La 3º Generación: 4º año
by Peare
Summary: El cuarto año de Albus, Rose y sus amigos en Hogwarts...
1. Disgustos y sorpresas

El despertador empezó a sonar el ultimo día de Julio, eso solo significaba una cosa para Albus Potter… celebración en familia, por el cumpleaños de su padre en La Madriguera, uno de los días más esperados de casi todos en el verano, una tradición en su familia… desde que su padre paso a convertirse al clan Weasley desde su amistad con su tío.

Albus casi siempre era el primero en levantarse en su casa, solo Kreacher madrugaba más que el, se vistió rápido y arreglo su habitación… pero cuando levantó su almohada… descubrió un papel sobre el que había dormido desde que llego… era una carta de su Eleine.

Albus cogió la carta y se dispuso a releerla por millonésima vez…

_Querido Albus._

_Espero que tus vacaciones estén resultando mejor que las mías… las cosas con mi padre mejoraron mucho, pero aun así está muy atento a cualquier cosa que haga… mi madre por otra parte, no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, en sus vacaciones está obsesionada con encontrarse con los criminales y descubrir sus escondites… creo que ahora está colaborando con los aurores de tu padre, ¿no?_

_Pero en lo personal, te echo de menos, este año fue muy complicado, y lo único bueno es que pude contar contigo siempre y espero seguir contando contigo por mucho tiempo más… no se mucho de Scorpius, sabes que no es nada expresivo en una carta (Rose se queja mucho de esto), en cuanto veas a Rose dale un enorme beso de mi parte, y ¿sabes algo de Hagrid?. Yo no, prácticamente solo veo a Seaine, pero no me quejo… ¡Ah! Seaine te manda recuerdos, aun se acuerda de ti._

_Bueno Albus, me despido, dale recuerdos a tus primos y a tus hermanos de mi parte y a ti un abrazo._

_Te echo de menos_

_Eleine_

Después de leer la carta, Albus la guardo con mucho cuidado y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, Eleine le tenía presente… aunque nunca dejaba entre ver algo más que una simple amistad, pero con eso se conformaba Albus, de ser sincero consigo mismo no se sentía demasiado preparado para algo mas… además en los últimos días se paró a pensar… Estaba seguro de que quería a Eleine, pero no se atrevía a nada más serio por miedo a no ser correspondido pero también un poco por miedo de los padres de Eleine, la bruja más poderosa de los últimos años, Aldara Prince y uno de los magos más carismáticos y valientes de cuantos conoció… el tigre Matthew Prince, desde luego, Albus no se imagina llamar a estas dos personas… "suegros", además temía a la Señora Prince, Albus pensaba que ella había descubierto sus sentimientos por Eleine.

Guardo la carta en el lugar más recóndito de su dormitorio (por culpa de la cotilla de su hermanita) y termino de vestirse y arreglar su cuarto, y bajo a la cocina.

Sin sorprenderse ni lo más mínimo, se encontró con Kreacher que estaba preparando ya el desayuno, pero era muy lento a causa de la ya avanzada edad del elfo.

-Kreacher, descansa-le ordeno con cuidado Albus, era un elfo bastante anclado en el pasado, pero le quería con sus rarezas incluidas, el elfo obedeció al momento y se sentó en la mesa.

Mientras su familia aun tardaba en bajar Albus empezó a preparar el desayuno, aunque no lo hacía tan bien como su madre o Kreacher.

-Bueenosss días-dijo James desperezándose y bostezando-serpiente-dijo cuando enfoco a su hermano y se paso la mano por el pelo y despeino su pelo pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Albus Severus-dijo con orgullo Albus.

-Lo que yo decía… serpiente-resolvió James mirándole con incredibilidad.

Albus se rio para sus adentros, James siempre que quería meterse con él, se burlaba de su nombre, pero en ese verano le resulto imposible por que Albus estaba encantado con el nombre de Snape y sus hermanos aun no lo sabían.

Para sincerarse consigo mismo, Albus se sentía más maduro y completo desde que acepto sus sentimientos por Eleine y de la verdad a la que estaba sujeto, también había crecido unos cuantos centímetros… (En cierto modo no quería crecer, ahora Eleine a su lado se vería mas pequeña, y quería ser perfecto para ella), además se corto el pelo corto… ahora su imagen se alejaba un poco a la de su padre, aunque se seguía pareciéndose, pero Albus quería encontrarse a sí mismo en medio de toda su enorme familia.

-Al…-le llamo su hermano mientras se reía.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Albus un poco ensimismado pensando en Eleine.

-¿No te huele a quemado?-le pregunto burlonamente James, cierto, a Albus se le estaba quemando el desayuno.

Al poco rato su madre bajo con su padre, y ellos ayudaron para arreglar el estropicio que había dejado Albus, pero aun así las tostadas estaban más ennegrecidas que de costumbre.

-Felicidades, papa-le deseo Albus.

-Un año más para la jubilación, viejo-le dijo James riéndose.

-¡James!-le regaño su madre, mientras su padre miraba su plato pensativamente-felicidades, Harry-le deseo su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-dijo en alto su padre-a todos…-añadió mirando directamente a James, que se empezó a reír.

-¡Papi!-dijo una voz chillona, la hermana de Albus se había despertado al fin-¡Felicidades!-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Albus reconocía que su hermana, para su edad era muy infantil e inocente, pero era muy fácil quererla, era la más mimada por todos en la familia, estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que quería.

-Lily, desayuna rápido- le dijo su madre Ginny- o la abuela Molly se enfadara si llegamos tarde.

-Enana… ¿no se te olvida…algo?-le dijo James, Lily le miro mal… pero pego un saltito.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Lily-¡vengo en un momento!-y se marcho rumbo a su dormitorio.

Este año el regalo de sus hijos lo elegía Lily, para poder pagar su parte… Albus le pidió un pequeño favor económico a Scorpius, cosa a la que este no tuvo inconvenientes en dejarle, aun más de lo que necesitaba, pero se arto de reírse, porque Albus le dijo que se había gastado todo el dinero en el regalo de Eleine.

Cuando llego Lily a la cocina, le entrego el paquete a su padre, el parecía contento pero cuando lo desenvolvió… su expresión se quedo lívida, su madre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada reprimida y tanto Albus como James, escupieron su zumo por todas partes por culpa de la risa.

Lily como regalo había elegida unas gafas de pasta cuadrada blancas, iguales a las suyas (solo Lily utilizaba gafas… muy llamativas, por cierto)… muy inapropiadas para su padre, que aún conservaba las redondas de su juventud… con lo cual se había quedado desfasadas hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Lily encantada, ignorando la reacción del resto de su familia-ahora tenemos unas iguales-dijo muy contenta.

-Lily… ¿no crees que son muy… poco discretas para mí?-le pregunto su padre con cuidado, James aun no se había recobrado del ataque de risa.

-¿No te gustan?-pregunto Lily con unos tremendos pucheros.

-No, cielo, son… son… gafas-dijo su padre con una sonrisa encajada, mientras fulminaba a James.

-Póntelas-le suplico James y su padre le hizo caso a regañadientes, le quedaban… fatal, no había otra manera de verlo… hasta su madre se reía, pero a Lily no parecía ni molestarle ni lo mas mínimo.

-Gin-llamo su padre a su madre-compórtate… hoy no quiero ver a Ron y ni a George…

-De eso nada, iremos a La Madriguera, sin discusiones-dijo su madre recobrándose-y Harry, míralo por esta parte-añadió su madre en un susurro que solo Albus pudo oír por que James y Lily estaban dando de comer a Hocicos y Lunita-es mejor que la túnica color fucsia que te regalo James el año pasado…

Con este recuerdo Albus no pudo reprimirse y volvió a escupir todo por todas partes, aun recuerda el cumpleaños de su padre el año pasado en Italia, James le había regalado una túnica negra muy elegante, que se puso su padre muy contento para charlar con el primer ministro italiano, pero al llegar allí la túnica se volvió al color fucsia, era una broma de James, Albus nunca recordara a su padre tan abochornado como en ese momento.

-Chicos, a La Madriguera-ordeno su madre-Harry, déjate las gafas puestas-le pidió y su padre obedeció cabizbajo, Albus ya se imaginaban las bromas de sus tíos.

-Tener hijos para esto…-dijo en un susurro contento Harry Potter, lo cierto es que Albus esperaba no tener hijos, en ese instante paso por su mente Eleine y unas llamativas gafas y una túnica rosa chillón… no le parecían tan ridículas.

El mar de verdes llamas lo engullo y apareció en la querida casa de sus abuelos, allí estaba ya toda la familia, todos sus tíos y tías, sus primos y los abuelos Weasley, que en cuanto todos vieron a su padre se escucho una carcajada general… Albus reconocía que su padre si tenía gran sentido del humor, Albus pensó que eso era obligado si alguien quería pertenecer a esta familia y se preguntaba si Eleine lo tendría y su mente le contestaba un "Si" inmediatamente.

-¡Al!-le llamo una chica pelirroja con los ojos azules, sacándole del trance en que se sumía al acordarse de Eleine.

-Rosie-dijo Albus encantado y se acerco a saludar a su prima favorita, desde que habían acabado el curso Rose había crecido unos cuantos centímetros también y en opinión de todos sus primos estaba más hermosa.

-¿Qué tal todo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, más o menos con James y Lily… y Eleine te manda un beso-le dijo en último momento y se avergonzó.

-¿Así que has estado en contacto con Eli?-le pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Si… bueno es mi amiga-dijo Albus bastante abochornado por las miradas de Rose.

-Sí, ya, lo que tu digas-le contesto Rose con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, da igual-le contesto Albus un tanto colorado-¿Qué sabes de Scorpius?-le pregunto para intentar cambiar de tema, lo cierto es que aun ayer se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con el gracias al espejo doble sentido que le regalo Albus (durante casi un año sin hablarse, tenían que contarse muchas cosas y ponerse al día)

-¡No me hables!-grito un tanto exasperada Rose, Albus la miro extrañado-mi padre sabe que mi _Patronum_ es un escorpión…-le contesto a modo de respuesta, mientras Albus no se paraba de reír.

-¿Tan mal se lo ha tomado?-le pregunto entre carcajadas Albus, estaba en el jardín un tanto alejados de la familia.

-¡Cree que Scor me ha hecho un filtro amoroso!-le explico Rose riéndose también, y Albus no paro de reírse… su prima y su mejor amigo juntos era la cosa más ridícula e imposible del mundo…

* * *

Después de ponerse un poco al día y de que Albus se parara de reírse, todos se juntaron en la gran cocina aumentada de la familia Weasley para disfrutar de los manjares a los que ya los tenía acostumbrados la abuela Molly.

-James y Fred-llamo el abuelo por encima del bullicio familia-vais a entrar a quinto, tenéis que centraros en vuestros TIMOs, por favor…-añadió un poco con tono de suplica.

-Abuelo, relájate… tengo intención de seguir en el negocio familia, para eso no necesito titulo…-dijo Fred muy confiado.

-De eso nada-le regaño la tía Angelina-George, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Claro que si…-dijo el tío George mientras se aclaraba la garganta- lo que no necesitas son los EXTASIS…

-¡George!-le gritaron al unisonó su esposa y la abuela Weasley.

-Vale, vale…-rectifico el tío George-vosotros dos estudiar… intentar llegar a algo… que si fracasáis… podréis ser mozos de carga en la tienda-concluyo convencido, y por primera vez todos se rieron menos James y Fred.

-Hola a todos-saludo una voz un tanto miedosa.

Todos miraron a la puerta y para sorpresa (no habían saltado las alarmas, eran personas de confianza) se encontraron con el que hablo, que fue Teddy, con el aspecto habitual, pero no el único, seguido de… Ben, a él sí que no se lo esperaba Albus.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto muy serio el tío Bill, mientras tanto una Victorie muy contenta recibía a Teddy y una enferma (no tenia buena) Mimi recibía a Ben con un corto beso, algo extraño, Mimi parecía mas pálida y ojerosa de lo habitual, algo en lo que Albus no había reparado hasta ese momento.

-Papa, les hemos invitado-le explico tranquilamente Victorie, mientras tanto Teddy como Ben se acercaban y felicitaban al padre de Albus, ahora que tenia a Ben más cerca, Albus también vio en su cara, normalmente tranquila e impasible, ojeras, como si no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-Repito, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo tío Bill una vez más-esta reunión es familiar-dijo en tono mordaz, lo que le hizo ganarse las miradas llenas de reproche de la tía Fleur, el tío Bill llevaba muy mal que sus "pequeñas" ya tenía novio, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que, quien peor lo iba a llevar iba a ser el tío Ron con Rose.

-Papa-dijo Victorie tranquilamente, sin enfadarse ni lo mas mínimo-porque son parte de la familia… o serán…-dijo con un guiño mirando a Teddy, que se lo devolvió, en cambio, Albus empezaba a presentir que Ben estaba empezando a transpirar y Mimi a quedarse mas pálida por momentos.

-¿Qué… quieges… decig?-pregunto la tía Fleur que tenía una mano en el pecho por la situación, y su cara estaba a medio camino entre la alegría y la preocupación mientras seguía mirando con detenimiento a su hija más pequeña.

-Pues que yo y mi hermanita tenemos que daros una gran noticia-dijo Victorie encantada.

-No sois las únicas-añadió sorprendentemente Louis y se puso al lado de Mimi, quedando Victorie al otro lado de esta.

-Louis…-vacilo desde la mesa Lucy, parecía tensa y preocupada.

-No me gusta este juego, para bien o para mal… Lu… estoy harto-dijo Louis rendido, pero parecía decidido, Albus no entendía ni una palabra de sus primos.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a mis hijos?-pregunto el tío Bill un tanto molesto.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Lucy sin prestar atención y se levanto y se coloco al lado de Louis.

Pero de repente, Rose se levanta de un salto y pega un grito ahogado que sobresalto a casi toda la mesa.

-¡Ay mi madre!-chillo Rose con los ojos como platos-¡el colmillo!

-Si… Rosie-le contesto Lucy un tanto avergonzada.

-Lucy, ¿Qué pintas tu en todo esto?-le pregunto también serio el tío Percy.

-Papa… esto…comenzad vosotras- le pidió Lucy a Victorie y a Mimi, Albus miraba con curiosidad como Rose permanecía de píe y en susurros repetía… "_no me lo puedo creer"_

-¿Qué pasa?-ahora quien lo pregunto fue el abuelo Weasley, pero no estaba serio, lo preguntaba con amabilidad y cariño, muy típico en el.

-Lo mío es bueno para mí, pero malo para el resto-dijo Louis con seguridad.

-Vic, por lo visto, la buena noticia es la tuya-le dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz.

-Estas muy equivocada hermanita, la mejor es la tuya…-le dijo con cariño, algo muy poco frecuente en Victorie en opinión de Albus, pero nada ese día parecía ser normal y Rose no paraba de dar vueltas y de repetir… "_no me lo puedo creer"_

-Dejar de comunicaros en vuestro idioma-se quejo el tío Bill.

-Papa, no estamos hablando en francés-se quejo Victorie.

-Al grano-le ordeno el tío Bill.

-Yo empiezo y vosotros dos me seguís…, pero Louis, ¿tan malo es?-le pregunto preocupada Victorie a su hermano.

-Dudo mucho de que a vosotras os guste también-se sincero Louis, parecía más serio de lo normal, y Lucy parecía algo asustada también, con lo cual busco refugio detrás de Louis, como estaban también Teddy y Ben, detrás de sus respectivas parejas.

-Bueno…-dijo Victorie tomando aire, ahora parecía nerviosa pero no tanto como Teddy que miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta, parecía que no quería perderla de vista, para huir y Ben parecía lívido.

-¡¿Queréis soltarlo ya?-les grito el tío Bill a sus hijos.

-Papa, me voy a casar con Teddy-soltó con confianza Victorie

-Papa, mama… estoy… emb…araza…da-dijo entrecortadamente Mimi.

-Siempre he estado enamorado de ella-dijo Louis tomando la mano de Lucy y colocándola a su lado con cuidado.

El tenso silencio en La Madriguera se hizo, por unos breves momentos hubo emoción con el anuncio de Victorie, paso a gran sorpresa con el de Donimique, pero el de Louis y Lucy creó un gran disgusto… o eso le pareció notar a Albus.


	2. El numero 5 de Covent Garden

Rose Weasley se empezó a despertar en uno de los últimos días de verano con un gran ajetreo, también era el verano mas movidito de cuantos ella recordó, gracias a las sorprendentes noticias que les habían dado sus primos.

Por una parte, todos recibieron encantados la noticia del próximo matrimonio entre Teddy y Victorie, menos el tío Bill, que piensa que Victorie es muy joven para casarse, pero aun lo pensaba mas de Dominique, iba a tener un hijo, o hija, que en opinión de Rose seria el bebe más precioso del mundo gracias a que sus padres también eran muy guapos, para los Señores Diggory resulto una gran noticia, ya que eran muy mayores y no querían… irse sin conocer a su nieto, todo lo contrario que a sus tíos, Fleur y Bill, además que Dominique era muy joven para ser madre y ella misma reconocía que estaba un tanto asustada con la idea, pero el tío Bill (después de amenazar de muerte a Teddy y a Ben) se hizo a la idea, además, la abuela Molly se mostró todo lo emocionada del mundo… iba a ser bisabuela, y el abuelo Weasley ya estaba preparando una cunita, que el mismo hacia… al método muggle, que resultaba ser… un completo desastre y a destiempo (el abuelo Weasley le entrego su cunita a Albus el día en que cumplía dos años) con Rose no tardo tanto, pero ya le quedaba pequeña.

Pero lo que si resulto ser la hecatombe en la familia Weasley, fue el anuncio de Louis y Lucy… Rose aun se apenaba mucho al recordar las palabras que le escucho decirle el tío Bill a Louis, en ese momento el tío Bill echo a Louis de casa, y el tío Percy se llevo a Lucy a la fuerza, profundamente disgustado, pero Lucy se escapo, y como no podía ser de otro modo, tanto Louis como Lucy buscaron refugio en la casa del tío George, que según sus propias palabras, entendía perfectamente, el hecho de enamorarse de quien uno no debe (él se enamoro y se caso abruptamente con la que era la novia de su hermano gemelo muerto, en su momento, por lo que la madre de Rose le contó después, fue también parecido a una bomba, pero todo volvía a su cauce gracias a la colaboración de los abuelos Molly y Arthur, además la tía Angelina contaba con algo que nadie mas era capaz de hacer… distinguir a Fred y George, algo que ni la abuela Molly era capaz de hacer), por esto, tanto el tío Percy como el tío Bill se enfadaron con George, pero como en aquella situación, los abuelos Weasley tomaron cartas en el asusto y todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, Rose sabia que el tío Percy no lo aprobaba, pero ya no castigo a Lucy, (gracias a su hija Molly y su mujer Audrey) y Louis volvió a casa, pero las cosas con su padre no pintaban aun bien, (también la tía Fleur calmo lo ánimos de su marido, ya bastante afectados, por las repentinas noticias que les traían sus hijos de golpe, Rose con todo entendía un poco el "pequeño" ataque de estrés de tío Bill).

Al final con todo, todos recibieron bastante bien las noticias, Rose le sorprendía que su padre no se tomara tan mal la decisión de sus sobrinos (pero de todas formas medio en broma, le prohibió a Albus acercarse a ella, y a Hugo acercarse a Lily), todos prefirieron quedarse al margen de la situación, los que no James y Fred, pero a esos nadie les hacen caso, serian iguales si se tratase de un cualquiera, lo que si Rose noto, que ese verano prácticamente no pisaron El Refugio. En lo relativo a los primos, todos bien, exceptuando a los de siempre, Rose tenía esa pequeña sospecha ya, pero el resto reaccionaron bastante bien, incrédulos como Albus, Hugo y Lily, pero bien. Molly y Victorie en el momento del caos, también se trasladaron a la casa del tío George para acompañar y apoyar a sus hermanos, (Dominique no, se lo prohibió la tía Fleur y la abuela Molly, por su embarazo), así que opinión de Rose, para normalizar las cosas, solo faltaban que, tanto Percy como Bill, se hicieran a la idea.

Pero Rose se despejo y dejo de pensar en su familia, quería afrontar bien su primer día sola en el número 5 de Covent Garden, su casa.

-¡Rose!-escucho llamarla su madre-¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?-le pregunto retóricamente como siempre-¡no pienso dejarte sola!-añadió con decisión. Al escuchar esto Rose se vistió de golpe y a toda prisa para bajar a la cocina, allí se encontró con su madre toda ajetreada, estaba a punto de irse al trabajo, en la cocina también está un tranquilo Hugo desayunando y ellos estaban acompañados de la particular Señora Scamander, a la que Rose durante todo el verano vio casi a diario.

-Buenos días-la saludo Rose con normalidad y le robo una tostada a su hermano.

-Espero, que los Normins salmons, te dejaran descasar profundamente-le dijo con un tono ensoñador la Señora Scamander, esas eran una de las criaturas que descubrió la Señora Scamander, son seres microscópicos que se adhieren al pelo de los magos mientras duermen y comparten sus sueños.

-A mi hermana, nada le quitaría el sueño… excepto una arañita-dijo Hugo con burla.

-Si tu también les tienes miedo, mocoso-le contesto Rose malhumorada.

-Iras a casa de Luna-le objetó su madre directamente.

-No, mama, por favor…-se quejo Rose fulminando a Hugo con los ojos.

-Hermione, deja a Rose quedarse en casa, me llevare a Hugo. Durante todo el verano, Rose ha está muy aburrida en mi casa, además si le pasase algo, estaré aquí en menos de 5 segundos-le dijo tranquilamente la Señora Scamander.

Rose miraba agradecida a la Señora Scamander, de todos los amigos de sus padres esa mujer sin dudas era la más especial, además tanto ella como Hugo se habían quedado en su casa la mayor parte del verano porque sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, para Hugo eso era fantástico, sus dos mejores amigos eran los mellizos Scamander, pero para Rose no y no había posibilidad de ver a Eleine, Matt le prohibió salir de la Fortaleza McKinnon, con Albus era un aburrimiento estar… a su primo sí que le había dado fuerte con Eleine, porque de vez en cuando se quedaba embobado sin mirar a ninguna parte, pensando en ella… y Scorpius desgraciadamente no era una opción. Con lo cual Rose le suplico a sus padres dejarla sola a su aire en casa, cosa a la que cedieron… al final.

-Luna, muchísimas gracias, no sé qué haríamos Ron y yo sin tu ayuda-le dijo la madre de Rose a su amiga.

-Tranquila, por los viejos tiempos-dijo a modo de despedida la Señora Scamander y desapareció por la chimenea, seguida de Hugo, que con todo se despidió de su hermana.

-Bueno, mama-dijo Rose triunfante, había conseguido lo que quería pero su madre aun le miraba inquisidoramente-que tengas un buen día-le deseo Rose, mientras ella caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, iba a tener uno de esos días vagos.

-Ni un paso más, Señorita-le ordeno su madre, con voz recriminadora-si eres mayor para quedarte sola, también lo eres para encargarte de algunas responsabilidades-sentencio.

Rose miro a su madre con miedo, no tenía ni idea de los que le iba a mandar hacer.

-Harás la compra, prepararas tu comida y la cena para cuando regresemos tu padre, Hugo y yo tendrá que estar hecha, llevaras a Crookshanks al veterinario a su revisión y… ni una palabra-remarco Hermione Weasley en "ni una".

-Vale…mama-acepto Rose, pensando de otra manera, la vida en Oterry St. Cappotte no era tan tediosa como esa.

-Gracias Rose-se despidió mas dulcemente su madre con un beso en la frente- y está atenta para cuando Winky regrese y… no le ordenes que haga tu trabajo-le sermoneo una vez más su madre- Winky está de baja.

-Winky lleva casi veinte años de baja laboral-se quejo Rose en un susurro mientras veía marcharse a su madre, después de dejarle algún dinero sobre la mesa.

Rose volvió a subir a su habitación, recogió su cuarto y se preparo para salir, busco entre los documentos de la alacena los papeles del gato, (Rose no entendía porque su madre llevaba ese gato a un veterinario muggle, era medio Kneazle, pero insistía en ello de todas formas) y se preparo para lo más difícil… sacar a Crookshanks, de su cesta en el salón.

Rose observo más detenidamente al adoradísimo gato de su madre, era el gato más feo del mundo, de color canela, la cara aplastada y por encima de todo patizambo. Rose no entendía que le veía su madre, además en los últimos años ese gato se volvió muy vago, y con lo que comía engordo muchísimo, parecía una bola peluda sin forma definida, Crookshanks, o como le decía su padre, Gordonhanks, se quedo mirando a Rose, mientras le ponía el collar y la correa.

-Vamos Crookshanks…-le pidió Rose, pero el gato no se movió ni un ápice- Gordonhanks, por favor…-pero el gato simplemente se hizo un ovillo y le dio la espalda a Rose-maldita la hora en la que me empeñe quedarme en casa…-dijo Rose rudamente, mientras cogía al pesado gato en brazos con un gran esfuerzo, (no sabía cómo se las apañaría para traer la compra)

Recogió todo y salió de su casa, camino a su barrio, a Rose le encantaba el lugar donde estaba ubicada su casa, esta no era un caserón como el de Albus, ni una fortaleza como la de Eleine, ni un palacio como el de Scorpius (aunque nunca lo vio, por las descripciones de sus amigos, era lo más parecido)… la suya era una casa normal en uno de los barrios de mayor comercio de Londres, Covent Garden y le encantaba.

Era muy divertido, ver a tanta gente de otras partes del mundo, que trabajaban allí o simplemente hacían turismo, las tiendas no eran muy caras con lo cual era un buen lugar si querías pasa una tarde con los amigos sin preocuparte por el dinero, las construcciones era modernas, pero respetaban las formas clásicas, y lo que más le gustaba a Rose, era un lugar sin ninguna magia, el mundo de los muggles en todo su esplendor, y eso le gustaba, allí no era nadie, nadie sabía su apellido, allí nadie sabía que su padre era Ronald Weasley, uno de los grandes aurores, ni que su madre era una de las brujas mas talentosas de los últimos años, Hermione Granger, en ese mundo era simplemente, Rose…

Rose caminaba tan ensimismada en esa sensación de libertad que sin querer tropezó con un turista despistado y los dos acabaron en el suelo, el mapa callejero que llevaba el turista le tapaba prácticamente la cara y su mochila fue a parar también al suelo.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!-dijo Rose apurada mientras hacía fuerzas para que Crookshanks no se escapara- fue culpa mía, estaba despistada…-pero se cayó al momento en que vio a la persona con la que había tropezado.

-Veo que sigues igual de torpe que siempre, Rosie-dijo ese chico con una gran sonrisa arrogante de las suyas. Ese chico, vestía unos pantalones blancos con unas deportivas, una camiseta por el contrario oscura que contrastaba mucho con la palidez natural de su piel, su pelo rubio platino caía un poco más largo de la última vez que Rose le vio y escondía sus ojos, que sabia Rose que eran de un gris metálico detrás de unas bonitas gafas de sol oscuras, también había crecido mucho en estatura, tanto que le superaba a ella, cuando normalmente poseían la misma estatura los dos.

Para Rose, fue tal la sorpresa de encontrase a ese chico allí que aun no había reaccionado, sabia quien era pero le parecía imposible habérselo encontrado un día como hoy por Londres y menos por su barrio.

-¿Rose?-pregunto el chico desconcertado, mientras se quitaba las gafas-¿sabes quién soy?-le pregunto incrédulo, porque Rose aun no había reaccionado.

-SCOR-chillo Rose mientras lo abrazo, ahora la sorpresa fue para Scorpius que casi se cae por la repentina reacción de Rose.

-Si… soy yo… para o me vas a ahogar…-se quejo Scorpius y Rose un tanto avergonzada le suelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Rose a su amigo, para ella era muy raro ver a Scorpius como un muggle normal.

-La profesora Hookum nos mando como trabajo, pasar un día en el mundo muggle sin ayuda…-le dijo Scorpius, y le mostró el mapa que estaba utilizando, Rose se fijo que lo llevaba del revés, pero se abstuvo de decirle algo-y estoy un poco perdido…-le confesó encogiéndose de hombros y Rose se rió tranquilamente.

Para Rose, era agradable ver a Scorpius, desde que se conocieron compartían una mutua amistad de amor-odio, pero solo en Hogwarts, fuera del colegio, nunca se veían, tanto el padre de Scorpius como el padre de Rose les tenían prohibido acercarse, pero en el colegio sus ordenes quedaban muy lejos.

-¿Y tú?-le pregunto Scorpius mientras recogía del suelo su mochila-¿y qué haces con…? ¿Eso qué es?-le pregunto Scorpius desconcertado señalando a Crookshanks.

-El gato de mi madre-le contesto simplemente Rose.

-Veo que a tu madre le gusta el color rojizo para todo-se rió Scorpius tranquilamente.

-Que no te escuche mi padre-le contesto de vuelta Rose riéndose.

-¿Y qué haces con ese gato?-quiso saber Scorpius.

-Llevarlo al veterinario-le contesto simplemente Rose.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-le pidió Scorpius con una voz inocente.

-¿No tenia que arreglártelas tu solo?-le pregunto Rose con ironía, pero lo cierto es que había echado de menos a Scorpius, y quería pasar ese rato con él.

-¡Vamos Rose!-le dijo Scorpius cansado-como siga andando así de perdido acabare en Galés…-le contesto en un susurro, con el que Rose se empezó a reír.

-¡Esta bien!-le dijo contenta Rose-vamos-le dijo y Scorpius empezó andar detrás de Rose.

Primero pasaron por el veterinario, Scorpius parecía bastante complacido (decía que le iba a ayudar en su trabajo), pero el veterinario le recomendó a Rose poner al gato a dieta y sacarlo a pasear (Scorpius bromeo, que mas que sacarlo a pasear, tendría que ser a rodar, Rose se rió, pero el veterinario no) luego fueron a hacer la compra que la mando la madre de Rose (Crookshanks se negó aun a andar, con lo bueno que Scorpius se ofreció a ayudarla, metiendo la compra en su mochila) y después fueron al parque, donde Rose se empeño en que Crookshanks andará un poco.

-Deja de ser tan vago…-le suplico Rose al gato, que atraían las miradas de los muggles que pasaban por allí-Gordonhanks-dijo resentida Rose y Scorpius se empezó a reírse.

-¡Rose!-escucho una voz de una chica, Rose se giro y vio a Lara Sonz, una compañera suya del colegio de primaria.

-¡Lara!-dijo Rose contenta, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts había perdido mucho el contacto con sus amigos de la infancia.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Lara, pero su mirada de desvió hacia donde estaba Scorpius que acariciaba a Crookshanks-veo que por tu nuevo internado no pierdes el tiempo…-le contesto con un guiño, al que Rose se puso rojísima por la insinuación.

-¡No!-le contesto Rose un tanto ofendida, pero su amiga un la miraba recelosa-Lara, te presento… a Paul-dijo Rose al momento, los padre de Lara aun se llevaba muy bien con los suyos… no podía decir el verdadero nombre de Scorpius, o sus padres no la dejarían volver a salir en lo que le resta de vida-Paul-dijo Rose con mucha énfasis, ya que Scorpius la miraba desconcertado-te presento a Lara…

-Encantada-dijo Lara con una sonrisa embobada, Rose dedujo que le gustaba, en cambio Scorpius la seguía mirando desconcertado.

-Paul, podrías llevarte a Gord… digo Crookshanks a dar una vuelta, por favor-le pidió y Scorpius acepto, pero aun así la miraba incrédulo mientras se alejaba.

-Rose, tienes que darme su número-le pidió su amiga.

-Esto…-dijo Rose un poco abochornada-dudo que tenga numero…-Lara la miro recelosa.

-¿Email?-le pregunto, Rose se estaba empezando a agobiar, negó con la cabeza convencida de que Scorpius no tenía ni idea de que era un Email-ya veo…- dijo Lara con una media sonrisa-Rose… que envida, tan bien acompañada de un chico tan guapo, misterioso y inaccesible…-dijo Lara con cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

-No es nada de lo que piensas… solo que es un… chico especial…-pero Rose se dio con una mano en la frente al terminar la frase ya que Lara le miraba con suficiencia, no podía decirle que era un mago y que no tenía ni idea sobre el mundo de Lara.

-Ya veo, adiós Rosie-y se fue como si nada dejando a Rose bastante humillada y camino de vuelta hacia donde estaba Scorpius con su mascota, a él si le hacía caso, cosa que enfado un poco a Rose.

-Scor… ¿Cómo lo haces?-quiso saber Rose, mirando el gato, pero Scorpius hizo oídos sordos a Rose-¡te estoy hablando!-le grito

-Lo siento, pero yo me llamo Paul-le dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente.

-¡No te enfades!-le pidió Rose-no podía decir Scorpius porque no es un nombre muy común y tenía miedo que mis padres se enteraran de que estoy contigo.

-Pero… ¿Quién era esa chica?-le pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad.

-Es muggle, Lara y yo éramos compañeras de clase, vivía enfrente, pero se mudaron hace un año… además no éramos muy amigas… creo que lo único que quería era tu Email…-dijo Rose suspirando.

-Mi… ¿Qué?-le pregunto Scorpius desconcertado y Rose se echo a reír.

-Vamos, te invito a comer-le dijo Rose animada.

-Voy a morir, ni hablar-le dijo Scorpius asustado.

-Nada de eso, hoy estoy sola, mis padres no van a llegar hasta muy tarde… acompáñame-le pidió Rose, en el fondo ella sabía que Scorpius la echaba de menos, tanto como ella a él.

-Si me ven contigo…-empezó a decir Scorpius.

-Scor, eso solo es en el mundo mágico, en el mundo muggle somos anónimos, nadie en este momento nos ha reconocido, no hay ni Weasley ni Malfoy, aquí somos solo Rose y… Paul- le contradijo con una sonrisa Rose.

-Vale-acepto Scorpius, Rose sabia que para el también era agradable no ser reconocido, ni que susurraran "mortifago" a tus espaldas, ambos eran dos chicos normales.

-No sabía que vivías por esta zona…-le dijo Scorpius mientras andaban distraídos por las distintas calles.

-Si-dijo Rose orgullosa-¿y por qué te has decidido por Covent Garden y no otro?-quiso saber Rose.

-Albus me lo aconsejo… y ya sea porque-dijo con seguridad Scorpius, Rose le miro sin entender nada-me dijo que tal vez en Covent Garden recibiría una sorpresa… tu- le dijo a modo de respuesta, Rose también se lo imagino, le había dicho a Albus que echa de menos ver a Scorpius.

-Bueno, me alegra que le hicieras caso-le dijo Rose mientras abría la puerta de su casa- y bienvenido a mi casa-dijo mientras le dejaba sitio para pasar.

-¿Vives aquí?-pregunto Scorpius con curiosidad.

-No es mucho…-dijo Rose acordándose del palacio en él vivía Scorpius, su casa era normal de dos plantas, en la parte de arriba había tres habitaciones y un servicio, en la planta de abajo, estaba una salita, una biblioteca pequeña (cosa de la madre de Rose), la cocina y el comedor, y una pequeña habitación que era el cuarto de Winky cuando estaba allí.

-¿Alguna vez te has perdido en tu propia casa?-le pregunto con una sonrisa Scorpius.

-No, claro que no-le contesto Rose sorprendida.

-Pues entonces no esta tan mal-le contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Ahora solo faltaba Albus y Eleine... hace tanto que no la veo-dijo Rose tristemente.

-No he visto a Eli desde Junio-dijo Scorpius tristemente también- con Al he quedado algún día, pero no mucho y a ti... hasta hoy-dijo simplemente Scorpius.

-Scor, ¿Albus contigo también está ausente?-quiso saber Rose.

-¿Solo ausente?-le dijo Scorpius sorprendido mientras Rose lo llevaba al salón-cada vez que hablo con él, me parece más que mantengo un monólogo que una conversación-se rió y Rose también.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose cómplices, era muy tentador reunir a Albus y a Eleine.

-Si pudiera convencer a Matt...-dijo pensativamente Rose.

-¿Que tal si lo intentas?-le reto Scorpius con una sonrisa

Rose sin pensárselo demasiado, cogió unos polvos flu y los echo a la chimenea con la mitad de su cuerpo, apareciendo en la Fortaleza McKinnon, en su familia, solo ella tenía ese honor concedido por los Señores Prince, solo Hagrid, ella, Albus y Scorpius eran los únicos que podían viajar por la red flu a la Fortaleza.

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, vio el salón de los Prince, decorado de una forma muy particular, las paredes eran de coral, porque estaba debajo del agua y en las ventanas podía ver peces y sirenas, por todas partes.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Rose, lamentaba que no hubiera nadie en casa.

-Rosie...-dijo una voz muy conocida.

-¡ELEINE!-grito Rose emocionada, cuando logro ver a su amiga.

-¿Como estas?-le pregunto Eleine encantada sentándose delante de ella.

-Todo bien, pero ya hablaremos-le dijo Rose rápido-¿puedo hablar con tu padre?-Eleine le miraba sin entender, pero muy contenta-quiero que vengas a comer conmigo y Scorpius.

-¿Scor está contigo?-pregunto incrédula y sorprendida Eleine.

-Si-le contesto riendo Rose-¿tu padre te va a dejar venir?-le pregunto con curiosidad Rose.

-Lo cierto es que se acaba de ir con Traicy, que ha venido a buscarle... me dijo que viajara a la casa de Hagrid...-le dijo Eleine.

-Pues perfecto, a Hagrid no le va a importar, ven con nosotros, puede que Albus también venga...-insinuó Rose intentando controlarse la risa.

-No se... Rose...-dudaba Eleine.

-¿Es que no nos echas de menos?-le pregunto Rose melodramáticamente.

-Claro que si-le contesto Eleine con una sonrisa-me voy a arreglar...-Eleine aun estaba en ropa de dormir-y apareceré en tu casa-le dijo mientras le levantaba-Rosie-le llamo antes de que Rose desapareciera-te he echado mucho de menos-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Prepárate pronto, enana-le dijo Rose con un guiño-te estaremos esperando los chicos y yo-con esta última frase Rose volvió a su hogar y se encontró con la mirada de Scorpius.

-¿Que ha dicho?-quiso saber.

-Tenemos que llamar a Albus sin perder tiempo-le contesto Rose intentando recobrarse del viaje-quiero que este aquí para cuando llegue Eleine-dijo Rose cogiendo un poco de polvos flu.

-Rose, espera, seremos más rápidos con esto-le dijo Scorpius sacando el espejo doblesentido, y colocándose detrás de Rose para aparecer los dos-Albus Severus Potter-llamo Scorpius, Rose se sorprendió de que Scorpius dijera el nombre completo de Albus pero no añadió nada más.

-Hola-contesto Albus, pero una vez que los vio a los dos-pero... ¿que hacéis...?

-Ven a mi casa-le dijo Rose riéndose de su cara sorprendida-te invito a comer-dijo y Scorpius guardo al momento el espejo, para que Albus no les viera reírse tanto.

Casi al momento las verdes llamas empezaron a aparecer en el salón de la casa de Rose, gracias a la aparición de Albus.

-Rose, tu padre te va...-empezó a decir Albus riéndose, pero las llamas volvieron a convertirse en verdes, lo que solo significaba la llegada de Eleine.

-Hola-saludo Eleine encantada, y Rose y Scorpius se empezaron a reír porque Albus se quedo clavado y muy colorado.

-Eli...-dijo Albus bastante avergonzado.

-Albus, Scor, os he echado mucho de menos-dijo Eleine riendo con dulzura como siempre en opinión de Rose, y le dio un abrazo a Rose que lo recibió encantada, era su mejor amiga, aunque Albus no le quitaba los ojos de encima, si, sin dudas que a su primo le había dado muy fuerte con Eleine-como habéis crecido todos... sobre todo Scorpius-dijo un tanto abrumada, era de todos ahora el más alto seguido de Albus y luego Rose-yo sigo en mi metro cincuenta-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Estas guapísima Eleine, ¿a que si, Al?-le pregunto Scorpius a Albus, Rose se fijo que este le fulminaba con la mirada mientras afirmaba muy avergonzado.

-Gracias, Scorpius, pero me gustaba más tu pelo cortito, como Albus ahora, esta muy guapo-dijo Eleine mirando a Albus, Rose intercambio una mirada con Scorpius sorprendidos por la rojez que alcanzo Albus y se rieron.

-Eli... esto... gracias-dijo Albus muy incomodo, porque Rose y Scorpius no paraban de reírse-y no le hagas caso a estos...-añadió mientras fulminaba con la mirada tanto a Rose como a Scorpius.

Después del recibimiento y de que Albus se comportara con cierta normalidad delante de Eleine, todos empezaron a preparar la comida, (Scorpius no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, y más que ayudar estorbaba) la parte que le toco a Albus se le quemo, (dijo que se había despistado, Rose de esto le echaba la culpa a la cercanía de Eleine, porque su primo no cocinaba mal, o al menos no se le quemaba nada) quien si cocinaba como una autentica maestra era Eleine, Rose no lo hacía mal, pero no era su fuerte.

-Eli, ya acabo yo, tu pon la mesa con Albus, ¿quieres?-le pregunto Rose con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo Eleine tranquilamente-¿Donde están las cosas?-le pregunto tranquilamente Eleine.

-Albus ya lo sabe-dijo Rose simplemente mientras Eleine salía seguida de un Albus que fulminaba a Rose con la mirada, pero parecía conforme de pasar unos minutos a solas con Eleine.

Nada más salir Eleine y Albus, Scorpius cerró la puerta y se miro con Rose, y los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Ya en el salón, Albus empezó a poner la mesa con Eleine, pero por culpa de la presencia de Eleine se sentía más torpe que de costumbre, tanto que se avergonzaba mucho de que Eleine le viera así.

-Al, ¿que tal tu verano?-le pregunto Eleine con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien...-dijo Albus ensimismado y se le cayó un vaso al suelo, pero gracia a los buenos hechizos de su tía Hermione, no se rompió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Eleine preocupada.

-¡Claro!-le contesto Albus en el momento, se sentía ridículo y no quería preocupar a Eleine y lo que menos quería era que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por culpa de su torpeza.

Albus se quedo mirándola una vez más, no había crecido nada, como les había contado cuando llego, ahora mismo Eleine le llegaba a la altura del pecho a Albus, pero estaba un poco mas morena, el pelo un poco más largo e igual de perfectos tirabuzones de siempre, vestía un sencillo vestido color blanco con un estampado floral en color claro, con unas sandalias, realmente estaba muy guapa, además Albus se fijo muy complacido que Eleine llevaba los pendientes que le había regalado, lo único que no complacía a Albus es que esa chica, a la que ella pensaba que solo eran amigos, no demostraba ningún interés particular en el, para su disgusto.

-Bueno esto ya está listo-dijo Eleine dulcemente sacando a Albus de su aletargo.

-Vale-dijo Albus, después de eso se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Albus no quería mirarla directamente, no quería llegar al límite de poner a Eleine incomoda-¿quieres que ponga la televisión?-le pregunto Albus, recordando que sus tíos tenían ese particular invento muggle, en todos los sentidos esa casa parecía la de unos muggles.

-Claro... hace tanto que no la veo... debajo del mar no llega la señal-se rió Eleine y Albus lo hizo y puso las noticias, hablaban de un incendio bastante raro en una casa antigua a Albus no le parecía nada interesante.

Pero en ese instante, Rose cargada con las bandejas de la comida como Scorpius, llego al salón, pego un grito y la bandeja se le cayó de las manos, con el susto, a Scorpius también se le cayo... Rose se acerco el televisor con sus manos sobre la boca contemplando la noticia... Albus se fijo que en la mejillas de su prima se empezaban a derramar unas lagrimas... no entendía lo que le pasaba, ni él, ni Scorpius, ni Eleine...

* * *

_Leí los comentarios y me alegro deciros que no tenéis que preocuparos por "si no sigo" o por "si dejo de escribir la historia" porque tengo escrito hasta un 7º año y que ese será el definitivo, pero lo iré publicando progresivamente._

_¡Saludos!_

_SSS_


	3. Indicios

Rose nerviosa empezó a andar de un lado a otro intentando buscar una explicación, no podía ser, ella conocía muy bien esa casa, y aun mas conocía muy bien a la anciana que vivía allí, y era de todo menos una mujer indefensa, no entendía nada de lo que pudo pasar, pero tenía el peor mal presentimiento de su vida.

-Rosie, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Eleine preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella, Rose vio como Albus y Scorpius también la miraban muy preocupados, pero ellos no entenderían lo que eso significaba.

-Yo… esa es… yo estuve allí-decía Rose mientras ignoraba a sus amigos y se acercaba mas al televisor, le arrebato el mando distancia a Albus de un manotazo y le dio volumen a la noticia…

-… los bomberos no fueron capaces de apagar las misteriosas llamas que quemaban el viejo caserón abandonado, pero de repente se produjo un fuerte viento que lejos de avivar las llamas, para preocupación por las casas colindantes, las sofocaron ante el asombro del todo el cuerpo de bomberos que miraban con estupor. Las causas del incendio no están claras, ya que por la casa solo había de vez en cuando un gato abandonado, o eso dicen los vecinos, los mismos vecinos que aseguran que al principio las llamas tenían unas formas…-el presentador miro sus papeles incrédulo- formas… fantásticas-concluyo el presentador nada convencido-las investigaciones seguirán pero no hay que lamentar heridos, en otro orden de cosas…-continuo pero a Rose dejo de interesarle.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al gato?-pregunto Rose nerviosa, ahora sabia que sus amigos la miraban aun más preocupada, ya no le importaba ni lo más mínimo la comida por el suelo.

-Rosie… sabemos que te gustan los animales, pero esto es… propio más de Hagrid que de ti…-dijo Eleine preocupada, pero parecía pensativa.

-Eli, no lo entiendes-le dijo Rose levantándose y caminando de un lado al otro-no es solo un gato cualquiera… era… Minerva-concluyo Rose asustada mirando a sus amigos, que ahora parecían entenderla-le ha pasado algo malo, puedo presentirlo-dijo con seguridad.

-Rose tranquila-le dijo su primo con seguridad-ya conoces a la Directora McGonagall, no es una pobre anciana…

-No te preocupes, con el incendio seguro se escapo en su forma de animaga-dijo tranquilamente Scorpius, era el único que ya no parecía preocupado.

-No, Scor, es un presentimiento que tengo… no lo sé, pero algo malo pasa-dijo Rose mirando a su amiga que le dio de repente la espalda-tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?-pregunto Rose esperanzada a Eleine.

-Rosie… no lo sé, pero el fuego que han descrito… no lo sé, Rose, pero…-pero Eleine no quiso decir nada más y miraba a los chicos como pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Rose aun mas agobiada, la cara de Eleine le transmitía que no le iba a decir algo bueno.

-Rosie… ese tipo de fuego… parece el de una maldición de la que oí hablar a mi padre-dijo Eleine con sumo cuidado mientras miraba a los chicos, Rose se fijo que Albus parecía saber de que estaba hablando ella, pero Scorpius seguía sorprendido-es el…

-Fuego maldito…-concluyo Albus por ella-sustancia capaz de destruir Horrocruxes… por eso tu padre está en deuda con el mío Scor… se salvaron de ella-dijo Albus mirando a un todavía más sorprendido Scorpius.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto Rose sorprendida y asustada a su primo. La Directora McGonagall era fuerte, pero temía que no lo suficiente… y Rose empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Rosie-dijo Eleine abrazándola-no sé si debo decirte esto… pero cuando le escuche hablar a mi padre sobre ella…-pero Eleine se calló, Rose a pesar de todo era capaz de ver los ojos de ella bañados en lágrimas.

-Eleine dímelo ya…-le pidió Rose mirándola directamente.

-Dijo que era la especialidad… de Thor…-concluyo Eleine con miedo.

A Rose se le vino el mundo encima, el rostro de Donovan Thor volvió a su mente con total nitidez… el rostro de un asesino sanguinario y cruel, aun en sus pensadillas podía verlo, con su piel bronceada, su pelo castaño cayendo por su cara, dotada de gran belleza si no fuera por su expresión helada, cruel y despiadada, alto muy robusto… pero lo que Rose no era capaz de olvidar y que no olvidaría eran sus ojos oscuros que hablaba de matarla con total serenidad… a Rose el horror se hizo presa de ella, habían vuelto, los criminales habían vuelto… y habían empezado por su madrina, la poderosa Minerva McGonagall.

-Minerva…-empezó a llorar Rose totalmente desconsolada.

-Nada de eso-dijo Scorpius con seguridad y le aparto las manos de la cara a Rose, para obligarla a mirarle- ni fuego maldito-dijo Scorpius mirando a Albus-ni Donovan Thor-añadió mirando a Eleine, estos se miraban cómplices-voy a demostrarte que tu madrina está bien, ese… el del cajón, el de la fetovilión o como se diga, dijo que se produjo un vendaval de golpe que extinguió las llamas, seguro que esa era la Directora, eso tiene más lógica que nada o ¿no?-le pregunto mirándole directamente Rose, sus malos presentimientos aun le hacían presa, pero quería creer en lo que le decía Scorpius era una esperanza.

-Quiero ir…-dijo Rose aun con lágrimas en los ojos-quiero verla y saber que está bien-le pidió en un último intento.

-Está bien…-dijo inseguro Scorpius mirando a los lados.

-Rosie, no tenemos edad… podemos viajar por la red flu, pero la casa de la Directora está plagada de muggles con el accidente-le dijo Eleine con cuidado.

-No podemos volar…-dijo Albus apesadumbrado-no hay suficientes escobas, además Eleine y yo… somos nefastos-dijo Albus mirando a Eleine y esta le dio la razón afirmando con la cabeza.

-Necesito ir…-pidió Rose, pero no sabía cómo.

-Aparezcámonos-dijo Scorpius con total seguridad.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Albus incrédulo-no tenemos edad como dijo Eleine…

-Podemos ir con un elfo, aparezcamos con un elfo…-dijo sabiamente Scorpius.

-Winky no vuelve hasta la tarde… no puedo llamarla… no quiero esperar-dijo Rose con seguridad mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, no quería ni esperar ni un minuto más para comprobar que su madrina estaba bien y no le importaba que Thor fuera el causante de todo eso, aunque esperaba de todo corazón que no lo fuera.

-¡Rose espera!-le dijo Scorpius mientras le agarraba por el brazo- yo sé quien nos puede ayudar… ¡Sandy!-llamo en alto Scorpius, a su llamado apareció con un ¡plof! Una curiosa elfina de unos grandes ojos azules, vestida con un pinche vaquero nuevo y parecía bastante joven, en comparación a los elfos que Rose conocía.

-¿Qué pasa, Scor?-pregunto la elfina con una voz casi normal y un poco faltona en la opinión de Rose.

-Sandy… necesito que nos ayudes, tienes que transpórtanos a una ubicación-le pidió Scorpius a la elfina que le miraba desconcertado.

-Mi Señor no he recibido órdenes de la Señora Narcisa para…-empezó a relatar la elfina con voz pastosa y repetitiva, como si lo dijera de memoria.

-No me vengas con royos Sandy-acoto rápidamente Scorpius- haces lo que te da la gana en todo- la elfina le miro y le guiño un ojo con cómplice- necesito tu ayuda…-le suplico Scorpius y la elfina le miro con seriedad.

-Déjamelo en mis manos-dijo la elfina Sandy con seguridad-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al puerto de Golden Forest en Escocia-le suplico Rose a la particular elfina.

-No habrá problema-le dijo la elfina con calma mientras le ofrecía una mano a Rose y esta la tomo-el resto agarraos a mi-Scorpius, Albus y Eleine hicieron lo que le pidió.

-¡No!-grito de pronto Rose, tenía en mente aun a Thor-solo iré yo.

-Y, ¿se puede saber por qué?-pregunto Albus un tanto molesto como Scorpius y Eleine.

-Sandy es una elfina que trabaja, o bueno su familia trabaja en mi casa, no puedes prohibírmelo-dijo Scorpius con seguridad mirando a la elfo, que esta solo se encogía de hombros.

-Puede tratarse de Thor…-dijo Rose duramente, no quería pensarlo, pero los criminales atacarían era cuestión de tiempo y puede que el tiempo se haya acabado.

-Con más razón Rose, no vamos a dejarte sola, ni a ti ni a la elfina-dijo Eleine con seguridad.

-Le corrijo, mis servicios es solo el viaje, luego desaparezco y no va a salir gratis-dijo la avariciosa elfina mirando a Scorpius.

-¡Esta bien!-dijo Scorpius preocupado mientras miraba a su amiga-¡ya lo negociaremos más tarde!

-Eleine, recuerda lo que nos dijo ese… eres su perfecto cebo-dijo Rose, pero esta vez no miraba a Eleine sino a Albus…

* * *

Albus entendía a su prima Rose, pero ella debía entender su posición, no la abandonarían, además en el fondo de su alma, Albus sabía que Eleine no se trataba de una niña indefensa, logro poner en jaque a Thor una vez y sabia con seguridad que lo volvería hacer, además no quería cometer el mismo error del año pasado al subestimarla.

-Rosie… no le tengo miedo, ni a él ni a nadie-dijo Eleine con una aplastante seguridad.

-Iremos contigo, a pesar de lo que nos digas-le dijo Albus con seguridad a su prima.

-Chicos, pero…-intento decir Rose.

-No hay peros que valgan, Rose, ya has oído a Sandy, se nos acaba el tiempo y a ella su paciencia-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad.

-Gracias…-dijo Rose y Albus se fijo que por el rostro de su prima se dejaba derramar unas lágrimas.

-¿Listos?-pregunto impaciente la elfina, todas afirmaron y Albus se fijo que Rose sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la elfina y la de Eleine, Rose tenía miedo, en cambio Eleine no tanto, Albus antes de desaparecerse, cruzo una mirada con Scorpius, las chicas sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, ellos no y los cuatro sacaron sus varitas-¡Nos vamos!-grito la elfina.

Una sensación de vacío se apodero de Albus, la misma sensación a la que ya el asociaba a aparecerse, cuando de repente puede pisar el duro suelo, era un callejón oscuro y ya no había rastro de la curiosa elfina, había desaparecido.

Con la aparición todos parecían bien, pero Rose se cayó, Albus se preocupo por su prima, no tenía muy buen aspecto y no parecía la Rose a la que estaban acostumbrados, Albus se sorprendió de ver a así a su prima, no estaba acostumbrado a una Rose débil, pero sabía que la Directora McGonagall era muy importante en la vida de Rose, y también en las suyas.

-Rose, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado Scorpius como Albus y Eleine.

-Sí, más o menos…-dijo Rose y empezó a mirar a los lados en un intento de ubicarse-estamos cerca de la casa de Minerva, por aquí…-dijo Rose decidida.

Rose empezó a caminar decididamente entre los distintos callejones de la cuidad, Albus se fijo que la particular elfina de Scorpius había desaparecido, nunca había conocido un elfo como ese de desobediente, pensó que su tía Hermione estaría encantada y los padres de Rose y los suyos propios llegaron a su mente, no se le había pasado por la mente avisarles, puede que ellos ni siquiera supieran que la casa de la Directora McGonagall estuviera plagada de llamas.

-Rose, ve más despacio-le pidió Eleine preocupada, no era la única a la que le costaba seguir el ritmo endiablado de Rose-no podemos precipitarnos…- le pidió Eleine.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero llegar…-pero antes de que Rose pudiera acabar de hablar una fuerza invisible y inesperada, les desplaza hacia un rincón oscuro de las construcciones, tanto Albus como sus amigos querían ponerse en guardia pero no fueron capaces de nada, no sabía quien había conjurado tal hechizo…que les mantenía inmovilizados contra la pared.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-pregunto Eleine muy preocupada, Albus vio con horror como su varita y las de sus amigos habían desaparecido. Rose estaba a su lado y Albus podía sentir como su prima no paraba de temblar, a su otro lado estaba Scorpius que se retorcía para librarse de esa fuerza pero en vano.

-No por mucho tiempo…-dijo una voz cruel y despiadada que se acercaba, Albus respiro un tanto tranquilo, conocía esa voz, por eso mismo no se atrevía a relajarse del todo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre estáis metidos vosotros cuatro en todo?-pregunto una voz muy enfadada, que en otras circunstancias es muy amable.

Y ante ellos se hicieron visibles, la mortífera mejor auror del mundo, su profesora de Defensa, la Señora Prince, seguida de su marido, el profesor de Transformaciones, Matt, que eran los padres de Eleine, ambos en opinión generalizada, gozaban de belleza, pero la profesora Prince solo se podía contemplar con miedo, era una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo y no se reprimía en demostrarlo a todos, en cambio Matt siempre estuvo a la sombra de su esposa, pero por lo poco que pudo ver Albus no era uno de los magos del montón, era también muy poderoso.

-Esto…-quiso explicar Eleine, ya se podían mover, también la presencia de los Señores Prince pronosticaba que el presentimiento de Rose no era tan imaginario-Hola mama-dijo Eleine con un hilo de voz, Albus recordó que Eleine le conto que no había visto a su madre desde Junio al menos.

-¿A que habéis venido aquí?-pregunto la Señora Prince con su habitual voz fría sin inmutarse ante Eleine, Albus apretó los puños por la rabia, de verdad que el instinto maternal de esa mujer estaba más que muerto.

-Minerva está bien… ¿no?-pregunto Rose sin inmutarse-ella apago el fuego, ¿verdad?-pregunto con ansiedad.

-Rose…-llamo Matt y uno de sus brazos empezó a saludarlos frenéticamente, Albus dio por hecho que ese brazo era Traicy, porque Matt se había quedado sin brazo izquierdo por la varita de su esposa-las llamas las ha apagado… Aldara, no era un simple fuego…-añadió Matt con la mandíbula apretada.

-Entonces…-intento seguir Rose, pero las lágrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro y Eleine intentaba consolarla sin éxito.

-Don ha estado aquí…-concluyo simplemente Matt, Rose empezó a llorar más fuerte, tanto que Albus tenía serios problemas para mantenerse sereno, Eleine lloraba con ella y Scorpius prefería mirar a otro lado en silencio, el tampoco quería ver así a Rose- por eso tenéis que iros de inmediato… no os culpo, pero aquí estáis corriendo peligro-dijo Matt sin contemplaciones.

-¡NO!-grito Rose-¡No me voy a ir! ¡Minerva tiene que estar por aquí!-les dijo a los Señores Prince.

-Me temo que no-contesto fríamente la Señora Prince-hemos registrado la zona, tenéis que iros-les ordeno la Señora Prince.

-¡¿Y MINERVA?-le grito Rose sin miedo, la Señora Prince parecía molesta porque Rose no acataba sus ordenes, Albus admiraba el valor de su prima, pero también la entendía, el haría exactamente lo mismo si le pasase algo a Hagrid.

-Aldara… dáselo…-le dijo Matt cogiendo a su mujer del brazo-es su ahijada…

La Señora Prince como un autómata sin ninguna emoción le entrego un pequeño papel a Rose, esta lo cogió con desesperación y lo leyó… y se cayó al suelo rendida en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Rose!-grito Eleine y la cogió mientras aun lloraba en su regazo, Albus se quedo helado, nunca vio a su prima así y dudaba de que todo eso saliera algo bien…

-No…-repetía Rose desconsolada entre lágrimas, ahora también Matt se agacho para consolar a Rose.

-Pequeña, lo siento muchísimo-le dijo Matt con la voz tomada-no puedo evitar sentirme responsable… solo ella nos dio una oportunidad… se arriesgo por nosotros al darnos empleo y… no he podio agradecérselo lo suficiente… Rose-esta le miro, pero seguía desconsolada-perdónanos…-le suplico sorprendentemente Matt a Rose, Albus no entendía nada, no entendía porque Matt le pedía perdón-ellos ya no están, pero debemos volver al Ministerio, debemos poner al corriente a tu familia, Rose… la profesora McGonagall te quería muchísimo.

-¿Por qué ella?-le pregunto Rose entre lágrimas.

-Porque era la última sobreviviente-dijo fríamente la Señora Prince-sobrevivió a Grindelwald, a Voldemort en las dos guerras, quisieron demostrar que no sobrevivirá a esta-concluyo simplemente.

Albus no sabía qué hacer, Rose seguía llorando mientras Matt y Eleine la intentaban consolar, la Señora Prince permanecía en pie simplemente, pero se fijo que Scorpius se había alejado un poco de ellos, y Albus fue detrás de él, tampoco entendía su comportamiento.

-¿Scor?-pregunto Albus a su amigo, al llegar a su lado vio que Scorpius también dejaba derramar unas lágrimas, este simplemente le tendió un papel, era el mismo que le dio la Señora Prince a Rose, debió de haberlo recogido del suelo cuando Rose lo soltó.

El papel decía así:

_Hola Matt._

_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, le he dado una visita a tu jefa, no para de hablar bien de ti, tanto que me aburre, una curiosa mujer esta… lucho en todas las guerras importantes de nuestra época y vive para contarlo… lástima que eso tenga que cambiar… ¿cuántas maldiciones de tortura puede sufrir esta anciana sin morir?, porque mis jefes quieren mantenerla con vida, por lo visto sabe muchas cosas interesantes, pero se niega a contestar, por otra parte si no colabora… al poder definitivo le parece que un gato muerto es un buen emblema… y mis chicos también…_

_Un abrazo, tu amigo, Don_

_PD: Aldara, te quiero y tarde o temprano estaremos juntos por siempre, el poder llama al poder, y los poderosos somos nosotros, ríndete y con tu hija mostrara clemencia, si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por tu hija, estoy dispuesto a adoptarla, porque pronto se quedara sin padre..._

A Albus empezó a temblarle el puso al ver que la locura y paranoia de ese hombre aumentaba a cada paso, los criminales estaba listos para volver a atacarles y tenían intención de utilizar y acabar con la Directora McGonagall de la peor de las formas posibles… torturándola, por ser uno de los iconos contra el mal que aun permanecían con vida.


	4. Relevo

Albus se quedo helado aun mirando la carta de Thor, mientras oía aun llorar a su prima, Eleine le decía algo consolador, en cambio Scorpius quería alejarse del sonido que emitía Rose, Albus sabía que no llevaba bien las situaciones difíciles, y el tampoco, no sabía que decirle a Rose.

-Rosie…-le llamo Eleine- la Directora es muy fuerte… seguro que algo podemos hacer… ¿verdad?-pregunto Eleine mirando a su padre esperanzada.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos eso te lo puedo prometer-le dijo Matt con cuidado a Rose mientras, junto con Eleine ayudaba en poner en pie a Rose.

-Rosie…-llamo Albus y se acerco a su prima favorita, no sabía que mas decirle, pero ella le debía de entender porque le abrazo y siguió llorando, Albus simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y intento controlarse, se fijo que en los ojos verdes de Eleine también dejaba caer unas lágrimas que rápidamente limpiaba, Matt también tenía el rostro desencajado, Scorpius seguía sin querer mirar a Rose directamente, la única que permanecía sin afligirse era la Señora Prince.

-Al… yo tenía razón…-dijo Rose entre suspiros.

-Rosie…-le intento decirle Albus, pero no pudo continuar, deseo mentirle para tranquilizarla, pero no sabía que decirle.

Albus volvió su mirada a Scorpius, y él le miro, Albus sabía que Scorpius tenía el talento de sacar a la Rose de siempre, pero por su cara veía que tampoco sabía qué hacer, luego miro a Eleine, ella no le sostuvo la mirada, estaba muy triste… Albus no sabía que mas hacer, era Rose la que lloraba y Rose casi nunca lo hacía…

-Rose…-le llamo con cuidado Matt, separándole de Albus-agárrate a mí, aquí no estamos seguros, te llevare con tus padres…-le dijo con cuidado, Rose le hizo caso, se agarro a su mano con fuerza y desaparecieron los dos.

Albus se quedo mirando el lugar donde antes estaba Rose, si era una buena idea la de Matt, llevar a Rose con sus padres, tal vez ellos podrían decirle algo.

-¿Mama?-dijo Eleine con cuidado, la Señora Prince actuaba como si no escuchase nada-¿Cómo estás?-se preocupo Eleine acercándose a ella, ella no le contesto, Scorpius se acerco a Albus para tranquilizarlo, Albus se había sincerado con él, no le gustaba como la Señora Prince trataba a Eleine, y en esos momentos Albus no entendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto una vez mas Eleine a su madre, pero esta vez le toco el brazo para que no pudiera seguir ignorándola.

-Os llevare al Ministerio-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince sin hacer caso a Eleine, hizo un gesto con su brazo y la sensación de vació que Albus relacionaba con la desaparición se hizo presa de él, pero esta era más ruda e incómoda hasta el momento de cuantas vivió.

De repente nota un suelo duro a sus espaldas y poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos y una luz muy brillante le deslumbra por unos instantes, intenta acostumbrar su mirada a esa claridad y distingue a su lado a Scorpius que también se había caído, en cambio Eleine sigue en su posición, Albus supuso que estaba acostumbrada al brusco trato de su madre y no la pillo por sorpresa.

Albus miro a su alrededor y no le cabían más dudas, estaban en el Ministerio de Magia, miro a su alrededor y distinguió el elegante vestíbulo, la nueva fuente erigida a un elfo, Dobby, por petición de su padre y como un salvador e icono de la libertad que se quería conseguir en el mundo mágico, las paredes lisas y brillantes, también había magos que pasaban de un lado a otro ocupados, otros en cambio los miraban tanto a él como a Scorpius y murmuraban.

-Rose me dijo que hoy solo seria Paul…-se lamentaba entre susurros Scorpius mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber Albus, pero empezaba a preocuparse por Rose no la veía por ninguna parte, y Eleine aun seguía a una distancia de ellos.

-Nada-resolvió rápidamente Scorpius-¿Dónde está Rose?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé…-dijo Albus miraba como un guarda de seguridad con aspecto amenazante se acercaba a Eleine y a ellos también.

-¡TU!-le grito el guardia a Eleine, ella se quedo plantada mirándole un poco abrumada-¡Niña! ¿Quien eres?-le pregunto el guardia de muy malas maneras.

-Yo…-empezó a decir abrumada Eleine.

-Es mi hija-dijo una voz fría y cruel que salió de la nada y altero al guardia de seguridad.

-McK… McKinnon, no sabía… la seguridad… el deber…-empezó a balbucear el guardia-yo… no sabía… que-decía el guardia en el que desapareció toda amenaza y parecía realmente asustado.

-Tranquilo, le entendemos-dijo Eleine con su dulzura característica interponiéndose entre él y la mirada cruel y despiadada de su madre.

Albus observo como aun el guardia no parecía tranquilo, pero miraba a Eleine con curiosidad, seguro que el también, como muchas otras veces se pregunto Albus como era posible que de alguien cruel y despiadado, haya nacido el ser más dulce del mundo… Albus ya había llegado a la respuesta hacía mucho tiempo… Matt.

-Seguidme-ordeno la Señora Prince, Eleine, Albus y Scorpius obedecieron, Albus observaba como la gente, se apartaba al paso de su profesora y la miraba también entre temor y admiración, Albus desde ese momento tuvo claro que la Señora Prince no dejaba a nadie indiferente.

Llegaron a un ascensor y las personas que había en el salieron, Albus dudaba que el vestíbulo fuera la parada de toda esa gente, pero nadie quería permanecer en el ascensor con la Señora Prince, en cambio ellos entraron con ella.

-Décima Planta-ordeno la Señora Prince y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Albus se impresiono, sabía lo que había en la Décima Planta.

-Al, ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto en un susurro Scorpius, ellos estaban a una distancia de la Señora Prince y Eleine, Eleine aun seguía mirando a su madre, pero esta la ignoraba completamente.

-En la Décima Planta está el despacho del Ministro Shacklebolt, solo muy pocas personas tienen el privilegio de poder acceder-le dijo Albus a Scorpius, pero ninguno se sorprendió de que la Señora Prince gozara de ese privilegio.

Cuando el ascensor se paro, se encontraron ante una estancia de pareces lisas, tan elegantes como la del vestíbulo y había tres puertas, en dos Albus se sorprendió de leer "Percy Weasley, Secretario del Ministerio" en la puerta de la derecha, en la puerta de la izquierda "Audrey Weasley, coordinadora de la oficina mágica y muggle" y en la central, "KIGSLEY WORRIER SHACKLEBOLT, MINISTRO DE MAGIA".

Y sin pararse ni llamar, la Señora Prince se interno en la puerta central, el despacho del Ministro, Albus, Eleine y Scorpius se quedaron mirando entre ellos, conocían al Ministro, pero no sabía se podía entrar, cuando los chicos aun no había decidido nada, oyeron que desde el despacho se escuchaba sollozos… ni Albus, ni Eleine y ni Scorpius dudaron y entraron, esos sollozos solo pertenecían a Rose.

Albus entro seguido por Eleine y Scorpius, allí se encontró, con su padre, sus tíos que consolaban a Rose, Matt y el Ministro.

-Aldara, por fin has llegado-dijo Matt mirando a su mujer, mientras que tanto Albus como Eleine se acercaban a Rose, en cambio Scorpius quiso quedarse un tanto alejado, Albus recordaba perfectamente la rivalidad entre el padre de Scorpius y su tío Ron.

El Ministro se levanto y saludo con afectuosidad a la Señora Prince, pero Albus observaba que la Señora Prince le devolvía el saludo de forma respetuosa, más que con cariño, y luego el Ministro se giro, les saludo y le hizo una seña a Scorpius para que entrara y no se quedase en la puerta.

-Albus, tu y Scorpius, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-le pregunto serio su padre.

-Estábamos juntos y fuimos a ver a Rose…-dijo Albus con cuidado, para no meterles en un lío a ambos.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterado antes que nosotros?-le pregunto aun más serio, pero no parecía muy enfadado.

-Rose reconoció la casa en las noticias muggles-le dijo con seguridad.

-Tendríais que habernos avisado-dijo el tío Ron, muy serio porque aun veía a Rose muy mal.

-Fue… mi culpa, quería ir…-dijo Rose aun con la voz muy tomada.

-Lo entendemos, cariño-le dijo su madre con cuidado.

-¿Qué vais… a hacer?-pregunto Rose mirando a sus padres, ambos se miraron y bajaron la mirada.

-Rosie, me temo que no podemos… hacer nada-le dijo el tío Ron con cuidado y despacio.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto Rose escandalizada, librándose de los brazos de su madre y su padre-¡Tenéis que hacer algo!-le dijo mientras los miraba con los ojos rojos.

-Rose, no sabemos que han hecho con… McGonagall-le dijo su madre a Rose, Albus la veía muy afectada, pero no entendía su posición.

-¡NO VOY A DARLA POR MUERTA!-les grito Rose fuera de sí, Albus se sobresalto al ver a su prima así, el único que no, fue Scorpius, sabía que él estaba muy acostumbrado a los gritos de Rose.

-Princesita…-le llamo el tío Ron, parecía rendido.

-¡No me llames así!-le dijo Rose-¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña!

-¡Rose!-le llamo la atención su madre-eso ya lo vemos, tu respuesta es normal… pero hija, McGonagall… temía esto…

-¿Qué queréis decir?-quiso saber Rose y miraba a todos los presentes, Albus se fijaba que los únicos que parecían entender la situación era el Ministro, su padre y sus tíos, en cambio Matt les miraba a todos muy desconcertado y la Señora Prince, permanecía en su sitio con su postura habitual… inerte, sin emoción ante la situación.

-McGonagall, ya había recibido amenazas… por esto ella quiso dejar todo cerrado… si esto sucedía-le explico el tío Ron.

-Papa, sigo sin entenderte-le dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque Albus sabía que en fondo ella si presentía algo de lo que iban a decirle.

-Dejo un testamento en el que te lo deja todo a ti-le explico su madre.

-Yo no quiero nada de ella… quiero que mi madrina vuelta-dijo Rose con sinceridad

-Eso te honra, Rose-dijo el Ministro con su voz profunda y tranquilizadora, todos prestaron atención a sus palabras-pero me temo que McGonagall fue clara si se daba esta circunstancia, desgraciadamente… era una mujer sabia, me temo que lo conveniente es seguir con sus hábiles y sabias palabras-concluyo respetuosamente.

-Habláis de ella como si hubiese muerto…-dijo Rose mirando a los presentes, Albus también lo había notado y no quería creer lo que le estaban contando, tanto él como Eleine y Scorpius permanecían en silencio, aunque él estaba seguro, como todos en su situación que tenía un gran nudo en el estomago.

-Rose-le llamo el tío Ron-ella nos dejo un escrito con su testamento, no le temían, pero es una mujer muy mayor… no hay posibilidad de que…-y el tío Ron paro al escuchar los terribles sollozos de Rose, ahora Eleine no se contuvo y se acerco a ella para transmitirle apoyo, Albus la imito y sorprendentemente, también Scorpius rodearon a Rose.

-No… no… quiero… ella… se merece… todo-dijo Rose entre sollozos.

-Rosie, buscaremos y investigaremos, pero debemos ponernos en guardia, pequeña, por nuestra propia seguridad y la de todos… esto desgraciadamente, nos demuestra que estaban en el país y no les hemos encontrado, tenemos que seguir adelante, pero en el camino, Rose-le llamo el tío Ron acercándose a ella-buscare a McGonagall hasta que encuentre el pequeño rastro de ella… por ti, hija-le dijo y Rose agrazo a su padre con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasara con el colegio?-pregunto Matt preocupado-sin McGonagall el colegio se queda muy desprotegido, hace dos años, dejaban a los niños en Hogwarts por la presencia de la Directora.

-Pues joven, esa es ahora tu responsabilidad-le dijo simplemente el Ministro, Matt se quedo mirándole sorprendido.

-Perdone, Señor… pero no he entendido lo que ha querido usted decir-le dijo Matt entrecortado, pero Albus se estaba formando una idea, como todos allí que los pillaba desprevenidos, menos a su padre y a sus tíos, ahora sí que la Señora Prince miraba a Ministro sin entender.

-Con su escrito, Minerva McGonagall delega en ti la responsabilidad del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con el consenso del profesorado más veterano y la junta escolar-le explico tranquilamente el Ministro.

-¿Me está… diciendo… que?-empezó a preguntar Matt muy entrecortadamente por la sorpresa y lo cierto es que todos le miraban impresionados, todos menos Rose y sus padres que parecían ajenos a la situación-¿Me ha hecho… Director?-acabo la pregunta Matt.

-Si-contesto simplemente el Ministro Shacklebolt, ante el asombro generalizado.

-No… puede ser-dijo Matt asombrado-yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defender el colegio… Alda es quien debe serlo-dijo Matt mirando a los presentes.

-Matthew Prince, McGonagall te nombro como una última voluntad, debes de tener algo por lo que te ha elegido-dijo el Ministro.

-No merezco ese honor…-dijo Matt aun sorprendido pero convencido.

-Me temo que la Señora McGonagall no contaba con tu negativa-se lamento el Ministro- tendré que llamar al profesorado y al consejo escolar para tomar una decisión…-vaticinaba el Ministro Shacklebolt.

-¡NO!-grito de pronto Rose aun mal-Minerva te ha elegido… alguna razón tendrá…

-Pero Rose, gracias, pero creo que Filius o Neville serian mejores que yo…-le contesto Matt.

-Era lo que ella quería…-dijo Rose en un suspiro ahogado mientras se volvía a esconder entre los abrazos de sus padres.

-¿Prince?-le llamo el Ministro-debería volver a considerarlo, es muy querido por sus alumnos, le aclaman… y eso no se ve todos los días-le dijo el Ministro para convencerle.

-No se…-dijo Matt mientras miraba a Eleine, que esta le sonreía, pero no en su totalidad, aun pesaba la noticia de la Directora.

-Matt serás un gran Director-dijo sorprendentemente la Señora Prince, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada- y también la única persona que conozco que ha derrotado a Donovan, me salvaste de él, dos veces-concluyo la Señora Prince ante el estupor de todos, su voz seguía fría y distante, pero era lo más humano que le había oído decir en mucho tiempo, Matt tenía la capacidad de sacar a relucir la humanidad de la Señora Prince.

-Acepto…-dijo Matt, algo inseguro, pero todos sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, además a Albus le impresiono lo que le dijo la Señora Prince, el había ganado a Thor y sobrevivido, tal vez, por eso la Directora McGonagall le había elegido a él, o eso pensó Albus.

-Me alegro de tu decisión, muchacho…-empezó a decir el Ministro pero de repente se empezó a escuchar a una potente alarma que resonaba por todas partes… casi dejándolos a todos sordos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Scorpius por encima del ruido.

-¡Están penetrando en el Ministerio!-dijo el padre de Albus por encima del estruendo-¡quedaros aquí!

-Minerva…-le escucho decir a Rose y se precipito por el ascensor.

-¡Rose!-grito el tío Ron, pero los únicos lo suficientemente rápidos para entrar en el ascensor antes de que se cerrara fueron él y Scorpius.

-¡No!-grito la tía Hermione asustada-¡Harry tengo que bajar!

-Eso no será problema-contesto la Señora Prince calmadamente-¡Traicy!

-Matt, bienvenido a tu nuevo cargo… Director de Hogwarts es la profesión más peligrosa que existe-le dijo el padre de Albus a Matt, que este mostraba una expresión de seguridad y serenidad únicas y tanto Albus como Eleine haciendo oídos sordos a las recomendaciones de sus padres se acercan a Traicy para desaparecer, no iban a dejar a Rose y a Scorpius solos.

* * *

-¡ROSE!-le grito su padre-¡¿QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA?

-Puede…-pero Rose no sabía que decirle, cualquier cosa que la acercase a su madrina le bastaba.

-Y tu otro, Malfoy-le grito esta vez a Scorpius, del cual Rose notaba ahora su presencia- deberías haberte quedado en el despacho.

-No soy un cobarde, Señor Weasley-le dijo valientemente Scorpius-voy a plantar cara a esos como todos los demás, ahora no se trata de un nuevo gobierno, sino de pelear por nuestra propia existencia y en esa guerra voy a participar y mi nombre es Scorpius-concluyo desafiantemente Scorpius sin perder las formas ante el padre de Rose, aunque ella le conocía lo suficiente para ver en el pequeños detalles que delataban su nerviosismo.

-Valiente, muy bien, haber si eres valiente para todo… Malfoy-le espeto el padre de Rose sin tener en cuenta las últimas palabras de Scorpius.

Rose sabía que su padre jamás vería con buenos ojos su amistad con Scorpius pero ahora eso no le importaba lo más importante para ella en eses momentos era averiguar lo que fuera sobre su madrina, sin importa si era bueno o malo.

-Vamos a llegar, quedaos a mi espalda, no sé que nos vamos a encontrar-le dijo su padre en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y veía el vestíbulo muy diferente a como lo recordaba… por que había algunas cosas rotas.

-¡Deténgase!-escucho una voz que aparecía de la nada, era su tío Harry con todos los demás, incluidos, Eleine y Albus que se acercaban a ella, pero debido al tumulto no sabía de quien se trataba.

-Rosie, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Eleine mientras se acercaba a ella como su madre.

-No…-dijo Rose sinceramente, pensaba que jamás volvería a sentirse bien en la vida, el hueco en su interior cada vez se hacía más grande mientras veía como el personal de seguridad del Ministerio se encaraba de los invasores sin éxito, ya que todos era repelidos con gran facilidad.

-YA BASTA-grito una voz fría, Rose intercambio una mirada con Eleine, sabia quien era, pero sabían que no era un enemigo… o eso pensaba Rose-YO NO SOY LA AMENAZA.

-¡ALTO!-brazo el Ministro de Magia con su potente voz-¡vuelvan a sus puestos!-ordeno a todo el mundo.

-¿Profesor Homelore?-pregunto Matt incrédulo, en cambio la Señora Prince siguió en su posición de alerta.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que es usted?-pregunto mortíferamente al Señor Homelore, mientras él se acercaba al grupo donde ellos estaba.

-Chad te bautizo como Aldara, porque eras su pequeña piedra preciosa y la mía también, tu nombre significa eso-dijo el Señor Homelore con cuidado, al momento la Señora Prince bajo su varita.

Rose asombrada y esperanzada miraba al mentor de los Señores Prince y también el de Donaban Thor, desde siempre su madrina tuvo buenas palabras sobre él, era un mago poderoso, conocedor de las artes oscuras, pero él las utilizaba con el fin del bien, era un mago de porte majestuoso, alto y robusto a pesar de la avanzada edad, tenia multitud de arrugas, calvo con una larga barba blanca, pero lo más llamativo del Señor Homelore, era sus ojos de color morado.

-¿Por qué ha querido entrar por la fuerzo en el Ministerio?-pregunto el Ministro.

-Tus muchachos, Joven Shacklebolt, atacan antes de preguntar, pero no me ha costado nada llegar hasta aquí... debes mejorar al cuerpo de seguridad-le dijo duramente, Rose ahora que le veía de cerca, observaba que tenía el rostro sombrío y sus curiosos ojos destilaban tristeza, Rose no se lo tomo como algo bueno.

-Profesor, ¿qué hace aquí?-le pregunto Matt desconcertado.

-Solo vengo a traer una cosa…-y Rose asombrada ve como el Señor Homelore se acerca a ella-tu eres Rose, ¿no es así?-le pregunto mientras la miraba.

-Si…-dijo un tanto acongojada Rose.

-Minerva sentía autentico afecto por ti-le dijo el Señor Homelore, mientras le tendía un objeto.

Rose lo cogió sorprendida… y se emociono, era un pequeño broche de porcelana en forma de rosa que ella misma había hecho con siete años para su madrina, y esta le había prometido que nunca se lo quitaría… y no lo había hecho… hasta hoy.

-Ella me prometió que…-y Rose empezó a sollozar de nuevo, ya no poseía esperanzas.

-No te rindas-le dijo el Señor Homelore-se que ella está con vida… Minerva es la mujer más asombrosa de cuantas he conocido-dijo el Señor Homelore y de su voz había desaparecido todo rastro de frialdad.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-quiso saber Rose mirando los ojos morados de ese misterioso hombre.

-La conozco, y sé que tu también, me lo dice mi interior que la volveré a ver-dijo el hombre con cuidado aunque su mirada estaba embriagada por la tristeza- su posesión más preciada es una rosa… y no se trata de ese broche, sino de ti-le dijo con cuidado el Señor Homelore-ese es el mensaje que me manda Minerva, y la razón por la que nunca será vencida ni olvidada-concluyo el Señor Homelore con tristeza-ella está contigo…


	5. Dumbledore

Los días fueron pasando lentamente hasta el 1 de Septiembre, aunque Albus se figuraba que si para el habían sido malos, no podía ni hacerse una idea de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Rose, aun no se sabía nada nuevo de la Directora McGonagall…

Tanto su padre como el resto del Ministerio (su tío Ron especialmente) se habían volcado totalmente con encontrar a la Directora McGonagall incluso dentro de los escuadrones se encontraba Teddy, como alumno de la Señora Prince, pero todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano, su padre le había comentado que desgraciadamente, la Directora contaba con el mejor camuflaje para pasar inadvertida y tal vez los secuestradores le obligaban a permanecer en su forma animal en la que además los poderes del mago se limitan, Albus recordó su forma de animaga, y el animal en el que se podía y transformar era un gato, hasta el momento Albus había conocido a animagos, como el propio Matt y el Señor Malfoy, pero un tigre y más un dragón atrae mucho la atención en cambio un gato común no guarda ningún interés, ni atrae las miradas.

Albus, aun triste y pensativo se vistió y dejo todo preparado, el no tenía una relación con la Directora al igual que Rose, pero estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, después de la última guerra se había convertido en alguien muy allegado a la familia y en un apoyo para su padre y su tío, se había hecho cargo del castillo en ruinas de Hogwarts y había conseguido fondos privados para restaurarlo… muchos dicen que sin el empeño de Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts sería un monumento en ruinas más que una escuela, además la Directora McGonagall era una mujer extrita, pero era difícil, para Albus y aun mas para Rose, no verla ni recibir su saludo de bienvenida en el banquete de apertura.

Bajo a la cocina, para comer algo antes de irse y solo se encontró a su padre leyendo un pergamino y sin su expresión dura de los últimos días, parecía más relajado y tranquilo.

-Hola, papa-le saludo Albus al sentarse-¿Hay… noticias?-quiso saber de inmediato mientras centraba toda la atención sobre su padre.

-No…-dijo cansado, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba los ojos, Albus se imagino que llevaba casi todo el día sin dormir, desde el secuestro su padre hacia los dos turnos, la madre de Albus empezó a preocuparse y por lo visto le había convencido para que descansara, pero Albus sabía que su tío Ron no pararía, lo peor para su tío era ver a "su princesita" mal.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto preocupado Albus, últimamente había visto mas arrugas en el rostro de su padre, para el también el secuestro de la Directora McGonagall, tenía que ser un batacazo, fue su profesora y después mentora, le había ayudado a entrar en la Academia de Aurores sin las acreditaciones necesarias, los EXTASIS, como a su tío Ron.

-Mejorare, solo necesito descansar…-le dijo mientras su padre volvía a ponerse las gafas, tenia mal aspecto-lo siento, pero hoy no podré ir a acompañarte ni a ti ni a tus hermanos a la estación…-le dijo mientras le miraba un tanto culpable-Gin se encargara de todo…-le dijo un poco entristecido.

-No pasa nada, papa-le dijo rápidamente Albus-tú preocúpate de devolverme a mi Directora-le contesto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero que Albus se preocupo de que pareciera sincera.

-Eso haré-le dijo su padre aun cansado, pero con un poco mejor aspecto-y me sorprendes Albus, en muy poco tiempo has madurado muchísimo…-le dijo pensativo.

-No, para nada-le contesto Albus un poco avergonzado-¿y qué leías antes?-quiso cambiar de tema Albus, no quería hablar con su padre sobre la razón por la que cambio tan radicalmente.

-Ten, seguro que a ti también te anima un poco-le dijo su padre a Albus, Albus cogió el pergamino y se puso a leerlo.

**ACADEMIA DE AURORES**

"ALERTA PERMANENTE"

In memorian

ALASTOR (_Ojoloco)_ MOODY

Lista de Admitidos:

Nott XIII, Theodore Andrew

El Director:

Ronald Weasley

-¡Habéis cogido a Theo!-le dijo emocionado Albus a su padre.

-Si, por lo visto ha sido el único que ha superados las pruebas de Ron…-dijo su padre con un sonrisa resignada-si esas pruebas no desistieron al muchacho, nada lo hará…-dijo mas conforme.

-Theo es estupendo, papa, no es ningún cobarde, es muy valiente y fue estupendo conmigo cuando…-pero Albus se avergonzó y se sonrojo-es un tío genial-resolvió rápidamente Albus, aunque su padre aun le miraba un poco extrañado.

-Pues espero que le vaya bien a él… y a ti también Albus, empiezas otro año, cuarto…, como pasa el tiempo-dijo su padre.

-¡Papa!-le dijo Albus ahora preocupado-¡empiezas a hablar como los abuelos!

-Nada, no te preocupes-resolvió rápido su padre-quiero despedirme de tus hermanos antes de iros, buen viaje, Albus Severus…-dijo su padre y puede que fuera por la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre completo, pero juraría que en su tono… había orgullo.

* * *

Después de que su padre se despidiera de todos, los tres hermanos, con su madre se subieron al coche (la madre de Albus había sacado el permiso de conducir ese verano y se habían comprado un coche) Albus noto el viaje más seco que de costumbre, normalmente sus hermanos se peleaban pero ahora James estaba muy serio y formal últimamente, Albus empezó a sospechar que su padre le había contado su historia y como le había pasado a Albus (con fatales consecuencias) tardaría un tiempo en asimilar toda la información pero Albus se abstuvo de preguntarle algo a su hermano, en cambio su hermana simplemente estaba triste, a ella le gustaba la Directora y también gracias a ella pudo jugar al quidditch cuando estaba prohibido.

-Chicos-les llamo su madre- asegurar a Fher y a Lunita, ya estamos llegando-Albus también se fijo que su madre estaba tensa los últimos días, además podía vislumbrar su varita que la dejaba a mano, algo poco frecuente en ella, las cosas habían cambiado y todos permanecían en alerta y mejor pensado no era de extrañar… la Directora McGonagall era una bruja poderosa… por encima de los magos medios, aunque Albus sabía que su madre era extraordinaria.

Ya habían llegado a la estación de Kings Cross y Albus no pudo pasar inadvertido el hecho que su madre parecía más tensa, no se separaba del lado de Lily y ocultaba su brazo por debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba, estaba más que seguro que sostenía su varita, también Albus noto que James permanecía a su lado igual de tenso, seguro que sus padres le habían pedido que cuidaran de ellos, pero Albus sin mediar palabra les imito como su hermana pequeña.

Los cuatro juntos atravesaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos y Albus pudo ver lo que estaba deseando desde Junio, la locomotora escarlata de Hogwarts, con ella solo significaba una cosa… más tiempo con Eleine.

Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con muchos conocidos y gente que desearía no haber conocido nunca, los Borgias con los que parecían sus padres, también del mismo aspecto enfermizo pero de porte majestuoso, decían que era muy ricos, pero nada comparados con los Malfoy…, o eso decían.

Albus se acerco automáticamente al grupo de cabezas pelirrojas, muy reducido, también faltaban, el tío Ron como se había imaginado, los tíos, Percy, Audrey, Fleur y los abuelos. Albus se fijo que Lucy permanecía con la cabeza baja al lado del tío George, supuso que se avergonzaba un poco ante la presencia del tío Bill y Louis estaba al lado de su padre, pero Albus sabía que aun no habían limado todas las asperezas, las que también faltaba eran sus primas mayores, a Albus le habría encantado despedirse de Dominique, su madre les había dicho que estaba muy guapa (más de lo normal) porque se le están pasando los primeros síntomas del embarazo.

A quien si vio… fue a Rose, y parecía enferma, tenía el pelo muy ralo y poseía muchas ojeras, seguro que ni había dormido en los últimos días y estaba cerca de su madre y su hermano le daba la mano pero tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto.

-¿Qué tal?-les pregunto su primo Fred que se había acercado a ellos.

-Mejor que Rosie…-le contesto Albus pensativo.

-Ya…-le dijo Fred apesadumbrado-no sé ni que decirle…

-Ni tu ni nadie…-le contesto James también pensativo.

-Freddie-le llamo Lily aun triste-¿has visto a Lys?

-¿A los mellizos? Si…-dijo Fred distraído-esta… allí-le dijo señalando un punto-¿Los ves, canija?

-Sí, gracias…-dijo Lily sin molestarse y se fue.

-Creo que es la primera vez que Lily no me grita-dijo Fred sorprendido.

-¿Que esperabas, Freddie?-dijo una voz burlona a su espalda-sin la profesora, volver a Hogwarts no es lo mismo…-termino con tristeza.

-Ya lo sabemos, Jordan, será raro oírte retransmitir el quidditch sin sus reproches-le dijo Fred mientras tanto él como James, recibía un abrazo por parte de su amiga.

-Alex, ¿sabes donde esta…?-empezó a preguntar James.

-Longbottom-contestaron al unísono, Fred y Alexandra y los tres se empezaron a reír, un poco más animados.

En cambio Albus empezó a caminar para acercarse a Rose que aun estaba un poco alejada, pero a pocos pasos de ella, ve como de la nada, alguien aparece, con un pájaro negro y este vuelve a desaparecer, esta persona con el uniforme de Hogwarts, que representa a Slytherin y sin mediar palabra con nadie más se acerca a Rose y la abraza, por lo que vio después Albus, pensó que era la que Rose necesitaba, ella era magnifica, sabía lo que cada uno necesitaba en el momento.

-Albus, te agradecería que cerraras tu boca y dejaras de babearte, mi calzado no es el adecuado para el agua, ahora-le dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras a su espada cargada de arrogancia y ironía.

-Scorpius, tu tan gracioso siempre-le contesto muy avergonzado Albus y miraba al suelo intentando disimular su rojez.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa-¿Cómo esta Rose?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Está mal…, bueno sinceramente, creo que nadie está bien…-dijo pensativamente Albus.

-Ya lo he visto, la verdad… la vimos pelear-dijo Scorpius incrédulo-¿Cómo pudieron vencerla?-pregunto Scorpius mas a sí mismo, pero Albus también se lo preguntaba muy a menudo.

-Simplemente, porque nadie es invencible, Hyperion-dijo una voz que les sobresalto, pero Albus seguía mirando al suelo avergonzado, no era capaz de mirar al Señor Malfoy a la cara después de lo que había dicho hace casi un año, y que lo mortificaba aun.

-¿Cómo estas, Albus?-le pregunto amablemente la Señora Malfoy, a Albus no quedo más remedio que levantar la mirada y cruzarla con el Señor Malfoy.

-Bien, gracias-le contesto respetuosamente.

-Por lo visto no podemos decir lo mismo de la hija de Weasley-dijo el Señor Malfoy que miraba Rose.

-Se llama Rose, papa…-dijo cansado y repetitivo Scorpius, Albus se imagino que se lo repetía a menudo, Albus aun se sorprendía de la adversidad que se profesaban su tío Ron y el Señor Malfoy, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Rose y Scorpius seguían tal cual, sin importarles- y la Directora McGonagall era su madrina.

-Pobre niña…-dijo pensativamente la Señora Malfoy-Draco, voy a acercarme y ofrecer nuestra-remarco con énfasis nuestra-ayuda a ella y su familia-dicho esto se fue con paso noble, Scorpius parecía contento, en cambio su padre no.

-Scorpius, no sé lo que queréis tu madre y tu, no soporto a Weasley y ni él me soporta a mí, tengo más que entendido-le dijo, pero mirando a Albus-¿o me equivoco?-le pregunto con ironía, Albus esbozo una sonrisa como Scorpius y no quiso contestar, estaba más que claro que jamás se llevarían bien, pero lo que si animo a Albus es que el Señor Malfoy le hablo de la misma forma en la que ya le hablaba antes, y eso le alegro muchísimo.

* * *

Ya en el expreso de Hogwarts, Rose se sentó con sus amigos y su primo en el mismo compartimiento, Rose le agradecía mucho a Eleine su presencia pero no conseguía animarla, también les agradecía que se pusieran a hablar de temas triviales para distraerla, pero tampoco lo conseguían, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera su madrina.

-Rosie, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?-le dijo Eleine con cariño, les había quedado ya claro que su plan para distraerla en otras cosas había fracasado.

-No, gracias-le dijo Rose intentando sonar convincente-no tengo sueño.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo Scorpius ácidamente-tienes tantas ojeras que parecerás un panda-le dijo.

-¡Scorpius!-le grito Eleine-un poco menos sutil y podrías partir piedras con tu cabeza- y Albus se empezó a reír a carcajadas, Rose también pero pronto se le paso-Rosie-dijo Eleine volviendo al tono cariñoso de siempre-tienes que cambiarte, vamos te acompaño-le dijo Eleine poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su túnica-Albus, tu y el Neardenthal, deberías hacer lo mismo-le dijo a los chicos, pero antes de que Eleine cerrara la puerta, escucho a su primo decirle a Scorpius "Imbécil"-¿vamos?-le pregunto y Rose acepto.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Eleine sinceramente después de que terminase de poner la túnica.

-Eli, no puedo estar bien-se sincero Rose-pero siento mucho que te estés perdiendo el mejor momento de tu padre…-le dijo Rose.

-Rosie ven-le dijo Eleine mientras entraba en uno de los escasos compartimientos que aun quedaban vacíos-mi padre no quería ser el Director en esta situación, no me pierdo nada, ¿vale?-le dijo Eleine.

-Me lo imagino…-le dijo Rose.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-le pregunto Eleine preocupada.

-Si…-le dijo pensando Rose-necesito estar sola…, no te lo tomes a mal-le dijo al momento-solo que quiero descansar-le explico.

-Claro, Rose-le dijo amablemente Eleine, toma el tiempo que quieras y si necesitas algo avísame, ¿vale?-le dijo Eleine con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, Eleine-le dijo al salir y Rose se preguntaba que había hecho para ganarse a una amiga como Eleine, que se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar y que le daba todo lo que necesitaba en el momento más adecuado, siempre.

Se recostó en el asiento, no sería capaz de dormir, pero quería permanecer sola, no era capaz de nada, el vació en su interior le pesaba enormemente y no sabía que debía hacer, en los últimos días solo pensó en la palabras que le había dicho el Señor Homelore y como en las sabia, porque su madrina en un último intento le hizo llegar el broche a él, y Rose también se preguntaba porque a él y no a ella directamente, le gustaría preguntárselo, pero no podía y no sabía si lo lograría siquiera.

Pensaba en todo esto cuando volvía a escuchar como la puerta del compartimiento se volvía a abrir y sin abrir los ojos.

-Eli, estoy bien no te preocupes…-le dijo Rose.

-No soy Eleine-le dijo Scorpius, quien era quien había entrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rose sorprendida.

-Albus y Eleine me obligan a venir y pedirte disculpas por lo del panda-le dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba enfrente.

-Ah, vale, gracias-le contesto y Rose se volvió a recostar.

-Pero quiero que conste que no te pido disculpas-le dijo Scorpius serio-y menos ahora.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Rose molesta, pero no lo estaba por lo que le había dicho, sino porque quería permanecer sola.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Scorpius mas contento, Rose lo miro preocupada-¡esa es mi Rose!-le dijo con un guiño.

-Tu… ¿qué?-le pregunto Rose aturrullada y reconocía que un poco colorada.

-Rose, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero echo de menos a la Rose que se pone como una furia siempre que hablo, por eso intento enfadarte, y me da igual lo pesados que se pongan Eleine y Albus, quiero a la Rose de siempre…-le confesó Scorpius.

Rose se quedo de una piedra al escucharle, era cierto, antes si le llamara panda… ella lo llamaría copito de nieve y empezarían a discutir, seguirían por tres días sin hablarse y vuelta a empezar, para ellos era lo normal.

-Por eso no pienso pedirte perdón-le contesto tozudamente, mientras se levantaba Scorpius para irse.

-Nadie te las había pedido…-le grito Rose a la puerta-pero gracias…-dijo Rose contenta por primera vez, Scorpius tenía la habilidad de sacar todos su demonios, se volvió a acurrucar en su asiento y por fin el sueño la venció.

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts empezaba a minimizar su velocidad lo único que significaba que se estaban acercando a la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Rose está tardando…-dijo Eleine preocupada.

-Voy buscarla-dijo Albus también preocupado, pero antes de salir se giro-Eli siento una vez mas lo del zumo…-dijo Albus abatido mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Scorpius que se reía.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa mientras Albus cerraba la puerta, pero con tan mala suerte que se le quedo un trozo enganchado y tuvo que volver a abrirla avergonzado mientras Scorpius no se paraba de reír, para desengancharse.

Albus se fue bastante avergonzado, siempre que se quedaba a solas con Eleine o le sonreía era un patoso en potencia, en el momento que Scorpius se fue para disculparse con Rose el sin querer le había tirado todo el zumo de manzana por encima a Eleine y se preguntaba si eso era normal.

Llego al compartimiento donde sabía que estaba Rose y la encontró durmiendo, Albus desearía no tener que despertarla, pero no tenía más opciones.

-Rose…-le llamo con cuidado Albus, aunque sabía perfectamente que para despertar su prima necesitaba algo mas-¡Rose!-le grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto aun bostezando, se veía aun cansada.

-Siento despertarte, pero estamos llegando… pero quiero decirte algo antes-Albus aun no está seguro de lo que iba a decirle-Rose, siento sonar así de frívolo-su prima le miraba atentamente-pero no dejes que te vean así, tienes que expresar que crees que la Directora volverá, no puedes dejar que esos ganen, no le dejes tan fáciles las burlas a Borgia, necesitamos que la implacable y orgullosa Rose vuelva, tu eres la única a la que Eleine nunca se atrevería a hechizar, eres la única que aguanta a Scorpius las veinticuatro horas del día, y yo necesito que me ayudes a no meter la pata a cada paso que doy-Albus se fijo que los ojos de Rose estaban rojos, Albus se sobresalto-Rosie, lo siento si he dicho...

-Gracias-dijo Rose mientras le abrazaba-a ti, a Eleine e incluso al Neardenthal-le dijo con una sonrisa y se puso en pie orgullosa-vamos, debemos bajar ya.

Los cuatro, con una Rose un poco más animada y descansada, pero aun con la mirada triste se dirigían al castillo en un carruaje, al llegar al impresionante castillo entraron casi a la vez que el resto de sus amigos y sus primos con sus hermanos, que sus carruajes habían llegado más o menos al mismo tiempo, al entrar ya se dividieron, la mayoría se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, unos pocos a la de Hufflepuff y a la de Ravenclaw, solo él y Eleine a la de Slytherin, Albus sin querer empezó a buscar por la mesa a Theo, pero recordó que no le vería, le habían admitido en la Academia de Aurores y pronto empezaría su nueva vida, pero a él se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, afrontar los años que le quedaban en Hogwarts sin verle, pero sin miedo se sentó al lado de Eleine, esperando a que comience la selección.

-Prince, Thor te envía recuerdos-dijo Lía Borgia mientras su sequito se reía, ahora nadie de Slytherin perdía la oportunidad de increparles, Theo no estaba.

-¡Cállate maldita…!-empezó a maldecir Albus.

-¡Al! ¡Por favor!-le dijo en un susurro Eleine mientras le tiraba de la manga- no quiero que mi padre tenga más problemas el primer día…-le suplico Eleine, mientras Lía y los suyos aun se reían.

-Está bien-acepto Albus y se sentaron todo lo alejadamente posible de Lía-y, ¿a qué te refieres con "mas" problemas?-quiso saber Albus meditando las palabras de Eleine.

-Mira a la mesa-le dijo simplemente Eleine, con la mirada bajada, Albus lo hizo y vio a Matt en el asiento del Director, y como ahora Eleine, miraba hacia abajo y parecía preocupado, algo raro en él y que todos se habían parado a ver, sin lugar a dudas Matt era el profesor favorito de todos, a un lado estaba Flitwick y al otro su esposa, la Señora Prince, y a su lado un enorme asiento, que sabía que ocupaba Hagrid y nadie más, pero lo que le sorprendió, es que entre Flitwick y Slughorn había un asiento vació, ese debía corresponder con el de profesor de Transformaciones-creo que a mi padre el cargo de Director le está quedando muy grande…-se lamento Eleine.

-¿No ha encontrado un sustituto para Transformaciones?-pregunto Albus preocupado.

-Le ha ofrecido una oferta a alguien… pero es totalmente desaconsejable-le dijo Eleine preocupada-no sé que tenía mi padre en la cabeza-dijo Eleine, Albus no quiso preguntar mas porque acababa de aparecer el profesor Longbottom con los de primero para la selección. Hagrid ya había regresado y se sentó al lado de la Señora Prince, pero de vez en cuando cogía el pañuelo parecido a un mantel gigante para parar las lágrimas.

Albus en esta Selección solo vio a una niña de aspecto indio que se le hizo conocida, también al profesor Longbottom que le sonrió como le sonrió a él en su Selección, Hasika Finnigan, hija de los compañeros de su padre, Seamus y Parvati Finnigan, que fue a parar a Gryffindor, donde su familia le dio la bienvenida.

Cuando la ceremonia de Selección se acabo. Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio, hasta que Matt se levanto.

-En primer lugar, os doy la bienvenida a vuestro hogar, a los nuevos y al resto-y cogió aire-supongo que a estas alturas nadie se pregunta qué hago aquí…-y paro un momento, en el que Hagrid se sonaba de forma estridente, Albus no pudo evitar imaginarse la reacción de la Directora McGonagall con su comportamiento-pero os aseguro que será temporal, solo soy el Director en funciones, Minerva McGonagall volverá, nadie lograra vencerla jamás y no dejaremos de buscarla, para su triunfal regreso-dijo con gran aplomo y confianza y la mesa de los profesores aplaudieron sus palabras imitados por todos los alumnos y Albus dirigió su mirada a Rose que dejaba escapar unas lagrimas-por eso os pido confianza y unidad…-pero un tremendo alboroto se produjo a las puertas del Gran Comedor sin que nadie se enterase porque prestaban atención a Matt.

-Déjame pasar, viejo conserje estúpido e inútil… ¿es que no sabes quién soy?-dijo un hombre, que se estaba librando de Filch y su gato para poder pasar al Gran Comedor. El hombre tenía una barba larga grisácea y sucia como su pelo, vestía una túnica remendada de color madera de barril y tenía un aspecto muy ofensivo y cascarrabias-¡tú!-grito de forma faltona, todos supusieron que se dirigía a Matt- ¡acepto! no me queda más remedio, ¡Los estúpidos del Ministerio me han cerrado el bar por falta de higiene!-grito sin preocuparse ni lo más mínimo de que se encontraba rodeado de cientos de estudiantes

-No…-dijo Eleine suspirando-más problemas para papa…

-Esto… bueno-intento seguir con el hilo Matt-chicos, os presento al nuevo profesor de Transformaciones-presento Matt mientras el curioso hombre se sentaba entre Flitwick y Slughorn, casi todos los profesores le miraban impresionados, seguro que ni ellos se lo esperaba, y ahora Albus también entendía las palabras de Eleine, tenía un carácter muy adverso el hombre-Aberforth Dumbledore-y ahora un grito general de sorpresa inundo el Gran Comedor.


	6. Draconifors

Albus empezó a despertarse y a sobresaltarse el primer día, por culpa del despertador de su compañero de dormitorio, Goyle.

-¡Apaga eso de una vez!-le grito mientras se tapaba los odios con la almohada pero ni siquiera con esas era capaz de remitir el horrible sonido.

-Potter… yo que tu no alardearía tanto…-le dijo Flint con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Albus de mal humor, esos siempre conseguían ponerle de mal humor.

-Se refiere, que ahora que Nott no está… no tienes a nadie quien te cuide-dijo Goyle y los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No necesito a Theo para cerraros vuestras sucias bocazas!-le grito Albus poniéndose en pie y empuñando su varita.

-Es verdad… siempre le quedara la sucia Prince para cuidarle…-dijo Flint con una sonrisa burlesca que molesto muchísimo a Albus

-¡_Furnunculus_!-grito Albus furioso contra Flint, al momento Flint cayo despedido y se retorcía de dolor porque en su cara empezaban a crecer horribles pústulas-no te atrevas a hablar así de Eleine en mi presencia, o tendrás estas consecuencias…-amenazo con odio Albus despacio, mientras veía a Goyle que se acercaba a su amigo.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto una voz, entrando por la puerta, Albus miro y se trataba de Christofer Borgia.

-Mira lo que le ha hecho Potter a Patric-le dijo Goyle mientras miraba al chico Borgia, pero Albus se fijo que este le miraba a él con una media sonrisa en los labios sin preocuparse ni lo más mínimo por Flint.

-Muy bien, Potter…-dijo con alegría mal sana Christofer, mientras algunos de sus amigos aparecían a su espalda, entre ellos reconoció al ex de su prima, Luke Higgs-vamos a medir tus habilidades sin el estorbo de Nott…-todos eses se acercaron a Albus con aspecto amenazante, iba a ser un mal año para Albus…

* * *

Rose bajo a su Sala Común más temprano de lo que era habitual en ella, era tan temprano que aun estaba la mayoría de su familia allí y la miraban asombrada, a quien no vio fue a Scorpius, pero de todas maneras se sentó cerca de Roxanne y Jaeson.

-Hola Rose, ¿qué tal estas?-le pregunto amistosamente Jay.

-Bien…-le dijo Rose secamente, lo cierto es que estaba de todos menos bien simplemente.

-Tranquila-le dijo Roxanne- en cuanto empecemos con los entrenamientos de quidditch tus preocupaciones se irán volando-le dijo su prima con fe.

-Si…-pensó Rose, lo cierto es que el quidditch le despejaba la mente, porque exigía gran concentración.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando alguien llega y le coloca una mano en la frente, Rose mira hacia arriba y sus sospechas se confirmaron, ese solo podía ser Scorpius.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Rose mientras le quitaba la mano.

-Mirar si tienes fiebre…-dijo Scorpius burlonamente-la Rose que conozco jamás madrugaría-dijo seriamente, y lo que consiguió fue hacer reír a los que estaban a su alrededor y enfadar un poco a Rose.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy…-le contesto Rose mordazmente.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Scorpius mirándole seriamente-¿desde cuándo soy "Malfoy"?

-¡Pues desde que no me dejas en paz, haces el tonto para enfadarme y una vez que lo consigues intentas que se me pase de pronto!-le dijo Rose, en lo últimos días, también a causa de su madrina se sentía resentida y quería pagar ese resentimiento y desahogarse con Scorpius, pero este parecía conforme-¡déjame en paz de una maldita vez!-le grito a Scorpius y no le importaba que su familia con toda la Sala Común los miraba.

-¿Mejor?-le pregunto como si nada con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Que…?-pero Rose se paró a pensar que lo que Scorpius quería era que se comportarse como siempre y supuso que necesitaba desahogarse, algunas veces pensaba que Scorpius era capaz de leer su mente, pero a ella también le pasaba con el-Si…-dijo Rose abochornada mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la butaca y Scorpius se apoyaba en el reposa brazos de su butaca, la Sala Común aun permanecía en silencio.

-¿Tu les entiendes?-le oyó preguntarle Lucy a Hugo.

-Ni yo ni nadie…-le contesto su hermanito.

-Capitán-llamo Scorpius burlonamente a Jay que aun les miraban como esperando mas peleas-¿Cuándo empezamos con el quidditch?-y la normalidad volvió a la Sala Común hasta…

-¡JAMES!-grito Louis apareciendo de golpe en la Sala Común, era el único que faltaba allí.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto James preocupado, Louis parecía muy preocupado y estaba muy enfadado.

-Los de Slytherin le han dado una paliza a Albus… está en la enfermería, ahora-dijo Louis muy enfadado.

-¡SEV!-grito Lily, pero James, Fred y Scorpius, fueron los primeros en salir disparados de la Sala Común, seguidos de todos.

Rose empezó a correr cogida de la mano de Lily que la notaba temblar y empezaron a bajar los pisos a toda prisa, Rose vio como James, Fred y Scorpius a la par les llevaba ventaja al resto.

Ya estaban en el cuarto piso cuando vio a Fred, James y a Scorpius parar en seco a las puertas de la enfermería, pero eso no le importo a Lily que con fuerza se hizo un hueco y logro pasar entre los chicos arrastrando a Rose con ella, pero una vez que lograron ver a Albus, ellas también se quedaron heladas, y Lily empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Albus estaba sentado de espaldas a ellas vestido solo con el pantalón de su ropa de dormir, Rose veía como tenía todo el cuerpo de marcas de golpes y cortes que solo se produce con magia, pero lo que más le asusto y lo que la helo, fue que en un lado a otro de su espalda, tenia gravado como a fuego… "ttoN" y la enfermera intentaba cicatrizar esa terrible herida.

-Al…-dijo Lily con miedo y su mirada bañada en lagrimas.

-Lilyhan-dijo Albus con la voz pastosa y se levanto y se dio la vuelta sin antes poder evitar emitir un grito de dolor, ahora Rose se llevo las manos a la boca para intentar reprimir su llanto, también por delante tenia los mismos cortes y golpes, pero lo peor estaba en su cara, tenia los dos ojos morados y el labio cortado y también en mitad del pecho como si se tratara de un macabro doble sentido estaba escrito "Nott"-estoy bien…-dijo Albus ante un amago delante de su familia.

Rose vio como James y Lily se acercaron a Albus, su hermano la cogió por detrás y agrazo, lo cierto es que Rose lo necesitaba, Roxanne y Fred también se acercaron a Albus y empezaron a hablar con la enfermera, Jay se quedo en su posición, en cambio Lucy y Louis empezaron a hablar con el profesor Slughorn que estaba allí, y Scorpius tampoco sabía qué hacer.

-Voy a matar a esos-dijo Scorpius furioso mientras se precipitaba fuera de la enfermería, acompañado de James, Fred y Lily.

-No hará falta-le dijo Lucy rápidamente interponiéndose en su camino-alguien ya lo ha hecho…-dijo Lucy señalando unas cortinas, James aun furioso las descorrió, dejando ver el fondo de la enfermería y allí vio… Rose no se lo creía, estaban todos los chicos de séptimo de Slytherin postrados en cama con distintos vendajes, Rose solo reconocía a Christofer Borgia y a Luke Higgs y esos parecía los peores, a su compañero de año Flint con unas terribles ampollas en la cara, pero ellos no les miraron en ningún momento, a quien si vio mirarles fue a Lía Borgia que les miraba con odio mientras permanecía al lado de su hermano al igual que Carline, pero ellas estaban bien.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, Rose jamás conseguiría plantarles cara así a tantos… pero si conocía a alguien capaz de hacerlo exceptuando a Lía Borgia… y ahora que empezaba a darse cuenta, no la veía por ninguna parte y intercambio una mirada con Scorpius, sin dudas estaban pensando en la misma persona.

-¿Albus?-pregunto una voz ronca con suavidad, Rose la conocía, miro a su espalda y vio… a Theo, acompañado por sus tíos, Harry y Ginevra Potter.

Theo como a ella en un principio se helo al verle, en cambio sus padres fueron a su recibimiento.

-Señores Potter-dijo Matt abatido mientras salía del despacho de la enfermera acompañado de su mujer, Hagrid, y a quien Rose esperaba ver… Eleine, pero su aspecto era peor que el de Lily, tenía los ojos muy rojos y traía ropa de dormir.

-¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Prince?-le pregunto muy duramente su tío Harry a Matt mientras su tía ayudaba a la enfermera con Albus.

-Lo siento muchísimo…-dijo Matt respetuosamente.

-Quiero al responsable o responsables de esto-exigió su tío de mal humor.

-Yo… soy la responsable… Señor Potter-dijo Eleine bajando la mirada ate el asombro de todos. Rose se miro con Scorpius, no entendían ni una palabra ni ella ni él.

-No… no es verdad…-dijo Albus tosiendo desde su cama.

-Si, si que lo es-dijo una voz molesta, Lía Borgia se había acercado a ellos y parecía de mal humor, Rose también vio que ella había crecido también, pero su aspecto enfermizo seguía latente-esa ha destrozado los dormitorios de Slytherin y aun por encima dejo a buena parte de mi equipo de quidditch de baja-les dijo molesta.

-Ya vemos tu profunda preocupación por tu hermano…-le contesto mordazmente la Señora Prince-ahora, cállate-le ordeno la Señora Prince y con un movimiento volvió a correr las cortinas dejándola del otro lado, Rose juraría que escucho a Lía maldiciendo.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?-pregunto su tío mirando a Eleine y luego a Albus, que intentaba decir algo pero ni su madre ni la enfermera le dejaban.

-Eleine, explícaselo tú-dijo Matt cansado, era su primer día de Director y ya tenía casi medio colegio en la enfermería, y a él le tocaba hablar con los padres de los Slytherin y por lo visto arreglar su Sala Común.

-Eleine-le llamo Theo con una voz más seria de lo que Rose estaba acostumbrada en el- has utilizado…

-No, te jure que nunca más… de verdad-dijo Eleine negando con miedo, Rose no entendía muy bien las palabras de Eleine.

-Entonces quien le gravo mi nombre a Albus-le dijo de mal humor.

-No tiene nada que ver… contigo-le dijo Albus haciendo muecas.

-¡Te han grabado a fuego mi nombre!-le grito Theodore enfadado-¡no me vengas diciendo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo!-dijo y dirigiéndose a Eleine-¡¿QUIEN FUE?-bramo Theo furioso.

-Christofer…-le contesto Eleine con miedo, los únicos que parecían tan enfadados como Theo eran Scorpius, su tío y James, y los cuatro la miraban, Rose no sería capaz de aguantar sus miradas-pero solo Christofer le hizo la maldición, es resto… fue por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué yo?-le pregunto Theodore, pero Eleine solo se encogió de hombros y miro a Albus.

-Te estaban insultado…-dijo Albus a modo de explicación.

-Eres estúpido-dijo Theo amargadamente, pero Rose veía en su rostro normalmente duro, que dejaba ver un poco de desconcierto y lo que le parecía cariño también.

-Sigo sin entender la otra parte-le dijo su tío duramente, aunque Rose admiraba su contención si se tratase de su padre… seria otra historia.

-Harry-le llamo Hagrid-Eli, tiene mucho poder como su madre… cuando vio lo que… esos-resolvió Hagrid, pero Rose estaba seguro que no tenía en mente decir eso-le estaba haciendo daño se asusto y les lanzo un hechizo con tan mala suerte que a Albus también le afecto…

-Eleine no sabe controlar el poder que tiene, lo lamento profundamente… con esto no me queda más remedio Eleine-le dijo Matt a su hija.

-Ya lo sé…-le contesto Eleine con la cabeza gacha y unas nuevas lagrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos.

-Matt, te ruego que lo consideres-dijo Hagrid molesto.

-No puedo-le contesto Matt testarudamente-Eleine quedas expulsada del colegio…

-¡NO!-grito de pronto Albus desde su cama, a Rose también le dio un vuelco el corazón y Scorpius vio que palideció un poco más.

-No es lo conveniente-le dijo su tío Harry, Rose albergaba esperanzas de que le convenciera, por el bien de Eleine y la desesperación de Albus.

-Señor Potter…-intento decir Matt.

-Si es su última decisión no la discutiré… pero quiero que tenga en cuenta de que Eleine, tiene un gran potencial, y con él un gran poder, si no aprende a controlarlo en su futuro puede ser más perjudicial-le contesto su tío a Matt.

-La Directora pensaba así-le dijo Hagrid intentando apoyar las palabras de su tío.

-Si la Directora McGonagall estuviera aquí, nada de esto habría ocurrido…-dijo amargadamente Matt, Rose bajo la mirada y no pudo más que darle la razón, con solo su presencia ayudaba a tener controlados los Slytherin muchos le temían-chicos, volver a clase, Albus se quedara en la enfermería y Eleine… no se qué hacer contigo-dijo Matt al borde del colapso-profesor Slughorn, ¿sería tan amable de ayudar a Filius con la reconstrucción de la Sala Común?

-Por supuesto-dijo el profesor Slughorn-…Director-sentencio con un tono frívolo mientras se iba, que Rose entendió como una falta de confianza, y lo cierto es que la responsabilidad de Hogwarts le estaba pasando factura a Matt.

-Chicos… volved a las clases-dijo Matt en un tono cortante que no admitía replicas y todos se fueron uno a uno exceptuando a Albus y a Eleine.

-Estoy deseando que Borgia salga de la enfermería…-dijo James entre dientes.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Jaeson mientras le cogía del hombro-tenemos una ocasión perfecta, Gryffindor abre la temporada de quidditch con Slytherin…

-¡Jay!-le grito Lucy indignada-¡no les digas eso!

-Lucy se merecen pagar por lo que le han hecho a nuestro primo pequeño-le dijo Louis mirándola seriamente.

-¡Pues claro!-dijo Lucy con convicción-pero esperar al quidditch es esperar demasiado… además mi ex y su amiguito, me debe unas cuantas…-dijo Lucy con malicia mientras caminaba con paso rápido, ante el asombro de todos.

-Louis… ¿qué le has hecho a Lucy?-pregunto Roxanne sorprendida como todos.

-Nada… pero esa Lucy vengativa me gusta mucho…-dijo Louis pensativamente-¡Muchísimo!-concluyo y fue detrás de ella.

-Me fastidia reconocerlo…-dijo Fred suspirando-pero, hacen buena pareja-acepto, como todos, al final.

* * *

Después de pasar por el Gran Comedor, (ni ella ni Scorpius probaron gran cosa, aun tenían en mente a Albus) se dirigieron a todo prisa a su primera clase de Transformaciones, clase que sabían que no la compartirían con sus dos mejores amigos, por el momento.

-Entrad, a que estáis esperando, ¿a qué os invite?-pregunto el profesor con una voz molesta y faltona, Rose le oyó hablar a sus padres del profesor Albus Dumbledore, decían que era un anciano venerable, pero por lo que podía observar en su hermano, eso era una de las cosas que le hicieron leyenda solo a él.

-Genial, Transformaciones era mi asignatura favorita y ahora…-se quejo Scorpius por lo bajo, lo cierto es que aun estaba de mal humor por lo que le había pasado a su amigo, Rose sabia, que a pesar de su coraza era muy protector.

-Bueno, cada uno coger una rata… ahora-les ordeno desde su mesa.

-No me gustan…-se quejo Jessy Wilkins, una de las compañeras de Rose en Gryffindor.

-Pues si no te gustan, puedes marcharte-le contesto el anciano con su tono, que parecía ser el habitual.

Jessy, como muchos de clase a pesar del asco, no se fue y cogió la rata como todos los demás, aunque nadie les ponía buena cara.

-¿Algún remilgado más?-pregunto a la clase con ese tono faltón, nadie dijo nada, pero Rose intercambio una mirada molesta con Scorpius, ¿qué tenía Matt en la cabeza para contratar semejante profesor?-_¡Draconifors!_-dijo señalando al resto de ratas que aun quedaban.

Rose como todos sus compañeros no pudieron evitar exclamar un "¡Oh!" al ver que todas las ratas se transformaban en pequeños dragoncitos de distintos colores llamativos, como azules, verdes, naranjas, rojos, rosas, amarillos, púrpuras… que volaban por toda la clase como si se tratara de una exhibición aérea, totalmente coordinados mientras hacían distintos dibujos gracias a las pequeñas llamas que salían de sus hocicos.

-El hechizo permite transformar un animal vulgar, en dragones, que se pueden manipular durante un tiempo y el color muestra el estado de ánimo del mago, pero el tiempo, como el color varía según la habilidad del mago… como todo-les dijo el profesor con su tono faltón-¿a qué esperáis? ¡Empezad ya!-les ordeno y los dragoncitos de distintos colores se colocaron sobre la mesa del profesor mirándoles.

-Rose, retiro lo dicho-le dijo Scorpius al oído-Transformaciones vuelve a ser mi asignatura favorita…-le dijo mientras intentaba transformar su rata.

Rose con una sonrisa poco convincente miro a su rata, pero su mente fue a parar una vez más a su madrina, sin ella Hogwarts viviría un momento de caos, Matt no parecía totalmente competente para hacerse cargo… aunque ella le había elegido a él y Rose no sabía porque… en ese momento Rose se entristeció, ahora que se había parado a pensar desconocía muchas cosas de su madrina, y ella había pensado que la conocía muy bien y no resultaba ser así…

Pero Rose de repente pega un chillado a causa de un pequeño dragoncito de color rosa, que empezó a batir sus alas ante su rostro, Rose instintivamente miro a su lado y vio que era el de Scorpius.

-Rose, anímate-le dijo Scorpius mientras obligaba a su dragoncito a volver a su hombro pero este no le hacía caso.

-_Draconifors_-dijo Rose con confianza señalando a su rata con la varita, al momento se convirtió en un dragoncito… pero extraño.

-Valla, diez puntos a Gryffindor-le dijo el profesor Dumbledore y parecía sorprendido como todos en su clase.

El dragoncito de Rose tenía el mismo color que los cuadros escoceses que solía llevar su madrina.


	7. La invitación

Ya había pasado un mes del ataque que había recibido Albus por parte de sus compañeros de Slytherin, los golpes y los cortes se los había curado la enfermera Pomfrey en menos de dos días pero lo que le llevo un tiempo en cicatrizar fue la maldición que le había hecho Christofer Borgia, tanto sus padres como el propio Theo (Albus sabía que no iba a dejar pasar por alto su ataque) le visitaron a menudo, por fin pudo ver a Dominique, que estaba guapísima, aun no se le notaba el embarazo, pero el calculaba que para Navidades sí.

Por otra parte menos alegre, le habían dado una suspensión temporal a Eleine, Matt no tuvo dudas a realizarlo, aunque Albus se alegraba de que no llegase a ser definitiva, en estos momentos se encontraba en la Fortaleza, bajo los cuidados de Seaine, y desde aquel día no había podido verla, Albus sabia en su interior que eso no había ayudado en su recuperación, deseaba verla por encima de todas las cosas, no le importaba los daños que le había producido, solo sabia (y le hacía sentir feliz) que se había arriesgado mucho para ayudarle, aunque eso contribuyo a nuevas dudas para el...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto una voz amable, pero arrogante en todos los aspectos.

-Scor...-le miro Albus sorprendido, era muy temprano y acababa de saber que le habían dado el alta, dudaba que sus hermanos lo supieran aun-¿qué haces aquí?

-Madrugo normalmente y vengo todos los días aunque no te lo creas-le contesto, Albus le miro sorprendido-¡como se nota que tu y Rose sois familia, ni te das cuenta que estoy aquí mientras duermes!-le dijo riéndose.

-¿Como sabias que me dan de alta hoy?-le pregunto extrañado Albus.

-¡Te dan de alta!-le dijo Scorpius contento y sorprendido, con su reacción a Albus no le quedaron dudas que no tenía ni la más mínima idea-¡enhorabuena!-le dijo contento mientras le ayudaba a cargar con los regalos que le habían mandado su familia por su estancia en la enfermería, aunque la mayoría eran dulces de su abuela Molly.

-Si... ¿y para que madrugabas todos los días para venir?-le pregunto Albus aun mas extrañado a su amigo- porque si me dices que te preocupaba mi estado de salud no te creo, te pasas todas las tardes conmigo, mis hermanos, Rose y los demás-le dijo Albus.

-Pues por eso Albus...-se exaspero Scorpius-necesitaba hablar contigo en privado, y le deje mi parte del espejo doble sentido a Theo porque se preocupaba por ti-le contesto Scorpius.

-Vale-acepto Albus, reconocía que en esas semanas no había disfrutado de nada de intimidad-¿qué me querías decir?-le pregunto.

-Toma-le dijo Scorpius un poco agobiado, tendiéndole una carta toda arrugada.

_Sr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:_

_Eres mi único nieto, a lo que me lleva a que eres el único descendiente de toda la noble y pura estirpe Malfoy... como lamento que tu abuelo no pueda decirte estas palabras como se las dijo a tu padre, a tu edad. Ya tienes la suficiente madurez como para pensar en tu futuro._

_Ser un Malfoy conlleva una responsabilidad de perpetuar la pureza de tu apellido y de la sangre, debes elegir ya a la que será tu esposa, ya que por desgracia quedan muy pocas jóvenes de sangre pura, para asegurar el futuro, como puede que no sepas las jóvenes que son de linaje limpio te adjunto esta lista._

_Alexia Goyle: buena muchacha, buena familia, sería una buena elección._

_Leonor Montague: mayor que tú, pero eso no tiene importancia._

_Paty Henries: también mayor que tu, oí que tiene pareja, pero seguro que desea mas ser señora de un Malfoy, antes que de un don nadie._

_Charlotte Ogden: su __familia está en ruinas, pero si es tu decisión..._

_Jody Bulstrode: No me convence, pero quiero tu felicidad_(llegado a este punto Albus empezaba a reírse).

_Melva Printchard: familia influyente, ¡tenla en cuenta Scorpius!_

_Nicole Pucey: la conozco, carece de modales, pero se puede perfilar, también creo que es mayor..._

_Sharon Wilkes: está bien, pero carece de las__ actitudes que requiere una Malfoy..._

_Lía Borgia: no se mucho de su familia, se que son sangres puras y eso es lo importante, además esta es de tu edad._

_Carline Borgia: es de familia sangre pura, como su hermana, no se mucho de la familia._

_Patsy Zabinni: de todas las muchachas que te mencione... esta es mi predilecta, hermosa, de buena familia, con saber estar y refinada, Scorpius es un año más joven que tu y estoy segura que también piensas que es la esposa ideal..._

-¡Esto es una broma!-dijo Albus alucinando mientras se reía-¡Todas estas te odian, pertenecen a Slytherin!

-Sigue leyendo... queda lo peor-dijo Scorpius mientras suspiraba. Albus le hizo caso.

_Lysander Scamander: ya__ conoces a esta Hufflepuff..._

_Scorpius, desgraciadamente te conozco, se que ninguna de las recomendadas la aceptaras como esposa pero aun conservare la esperanza, doy por hecho que elegirás a la descendiente de los Scamander, no me gusta su madre, pero si es esta tu decisión puedes dejarlo en mis manos, dejare todo en orden como para que cuando tu y ella lleguéis a la mayoría de edad formalicéis vuestra pareja con los votos nupciales._

_Scorpius, querido, esta es mi última voluntad, quiero dejar este pequeño asunto resuelto antes de mi partida, tu madre está sumamente molesta al igual que tu padre, pero no pueden prohibirme expresar mis últimos deseos._

_Te quiere, tu abuela..._

_Narcisa Malfoy_

-Bueno... Scor, solo puedo decir, y no me pegues-Scorpius lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido-... que tu abuela sabe utilizar bien el chantaje emocional-dijo Albus asombrado por lo que acababa de leer.

-Ya...-dijo Scorpius suspirando y se sentó en el resquicio de la ventana, ahora Albus se preocupo.

-¡No te lo estarás pensando!-le dijo alarmado.

-Albus, por muy increíble que te parezca, quiero a mi abuela... lo que dice es enserio-ahora Albus se sentó a su lado porque Scorpius se puso extremadamente serio- desde la muerte de mi abuelo... su salud han empeorado... mis padres están preocupados... ella me pide esto...

-Scorpius no te puedes comprometer a tu edad-le dijo exaltado Albus, para esas situaciones la mejor era Eleine-¿qué te han dicho tus padres?-le pregunto agobiado.

-Que si me prometía con cualquiera... compraban una isla en la Polinesia Francesa y me desterraban allí...-dijo desolado Scorpius-pero son sus últimos deseos...

-Scorpius, los últimos deseos de una persona no pueden convertirse en una vida entera de infelicidad...-le dijo Albus para transmitirle apoyo- además aquí, la única que no te odia es Lys... y creo que en tu familia necesitáis renovaros -dijo Albus con intención de vacilarle- tu y los Scamander parecéis familiares, rubios de ojos y piel clara...

-Y que lo digas-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa-Al, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor y menos a Lysander, esto ya es suficientemente incomodo...

-Eso esta echo-dijo Albus riéndose-pero díselo a Rose...-pensó Albus en animar a su prima, ya que la carta era una broma de mal gusto...

-¡No!-dijo Scorpius con contundencia-no quiero que Rose se entere, ya tiene bastantes cosas como para añadir mis problemas a la lista...

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, y el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade llego, pero para desilusión de Albus, Eleine aun no había regresado, su suspensión aun era hasta mediados de Octubre, Albus se imagino que le quedaban aun dos eternas semanas para verla de nuevo.

-Echo de menos a Eli...-dijo Rose pensativamente, Albus miro a su prima, su aspecto seguía igual, la veía más triste que de costumbre, aun no habían averiguado nada de la Directora, sabía que sus padres como el Ministerio se estaban volcando, pero la población empezaba a criticarles por su falta de éxito y eso solo añadía más presión a los responsables de la búsqueda y eses responsables eran su padre y su tío Ron.

-En una o dos semanas mas... la veremos-le dijo Scorpius mientras se ponía al otro lado de Rose-la verdad es que yo también la echo de menos...-dijo pensativamente.

Albus no dijo nada, sabía que de los tres, el que más la estaba echando de menos era él, sin ella se encontraba solo en Slytherin... sus compañeros no le habían vuelto a atacar, ni siquiera les hablaban, no pasaba tiempo en la Sala Común y lo prefería así, necesitaba verla... pero en el fondo Albus pensaba que los sentimientos que albergaba por Eleine nunca serian correspondidos...

-¡Albus!-oyeron una voz que les llamaban, era James, desde su ataque su hermano casi no se había burlado de él y se mostraba más atento y cariñoso, cosa que desconcertó alegremente a Albus y a los demás.

-James, ¿qué quieres?-le pregunto Albus sorprendido, acercándose a su hermano, acompañado de Rose y Scorpius.

-Estoy con Fred y Alex tomando algo en las Tres Escobas, ¿os apuntáis?-les pregunto, tanto Albus como Rose y Scorpius le miraron recelosos-tranquilos-dijo James riéndose-no hay trucos, os invito-dijo con una sonrisa y les siguieron. Albus pensaba que una cerveza de mantequilla le sentaría bien a él y a Rose sobretodo.

Cuando entraron en el acogedor lugar vieron muchos de sus compañeros y algunos de sus primos, Louis y Lucy estaban sentados en una mesa a parte con sus amigos Daniela y Samuel, los dos de Ravenclaw, también vio a su hermanita con su primo Hugo y los Scamander, en cuanto Scorpius vio a Lysander se avergonzó y se escondió, lo cierto es que llevaba una temporada evitándola (su abuela aun insistía en comprometerlo con ella), pero en el rincón más escondido de la taberna vio a Fred y Alexandra riéndose seguro de algo que acababa de decir Alexandra.

-Rosmerta, pon tres cervezas mas en mi cuenta, guapa-le dijo James guiñándole un ojo, Albus vio como su prima ponía los ojos en blanco y el y Scorpius se rieron.

-James, que conste que te lo agradezco, pero a qué se debe tanta amabilidad por tu parte- le pregunto Albus directamente.

-Por qué me sentía solo...-dijo James en un susurro y le guiño un ojo, Albus no entendía a su hermano, pero se sentaron.

-Hola chicos...-le dijo Alex, pero antes que contestaran-Freddie, ¿recuerdas el experimento de Slughorn de la semana pasada?-le pregunto emocionada mientras Fred se reía, Albus nunca le había escuchado a Alex llamar a su primo así.

-¿El que le estallo en la cara?-le dijo Fred riéndose-si, te felicito Jordan ese día fue fantástico.

-Recordáis el día que le dije a Trelawney, que predecía que le tocaba una inmensa fortuna- les dijo James alegremente-casi le da un ataque de histeria.

-Si...-contestaron Fred y Alex sin casi prestarle atención, estaba ocupados recordando las fechorías del otro.

-¿Lo ves?-le pregunto su hermano a Albus, ahora Albus lo entendía, por lo visto a Fred se le había olvidado que Alexandra era solo una amiga.

Albus miro a sus amigos, Scorpius miraba en la distancia a Lysander con cara agobiada y Rose simplemente... estaba dolida y melancólica, aun no había tomado nada.

-Hola-dijo una voz animada, Albus y James se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Alice Longbottom, que estaba con su grupo de Hufflepuffs.

-Te invitaría a tomar algo, pero como sé que me mandaras a paseo, pues ya no te digo nada-le dijo James con un guiño, Albus noto que en los últimos meses, James solo le pedía salir a Alice cinco veces al día, nada comparado con las veinte veces de años anteriores, Albus algunas veces le gustaría mostrar el atrevimiento como su hermano, pero él no era capaz.

-Una novedad Potter, pero...-Alice empezó a vacilar, todos la miraban atentamente, era la primera vez que no contestaba mal a James-¿quieres ir al baile de Halloween conmigo?-pregunto y toda la gente de las Tres Escobas se quedo mirándoles y Alex y Fred escupieron su bebida, en cambio James se había quedado paralizado.

-A... Ali, ¿Te... encuentras... bien?-pregunto Alexandra incrédula.

-Si-dijo Alice que miraba a James extrañada, James aun no había reaccionado, Albus empezó a reírse de la cara de su hermano, porque miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida-...vale-dijo Alice con furia en la mirada, porque James no reaccionaba-adiós-dijo molesta y empujo a James mientras se iba hecha una furia.

-¡JAMES!-le grito indignada Alexandra mientras Fred le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡SI!-grito de pronto James levantándose y asustando a lo concurrencia de las Tres Escobas-¡ALICE!-grito mientras se iba a correr detrás de ella, Fred y Alex no pudieron evitar acabar en el suelo con las risas, y Albus vio con alivio como Rose se reía, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con esa naturalidad, también vio a los lejos a su hermana, sus primos y amigos reírse de lo mismo.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Alice?-le pregunto Fred a Alexandra mientras se levantaban del suelo.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea...-dijo Alex pensativa-pero esto ya no tiene gracia, me he quedado sin pareja... ya contaba con James...

-Yo con Alice...-le dijo Fred con una sonrisa en la cara-Alex, ¿te apetece venir conmigo esa noche y disfrutar de un momento de dulce intercambio de halagos?-le pregunto Fred poéticamente.

-No me queda más remedio...-dijo Alexandra pero parecía muy animada, Albus se miro con Rose y Scorpius... iba ser un año particular...

* * *

Rose con Albus y Scorpius, a los dos minutos de la salida de James, dejaron las Tres Escobas, Alex y Fred había dejado claro que no les importaban si se quedaban o se marchaban porque estaban muy ocupados recordando pequeñas batallas que solo ellos sabían completas.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-le pregunto Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-No se... tengo que comparar tinta-dijo Albus pensativamente y los chicos se pusieron en marcha-Rose-le llamo Albus.

Pero Rose no los escucho, estaba pensando en algo que le había contado su madre desde que le había puesto al corriente del testamento que le dejo su madrina y quería ir a ese lugar.

-Rose-la llamo Scorpius-¿vienes?

-Chicos, después nos veremos en el colegio...-dijo Rose y pensando una excusa-tengo que comprar ropa...

-Vale, hasta después Rosie-dijo Albus, mientras él y Scorpius se iban.

Rose se interno entre las callejuelas del pueblo, ya habían llegado a Octubre y las calles estaban plagadas de las hojas caídas de los árboles, pero ella recordó una cosa... su madrina tenía una casita en Hogsmeade, le había dicho que no había vuelto a esa casa porque le traía malos recuerdos, aunque su madrina nunca le dijo cuales eran esos recuerdos, Rose apretó fuertemente el broche y se interno a las afueras del pueblo, tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba ubicada aquella casa.

Siguió caminando por caminos de tierra hasta que llego a la falda de una colina, ya podía ver la pequeña casa, estaba construida de madera y ladrillo que con el tiempo y el abandono, se había desgastado mucho, se acerco a la entrada principal, la puerta estaba cerrada pero Rose la empujo suavemente y ya pudo entrar, esa casita solo constaba de una única habitación grande, la parte inferior correspondía con el saloncito y una pequeña cocina, una puerta corredera dejaba ver un baño lleno de hierbajos por el extremado tiempo de abandono y el desuso.

Rose se paseo por las estancia, la luz del sol entraba por los muchos huecos que tenía el techo, apenas había muebles y los que habían estaban cubiertos por sucias sabanas enmohecidas, por el paso del tiempo y la humedad, Rose miro al nivel superior y supuso que ese debía ser el dormitorio, porque podía ver una cama grande, Rose subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras para llegar hasta allí, porque cada vez que subía un escalón, estos chirriaban, cuando llego allí vio que había muchas cosas revueltas, papeles rotos, alguna ropa antigua desperdigada, objetos que no sabría identificar... Rose estaba segura que la casa de su madrina había sido vapuleada por algunos ladrones...

Sin saber muy bien porque, Rose empezó a recoger la estancia, no quería ver en ese estado de abandono algo que le había pertenecido a su madrina, recogió con cuidado los papeles esparcidos y los tiro en un rincón para luego tirarlos a la basura, recogió la ropa, pero al abrir el armario vio que estaba tirado en el suelo un bonito vestido antiguo pero todo deshilachado a causa de los insectos y los ratones, Rose se sorprendía que los ladrones no se lo hubieran llevado... se imagino que solo buscaban cosas de valor.

Lo cogió con cuidado y lo observo, se trataba de un antiguo vestido de fiesta, de un color cobrizo casi dorado con muchos motivos y decoraciones de distintas formas y elegantes, como los vestidos de época, a Rose le sorprendía encontrar algo así, su madrina siempre vestía con motivos escoceses y ese vestido escapaba totalmente de su estilo.

Lo sacudió para quitarle el polvo y la suciedad pero al hacerlo vio como de entre los pliegues de la tela cae un pequeño saquito de terciopelo púrpura, Rose lo recogió inmediatamente para añadirlo al montón de la basura pero se sorprendió al abrirlo, porque contenía un papel.

Era un recorte de periódico, de El Profeta para ser exactos, porque lo veía en el encabezado, pero el corte le impedía ver la fecha, ese recorte solo constaba de una fotografía muy dañada, tanto que no podía reconocer casi nada, solo veía un fondo oscuro y dos figuras, pero lo que le emociono reconocer, fue el tejido de ese vestido, era el mismo que tenía en las manos, esa chica (aunque Rose no podía verla) solo podía tratarse de su madrina.

El corazón de Rose empezó a latir muy deprisa, su madrina, jamás le había contado nada sobre su juventud, y lo cierto es que Rose nunca le había preguntado nada, pero aparecía en una de las crónicas de El Profeta, Rose intento leer algo mas pero ya no pudo, el recorte solo era la imagen y las letras de su reverso estaban borrosas e ilegibles...

De repente Rose se sobresalto, oyó como alguien daba un portazo, Rose se puso inmediatamente en guardia pero sin soltar ni el vestido, ni el recorte, saco su varita y empezó a escudriñar la estancia maldiciéndose a sí misma... estaba lejos del pueblo y sus amigos ni sospechaban el lugar donde se encontraba...

Rose a no ver a nadie bajo al piso inferior, con mucho sigilo miro a través de la puerta, no veía a nadie... el portazo pudo ser el viento, si alguien había entrado ella se hubiese dado cuenta al momento, para bien o para mal... pero de todas formas le parecía una mala idea permanecer en ese lugar apartado, doblo lo mejor que pudo el vestido y lo metió en su bolso, lo mismo hizo con el recorte, pero aun con la varita en la mano salió con sigilo de la casa, una vez que hubo llegado al sendero... empezó a correr a toda prisa de regreso a Hogsmeade.


	8. Halloween doloroso

El 31 de Octubre había llegado, el día del esperado baile de Halloween, para los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año. Pero eso a Jaeson no debía de importarle ni lo más mínimo, porque entrenaron hasta el último momento, cosa que Rose agradecía en el fondo, los entrenamientos la distraían de sus días comunes, además se había obsesionado con el recorte que encontró de su madrina, aun no había podido averiguar nada.

-Otro entrenamiento como este... y me retiro del equipo-se quejo Scorpius a su lado.

Rose no le contesto, ese día les tocaban a los dos recoger todo, ya que James y Fred querían irse y prepararse para el baile, Rose pensaba que James tenía demasiadas expectativas con respecto a Alice Longbottom.

-¿Rose?-le pregunto Scorpius mirándola directamente.

-Dime...-le dijo Rose sin prestarle ninguna atención.

-Nada-le contesto de forma despectiva Scorpius, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos molesto.

Rose y Scorpius siguieron caminando hasta la torre de Gryffindor sin dirigirse la palabra, Rose no estaba enfadada con él, pero no le apetecía entrar en su juego, sabía que intentaba ayudarla, pero muchas veces solo conseguía ponerla en peor estado, con lo cual no quería ponérselo en bandeja, además en los últimos días esquivaba su compañía, pasando muchas horas encerrada en su cuarto de Gryffindor.

-¡Rosie!-le llamo una voz una vez que entro en la Sala Común, era Roxanne, que le hacía señas desde las escaleras.

Rose sin dudarlo se aparto de Scorpius que la seguía mirando un poco molesto y subió al dormitorio de Roxanne, allí también se encontró sorprendentemente con Alexandra y su prima Lucy, con Lily.

-Necesito que me ayudes... por favor-le pidió su prima Roxanne con el pelo, Rose siguió sus indicaciones sin rechistar, pero veía como Roxanne le miraba desde el espejo con preocupación-Rose...-le llamo seria.

-¿Que he hecho mal?-dijo Rose despertando en el trance que se sumió desde que había encontrado el recorte, aun se preguntaba quién podría ser la otra persona...

-No estás haciendo ahora nada mal...-le dijo Roxanne comprensivamente-pero creo que no nos estas dejando ayudarte...

-No, nada de eso-le contesto Rose, se dio la vuelta y vio como todas la miraban, había sido una tonta, el ayudarlas con el baile solo resulto ser una excusa, para hacerle una encerrona.

-Rosie...-le llamo su prima pequeña, Lily-he estado escuchando a mi hermano y a Hugo... están preocupados por ti...

-También todas nosotras-le dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a ella-te notamos más triste y distante desde que Eleine no está en Hogwarts, pero no te olvides de que te queremos y podemos ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias, pero no me pasa nada-dijo testarudamente Rose-y... no podéis ayudarme-le dijo Rose mirándolas-no sabéis donde esta Minerva y os vais a bailar como si eso no importase-vio como todas se miraban con preocupación y Lily empezó a derramar unas lagrimas-dejarme sola...-les contesto de mala manera Rose-pasarlo muy bien-les dijo secamente antes de dar un portazo, no le importaba hacerlas sentir culpables, fueron ellas las que le preguntaron.

Bajo a la Sala Común, pero no espero allí a nada, salió de la Sala de Gryffindor y se puso a andar por los oscuros pasillos, como era Halloween todo estaba muy decorado y no habría profesores ni prefectos haciendo las rondas, el baile era más importante que todo eso... pensó con resentimiento Rose, además el baile de Halloween fue inaugurado por su madrina, a la cual todos, por lo visto se habían olvidado de ella.

Rose corrió un poco más, solo había un sitio donde sabia que nadie la encontraría, la Sala de los Menesteres, paso varias veces por delante de la pared pensando en un sitio donde nunca la encontrara ni sus primos, ni Hugo, ni Scorpius, ni Dana, ni Samuel, ni los Scamander y ni Alice. Cuando entro solo vio un mullido sofá, en el que se tendió para llorar amargamente... pensando lo sola que se sentía sin la comprensión de Eleine...

* * *

Albus aun estaba en la biblioteca poniendo al día sus deberes para Slughorn, cuando de repente ve que Scorpius llego todo apurado.

-Rose ha desaparecido...-le soltó a voz de pronto

-¿Qué?-le dijo Albus preocupado, sin darse cuenta que el frasco de la tinta volcó sobre su trabajo.

-Sí, no esta... le pregunte a sus compañeras si estaba en su habitación y me dijeron que no, también le pregunte a Jaeson y me dijo que se fue de la Sala Común rápidamente...-le dijo Scorpius preocupado-tenemos que avisar a los demás...

-No...-dijo Albus pensando en sus primos-ellos están muy preocupados por Rose, pero quiero que esta noche disfruten-le contesto Albus a Scorpius, sabía que para su hermano el día de hoy iba ser el más importante de su vida porque iba a ir con Alice, para Fred también, Albus se sentía muy identificado con el por qué se había fijado en su amiga, Roxanne y Jaeson ampliaron los entrenamientos para ayudar a Rose y sus primos Lucy y Louis necesitaban disfrutar después de sus problemas con sus padres y Albus no quería que su primo Hugo viera mas a Rose destrozada.

-Entonces... ¿nos ponemos a buscarla... tu y yo?-le pregunto Scorpius un poco escéptico.

-Rose siempre lo dio todo por nosotros-le contesto a modo de respuesta Albus-¿le has dicho esto a alguien más?-pregunto preocupado.

-No... La busque por el campo de quidditch, los jardines y ahora he venido aquí, ya no se por donde más buscar-le contesto Scorpius agobiado.

Albus se puso a pensar, lo cierto es que su prima si no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor o en la biblioteca ya no sabría por donde buscar.

-Al...-le dijo Scorpius un poco cabizbajo-creo que Rose se esconde de mi... sé que no paro de molestarla, pero cuando discutimos, veo a la Rose de siempre y no puedo evitarlo... lo siento-le dijo con culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Albus compresivamente, mientras sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador, con ese mapa sabrían exactamente donde estaba Rose con seguridad- "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"-dijo con fe apuntando al viejo pergamino con su varita.

Poco a poco empezó a aparecer el mapa de Hogwarts con todos sus habitantes, pero entre ellos no se veía a Rose por ninguna parte.

-¡¿Se ha ido de Hogwarts?-pregunto preocupado Scorpius mientras miraba el también el mapa en busca de Rose.

-No-le dijo Albus para tranquilizarlo-el mapa no muestra la Sala de los Menesteres, mi abuelo no sabía nada de ella, por eso no sale en el mapa... seguro que Rosie se encuentra allí...-pensó detenidamente Albus, porque Rose no sabía los pasadizos para huir del castillo y no la consideraba capaz de hacerlo, pero de golpe escucho como la puerta de la Biblioteca se cierra, Albus pensaba que estaban solos en ese lugar y le parecía captar un olor salino y a jazmines, volvió su vista al mapa y... su corazón empezó a bombear sangre frenéticamente, ella había regresado...

* * *

Rose seguía sumida en la tristeza en la Sala de los Menesteres, permanecía en un silencio roto solo por sus propios sollozos... tampoco sola se sentía bien, cuando de pronto una cálida mano le acaricia el pelo con una gran suavidad y delicadeza.

Rose se giro abrumada, le pidió a la sala que nadie la encontrase, pero su mirada se choco de pronto con la persona que mas necesitaba ver en mucho tiempo, por eso podía entrar... Eleine.

-Hola-le dijo con cuidado, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa compresiva.

-Eleine...-dijo Rose mientras la abrazaba-no sé qué hacer... todo lo hago mal... no quiero seguir así...

-Rosie, tranquila, lo sé-le dijo Eleine con suavidad-se por lo que estas pasando, se que estas muerta de miedo... yo así también me sentía en segundo... cuando... bueno, pensaba que Thor había vencido a mis padres...-le dijo, pero Rose no se movió y siguió llorando en su hombro-me sentía sola en el mundo, pero no era cierto, os tenia a ti y a los demás-le dijo mientras la miraba con detenimiento-Rosie, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

-Intentaba...-dijo Rose pero se sentía mal-no lo se...

-Albus y Scorpius están desesperados buscándote por todas partes-le dijo Eleine-vamos a salir de aquí, ¿vale?

-Si-dijo Rose pero aun no había soltado la mano de Eleine, no quería que se fuera.

Pero nada más salir de la Sala de los Menesteres se encontraron con Albus que las miraba atentamente, Rose al cruzarse con su mirada simplemente se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Rose, ¿por qué no cuentas con nosotros?-le pregunto con cuidado Albus.

-Lo siento-le contesto simplemente Rose, pero notando la ausencia de alguien-¿dónde está Scorpius?

-En vuestra Sala Común-le contesto Albus mirándola, pero vio que su mirada se desviaba hacia Eleine-el me dijo que le evitabas...

-Tengo que hablar con él-remato Rose con seguridad, se giro para mirar a Eleine y vio que miraba fijamente al suelo en vez de a ella y a Albus-Eleine no te vayas, no me dejes sola...-dijo simplemente y se fue camino de su Sala Común, sabía que Albus y Eleine tenía aun cosas que hablar.

Se marcho sin mirar atrás, confiaba que Scorpius siguiera en la Sala Común, pero como ya era tarde tal vez se había ido a su dormitorio, en cuanto entro por el retrato de la Dama Gorda lo vio acostado en el sofá grande con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, Rose se fue a sentar junto a él, en el único hueco que el dejaba libre por su posición.

-¿Sabes?-se sobresalto Rose de golpe-no me gustan que me miren mientras duermo...-le dijo seriamente.

-Eso no vale-le contesto de vuelta Rose-tu no dormías...

-Rose, ¿qué he hecho tan mal para que no confíes en mi?-le pregunto aun serio, a Rose se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-Tú no has hecho nada... solo que yo soy una tonta que se esconde-le confesó y notaba como unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y no le importaba que Scorpius las viesen.

-Rose, yo no soy Eleine, yo no sé lo que necesitas si no me lo dices, puedo suponerlo, pero siempre acabo metiendo la pata... Rose, cuéntame eso que necesites, confía en mí-le pidió con cuidado Scorpius.

-Mi madrina tenía una casa, los ladrones se llevaron muchas cosas, pero he encontrado esto... -le dijo enseñándole el recorte que siempre llevaba encima-lo daría todo por saber algo de ella, me da la sensación que no la conocía... ni siquiera sé quién es la persona que sale con ella en la fotografía...

-Es de El Profeta...-observo Scorpius-Rose... podemos buscar en los archivos del periódico para buscar más información, solo tendríamos que conseguir el permiso de los redactores jefes de cada sección...

-¿Cómo podría yo conseguir el permiso?-le pregunto un tanto desesperada, eso a ella le parecía muy difícil pero parecía que Scorpius lo veía extremadamente fácil.

-Rose... ¿como no lo ves?-le pregunto impresionado-la madre de Albus, tu tía, es la jefa de los deportes y la madre de Alex la de sucesos, ellas te pueden ayudar a entrar en los archivos.

Rose se sintió ridícula, era cierto, pero al momento recordó las palabras que les había dicho a sus primas y a Alex...

-No querrán ayudarme... me he portado como una idiota con ellas...-le dijo Rose y la presión y culpabilidad de su pecho fue en aumento.

-No... Solo tienes que hablar con ellas... y sobre todo con Hugo, tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti Rose, diles lo que me has dicho a mi-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad.

-Vale...-le contesto Rose pero se levanto para ir a ver a su hermano.

-Rose, para-le dijo con cuidado Scorpius-mañana hablaras con ellos, hoy necesitas descansar, no has dormido en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Rose simplemente le miro y afirmo con la cabeza mientras subía los escalones a su habitación, el peso que tenía en el estomago se digirió mucho al hablar con Scorpius pero aun no se sentía bien, le parecía notar preocupado a Scorpius y mañana se preguntaría, también quería ayudarle a él en todo.

* * *

Albus se quedo mirando a Eleine, Rose se acaba de ir, pero Eleine no hizo ningún movimiento ni comentario y el tampoco, se acerco poco a poco a ella, iba a abrazarla, lo necesitaba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y la necesitaba, en ese momento más que nunca estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, pero Eleine se alejo de él.

-Albus... siento lo que te hice... te juro que jamás volveré a hacerte daño-le dijo Eleine sin mirarlo a los ojos... a Albus empezó a comprimírsele el pecho, eso le sonaba como a una despedida.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto preocupado, si no quería hacerle daño, ese era un mal método, prefería las maldiciones de los Borgia antes que un día más sin ella.

-Perdóname, no se volverá a repetir... te lo juro-le dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-Eli, da igual lo que paso... lo que hiciste fue para defenderme, es lo único que me importa...-le dijo Albus, intentaba medir sus palabras no quería parecer desesperado pero el nudo se hacía cada vez mas grande.

-No quiero hacer daño a mis amigos...-le dijo y por primera vez los ojos verdes vidriosos de Eleine se cruzaron con los de Albus, estaba siendo sincera.

-No... ¿Te vas?-le pregunto un poco desesperado.

-Mi padre puede enseñarme todo lo que necesite de magia en verano... alejada de todo esto...-le dijo Eleine, que cada vez se alejaba mas de Albus.

-¡No!-le grito un poco desesperado-no puedes dejarme aquí... solo... sin ti...-le dijo Albus, ya no le importaba sonar desesperado, se lo estaba suplicando y le daba igual si conseguía que ella se quedase.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que me quede?-le pregunto Eleine con lágrimas en los ojos pero estaba atenta a lo que le decía, no podía retroceder mas, estaba contra la pared y Albus se acercaba más a ella.

-Yo... Eli...-Albus lo iba a hacer, se lo iba a decir, iba a agotar todas sus posibilidades, si se lo decía y se quedaba, estaban juntos, si se iba, se iba su felicidad, pero no la de ella y en el fondo era lo que más ansiaba Albus, la felicidad de su Eleine-Eleine... yo creo...-le decía mientras más acercaba pero de pronto...

Un reno plateado y enclenque apareció de la nada con la voz suplicante de su hermano mayor: _"Albus necesito que vengas conmigo a la torre de Astronomía... por favor, hermano"_ y el reno se volatilizo.

Albus se quedo paralizado por el choque de emociones, por un lado y por autentica desesperación iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Eleine, pero por otro la terrible sorpresa de James... su hermano jamás suplicaba, su hermano jamás pedía por favor, no estaba en su vocabulario, pero por encima de todo, jamás le llamo... hermano.

Albus estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta cuando Eleine se aparto de él camino de las mazmorras, la perdía...

-Eleine...-le llamo Albus.

-Esperare a que Rose este mejor, luego me iré, es mi última decisión y nada de lo que digas me va a convencer de lo contrario... lo siento... pero mi padre tiene razón... soy un peligro para mis amigos... no controlo mi poder-le dijo Eleine mientras reprimía sus lagrimas y Albus también las suyas, pero ella mostraba seguridad en lo que decía, Albus aunque le dijese que la quería, no iba a cambiar nada-Albus... James te necesita...

Y dicho esto, Eleine se dio la vuelta y sin mirar ni una vez atrás... dejo a Albus allí en medio del pasillo solo...

Albus intento serenarse, se sentía estúpido, sabía que Eleine no sentía nada por él, ella solo volvió por Rose, fue a la primera a la que fue a buscar a la biblioteca, solo volvió para asegurarse que su mejor amiga estuviera bien, no volvió por él, le defendió como siempre defendía a Scorpius, ella no le quería, aunque su esperanza se afanara por decirle lo contrario.

Recrimino todos sus sentimientos y echo a correr camino a la torre de astronomía, a su hermano le había pasado algo, pero no se podía imaginar el que, subió rápido las escaleras hasta salir a la azotea más grande y alta del castillo, era una noche clara con muchas estrellas pero hacia muchísimo frió, busco a su hermano pero no tardo en encontrarlo, estaba sentado apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida practicando pequeños conjuros, sabía que le gustaban las transformaciones.

-James, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Albus preocupado.

-Alice se ha ido con otro...-le contesto secamente y dolido James-me invito al baile solo como una despedida y para decirme que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros, perdona por molestarte...-le dijo James también con la voz tomada-pero he visto a Fred y a Alex... eran tan felices... no podía amargar el momento más feliz de mis amigos... no sabía a quién llamar...

-Gracias por llamarme, James...-le dijo con sinceridad Albus, sabía que no eran los mejores hermanos, apenas compartían cosas en común pero agradecía que contase con él en un momento como ese-hoy es una mala noche para los Potter...-le contesto Albus comprensivamente y se puso a conjurar su _patronum_, seguía siendo una serpiente, pero enferma...

-¿Tu estas bien?-le pregunto James preocupado.

-No-contesto secamente Albus

-¿Quien?-le pregunto, pero no le miraba directamente.

-Qué más da...-le contesto Albus despectivamente-pero me has salvado de cometer el error más grande de mi vida...-porque Albus estaba seguro que se lo iba a decir si no llegara a aparecer el reno plateado

-Al...-le llamo su hermano- Alice se ha ido con otro...-dijo pensativamente, Albus le dolía ver a su hermano así, para él debía ser peor, el estaba enamorado de Alice desde la cuna prácticamente-... y con todo... aun la quiero... por encima de todo...

Albus se quedo mirando imponente como su hermano se derrumbaba y el también... Albus nunca volvió a vivir un Halloween más doloroso que aquel...


	9. Clase de maldiciones

Había llegado Noviembre para Rose, seguía melancólica y dolida, pero en Hogwarts no era la única, su primo James se sumaba a la lista, Alice les había contado que salía con su compañero de Hufflepuff, Carls Sims, uno de los golpeadores de su equipo, Rose lo lamentaba enormemente por su primo James, pero a Alice Longbottom se la veía feliz…

-Eli-le llamo Rose a la chica-no te puedes hacer una idea… de lo tanto que te he extrañado…-le dijo pensativamente.

Las dos se encontraban fuera del castillo, en el patio poniéndose al día de sus cosas, realmente solo hablaba Rose, Eleine le escuchaba, porque ella no tenía mucho que decirle… o eso pensaba Rose.

-… y yo, Rose-le contesto en un susurro Eleine, lo cierto es que Rose notaba a su amiga un poco triste y distante, pero supuso que se sentía así por la forma en que la miraban sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-No te preocupes y no les hagas caso a esos-le dijo Rose para intentar distraerla.

-Ya no te preocupes…-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa-¿y tienes alguna idea de quién es el que sale con tu madrina en la foto?-le pregunto Eleine.

-No… para nada-le contesto Rose, mientras observaba una vez más el recorte-ni siquiera sé si se trata de un chico o de una chica…-añadió pensativamente

-Bueno, tal vez Scorpius tenga razón, debes pedir el permiso para buscar en los archivos de El Profeta…-le dijo Eleine amablemente

-No sé si me lo van a conceder…-le dijo Rose indecisa-es de hace mucho tiempo, tal vez…

-Rosie, seguro que si, recuerda quiénes son tus padres seguro que no van a encontrar inconvenientes-le dijo Eleine con fe.

-Es cierto…- dijo Rose pensativamente, sus padres eran muy influyentes, podrían ayudarla.

* * *

La temporada de quidditch había comenzado… Gryffindor contra Slytherin, era el partido que todos esperaban… bueno lo que todos esperaban era la venganza que se tomarían los Weasley contra los Borgia.

-Ya sé que no se trata de un encuentro cualquiera…-avisaba Jaeson desde los vestuarios-pero quiero preveniros, Slytherin juega duro y violentamente, ellos no dudaran de derribarnos como lo harían nuestros amigos Dana, Samuel, Lysander, Lorcan o Alice…-Rose escucho a James gruñir por lo bajo, desde que Alice le dio la negativa, no se hablaban y no la quería ver- por eso estar muy atentos, sobre todo con Carline y Christofer Borgia, es su ultimo año en Hogwarts y querrán conquistar la copa…

-Tranquilo Jay-le dijo Roxanne con un guiño-no les dejaremos…-le dijo con confianza al equipo-¡Vamos a ganar!-vitoreo y salieron a la plataforma para despegar.

-MUY BIENVENIDOS A LA TEMPORADA DE QUIDDITCH-relataba Alexandra Jordan a gritos-Leones contra serpientes… desde tiempos inmemoriales las ultimas siempre llevaron las de perder-dijo Jordan lo que se gano muchos abucheos en la zona de Slytherin… Rose no pudo dejar de pensar en los reproches que le diría su madrina-así que os presentamos a Slytherin… como capitana y buscadora, Lía Borgia…-dijo Alex desganada lo que se gano entre aplausos y abucheos por parte de Slytherin-golpeadores, los hermanos Borgia, como guardiana a Jody Bulstrode, la mole-mas abucheos de Slytherin.

-¡Señorita!-le grito Slughorn-¡Muestre respecto!...-pero por debajo del megáfono-ahora hacen lo que quieren en Hogwarts…-se quejaba el viejo profesor, Rose no quería ni imaginarse el aspecto de Eleine, al escuchar a su jefe de casa decir aquello.

-Y la única novedad en Slytherin, Quentin Vasier sustituye a Paty Henries, que se ha graduado, con el… Tomas Warrington y Leonor Montague-termino por decir Jordan.

Rose solo oía los aplausos provenientes de las gradas de Slytherin, cuando la trampilla descendió pudo ver el campo de quidditch, Rose afino la vista pero no se encontró en la tribuna de profesores con su madrina y tampoco con Matt… el asiento de Director estaba libre, Rose le había escuchado decir a Eleine que su padre necesitaba un poco de descanso, los problemas en Hogwarts se multiplicaban a cada momento, pero se trataban de travesuras sin importancia… esas cosas no sucedían cuando estaba en el cargo Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Por fin podemos presentarles a Gryffindor!-grito Alexandra encantada-¡Scorpius… Malfoy!-grito Alex mientras Scorpius cogía su escoba.

-Suerte-le deseo Rose antes de irse, él le devolvió un guiño como siempre hacia últimamente, el no le hablaba mucho, no quería hacerla enfadar y Rose se lo agradecía.

-¡Lily Potter! y mi reciente estrenada cuñada…-Rose vio como su prima Roxanne se daba un pequeño cabezazo contra su escoba y Fred se ponía colorado, mientras James no paraba de reírse-¡Roxanne Weasley! Completan el trío cazador maravilla de Hogwarts en años… su capitán, es guapo, apuesto y también próximo pariente político-Jaeson intercambio una mirada con Fred, y este se encogió de hombros-¡Jaeson Wood!-y Jaeson salió camino del centro del campo donde le esperaba Lía-¡Rose Weasley! buscadora-y Rose monto un su veloz escoba para disfrutar de la sensación de libertad y dejar sus penas en el suelo de los vestuarios-y con todos vosotros, mis adorados y amados, ¡James Potter y mi chico como golpeadores!

-Le pedí que fuera discreta…-decía Fred por lo bajo cuando paso cerca de Rose, pero parecía muy complacido por los silbidos que recibía por parte de las gradas.

-¿Jordan discreta?-le escucho decirle Scorpius a Lily que estaba unos metros por encima de Rose-y el que… si hizo una pintada imborrable en la torre de Gryffindor…-le dijo mientras Lily reía y Rose también.

-Los capitanes se dan la mano… recordamos que el árbitro se trata del premio anual… Louis Weasley-recibió muchos aplausos, sobre todo de chicas le pareció notar a Rose-Louis suelta las Bludgers, la Snitch dorada… suelta el Quaffle… ¡Y comienza el partido!...

Rose afino todos sus cinco sentido en Borgia, si ella viraba a la izquierda, ella lo hacía, si lo hacía a la derecha, Rose también…

-¡Gol de Malfoy! Que recibe las felicitaciones de sus compañeros-oyó decir a Alex, pero Rose fue la única que no fue a su encuentro ya que estaba totalmente pendiente de Lía- 90-50 a favor de los leones-dijo Alex-animo Rose…

Pero Rose no veía la escurridiza Snitch…, y Lía tampoco parecía en buscarla desesperadamente, pero de todas formas Rose era su sombra, quería estar atenta a cualquier de sus falsos movimientos.

-¿Que tal lo llevas, Weasley?-le pregunto con malicia Lía, Jaeson y Roxanne le advirtieron que tal vez la quería provocar de algún modo, no quiso caer en la trampa y no le contesto-… valla sin tu amiguito en la cola no eres tan valiente… eso ya lo pude comprobar el año pasado… ¿necesitas que tu escorpión este contigo para saber volar?

-Lía, estamos jugando un partido… no intentes provocarme-le dijo Rose mientras se desviaba un poco de ella y enfocaba a un lugar cercano a las gradas de los profesores.

-Veo que ya has visto la Snitch…-le dijo Lía con toda tranquilidad, ahora Rose se sorprendió, ella ya sabía dónde se encontraba y no iba en su busca.

-¿Que intentas Borgia?-le pregunto de malas maneras Rose.

-Me preguntaba cuando organizaras el velatorio para la Directora-le contesto con crueldad-porque será pronto...

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?-le grito Rose furiosa, pero de repente Lía Borgia da un viraje extremo y esquiva una Bludger enviada por su hermana, pero Rose no fue lo suficientemente rápida y le golpeo de lleno en el vientre haciéndole perder el equilibrio a causa del dolor, Rose se empezó a marear y a tambalearse, pero noto que una manos gélidas la cogían con cuidado.

-Slytherin gana…-decía Alexandra tristemente- una Bludger deja fuera de combate a Rose… 200-90 a favor de los Slytherin…

-Lo siento…-dijo Rose tosiendo a la persona que la sujetaba, para que no se cayera.

-No pasa nada-le dijo Scorpius con cuidado.

-¿Lo ves Weasley?...-le dijo Lía Borgia de la distancia contentísima-yo no me equivoco…

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente para Albus, en esos días se veía más a menudo con su hermano, pero tanto Fred como Alexandra se comportaban igual con él, no querían que su relación estropease la amistad de tantos años, y Albus se lo agradecía, ya que eran los únicos capaces de animar a James pero esa cambia radicalmente cada vez que se cruzaba con Alice o su novio…

-Albus…-le llamo Scorpius-quiero a Eleine, pero en el fondo se que no te conviene…-le dijo con cuidado.

-¿Crees que eso me ayuda?-le pregunto despectivamente Albus, también reconocía que era al único al que se lo había dicho, no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie más.

-Lo que intento es ayudar… y siempre meto la pata… contigo y con Rose…-dijo agobiado Scorpius.

Albus miro a su amigo que tenía peor aspecto a cada vez, pero Albus ya sabía a qué se debía su estado… su abuela se moría, y no era como al Señor Malfoy que solo conocía lo mismo que todos… su abuela le había criado junto a su madre y su pérdida le afectaba mucho.

-Lo siento… yo quejándome de Eli…-le avergonzó Albus-soy muy…-pensó Albus.

-¿Narcisista?-le pregunto Scorpius, Albus simplemente asintió sintiéndose ridículo con su metedura de pata-tranquilo, lo único es que cada vez me agobia mas con lo de elegir esposa… y no quiero, me parece humillante y espeluznante-concluyo Scorpius.

-¿Esposa?-pregunto una voz dulce y delicada a sus espaldas.

Albus se dio la vuelta avergonzada, esperaba que Eleine no estuviese escuchando toda la conversación anterior y por lo visto, Scorpius capto su desesperación.

-¡¿Desde cuándo llevas escuchando… y donde esta Rose?-le pregunto rápidamente Scorpius.

-Desde lo de elegir esposa y Rose ahora viene, está en la biblioteca, tenemos clase…-le contesto rápidamente Eleine, Albus suspiro aliviado, también en los últimos días Eleine se comportaba con el de la misma forma de siempre… en cierto modo no ver ninguna reacción especial o distinta en ella lo desanimaba-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto preocupada Eleine.

-Veras…-y Scorpius le contó todo lo que le pedía y "sus posibles parejas"-… y no quiero que Rose se entere ya tiene bastantes problemas como para añadir uno más-añadió Scorpius.

-Por eso puedes estar tranquilo…-le dijo Eleine compresivamente-pero no puedes elegir nada… nunca serias feliz…

-Ya lo sé-dijo Scorpius apesadumbrado-el problema…-pero Albus le dio un codazo para impedirle que siguiera ya que Rose se estaba acercando.

Y casi as momento de llegar Rose la puerta de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abrió, como era costumbre la Señora Prince no salió a recibirles, pero todos entraron sin perder tiempo, y Albus ocupo su lugar en la segunda fila central… detrás de Eleine.

-Goyle, cierre la puerta al entrar-ordeno la Señora Prince con su característica voz a Alexia que fue la última en entrar.

Albus se fijo como la Señora Prince se acercaba a un trozo de madera viejo… y con un impresionante y complicadísimo movimiento de varita, esa madera se transformo en un insecto a medio camino entre una mantis, una mariposa y una araña.

-Esta clase no será para débiles-dijo de forma mortífera la Señora Prince- os enseñare las maldiciones imperdonables-dijo por ultimo y algún que otro pego un gritito asustado.

Albus noto como Scorpius se movía en su sitio nervioso… y recordó que el ya conocía una de las maldiciones, la había sentido…

-Ya que nadie ha salido, empezaremos-explico la Señora Prince mientras retenía a ese ser en su mano-este animal que he creado, no tiene vida con lo cual no sufrirá ningún daño, pero gracias a él, tendréis una idea más que concreta de estas maldiciones y que el uso de cada una de ellas se paga con el ingreso de por vida en Azkaban, pero que en otros lugares que he conocido se paga con la pena de muerte-añadió dejando claro que estuvo y lo presencio en esos lugares-¿quien tiene conocimiento de ellas?-pregunto y Rose levanto la mano un poco temblorosa.

-Weasley-ordeno la profesora Prince, pero no hacía falta, los demás estaban muy asustados como para hablar.

-_Imperius…_-dijo temblorosa Rose, Albus recordó que su padre le había dicho que sospechaban que estaban utilizando esa maldición para controlar a su Directora.

-¡_Imperio_!-dijo la Profesora Prince apuntando a la cosa… en ese instante empezó a bailar por toda la clase saltando de un lado a otro asustando a muchos de los alumnos-la maldición _Imperius_ permite al mago controlar la voluntad ajena, incluso le puedo ordenar que se tire de la torre más alta de este castillo o matar a otra persona, la maldición _Imperius_ es muy poderosa, pero se puede luchar contra ella, con extraordinaria concentración mental, en este curso os ayudare a conseguirlo-termino por decir y Albus intercambio una mirada con Scorpius asustado-¿Alguna más?-pregunto impaciente la Señora Prince y Scorpius levanto la mano-Malfoy.

-_Cruciatus_…-dijo Scorpius y Albus sabía que la conocía muy bien y los gritos de su amigo volvieron a su mente.

-Dolor-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince apuntando a la criatura, Albus aparto la mirada sabía lo que sería-¡_Crucio_!-Albus oyó como sus compañeros emitían un angustioso resoplido y miro a la criatura… estaba encogida sobre sí misma y se balanceaba-con esta maldición se consigue dolor, mas dolor de lo que podáis imaginar, ni los que recibieron esta tortura lo pueden explicar con palabras o tu si, ¿Malfoy?-pregunto la Señora Prince, toda la clase se quedo contemplando a Scorpius.

-No… solo sé que… prefiero la muerte-dijo Scorpius tembloroso-era insoportable…-confeso Scorpius y toda la clase le miro excepto Albus, el aun la recordaba perfectamente.

-No es de extrañar, grandes dosis y dominadores de esta maldición pueden provocar que la persona pierda la razón, lamentablemente sin retroceso, para realizar esta maldición tiene que haber verdaderos deseos de causar dolor y muy pocos magos pueden llegar a poseer esa determinación-concluyo la Señora Prince-¿la última y más terrible?-ahora nadie se atrevía a pronunciarla ni nadie levanto la mano.

-_Avada kedavra_-dijo Lía Borgia sin miedo-la mortal…

-Así es-dijo la Señora Prince, miro a ese ser…-_Avada kedavra_-y un rayo de luz verde le dio de lleno volviendo a convertirse en un trozo de madera inerte-solo una persona ha logrado sobrevivir, pero por causas excepcionales-Albus notaba todas sus miradas en el, sabía que hablaban de su padre-y mucho me temo que esas causas no se volverán a repetir con nadie más ,es la maldición asesina, no tengo más que añadir sobre sus características lo único, al igual que la _Cruciatus_debes desear y ansiar la muerte de la otra persona para que funcione-concluyo la Señora Prince-pueden recoger sus cosas, quedan diez minutos, pueden irse-y ella misma desapareció con la ayuda de su mascota Traicy.

-Si… marchémonos de aquí…-pidió Scorpius y sin perder tiempo los cuatro se fueron del salón de Defensa.

Albus se paró a pensar… su padre se lo había explicado, pero le parecía increíble la forma en la que sobrevivió a los dos maldiciones asesinas, para Albus, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era su asignatura favorita, pero esa clase fue la más horrible de todas las que tuvo a lo largo de su vida y a juzgar por el aspecto de sus compañeros también de las suyas.

-Scor, ¿te encuentras mejor?-le pregunto con afectuosidad Eleine una vez que llegaron al patio.

-Si… lo siento… pero es que lo recuerdo y…-Scorpius no quiso terminar su frase.

Albus se fijo en que Rose permanecía callada en todo momento y vio como se alejo un poco de Scorpius y de Eleine.

-¿Rose?-le pregunto Albus una vez cerca de ella-¿sucede algo?

-Recordaba lo que dijo la Señora Prince… y si le ordenaron…-pero tampoco Rose termino su frase, Albus ya se imagino como acababa.

-Rose…-pero Albus tampoco le dijo nada, no había nada que le pudiera decir y simplemente se acomodo a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros intentando reconfortarla y Rose debió de haberle entendido porque no se separo, sino que también le cogió a él…

-¡NO!-escucho de repente bramar a Scorpius, Albus y Rose se dieron la vuelta preocupados y vieron como Scorpius permanecía en el suelo desconsolado al lado de Eleine, Albus se acerco preocupado, el no lo sabía pero tal vez la clase le había afectado más de lo normal.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Rose preocupada mientras intentaba incorporar a Scorpius ante la mirada de muchos alumnos, en la multitud salieron Daniela y Samuel que también rodearon a Scorpius preocupados.

-Scorpius, ¿qué?-le pregunto Albus preocupado, pero le miro más detenidamente y Aurum estaba en su regazo y había un pequeño trozo de papel en el suelo y lo cogió.

La nota era sumamente corta.

_Hyperion, tu abuela ha muerto. Esta noche iré a por ti._

Albus le miro lastimosamente, ese no era un buen día para su amigo, no era un buen día para nadie, pero esa vez estaría con él, se iría con él.

* * *

PERDON LA LARGA AUSENCIA, PERO HE ESTADO DE VACACIONES y TOTALMENTE AISLADA DEW TODO, ASI QUE LO SENTO, A LO LARGO DEL DIA IRE SUBIENDO VARIOS CAPITULOS PARA CONPENSARON

_SSS_


	10. Archivos

Albus se despertó un frió fin de semana a principios de Diciembre, era capaz de ver por el ventanal que afuera nevaba, pero el lugar donde él se encontraba era acogedor, se levanto y miro al lugar donde se encontraba… era la habitación de Scorpius, se encontraba en Wilshire y ese día seria el entierro de la difunta Señora Narcisa Malfoy.

Albus se levanto y se vistió con lo primero que vio, la ceremonia seria a la tarde y se acerco a donde Scorpius dormía, Albus no quiso despertarlo, sabía que le estaba constando conciliar el sueño en los últimos días y una vez que lo conseguía no quería interrumpirlo.

Salió con sigilo de la habitación y se encamino hacia el salón principal, ya no se perdía en casa de su amigo, antes de su segundo año paso unos días allí y bastaron para que memorizara, la forma más rápida de llegar a los sitios principales, aunque sabía de sobras que en esa increíble mansión escondía mas lugares y Albus siempre estuvo tentado de ir al despacho del Señor Malfoy (estaba tentado, porque no sabía donde era) porque le gustaría enormemente hablar con Severus Snape, pero todos los que conocía se lo desaconsejaba, Scorpius el primero y Albus estaba más que seguro que a su padre no le haría ni la más mínima gracia.

-Buenos días, Albus-le dijo una joven y hermosa mujer de largo cabello rizo y rubio-siéntate y acompáñame-le invito con amabilidad la Señora Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius-pide lo que quieras-le dijo.

-Gracias Señora, tomare tostadas, en casa siempre desayuno tostadas-le contesto amablemente Albus.

-Muy bien, Batshy-le dijo la Señora Malfoy a una elfina de ojos claros, a Albus le pareció familiar…-¿podrías hacer el favor de traerle a Albus lo que desea?-le pregunto con amabilidad.

-Claro Señora…-empezó a decir la elfina.

-No hace falta-concluyo una voz chillona que Albus ya había oído antes, y la elfina Sandy apareció con unas tostadas y se sentó a su lado a comer con él.

-¡Sandy!-grito indignada la elfina Batshy-muestra respeto y compórtate ante la ama y el Señor-le exigió.

-Tranquila mama, no te alteres, recibo ordenes extritas de mi amo…-le contesto aburrida Sandy mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

Ahora Albus entendía porque se le hacía familiar la primera elfina, el ya había conocido a Sandy pero no era capaz de entender lo que allí pasaba, la Señora Malfoy no mostraba sorpresa así que por lo visto las discusiones de los elfos eran bastantes frecuentes en esa casa.

-Sandy, acompáñame-ordeno la madre y por los visto no aceptaba una negativa por parte de Sandy, y las dos se fueron.

-Albus no te extrañes, esto es muy normal aquí-le explico con amabilidad la madre de Scorpius-Sandy era la elfina de Scorpius y con siete años la libero dándole como una última orden que hiciera siempre lo que quisiera…-le dijo con una sonrisa-y Sandy es lo que hace…

Albus se empezó a reír, le parecía curiosa esa elfina pero eso era típico de Scorpius. La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando paso al Señor Malfoy, tenia mal aspecto pero su porte y elegancia aun permanecían intactas.

-Draco, ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto preocupada su esposa.

-Bien, Tory-le contesto el Señor Malfoy con cuidado y se sentó al lado de su esposa-Albus-le llamo-¿Dónde está Scorpius?-le pregunto con cuidado pero notaba su voz más áspera.

-Lo deje en el cuarto durmiendo…-le explico con cuidado Albus.

-Ya veo, Albus, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a despertarlo?-le pregunto amablemente el Señor Malfoy, pero Albus también entendió que necesitaba un momento a solas con su esposa.

-Claro-le dijo Albus al momento se inclino y se fue camino del dormitorio de Scorpius.

Cuando llego al dormitorio vio a Scorpius ya levantado y vestido, también observo con agrado que estaba rodeado de muchas lechuzas y Albus las reconocía a todas.

-Van a venir casi todos…-le dijo Scorpius un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Te esperabas otra cosa?-le pregunto con amabilidad.

-No… pero…-intento decir Scorpius-Rose y Hugo no lo harán…-le contesto tristemente.

Albus lo lamento, por lo visto su tío Ron no cedió y no iba a dejar que Rose y Hugo venir al funeral…

* * *

La ceremonia en memoria de la Señora Malfoy había terminado, ahora sus restos de encaminaban hacia el mausoleo familiar donde descansaría al lado de su marido… Albus permaneció en todo momento al lado de Scorpius nunca le había visto tan afectado como en ese día, también vio allí a su padre, sabía que la Señora Malfoy le había ayudado en el último momento, también a todos sus primos y a sus amigos, lo único bueno de ese día es que por fin pudo ver a Dominique, ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo y le había dicho que esperaban el nacimiento para cerca de Abril.

-Scor, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-le pregunto amablemente Eleine, ella tampoco se había separado de Scorpius en todo el día.

-No gracias, Eli-le contesto Scorpius-estoy bien así…-pero su cara demostraba todo lo contrario.

Albus observo a Eleine que le miraba tristemente sin saber qué hacer, el tampoco, pero se repente Eleine se acerco a Albus.

-Vengo en un momento, cuida de Scor…-le pidió Eleine amablemente con su voz dulce, Albus simplemente asintió y Eleine se fue.

-Albus, ¿podemos hacer algo nosotras por Scorpius?-le pregunto su hermana que estaba acompañada por Lysander.

-No lo sé- le contesto Albus pero de todas formas ambas se acercaron a él.

-Lo sentimos-le dijeron a la vez y a la vez le abrazaron, Scorpius se quedo sorprendido mirando a Albus, este le devolvió una sonrisa, quería hacerle pensar que eso era lo normal en esas dos, aunque Albus sospechaba que no quería mostrar muchas pruebas de afecto hacia Lysander ya que atraía la atención de su padre.

-Gracias…-le dijo Scorpius pero se giro aun abatido, el remedio para todo según su hermana y su amiga no dio resultado.

-¡Scor!-grito una voz y en un visto y no visto… Rose se abalanzo sobre él, casi pierden ambos el equilibrio pero él la logro sujetar.

-¡Rose!-le grito de vuelta Scorpius una vez que lograron el equilibrio-¿te has vuelto loca? ¡¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto preocupado, pero Albus noto que por fin Scorpius sonreía al percatarse que toda la concurrencia miraba a Rose, porque no vestía para la ocasión (Ropa muggle muy llamativa, en contraste con el severo luto de mago) y que por sí sola… Rose no pasaba inadvertida y menos con su actitud. Albus sabía que a Scorpius le gustaba romper los duros moldes de la aristocracia a la que pertenecía.

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo Rose a modo de disculpas y de pésame Scorpius se empezó a reír.

-Eres…-pero Scorpius no acabo la frase porque estaba encantado con su presencia.

-Alucino…-escucho detrás suya a su primo Hugo sorprendentemente, la elfina Sandy estaba en su hombro-mi padre va a echar humo cuando sepa que nos hemos escapado…

Albus se acerco a Eleine que también había aparecido, no de una forma llamativa sino más discreta como lo era ella, el sabia que ella era la responsable de la aparición de Rose.

-Solo Rose es capaz de lo imposible…-le dijo Eleine con cuidado mientras veía a Scorpius más tranquilo y sociable.

-Rose es capaz de lo imposible… mientras estés tu cerca-quiso determinar Albus, Eleine clavo su verde mirada en la de el-¿Que harás…?-quiso saber Albus-¿te quedas o…?-Albus no quiso acabar la frase, solo veía a Eleine alejarse de él para no responder.

Albus se quedo mirando mientras se marchaba, pensando que tal vez esa imagen se repetirá de un momento a otro, pero sabiendo, que no habría lugar en el mundo ni debajo del mar capaz de separarlo de ella, solo conseguiría apartarle con indiferencia y Eleine estaba siendo indiferente con el…

* * *

Rose viajaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts camino a su casa, las vacaciones habían llegado, Scorpius aun había tardado unos días en volver por el fallecimiento de su abuela, con lo cual se perdió el ultimo y lamentable partido de Gryffindor. En el lugar de Scorpius pusieron como el año pasado, a Kurt Lance, que no lo hizo tan mal, pero no era tan bueno como Scorpius, el partido fue un desastre porque se convirtió en un duelo a dos bandas entre los golpeadores, James y Carl Sims, el novio de Alice, que tuvo como desenlace que Fred pusiera fin a la batalla mandando una Bludger a James que dio de lleno terminando con la expulsión de ambos del partido. Lysander logro la Snitch porque Rose estaba más preocupada de calmar a su primo James que de buscarla. También en esos días increíblemente Hufflepuff gano a Ravenclaw, (Lorcan no había podido jugar, porque misteriosamente le habían hechizado el día anterior sin nefastas consecuencias). Rose apostaba todo su dinero a que la responsable era Lía Borgia ya que al único que consideraba un digno rival por la copa era al genio de Lorcan Scamander.

El tren empezaba a aminorar su marcha, Eleine no estaba allí, Albus y Scorpius estaban concentrados en su partida de naipes mientras Rose leía algo, los tres juntos cogieron sus cosas y bajaron al andén donde Rose ya veía a su madre recibir con cariño a su hermano Hugo y se acercó a ella, la había echado mucho de menos.

-¡Rosie!-grito su madre emocionada-¿Cómo te ha ido todo?-le pregunto contenta pero ahora que la miraba con detenimiento-¡has adelgazado mucho!-le reprocho preocupada-¿te alimentas bien?-le pregunto.

-Mama…-suspiro Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿Dónde está papa?-le pregunto porque Rose no lo veía por ninguna parte y eso era extraño en el.

-Cielo, todavía está trabajando…-le dijo en un susurro su madre-bueno si ya lo tenéis todo… ¿Si, Scorpius?-pregunto su madre a la espalda de Rose, ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato avergonzada, confiaba en que no haya escuchado a su madre con lo de antes.

-Señora Weasley-dijo Scorpius respetuosamente, pero confiado, Rose se imagino que estaba más tranquilo ya que no veía a su padre, a él le caía mal Scorpius y él lo sabia-¿Podría hablar con Rose un minuto?-le pregunto amablemente.

-Claro-le dijo su madre con tranquilidad-Hugo, ayúdame con las cosas de tu hermana, Ginny nos llevara a casa…-le explico y los dos se fueron.

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunto Rose sin rodeos, no era una despedida porque se había despedido de él en el tren.

-Me gustaría saber si en fin de año… ¿te apetecería cenar conmigo y mi familia?-le pregunto Scorpius, Rose se sorprendió.

-¿Yo?-le pregunto Rose impresionada, no notaba recelos de los Malfoy con ella, pero nunca la habían invitado.

-Si, tu-le aseguro Scorpius-también estarán Albus y Eleine… ¿que me dices?

-¿No molestare si…?-pregunto Rose con pocos rodeos, ella sabía que Scorpius entendía que fuera de Hogwarts prácticamente tenían prohibido mirarse.

-No-sentencio Scorpius con confianza.

-Scor, me encantaría… pero ya sabes…-le dijo Rose bajando la cabeza, la verdad le apetecía mucho, desde que conocía a Scorpius y a Eleine no habían pasado un fin de año juntos.

-Entiendo-dijo Scorpius simplemente-si convences a tu padre… házmelo saber, bueno, Feliz Navidad, Rosie-le despidió Scorpius.

-Feliz Navidad…-le contesto de vuelta Rose apesadumbrada, estaba segura que no iba pasar ese día con ellos.

* * *

El día de navidad en La Madriguera… era el acostumbrado caos de todos los años en el que solo sus abuelos podían poner cierto control, Rose no vio a la Señora Tonks ese día, Teddy les había dicho que prefirió ir a la Mansión Malfoy, ya que querían rendirle tributo a la Señora Malfoy ese día, a quien si vio con alegría fueron a Ben con sus padres, por lo visto el humor de su tío Bill mejoro enormemente ante la perceptiva de un nieto, humor que también asombraba a Louis, por lo visto está todo bien con él, pero Rose notaba aun a su tío Percy receloso con su ahijado y su hija.

-Rose-le llamo su tía Ginevra entre la concurrencia, ella se acerco esperanzada-tu madre hablo conmigo ya, pero lamentablemente no he conseguido el permiso en todas las secciones-Rose se entristeció-en los deportes tienes total acceso-le dijo su tía, era la responsable en esa sección, Rose se lo agradecía, pero en los deportes sabía que no iba a encontrar nada sobre su madrina-y en la sección de sucesos ya que la responsable es Alicia Jordan-Rose se prometió mandarle una gran felicitación a Alex y su madre por ayudarla-no he podido hacer nada mas…-le contesto su tía un poco triste.

-No pasa nada, gracias por el esfuerzo-le dijo agradecida Rose.

-Rose, lo peor es que solo puedes ir el día de fin de año…-Rose la miro suplicante-lo siento cielo, pero ese día gozaras de total privacidad y nadie te molestara y no molestaras tu, ya que las rotativas estarán paradas-le explico su tía-si necesitas iré contigo y te…

-No-sentencio Rose-es algo que necesito hacer yo sola, además no tengo un plan mejor para ese día…-contesto Rose cabizbaja.

* * *

Era 31 de Diciembre y Rose se encontraba en la trastienda de El Profeta en Londres, los archivos del periódico más popular de el mundo mágico… la sorprendían… solo tenía las llaves mágicas para acceder a dos de las habitaciones, que separaban las secciones, pero desistió en probar en la de deportes sabía que no iba a encontrar nada de utilidad para ella, así que entro sola en la sección de Sucesos… no iba a ser capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba… era una enorme y alta habitación no alcanzaba ver el final de las enormes y también altas estanterías, de paredes negras… hacia frió para la mejor conservación del material, así que Rose se abrocho la cazadora que llevaba y empezó a buscar… su madrina tenía cerca de… 100 años… Rose casi no lo creía, no era capaz de verla tan anciana, busco en los archivos la fecha de nacimiento (1920) y avanzo 15 años por lo menos, en 1935 empezó a buscar por que la muchacha de la imagen parecía más o menos de su propia edad…

Rose empezó a desesperarse… ya había revisado los documentos de casi 20 años sin encontrar nada y llevaba cerca de siete horas allí, Rose se abstuvo de mirar el reloj, se imagino que las doce de la noche ya no quedaba tan lejana y recordó a sus amigos… pero se volvió a centrar, a sus padres les había dicho que no se iría hasta encontrar algo y ellos respetaban esa decisión, también había rechazado la ayuda de todos sin saber muy bien porque… pero el hecho de que ni siquiera su madrina no le contase nada a ella… era algo importante o muy personal.

Reviso muchos artículos, otro muchos los leyó en totalidad porque la mencionaban, fue una mujer asombrosa, había luchado en batallas que ni Rose sabia, nunca se lo había dicho, muchas al lado de su adoradísimo profesor Dumbledore, otros en contra de los gobernantes corruptos, aliada de los discriminados sangre muggle, defensora de los derechos individuales, estudiante premiada… era una gran mujer, pero eso Rose ya lo sabía… le había tocado vivir tiempos difíciles.

Pasaron una 3 horas mas, y unos 7 años más y sin noticias de esa imagen, Rose ya empezaba a desesperarse, estaba más que segura que no había pasado nada por alto… empezó a imaginarse que tal vez no era su madrina la de la imagen, sino un pariente o algo… y las pistas se difuminaban del todo…

-¡Me rindo!-grito Rose en la penumbra de esa enorme sala abatida… ya no sabía que mas hacer.

-No me avergüences-le dijo una voz burlona, Rose grito asustada, estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta que casi una veintena de personas se acerco a su espalda.

-¿Hugo?-pregunto a la persona a la que hablo, era al único que veía bien por ser uno de los más altos.

-Y no el único-dijo la voz de Albus, Rose se acerco a las personas y vio allí a todos sus primos, a sus amigos y a su hermano.

-¿Que…?-empezó a preguntar Rose pero no necesitaba contestación-¡Es algo que necesito hacer yo sola!-le dijo a todos-¡no os quiero amargar vuestra fiesta!

-Rose-dijo Dominique severamente, algo extraño en ella-para nosotros no es fin de año sin la Directora, la echamos no mas, pero tanto de menos como tú, ella nos enseño y nos dio la protección que necesitábamos en el colegio y fuera de el.

-Mi hermana tiene razón-le dijo Victorie con una sonrisa-te ayudaremos, tu sola en una noche no puedes ver… todo esto.

-¿A que aun te falta por mirar en los deportes?-le pregunto con burla Alice Longbottom.

-Nos necesitas Rose-le dijo Scorpius que la intentaba convencer

-Buscaremos por ti, descansa, llevas muchas horas a solas aquí…-le aconsejo con cuidado Eleine.

-¡Bien!-dijo Teddy en alto-nos dividiremos en dos grupos, chicos conmigo a los deportes-atajo Teddy

-De eso nada-le reprocho Dominique-os podréis a hacer cualquier cosa menos buscar.

-Con el embarazo te pareces a Slughorn-le contesto Teddy molesto.

-Ya vale-advirtió Molly a todos.

-Haremos lo siguiente, los Gryffindor se quedaran aquí y los demás a deportes, ¿os parece bien?-propuso Dana y todos parecía conformes, Rose miraba agradecida mientras cada cual se dividía para buscar y casi la mitad se iba.

-¿Me ayudas hermanita?-le pregunto Hugo y Rose se dispuso a ayudarle.

-Muchas gracias, Hugo-le dijo sinceramente Rose.

-No me las des a mi… me avergüenza decir que esto no ha sido idea mía-le dijo Hugo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces de quien?-pregunto Rose con curiosidad y agradecida.

-De el-dijo Hugo con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia arriba.

Rose miro y vio a Scorpius subido en una escalera revisando algunos documentos, el había sido el artífice de todo esto.

* * *

Albus admiraba el detalle que tuvo Scorpius, le había costado ponerse en contacto con todos pero lo había logrado sin su ayuda o la de Eleine, lo cierto es que en toda la noche los había dejado solos, Albus supuso que era para que le dijera a Eleine lo que sentía, pero Albus había tomado una decisión, se olvidaría de Eleine… pero le resultaba muy difícil al tenerla a su lado a todo momento, además en esos instantes… la encontraba muy hermosa.

-Bueno, hemos llegado-decía Ben a todos-nos dividiremos por parejas-todos asintieron-Alice, ¿conmigo?-y ella asintió, Albus en seguida vio que cada uno elegía una pareja, Dana con su novio Sam, Teddy y Theo (se conocían y se llevaban muy bien) los hermanos Scamander juntos…

-Solo quedamos tú y yo…-le dijo Eleine con una sonrisa y se pusieron a buscar entre los ficheros que les asignaron a los dos

Albus le había tocado los ficheros que hablaban del campeonato de quidditch español, era deportes internacionales, pero no tenían ni idea de que se podía tratar el artículo donde aparecía la Directora, aunque no envidiaba a Eleine, a ella le había tocado El Torneo de los Tres Magos de los últimos cien años.

-Aquí nada-dijo Albus abatido, mientras empezaba a buscar en el campeonato portugués-¿que tal vas, Eli?-le pregunto Albus sin mucha atención-¿Eleine?-pregunto una vez más, porque no obtenía respuesta.

-Al…Albus…-dijo Eleine a trompicones, Albus descendió emocionado y se acerco a ella, miro la imagen del articulo-¿es esto…? ¿Verdad?-le pregunto esperanzada.

-LO HAS ENCONTRADO-grito emocionado y encantado Albus-¡ELEINE LO HA ENCONTRADO!

* * *

Rose miraba como sus primos y amigos, recogían los documentos desanimados, ellos tampoco eran capaces de encontrar nada.

-Mimi-le dijo Rose cogiendo sus cajas-déjame a mi… no te esfuerces-se ofreció Rose para agradecérselo.

-Gracias, Rose-le dijo Mimi- encontraremos lo que buscas, te lo prometo…-le dijo Dominique con confianza.

-¿Sabes?-le pregunto Rose-no creo que esto me ayude a encontrarla, solo que… creo que os estoy haciendo perder el tiempo para nada…-dijo tristemente.

-Rosie-le dijo Lily-venga, es la primera vez que empezamos el año todos juntos… vale la pena solo por eso y si a ti te importa…

-A todos nos importa-sentencio James.

-Scor, sube estas cajas… por favor-le escucho decirle Alex y todos siguieron trabajando.

-¡ROSE!-gritaron a la vez varias voces al momento, Rose se giro y vio como sus amigos corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Lo tenemos!-le grito Albus contento-¡Lo tenemos!-Rose sintió una descarga en su interior y no pudo evitar echar a correr seguido de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo…?-intento preguntar Rose pero nada más acercarse Eleine le tendió el periódico emocionada.

Rose intento contener las lagrimas y miro la imagen, era esa sin dudas, podía ver bien el vestido, era ese, y miro a su madrina de joven… tenía el pelo negro con una bonitas ondas, su rostro estaba limpio de arrugas, debía de tener sobre 16 años o 17 años y sonreía muy feliz a la cámara, permanecía cogida de la mano de un guapo y atractivo chico de pelo un poco más claro que el de su madrina, lo llevaba muy bien peinado y tenía unas facciones delicadas como su madrina, era un poco más alto que ella y muy robusto y también vestía con las ropas de la época… ambos, parecían ser una bonita pareja, perfecto para el otro.

El pie de página decía así…

_"La campeona de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall acudió al típico Baile de Navidad acompañada, de su rival, el campeón de Durmstrang, Abundio Homelore…"_


	11. El baile de Slughorn

**SORPRESA EN EL BAILE DE LOS TRES MAGOS DE 1936**

_La campeona de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall ha asistido al baile de la mano de su rival, el campeón por Dumstrang, Abundio Homelore, creando así innumerables rumores sobre ellos._

_En cambio la campeona por Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime, fue acompañada de un joven estudiante de Hogwarts._

_En lo referente al torneo que este año se celebra en Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime está en disposición de dar una victoria a los suyos en su casa, por que suma una enorme ventaja sobre sus compañeros que están empatados a puntos, por lo visto y enormemente criticado, Abundio Homelore no está a la altura, y es conocido por todos que el Señor Homelore será expulsado del Instituto Dumstrang si no conquista la victoria, como le amenazo su Director, el Señor Husirko Koppali._

_Por su parte, Armando Dippet no amenazo a su alumna de la misma manera, pero no se muestra especialmente entusiasmado con la amistad de esta con el joven Homelore._

_En cualquier caso, si los rumores son ciertos, Abundio Homelore y Minerva McGonagall ya habrán ganado algo y no se trata de la tan ansiada copa._

-Es de los artículos más amarillistas que he oído en mucho tiempo-oyó Rose comentar a su padre en el pequeño saloncito familiar, después de que Rose terminara de leer una vez más el artículo, estaban a 2 de Enero.

-Si, digno de Rita Skeeter…-dijo su madre pensativamente-Matt, ¿sabía esto?-le pregunto amablemente su madre a Matt, allí además de la familia de Rose, se encontraba su tía Ginevra, su tío Harry, Albus, Eleine y Matt.

-No, no tenía ningún conocimiento al respecto, sabía que mi profesor había sido expulsado de Dumstrang, pero no la forma…-concluyo pensativamente.

-Madame Maxime gano el torneo-les informo su tía Ginevra-por lo visto tanto el Señor Homelore y la Directora no consiguieron recortar la ventaja de puntos-dijo, pero bajando la voz-no tenía ni idea que la profesora McGonagall disputara el torneo…

-Creo que hay desasidas cosas que aun no sabemos de ella…-dijo apesadumbrado su tío Harry.

-Y pensaba que la conocía…-dijo melancólicamente su madre.

-Matt, ¿has hablado con Homelore?-le pregunto su padre sin rodeos.

-Le he pedido que regrese-le dijo Matt-le he dicho que necesitamos que nos ayude…-dijo Matt.

-Nos ha ocultado información sobre la Directora…-dijo su padre molesto.

-¡No le trate como un criminal!-le advirtió Matt, Rose se sorprendió de ver a Matt tan serio-¡no le he pedido que vuelva para que le arreste!

-¡El entreno a Thor!-le contesto su padre sin retroceder-dudo que no sepa nada…

-¡Si desconfía de él, también lo hace de mi!-le grito Matt poniéndose de pie al igual que su padre-¡Don fue como mi hermano!

-¡Ronald!-le advirtió su madre cogiéndole del brazo y parando la discusión, Rose intercambio una mirada asustada con Eleine-Matt perdone, pero estamos muy preocupados…

-Tengo que regresar-dijo Matt simplemente, pero Rose notaba que aun sensiblemente molesto-pero una cosa le digo, mi profesor no es nuestro enemigo… y si él nos ha ocultado información, nuestra-Matt hizo énfasis en la última palabra-querida Directora también…-concluyo-Eleine-dijo suavizando mas la voz-despídete de tus amigos, en Hogwarts ya os veréis…

-Adiós, Rosie-dijo Eleine dándole un pequeño abrazo- adiós chicos-se despidió de Hugo y Albus. Y se fue detrás de su padre por la chimenea.

-Ronald-le dijo su madre molesta-¡¿Que pretendes?

-Llevan muy poco tiempo aquí y ya tienen el control del colegio…-dijo simplemente el padre de Rose molesto.

-¡Lucharon a nuestro lado! ¡Casi mueren a nuestro lado!-le contesto enfadada su madre, Rose se acurruco entre Albus y Hugo para evitar escuchar discutir a sus padres-¡¿que mas necesitas?-le pregunto.

-Hermione… simplemente-decía su padre mientras vagaba de un lado a otro debajo de las miradas acusadoras de la madre de Rose y los padres de Albus-no me gusta estar sin hacer nada…

-A nadie nos gusta, pero no te dejes llevar por la desesperación-le aconsejo su tío Harry.

-Ronald, ayúdame a recoger esto, por favor-le pidió su madre, pero más tranquila.

-Claro, cielo-y ambos se fueros portando las bandejas que habían traído.

-No os preocupéis, Ronald siempre fue así de cabezota-le dijo su tía mientras sacaba una copia del periódico, porque debía devolver el original a los archivos, el tiempo de préstamo había acabado.

-Además… Ron apenas ha dormido… de todos es el más volcado con la búsqueda-le dijo su tío y Rose se sintió un poco mejor-está muy irascible e insoportable… con todos, menos con Hermione-concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Por desgracia…-añadió su tía Ginevra-la próxima vez que se vuelva a quejar de mi comida le lanzare tal hechizo que lo reduciré a una mosca y lo pondré en una telaraña… y sabe que soy capaz-le amenazo su tía, provocando las carcajadas de todos allí.

* * *

Rose, Albus, Scorpius y Eleine, se encontraban en su clase de Pociones, Rose reconocía que ese día, tanto su primo como Scorpius llevaban mejor la Poción Hervolizante que ella, incluso Albus había acabado, pero no le importo, sabía que tendría los mismos efectos, las de ellos era de un bonito verde oliva mientras que la de ella era simplemente verde, lo que le preocupaba era el verde lima de la poción de Eleine...

-No sé qué hago mal…-se quejo Eleine agobiada.

-Yo te ayudare, añade los ojos de besugo…-le ofreció Albus, pero con tan mala suerte que al acercarse a Eleine se tropezó y toda su poción se derramo por el suelo.

-Albus… lo siento-dijo Eleine mientras veía toda la poción en el suelo, pero Albus bajaba la mirada por su rojez, le avergonzaba porque toda la clase le miraba y se reían. Borgia emitió un soplido burlesco, pero Rose y Scorpius se miraron e intentaron aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí?-pregunto el profesor Slughorn atentamente.

-A Albus se le cayó su poción, sin querer por intentar ayudarme a mí con la mía…-le explico con cuidado Eleine al viejo profesor.

-Ya veo, Albus…-dijo el profesor Slughorn-como siempre todo un caballero-dijo riéndose, Rose estaba segura que el bochorno de su primo iba en aumento-no te pondré mala nota si mañana a primera hora me traes la poción bien hecha a mi despacho-Albus simplemente asintió-Señorita Prince, veo que su poción a adquirido el tono y la consistencia apropiados, pero se quedara con un Aceptable, porque no lo ha hecho sola-le explico el profesor Slughorn, Eleine simplemente asentía conforme-Malfoy, bien-dijo despectivamente el profesor y Scorpius apretó la mandíbula, Rose sabia que sin la poción de Albus la suya era la mejor-Y mi queridísima Rose-dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa, ahora el turno de avergonzarse era de Rose-querida si me dices el ingrediente que se te ha olvidado añadir te pondré un Extraordinario…

Rose se quedo mirando al profesor agobiada, si se le había olvidado añadir algo… que le hacía pensar a Slughorn que lo recordaría en ese momento… pero entonces ve como Scorpius agita un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un polvo blanco en su interior, a espaldas de Slughorn y Rose lo recordó.

-Polvo de cuerno de unicornio-dijo Rose al momento.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo contento Slughorn y el timbre sonaba en ese instante-todos pueden irse… exceptuando a Jean y Mike Abercrombie, Megan Bones, Lía Borgia, Pete Mclaggen, Claudia Stenson, Angela Cuddy, Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.

Rose intercambio una mirada con su primo, no sabía que les tenía preparado Slughorn y se despidieron de Scorpius y Eleine, ellos les esperarían en el Gran Comedor.

-Me complace comunicaros a todos…-continuaba Slughorn contento-que sois mis elegidos para el club de las eminencias, el Club Slug-Rose intercambio una mirada con Albus y este se la devolvió desanimado, a ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia convertirse en los favoritos de Slughorn-así que espero vuestra presencia con ansias en el baile post navidad que celebrare este sábado y por supuesto podréis invitar a quienes queráis-concluyo muy sonriente-podéis iros-se despidió-hasta el sábado.

-¡Genial!-escucharon decir a Mike Abercrombie tanto Rose como Albus.

-Ya veo que a algunos les hace especial ilusión-le dijo con sarcasmo Albus por lo bajo a Rose y ella se rió.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Rose observo que Scorpius fulminaba a Eleine con la mirada y esta la bajaba un tanto colorada ante él. Rose llego más rápido que Albus porque este se había parado a hablar con James cerca de donde se encontraban.

-¿A que no sabéis lo que nos quería Slughorn?-dijo Rose con voz monótona.

-Si, el baile de los Slug…-dijo Scorpius con dureza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Rose.

-Ya ha venido alguien a comunicarlo, ¿a que si?-le pregunto mordazmente a Eleine, Rose no extendía ese enfado inmediato de Scorpius y Rose sentía como Albus se acercaba a ellos.

-Mike Abercrombie de Ravenclaw me ha invitado al baile y le dije que si…-contesto Eleine, pero al instante todas las fuentes de comida explotaron causando un grito de pavor general y Rose solo le dio tiempo de cubrirse la cara como a muchos.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto un tanto alarmado y enfadado Matt desde la mesa de los profesores, mirando directamente a James, Fred y Alex. Ellos se miraban entre si sin entender porque estaban cubiertos de pollo, pero Rose se fijo que James buscaba algo entre ese caos…

Rose miro inmediatamente a su espalda y vio que Albus había desaparecido… cuando Albus era pequeño y sus hermanos le hacían bromas… Albus se enfadaba y hacia explotar todo a su alrededor. Rose intercambio una mirada con Scorpius, el estaba cubierto de las patatas del quiso, Eleine de ensalada… Rose no quería ni imaginarse a si misma.

* * *

Albus esperaba a su prima Rose fuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda, le había mandando un _Patronum_ diciéndole que le esperaba allí.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto con cuidado su prima, Albus se alegraba de reconocer una Rose un poco más animada, llegaban buenas noticias por parte de su familia, habían apresado a uno de los criminales que se fugaron hace dos años de las cárceles de oriente, y en el interrogatorio les había contado que lo último que sabía de la Directora McGonagall es que permanecía con vida, pero no les pudo contar nada mas, al momento se desmemorizó a si mismo por miedo a confesar, desgraciadamente la Señora Prince les contó que eses vasallos preferirían la muerte antes de traicionar a Donavan Thor, porque si les traicionan le esperarían un destino peor que la muerte-¿harás explotar algo más?-le pregunto divertida.

-Rose no te burles de mi-le pidió Albus, aun estaba enfadado al saber que Eleine iría con el estúpido de Abercrombie _"por eso estaba tan contento"_maquinaba una y otra vez para si Albus.

-Al, tranquilo, hable con Eli, me dijo que no le gusta Abercrombie solo que quiere ir al baile, porque si no, no podía-le dijo su prima para animarle.

-Ya…-contesto Albus despectivamente-Rose, si no tienes a nadie… me harás el favor de ir conmigo…-le pidió Albus-no quiero aparecer solo…-le dijo despectivamente.

-Si, si es lo que quieres claro, no me importa, pero si se lo pides a cualquier chica te dirá que si seguro-le dijo Rose para animarle.

-No quiero ir con otra chica, quiero ir con… tigo-termino Albus pero tanto el cómo Rose sabían que no acababa así la frase.

-Vale-le contesto Rose con una sonrisa- me vuelvo con Scor y Hugo a la Sala Común, me muero de ganas de ver como Hugo le da una paliza-dicho esto su prima se fue y Albus descendió con cuidado las escaleras hasta las mazmorras.

-Hola, Potter-le llamo una voz a su espalda, Albus la reconoció al momento por desgracia y rodó los ojos, se trataba de Alexia Goyle y con ella seguro estaba Lía Borgia, estaba tan seguro que ni se dio la vuelta.

-¿Que quieres Borgia?-le contesto despectivamente.

-Lía no está…-dijo Alexia amablemente, Albus se dio la vuelta sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud-me preguntaba…-decía con cuidado-si ya tienes pareja para el baile… y eso…

-Si-dijo Albus con aplomo, esa era la situación más incomoda de su vida, nunca le paso por la cabeza que Goyle… no quería pensar en eso.

-Bueno, pues me alegro, adiós-le dijo Goyle y camino hacia la Sala Común.

Albus la vio alejarse, pensando que sería una mala idea entrar ahora, supuso que a Vicent Goyle no le gustaría saber que rechazaron a su hermana, así que Albus cambio de plan, iría a darle una visita a Humberto y a Berta, que había crecido mucho y con un poco de suerte vería al gigantón de su padrino.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Scorpius acumulaba derrota tras derrota ante Hugo al ajedrez y Rose se divertía viendo como Scorpius se rebanaba los sesos en encontrar un punto débil a Hugo sin conseguirlo.

-¡PUEDO IR!-le grito su prima Lily al entrar en la Sala Común.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunto Rose.

-¡Al baile de Slughorn!-le grito emocionada-¡Matt dejo que el profesor Slughorn invitara a los dos mejores alumnos de tercero al baile!-le comunico encantada Lily, Rose puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que si se tratase de la Directora McGonagall… Lily no iría a ningún baile.

-Así que iras tu también-le dijo Scorpius a Hugo, aun pensando en derrotar a sus intrépidos peones.

-¡Jamás!-dijo Hugo ofendido y Lily le miraba mal-el viejo me tiene manía-le comunico encantado Hugo a Scorpius-me llama Weasley.

-¡Pues igual que yo!-dijo Scorpius riéndose.

-Ya, me alegro Scorpius… pero eso no salvara a tu reina-le dijo Hugo riéndose mientras su alfil destrozaba a la reina de Scorpius, y este se desesperaba, seguro que iba a perder por octava vez consecutiva…

-Tengo que darme prisa en encontrar un vestido y pareja-dijo Lily nerviosa.

-Tranquila, puedo dejarte algo, no tengo ningún inconveniente-le dijo Rose a su prima para tranquilizarla-pero la pareja la tienes que encontrar tu…-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Scorpius vendrás conmigo-le dijo Lily, que sonó mas como una orden directa, que una petición.

-¡¿QUE?-le grito Scorpius asombrado.

-Jaque mate-le dijo Hugo riéndose de su cara- y Lily… si quieres invitar a un tío, se lo tienes que pedir, no se lo ordenes-le aconsejo sarcásticamente Hugo.

-De eso nada-le dijo Scorpius al momento con contundencia-James me matara-le dijo convencido.

-O Albus hará que explotes…-dijo Hugo por lo bajo provocando las risas de todos menos de Scorpius.

-Por favor…-le pidió Lily-si no vienes conmigo no encontrare pareja y será muy humillante ir sola…-le dijo Lily con unos terribles pucheros que son infalibles para casi todo.

-Esto… Lily…-decía Scorpius un tanto incomodo por la mirada de cordero degollado de la pequeña de los Potter, Scorpius miro a Rose en busca de ayuda, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros intentando por todos los medios no reírse-está bien…-dijo Scorpius rendido y se desplomo en el sillón.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Lily con una voz chillona emocionada-voy a ver a Roxy para que me peine… luego me paso por tu habitación y me pruebo algo-le dijo Lily a Rose, pero al momento desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Scor, deja de poner esa cara-le dijo Rose lanzándole un cojín a Scorpius, porque parecía como si le condenasen a muerte-no es para tanto…

-Los hermanos de tu pareja no te mataran, ¿o sí?-le dijo agobiado Scorpius y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto… ¿con quién vas a ir?-le pregunto Hugo mirándola. Scorpius les miraba aun preocupado.

-No te pongas en plan hermano sobre protector-le advirtió Rose a su hermano.

-No es por eso, me da pereza, los sobre protectores son James y Fred-dijo Hugo riéndose y Scorpius se hundió un poco más en el sillón, Rose volvió a lanzarle otro cojín-pero eres mi hermanita querida…-le dijo Hugo con melosidad-y aquel que te haga daño… se lo digo a papa-le dijo Hugo con una sonrisa, Rose también se empezó a reír, no envidiaba a ninguna de sus primas, sus primas la envidiaban a ella por tener de hermano a Hugo.

-Voy con Al… y no pienses mal-le advirtió Rose-no puede ir con la persona que él quiere-le contesto Rose ahora Scorpius la miraba comprensivamente.

-Aun así, papa se le echara encima después de Lucy y Louis-le dijo Hugo con una sonrisa-Scor, ¿quieres humillarte más?-le pregunto Hugo riéndose, como contestación… Scorpius se hundió un poco más en el sillón.


	12. El vestido

-¡Albus!-le dijo a su espalda Scorpius, lo cierto es que Albus estaba un tanto molesto con su amigo ese día-¿sabes?-le pregunto cansado-¡En el fondo, si me haces mil pedacitos me harás un favor!

-¡¿Que esperabas?-le pregunto Albus igual de molesto-¡Es mi hermana pequeña…!

-La que me obligo ir con ella-concluyo Scorpius cansado-pregúntaselo a Rose o a Hugo… no me gusta Lily, es muy…-pero se cayó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Albus-¡Le diré que no voy!

-Mi hermana me matara-dijo Albus suspirando, lo cierto es que estaba enfadado porque acababa de separarse de Eleine por Abercrombie, no por Scorpius-pero cuidado con James-le aconsejo Albus. Scorpius simplemente bufo.

-Hola chicos-les dijo Rose, acababan de llegar de la biblioteca y Rose ya estaba sentada en la mesa del Gran Comedor-¿qué tal?-les pregunto amablemente.

-Mal-contestaron al unísono tanto Albus como Scorpius.

-Pues menos mal que allí viene Eli…-contesto Rose malhumorada.

-Buenos días-dijo Eleine con cuidado, Albus vio que Mike Abercrombie se iba a su mesa de Ravenclaw muy contento, algo que volvió a enfadar a Albus.

-Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto una voz femenina a las espaldas de Rose y Albus, por la cara tanto de Scorpius como de Eleine, dedujo que no era alguien agradable.

-¿Quieres problemas, Zabini?-pregunto mordaz Rose.

-No es contigo con quien quiero hablar… Weasley-le contesto Patsy Zabini con un deje de desmereció, se había acercado sola, sin Borgia ni los suyos, Albus la reconoció, era una de sus compañeras de Slytherin, pero iba a tercero y recordó que la abuela de Scorpius la tenía en su lista de "candidatas".

-Patsy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto amablemente Eleine.

-Nada de ti… Prince-le contesto también despectivamente a Eleine, Albus se empezaba a enfadar, Rose le había atacado pero Eleine había sido amable con ella.

-Pues si quieres algo-le contesto de mal humor Scorpius-primero habla bien a mis amigas-sentencio.

-Lo siento-dijo Zabini con una voz fingida-¿contento?-le contesto Zabini.

-Ahora vengo chicos-les dijo Scorpius, pero Albus se dio cuenta que tanto él como Eleine le miraban atentamente, Albus supo que Eleine también recordaba que Zabini era la favorita de su abuela. Y se separaron un poco de ellos.

-¿Que le querrá?-pregunto Rose sin mucho interés, Albus y Eleine intercambiaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada más.

* * *

Albus se encontraba solo deambulando por el castillo, ya que las chicas se habían ido para empezar a prepararse para el baile, eso le molesto a Albus, porque Abercrombie parecía muy ilusionado con asistir con Eleine, además Rose le había dicho que mas que prepararse ella iba a ayudar a Roxanne con Lily, cosa que no mejoro su humor.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!-dijo Scorpius cansado-lo reconozco, James ha sido peor que tu, les he dejado a él a Lily y a casi todos tus primos discutiendo en la torre de Gryffindor, pero por lo que pude ver a Rose y a Hugo les hacen especialmente felices mis desgracias…-dijo Scorpius intentando no reírse, a él también le divertía la situación.

-Tienes suerte de permanecer con vida-le dijo Albus serio, aun no se olvidaba que iba a ir con su hermana pequeña y Scorpius noto el resentimiento.

-Vale-le contesto para zanjar el tema-¿y qué haces?-quiso saber.

-Lo cierto es que nada-le contesto despectivamente Albus-desde mi enfrentamiento con mis queridos compañeros de Slytherin paso el mínimo tiempo posible allí… y hablando de Slytherin-recordó de pronto Albus-¿qué quería Zabini?-le pregunto, porque no le volvió a ver después de la comida.

-Ah, nada importante-le dijo Scorpius un tanto incomodo-solo que su abuela era buena amiga de la mía, pero como estaba de viaje no pudo venir al entierro, nos manda el pésame y…bueno- Scorpius empezaba a sonrojarse, Albus le miro con escrutinio.

-¿Y?-pregunto impaciente.

-Que el deseo de su abuela es que yo y ella… ya sabes Albus…-dijo Scorpius mas agobiado.

-¡¿Estas con Zabini?-le pregunto Albus sorprendido-¡y el día que vas con mi hermanita a un baile!-le dijo ahora molesto.

-No, para-le contesto Scorpius a la defensiva-Albus, ¡eres peor que James!-le contesto mal humorado, Albus pensó en dejarle explicarse pero no descartaba lanzarle uno de los hechizos que aprendió de su madre-solo hablamos, porque su abuela también la obliga con lo mismo, no es mala chica si quitamos a los Borgia, muy arrogante y eso, pero ¡nada más!-añadió a ver la cara escéptica de Albus-¡Y voy con tu hermanita obligado! ¡Qué conste!-le contesto como ultima defensa.

-¿Pero te estás planteando algo… con ella?-le pregunto directamente Albus, porque hasta el momento Scorpius no le había dejado solo por una chica.

-No, solo que hablamos y perdí la noción del tiempo-le dijo Scorpius con seguridad.

-Scor… solo te digo que pertenece al grupo de Borgia-le resumió Albus a grandes rasgos y Scorpius parecía entenderle porque afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé y no me olvide en ningún momento lo que nos han hecho ella y sus amigos-le aseguro Scorpius firmemente y Albus le creyó.

* * *

Rose estaba en su habitación intentando decidir que se podría para el baile, quedaba menos de una hora y el vestido que le mando su madre, uno azul muy bonito, se lo había dejado a su prima Lily porque ella no tenía nada que ponerse, así que decidió que llevaría unos pantalones y su blusa favorita, no eran nada elegantes pero iba a ir con su primo y no le importaba, pero no estaba nada convencida con ese atuendo…

-Rosie, ¿aun estas así?-le pregunto Lucy que era la que entro por la puerta de su dormitorio.

-No sé que ponerme…-se quejo Rose bajito para que su prima Lily no le escuchase.

-Pues no lo sé…-dijo Lucy mientras le ayudaba a buscar algo en su armario-¿qué es este paquete?-le pregunto con amabilidad.

-Es el vestido de mi madrina, le pedí a mi madre que lo llevara a arreglar y me llego hoy con el vestido… de Lily-le dijo Rose con una sonrisa, ni lo había abierto. Rose ya lo había arreglado todo con sus primas y amigas, sobre todo por la ayuda que le habían prestado.

-¡Es precioso!-le dijo Lucy mientras lo cogía y era cierto, Rose observo que estaba como nuevo, no había nada deshilachado y era uno de los vestidos más bonitos que había visto en su vida, a pesar de ser de época-tienes que probarlo-le dijo Lucy convencida-estarás preciosa Rose-le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Qué?-contesto Rose sorprendida-¡Para nada!, es muy ostentoso para esta noche-le contesto segura.

-Puede… pero no tienes nada mejor y segura que estas preciosa-le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que Rose estaba tentada a ponérselo, más que nada para sentir a su madrina un poco más cerca-y creo que te irá bien-le afirmo Lucy.

-No se…-dudaba Rose, pero Lucy no parecía conforme con una simple negativa.

-Yo te ayudare y te lo pondrás-zanjo rápidamente Lucy con una sonrisa, muy parecidas tanto a la de su hermana como a la de la abuela y eso dio confianza a Rose.

Rose veía a su prima mayor bajar las escaleras, para encontrarse con Louis, lo cierto es que Rose tenía un nudo en el estomago, llevaba el vestido puesto y le sentaba bien, le parecía casi imposible pensar que casi a la misma edad su madrina y ella poseían la misma talla, porque no necesito ningún retoque. Rose contuvo la respiración y bajo las escaleras esperando las ansiadas burlas de todos.

Cuando bajo a su Sala Común vio a todos mirándola en silencio sorprendidos, cosa que la incomodo y provoco que toda su sangre subiera a su rostro y bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzada, replanteándose no asistir al baile.

-¿Rose?-le pregunto Scorpius sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, los demás aun no le habían dicho nada.

-¡Ya sé que estoy horrible!-le dijo Rose antes de nada-¡me iré a cambiar!-dicho esto se dio la vuelta para subir a su dormitorio.

-¡No!-le dijo Scorpius cogiendo con suavidad su brazo-no es eso… mas bien, todo lo contrario…-le dijo y se aclaro la voz nervioso porque todos les miraban-creo que estas guapísima-le dijo en un susurro ahogado mientras se acercaba a su oído derecho, cosa que hizo sonrojarse mucho a Rose.

-¡Rose que guapa!-le dijo Lily de repente-¿Por qué no me has dejado probarme ese?-le pregunto un poco celosa pero estaba contenta.

-Rose-dijo Hugo solemnemente, Rose se rió esperando cualquier comentario único de su hermano-yo soy el único que puede decirte el más grande de los halagos…-Hugo aclaro la voz, haciendo una imitación de Scorpius a la que todos rieron- a papa le daría un infarto al verte así-le dijo con una sonrisa y todos, hasta los desconocidos rieron.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Louis regalándole un guiño a Rose.

-Sí, largaros antes de que me arrepienta y no os deje ir-les contesto Fred burlonamente a Rose y a Lily.

-¿Vosotros tres no vais a venir?-pregunto Rose a James, Fred y Alex.

-Después de la que armamos el año pasado…-dijo Alex riéndose.

-Este año no hemos recibido invitación-le contesto James mientras se reía.

Rose se rió y empezó a seguir a Louis y a Lucy, detrás de ella iba Scorpius con Lily.

-¡Lily!-le llamo de pronto Hugo-¡necesito que me expliques inmediatamente lo que pasa si añado un bezoar con ajenjo!

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-le pregunto Lily molesta-tengo mejores cosas que hacer, Hugo.

-Si, tiene que ser ahora-dijo Hugo tajantemente con una sonrisa feliz, que a Rose le resultaba extraña en el.

-Está bien-dijo Lily con un gruñido- ir bajando, luego os alcanzo-dijo Lily mientras se sentaba con Hugo.

-¿Vamos?-le pregunto Scorpius a Rose mientras le tendía un brazo para que se agarrase a él, Rose afirmo, le cogió y siguieron a Louis y a Lucy, pero antes de desaparecer por el retrato, Rose miro a su hermano y puede ser que se lo imaginara, pero en la mirada Hugo podía ver el triunfo, cosa que la desconcertó en ese instante.

* * *

Albus se encontraba solo, esperando a la puerta del despacho de Slughorn a que Rose llegara, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos que se acercaban con unas risas, miro y allí estaba Eleine… Albus se quedo sorprendido… estaba preciosa, estaba muy hermosa, Albus considero realmente que todos los bellos adjetivos del mundo no eran suficientes para describirla, iba vestida muy natural con un vestido rosa claro que acentuaba su piel suave y bronceada, el pelo lo dejaba caer suelto, como siempre pero a él le parecía que brillaba, pero lo que le absorbían eran sus ojos verdes… los que rompían un poco la imagen de perfección, porque a Albus, sus ojos le parecieron tristes, pero al instante aparecía Abercrombie a su espalda riéndose, tomado de la mano de Eleine, estropeándole esa imagen y aparto la vista casi asqueado.

-Albus…-dijeron dos personas a la vez, Albus miro y se encontró con Rose y Scorpius, ambos le miraban… con lastima, el simplemente fingió una sonrisa delante de ellos.

-¡Por fin os alcanzo!-dijo su hermanita de pronto, resoplando-¡Vamos!-dijo deprisa cogiendo a Scorpius y casi arrastrándole al despacho de Slughorn contra su voluntad.

-Rose estas muy guapa-dijo Albus, pero lo cierto es que ni la había mirado, observaba como Eleine les dirigía una sonrisa, ahora sincera y gesticulaba sorprendida hacia Rose, ahora Albus la miro-¡llevas el vestido de McGonagall!-le dijo sorprendido.

-Al… tienes suerte de que no me moleste por ni siquiera haberme mirado-le dijo Rose sonriendo y juntos pasaron al despacho, Albus en el fondo se alegraba de que Scorpius estuviera con su hermana, sabía que él la cuidaría.

Entraron en el engalanado despacho, había telas de múltiples colores por doquier que decoraban la estancia, Slughorn estaba en la que parecía la pista recibiendo a cada alumno, Albus disfruto viendo la incomodidad de Scorpius al lado de su profesor "menos favorito" por culpa de su hermana que parecía la estrella de la recepción.

-Rose, esta deslumbrante-le obsequio Slughorn con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Rose un tanto incomoda y Slughorn se fue a saludar a los Abercrombie, Albus pudo echar un vistazo a Eleine que les miraba apesadumbrada.

-Eli tiene ganas de estar con nosotros…-le dijo Rose a su oído-lástima que otro no la haya invitado antes…-dejo caer sarcásticamente.

Albus simplemente frunció los labios y aparto la mirada hacia otra parte, desgraciadamente estaba seguro de que no habría invitado a Eleine de tener la oportunidad por miedo a que le rechazase.

-¡Sev!-le llamo desde entre la gente Lily contenta, había muchas personalidades entre la gente, que sabía que pertenecían a la elite de el mundo mágico, y tanto Albus como Rose se acercaron a donde le llamaba su hermana y se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

-Albus-le dijo con afectuosamente su madre mientras le daba un abrazo, Albus vio que su madre estaba acompañada de Matt, con ellos su hermana y Scorpius, este ultimo intentaba pasar todo la inadvertido posible-Rose, estas preciosa-le dijo su madre mientras le daba un abrazo, mientras Albus le sujetaba su copa a su madre.

-Señora Potter es un placer verla nuevamente-dijo Eleine que se había acercado a ellos, al pasar Eleine, Albus no puedo evitar ensimismarse y se le cayó la copa de su madre al suelo, incomodo de dispuso a recogerla, pero en vez de arreglarlo… rompió la copa, provocando las risas descaradas de Rose y Scorpius, el resto miraban preocupados su conducta.

-Albus, deja-le dijo su madre después de saludar y abrazar a Eleine de la misma forma, hizo un movimiento con su varita, deshizo su desastre y limpio todo, pero aun así su madre le miraba atentamente-¿me acompañas a buscar otra?- le pregunto su madre.

Albus afirmo con la cabeza y se alejo con su madre, Albus aun notaba los ojos escrutinios de su madre en la nuca.

-Albus, ¿te gusta Eleine?-le pregunto directamente su madre con una sonrisa, una vez lejos del bullicio.

-¡¿Que?-se sorprendió y a la vez se avergonzó, Albus pensó que tenía el mismo tono de mejillas de Rose cuando se enfada-¡No!-sentencio incomodo y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Albus no te he preguntado nada malo…-le dijo su madre pacientemente-solo que me recordó algo…-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿El que?-le pregunto Albus incomodo centrando su atención en el mantel de la mesa, no quería mirar a su madre.

-Cuando era pequeña y Harry se acercaba o me miraba me volvía una persona muy torpe…-se rió, Albus la miro, le sorprendía lo que le decía, le pasaba lo mismo a él con Eleine-con el tiempo se me paso-añadió-pero… no sé, todo el mundo dice que te pareces mucho a Harry y es cierto-afirmo con seguridad- supongo que el fondo me gustaría pensar que en eso si te pareces a mi-concluyo pensativamente.

-Esto… mama-dijo Albus pero su madre ya se había ido, Albus se dijo a si mismo que le diría que si se parecían, ella tenía razón, siempre encontraba mas similitud con su padre que con su madre, pero le gusto compartir esa torpeza con ella.

De pronto las puertas del despacho de Slughorn se abrieron dejando pasar entre la multitud a la profesora Prince, todos, incluidas las personalidades invitadas se apartaban a su paso, ella estaba seguida… Albus se sorprendió… estaba seguida de Abundio Homelore.

-Matt, muchacho debo hablar contigo…-pero el Señor Homelore no dijo nada mas al ver a Rose, le miraba de hito en hito, como si no se creyera su presencia allí-… Minie…-dijo simplemente y se llevo una mano a la frente y a Albus le pareció en ese instante más anciano que nunca, como enfermo.

-Profesor…-se acerco Matt deprisa preocupado y tanto él como la Señora Prince le agarraron por miedo a caer-¿que le sucede?-le pregunto una vez más preocupado.

-Nada, solo el fantasma de un recuerdo…-concluyo y se reverencio ante Rose y le hizo un gesto para que ella se acercase, Rose lo hizo aun abrumada-acompáñame-le pidió con amabilidad dejando fuera cualquier frialdad en la voz. Y Rose y él se fueron, Albus observaba como su madre aun miraba preocupada el lugar por donde se habían ido, tanto ella como Matt, pero la Señora Prince salió como si nada, por lo visto nada en ese momento le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

* * *

Rose caminaba con cuidado de hacer ruido detrás del Señor Homelore, por los pasillos hasta que se acerco a un ventanal, pero aun permanecía de espaldas a Rose.

-Te debo una disculpa-le dijo con cuidado el Señor Homelore sin aun mirarla, Rose no le entendía-te di un buen susto el día que encontraste tan bella prenda-le dijo para explicarse y Rose se dio cuenta.

-Pensé que me lo había imaginado…-le dijo con cuidado-¿Por qué fue allí?-le pregunto Rose cuidadosamente.

-Por lo mismo que tu… recuerdos-le contesto, pero aun seguía sin mirarla-viví una época feliz en esa casita, yo la construí, se trataba de un regalo…-le confesó.

-¿Usted vivió allí?-le pregunto Rose asombrada, Homelore aun afirmaba con la cabeza sin mirarla-¿Usted y Minerva…?-quiso saber Rose.

-Si-le contesto simplemente.

-¿Por qué Minerva nunca me lo contó?-le pregunto cabizbaja Rose-¿Por qué no se lo contaron a nadie?

-Porque aun duele…-le contesto y la miro, Rose solo había visto esa triste mirada el día que les comunico que creía a los Señores Prince muertos-pasaron casi ochenta largos años, pero duele ese fracaso-le contesto.

-¿Por qué se separaron?-le pregunto con cuidado, Rose dudaba que le contestase a esa pregunta.

-Ideologías paralelas-sentencio el Señor Homelore- distintos, aun somos muy distintos, fuimos felices, pero juntos nunca habríamos conseguido lo que separados, decidimos que el deber primaba y vivíamos una época que nos necesitaba, nuestro deber era primordial y no me arrepiento ni ella tampoco de la decisión de emprender caminos distintos-le dijo mientras se acercaba a Rose-nunca olvidare el día que la vi bajar por las escaleras con ese vestido… fue el momento más feliz y desgraciado de mi vida, el amor es un sentimiento dulce y amargo-le dijo mirándola sin mirarla-con el tiempo lo sabrás, Aldara me espera-le contesto y se fue sin más.

Rose ahora entendía porque su madrina le había enviado el broche a él, había sido el amor de su vida…

Rose se dio la media vuelta y volvió aun pensativa a la fiesta, mucha gente se había ido, Albus está sentado en un mesa con Scorpius y Lily, porque no quitaba la mirada de encima de Eleine, ella bailaba con Mike, pero Rose sabía que su compañía para Eleine era un suplicio, podía verlo en el rostro de su amiga, Scorpius parecía tan aburrido como Lily de cansada y se sentó con ellos, Lily quiso preguntarle algo pero la mirada de Albus la hizo desistir, Rose dedujo que tanto Albus como Scorpius habían decidido esperar a que Rose les contase algo.

-Chicos, me alegro comunicaros-dijo Slughorn que llego acompañado de alguien que Rose no se esperaba y menos con su aspecto-que he convencido al próximo campeón del colegio en Pociones para que diga unas palabras-dijo encantado Slughorn y Lorcan, vestido con la ropa de dormir, despeinado y con una enorme cara de sueño se puso a la par del elegante profesor-perdonad su aspecto, todos los genios son… particulares-concluyo Slughorn.

-Si, solo decir que…-se aclaro la voz- esta es una forma absurda de destruir la moral de los que no han sido invitados, haciéndoles pensar que no serán nada sino están aquí, no me gusta pertenecer a este club-la cara de Slughorn se estaba desencajando, pero Lorcan continuo con la cara de sueño y la voz pastosa como si nada-y el verdadero campeón de pociones es Hugo Weasley, un Señor que no se rebaja a aceptar unos cumplidos por ser el hijo de… y que ante pone sobre todo su espíritu inconformista, por el cual le admiro, buenas noches-concluyo diplomáticamente y Slughorn lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Rose y los demás, todos se quedaron en silencio pero algunos se reían por lo bajo.

-¡Lorcy!-le dijo Lily indignada-¡¿Cómo te atreves a destruir la noche de un buen profesor?

-Lily es bueno explicando pociones, nada mas-le dijo Lorcan despectivamente, mientras bostezaba-el me ha despertado… que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-¡Me has arruinado mi noche!-le grito molesta Lily, ahora todos les miraban a ellos dos, Rose vio como Albus, hacía señas para que nadie se entrometiera.

-Me voy-dijo Lorcan sin importarle ni lo más mínimo los gritos de Lily.

-¡Lorcan!-grito Lily detrás de su amigo furiosa.

Rose se quedo mirando sorprendida el lugar por donde se fueron los pequeños, después de la conversación que había tenido con Homelore agradecía esa distracción que le prestaban ellos.

-¡Que siga la fiesta!-ordeno Slughorn un poco de mal humor.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-escucho Rose oírle a Mike Abercrombie para animar a Eleine.

-No gracias, estoy cansada-le dijo al momento, Rose presintió que Eleine quería escabullirse-mejor iré a dormir-le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡De eso nada!-le dijo Mike cogiéndola para seguir con la fiesta, Eleine ya no pudo escabullirse.

-Que plasta…-le escucho decir Scorpius, pero le lanzaba miradas cómplices a Rose-¿no te parece?-le pregunto a Rose.

-Si-le contesto Rose captando el juego de Scorpius-creo que deberíamos salvar a Eleine de sus garras, ¿no?-pregunto con segundas.

-Ya sé lo que intentáis y no lo vais a conseguir-dijo categóricamente Albus, Scorpius bufo y Rose se molesto.

-¡Estas molesto con Eleine!-le dijo Rose-¡pero ya lo ha pasado suficientemente mal!-le dijo convencida-¿desde cuándo Slytherin juega limpio?-le pregunto con un sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que quieres decir?-le pregunto Albus atento.

-Consigue que Mike Abercrombie desaparezca-le reto Scorpius.

-¡_Punzio_!-susurro Albus sin meditarlo y a Mike se le escucho un grito de pavor.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Eleine preocupada, Albus escondió su varita entre la túnica otra vez.

-Nada… solo un pinchazo, pero será mejor que me valla-le dijo a Eleine-pero si quieres hago un esfuerzo y me quedo contigo-le sonrió coquetamente a Eleine, Rose agarro a Albus para que no saltara sobre él, pero la cara de incomodidad y rechazo de Eleine ya le dijo todo.

-No hace falta, puedes irte-le dijo esperanzada con una sonrisa fingida.

-Vale, nos vemos guapa-se despidió Mike pero se acercaba a ella, Albus empezó a sulfurarse.

-Que te vaya bien-resolvió rápidamente Eleine apartándose de Abercrombie, Mike se quedo con cara de estupidez pero se fue cuando vio que Eleine se había sentado con sus amigos.

-¿Que tal la noche?-le pregunto Scorpius maliciosamente.

-Olvídame-le contesto al momento Eleine avergonzada, Rose observaba como Albus aun no quitaba la mirada furiosa de la entrada para asegurarse de que Abercrombie no volviese-creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir…-le dijo Eleine con la mirada fija en el suelo-que os lo paséis bien…-les deseo.

-Te acompaño, por hoy ya he tenido bastante-dijo Albus mal humorado, Rose se imagino que aun tardaría en olvidar el intento de Mike con Eleine-que os lo paséis bien y Rose perdona por no bailar… ni siquiera un baile-le dijo Albus, pero con voz seria.

-Tranquilo, da igual-le contesto Rose, además sabía que Albus era muy patoso con el baile, dicho esto ambos se fueron, Rose estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos había disfrutado ese día, en el fondo quería que Albus y Eleine estuvieran juntos, era su mejor amiga y su primo favorito, pero recordó lo que le dijo el Señor Homelore… Eleine y Albus eran muy distintos…

-He venido a un baile… en el que no he bailado-le dijo Scorpius riéndose, Rose también, sonaba ridículo, pero entonces vio como Scorpius se acerco a ella, se reverencio-¿me concede este baile, Señorita Weasley?-le dijo con un guiño, Rose se rió y acepto, no tenía nada que perder.


	13. Acusado

Febrero había llegado, con la primera salida a Hogsmeade del mes, para todos significaba pasar un día de nervios y parejas, pero para Albus era un suplicio… era el 14 de Febrero. Se vistió perezosamente, estaba de un mal humor constante, porque le había oído a su prima decirle por lo bajo a Scorpius que Mike Abercrombie había invitado a Eleine a pasar ese día con el…

Albus descendió a su Sala Común, desde que no estaba Theo en Slytherin no la notaba tanto como su hogar y se apresuro a salir camino del Gran Comedor para encontrarse con Scorpius y Rose, no quería darle tiempo a Borgia para arruinar mas su día, además Alexia Goyle se mostraba muy pesada con él, y Albus hacia todo lo posible por evitarla.

-Albus…-le llamo alguien y sorprendido se dio la vuelta, era Eleine.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto un tanto mordaz sin querer Albus, estaba resentido con ella y más un día como ese.

-Te esperaba en la Sala Común… pero te has ido sin siquiera mirarme-le dijo un poco triste Eleine, Albus estaba tan molesto y disgustado que ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de Eleine allí, porque ella dormía en el apartamento de sus padres, tenía prohibido dormir en Slytherin por el accidente.

-¿Y para que me buscabas?-le pregunto Albus, estaba muy resentido, no con ella, Eleine se merecía ser feliz, estaba resentido consigo mismo por no ser él quien la llevaría a Hogsmeade el día de los enamorados.

-¿Que he hecho para que estés tan enfadado conmigo?-le pregunto de sopetón Eleine simplemente al borde de las lagrimas, eso sorprendió de sobremanera a Albus.

-¡Nada!-le dijo rápidamente Albus, apartándose con Eleine de la mirada malévola de algunos compañeros de Slytherin, entre ellos Carline Borgia y Luke Higgs-¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto Albus.

-No lo sé… solo sé que desde que volvimos… no me hablas igual… me esquivas y apartas la mirada cuando paso… como si me odiaras-le dijo Eleine dolida-¡he intentado hablar contigo!-le grito molesta, Albus se sorprendió de encontrarse con una Eleine dolida, siempre la había considerado muy fuerte y pensaba que nada le afectaba-¡pero siempre me ignoras!-le dijo mientras le daba la espalda para que no la mirase-¿Que he hecho mal?-le pregunto cabizbaja y pensativa sin mirar a Albus.

-Eli…-Albus se acerco a ella, se sentía mal y ridículo hacerle pagar algo que ni ella sabía que sentía y no podía culparla-lo siento… no quiero estropearte el día con… Abercrombie…-dijo todo lo suavemente que pudo pero le salió algo parecido a un gruñido incompresible.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto Eleine sin entender.

-Oí a Rose, que te… invito hoy-dijo Albus de repente se sintió muy estúpido.

-No… no me dijo nada, voy con vosotros… si tú quieres-le dijo Eleine con cuidado.

-Ah…-dijo Albus incomodo, "maldita Rose" pensó para sí, pero Albus sabía que eso parecía más idea de Scorpius-como te invito al baile…-le dijo con resentimiento.

-Yo quería estar ese día con vosotros… como no podía ir, le dije que si a Mike… y me parecía una falta de respeto abandonarlo… prefería bailar con Scorpius o contigo…-le dijo Eleine, y parecía realmente sincera.

Esa confesión hizo que Albus olvidara todo resentimiento y celos, ese día estaría con ella y con sus amigos, no habría ni Abercrombie ni dudas y sin pensarlo Albus se estaba acercando a Eleine como aquel día… ese día no habría Abercrombie, pero por desgracia si había Peeves.

-¡Vástagos de Pipi Pote y Alfurias McKinin!-dijo Peeves con su voz chillona y el poltergeist empezó a tirarles globos de agua arruinando el momento.

* * *

Rose estaba sentada al lado de Scorpius, como era habitual, en frente tenia a sus primos Fred y James con Alexandra, al otro lado tenia a sus primos Louis y Lucy con sus amigos Dana y Sam, todos esperaban al resto de sus amigos que se unirían con ellos en la excursión a Hogsmeade, pero una vez allí como era típico emprenderían caminos diferentes, además Rose había tomado una decisión y quería volver a un lugar muy especial…

-¿Que os ha pasado?-pregunto divertido su primo Louis a dos personas que acababan de llegar empapadas.

-Peeves…-mascullo entre dientes Albus malhumorado, pero Eleine no parecía de mal humor sino que se encogía de hombros resignada.

-Eleine, ven por aquí, te ayudare-le dijo Dana haciendo que Eleine diera la vuelta a la mesa separándose momentáneamente de ellos, mientras Lucy hacia complicados movimientos con la varita para secar las ropas de Albus.

-Bueno, James síguenos contando antes de la gran interrupción de tu empapado hermanito-le dijo Fred con un guiño, Rose y Scorpius se miraron sin entender, antes de la llegada de Eleine y Albus no estaban hablando de nada en particular.

-Pues tengo la intención…-decía James divertido mientras cogía su copa de zumo-de invitar este día a una bonita y pequeña chica de las serpientes, de pelo negro y ojitos verdes…-dijo James con una voz burlesca, pero al instante su copa exploto, pero tanto Fred como James estaban preparados, al contrario que Rose y Scorpius que se dieron un cabezazo mutuo por intentar esconderse a la vez debajo de la mesa.

-¡Teníais razón!-les dijo Alexandra riéndose-mirad su cara-dijo señalando a Albus sin ningún pudor, Rose miro a Albus, este estaba rojísimo, sabía que en parte era por la ira pero ahora debía de sentirse muy humillado y avergonzado.

-Así que hermanito… Prince…-le dijo James riéndose-ya verás cuando se entere la enana, lo divulgara por todo el colegio.

-¡No se lo dirás!-le amenazo Albus echando humo, tanto metafóricamente como literalmente, porque gracias al hechizo de Lucy el agua se evaporaba alrededor de Albus.

-¿Decir qué?-pregunto inocentemente Eleine, una vez que dio toda la vuelta a la mesa.

-Tranquilo, hermanito-le dijo James burlonamente y tanto el cómo Fred se inclinaron y besaron a la vez a Eleine en la mejilla, mientras Alex aun se reía de la cara de frustración de Albus, y juntos los tres se fueron, dejando a una atónita y sonrojada Eleine.

Rose se giro mientras porque no quería que su primo Albus le pillase riéndose de él, y se fijo que Scorpius aun se frotaba la parte de la cabeza con la que habían chocado hace unos minutos.

-Rose tienes la cabeza muy dura…-se quejo Scorpius mientras aun se frotaba su sien, Rose simplemente frunció el labio para no responderlo.

* * *

Rose, Albus, Scorpius y Eleine ya estaban camino a Hogsmeade, como era seguro los demás emprendieron caminos distintos, pero los cuatro deambulaban sin rumbo fijo, esquivando a las parejas nerviosas que iban de un lugar a otro.

-¿Vamos a Honeydukes?-propuso Scorpius sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No se… ¿qué tal las Tres Escobas?-dijo Albus.

-¿Tu qué opinas?, Rosie-le dijo Eleine amablemente-¿Rose?-le pregunto una vez que no le hacía caso.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída-le dijo, lo cierto es que Rose estaba mirando el sendero que conducía una vez más a la casa de su madrina en Hogsmeade, no le había dicho a sus amigos nada de esa casita, ni tampoco nada de lo que había hablado con Homelore, tampoco ellos preguntaron, Rose sabia que estaban esperando a que se lo contase ella misma y pensó que ese momento había llegado…-Chicos, me gustaría enseñaros algo-les confesó al cabo de unos minutos, Rose se puso a caminar hacia la casita de McGonagall.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Eleine, que iba a su lado, detrás de ella venían los chicos sin entender a donde iban.

-Quiero contaros algo y conozco el sitio donde no nos molestaran-les dijo y empezó a caminar por los senderos por donde conducía a la casa de su madrina.

-Rosie, ¿A dónde nos llevas?-le pregunto con cuidado Eleine.

-A un lugar muy especial para mí-le contesto Rose mientras serpenteaba por los difíciles caminos-era el hogar donde mi madrina vivo con su novio durante un tiempo…

-¡¿La Directora McGonagall está casada?-preguntaron al unísono sorprendidos Albus y Scorpius.

-No-les aclaro Rose-solo fue un amor de juventud…-concluyo en un susurro Rose mientras entraba en la estancia desierta.

-Rose…-dijo Eleine en un susurro atónito-¿el Señor Homelore?

-Si…-afirmo Rose y les contó toda la historia una vez que habían entrado en la casa abandonada.

-Nunca me lo habría imaginado-decía Eleine sorprendida mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro de la casa- creo que ni mis padres lo saben... y seguirá así, te lo prometo-añadió Eleine con cuidado al ver la mirada de Rose, ella les había pedido que le guardaran el secreto.

-Pero no entiendo tanto secretismo…-le dijo Scorpius susceptiblemente.

-Es normal Scor…-le dijo con seguridad Albus-es personal… nadie querría que sus sentimientos se aireen-dijo con cierto resentimiento y Rose recordó las palabras de James de antes.

-Ni mi madrina me lo contó…-dijo Rose dolida, se dio cuenta que sus tres amigos la miraba con pena-no me importa-quiso explicarse Rose mientras reprimía una vez más las lagrimas que amenazaban por aflorar-pero me da la sensación que no la conocía o que no le pregunte y que ni me preocupe por ella… ella solo estaba aquí para mi… nunca le pregunte que tal estaba… nunca se me ocurrió pensar que ella podría estar sufriendo o preocupada o…-pero Rose no siguió enumerando todo lo que no hizo porque ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y Eleine la abrazo para consolarla como hacia siempre, mientras su primo y Scorpius la miraban con pena sin saber que poder hacer por ella.

-Rose, no sé que me impulsa… pero presiento que todo va a ir bien-le dijo Eleine con seguridad y aplomo, Rose la miro y afirmo con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lagrimas-todo irá bien… te lo prometo-le dijo Eleine, Rose se apoyo en sus palabras como lo hizo en su segundo año enfrente a Thor, pero en ese momento se sentía muy desesperanzada para creer en sus palabras-¿una cerveza de mantequilla?-pregunto con intención de animarla, Rose volvió a asentir.

* * *

Marzo dio paso con la gran excitación del quidditch, porque se estaba disputando una final adelantada, Gryffindor ya estaba descalificada, al igual que Ravenclaw, habían perdido dos de los tres partidos que disputaban, pero la emoción provenía sobretodo de la casa de Albus, Slytherin había ganado dos partidos de tres, si ese día ganaba a los Hufflepuff, la copa seria para ellos, pero Albus encontraba el ambiente entre los suyos más tenso que de costumbre, los humos de los Borgia estaban por las nubes, querían ganar la copa en su último año y Lía estaba deseosa de machacar a los Weasley y sus amigos, como un día en la Sala Común le había dejado claro a Albus.

-Dile de mi parte a tu prima postiza pelirroja… que la machacaremos-le amenazo Lía Borgia, con una sonrisa maliciosa de las suyas.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazar a Ali en mi presencia, Borgia!-le grito furioso Albus.

-Modera tu lenguaje Potter-le aviso desafiante Patric Flint.

-Si… creo que Longbottom es más largo que Nott, con lo cual más doloroso-se rió Vicent Goyle, recordando la maldición que le habían lanzado a Albus.

-¿Quieres jugar?-le reto desafiante Albus, preparando su varita, Goyle y Flint ya habían sacado sus varitas.

-No, parad-les pidió Alexia a su hermano y a su amigo.

-Si, no vale la pena… Potter estas siendo un gallito… no nos harás nada para no darle más problemas al Señor Director….-dijo Lía con cierto desprecio, Albus se puso furioso, pero era cierto, Matt estaba siendo investigado por el ministerio y la junta escolar porque un grupo de matones (Albus se hacia una clara idea de quienes) habían metido a un grupo de niñas (entre ellas a la niña que Albus conocía por Hasika Finnigan) en un pasadizo medio derrumbado, con lo cual habían quedado atrapadas, nadie sabía de ellas (Albus no las podía ver fuera de los límites de la escuela con el mapa del merodeador) pero la Señora Prince y Hagrid las encontraron, gracias a unos animales llamados escarbatos y las niñas tan asustadas estaban que no pudieron (o no quisieron) decir quién las habían encerrado allí.

Albus se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación furioso por darle la razón a Lía, era cierto, no haría nada que comprometería el puesto de Matt, ya que Eleine estaba muy afectada, apenas veían a Matt en la horas de la comida, porque se pasaba los días dando explicaciones a los padres o al ministerio, la presión estaba haciendo mella en él y en su aspecto siempre juvenil, ahora era más sobrio.

* * *

El esperado partido llego, Albus para molestar a los de su casa, cambio gustosamente su bufanda verde por una amarilla, mientras caminaba dirección al Gran Comedor, pero por el camino se encontró con Alice, Lysander y el equipo de Hufflepuff, les deseo buena suerte y ambas le miraron agradecidas por su atuendo, pero Albus no pudo dejar de notar que Alice no tenia buen aspecto.

Una vez que todos acabaron de desayunar, todos, sin excepciones bajaron al campo de quidditch.

-Espero que Alice les machaque-dijo Fred, James prefirió no emitir su opinión, Albus no le culpaba, no podía olvidar el aspecto que tenía su hermano aquel día y lo doloroso que debía ser…

-Seguro que si-le dijo convencido Hugo-Alice se gasta muy mal genio y odia a Borgia…-dijo intentando controlar la risa.

-Y mi hermana también es muy buena-dijo Lorcan con un tono que parecía más que daba el pronóstico del tiempo.

-Lo más bonito que le ha dicho jamás… y Lys sin poder oírlo-dijo sarcásticamente Lily, provocando las risas de todos, menos la de Rose, detalle que tampoco paso por alto ni Scorpius ni Eleine.

Albus iba el más retrasado de la comitiva que se acercaba al estadio, Eleine y Rose iban delante suyo y Scorpius estaba hablando con Hugo, mientras que su hermana le decía cosas a cerca de su comportamiento a Lorcan, pero él no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso.

Pero algo le llamo la atención a Albus y por lo visto solo fue a él, porque no estaba hablando con nadie en particular, vio a su prima Lucy besar a Louis para desearle buena suerte, era el árbitro, Louis se dio la vuelta para volar pero Lucy se quedo mirando a Albus.

-¿Te molesta?-le pregunto Lucy una vez que se acerco a Albus indecisa.

Albus se quedo pensando, claro que no le molestaba ni lo más mínimo, solo lo había cogido por sorpresa al igual que todos en la familia, la única que tenía un cierto don para presentirlo, resulto ser Rose.

-¿Tu eres feliz?-le pregunto simplemente Albus dejando a Lucy un tanto sorprendida.

-Pues claro que lo soy-le dijo sin ninguna duda.

-Pues yo también-le dijo con seguridad Albus mientras le tendía un brazo a Lucy para que le acompañase al estadio, Lucy sonriente acepto encantada, pero Albus no pudo evitar volver mirar a Eleine, que en ese momento le dedicaba a él una gran sonrisa, tuvo el presentimiento, que ella le había escuchado.

* * *

El partido de quidditch había comenzado con una pequeña ventaja para los Hufflepuff, Alice se mostraba muy concentrada en su juego, lo mismo que Lysander, que había optado por la misma estrategia que había optado Ben en el primer año de Rose, marcaje directo a Lía Borgia.

-Otro gol para mis queridos tejones, cortesía de Elle Janice, fantástica en el partido de hoy…-comento Alex por lo que se gano los acostumbrados abucheos de Slytherin, pero Rose sabia para sus adentros que Alexandra Jordan contenía sus comentarios recordando a Minerva-50-0, Alice sigue así ¡Machácales!- Rose también pensó que era difícil reprimir los instintos propios mientras escuchaba un aluvión de críticas a la comentarista.

-Alex…-le dijo Hagrid por lo bajo, pero con su terrible vozarrón aunque tuvieran bajo el megáfono se oía perfectamente- ten cuidado con lo que comentas.

-Vale…-acepto Alex nada convencida- el quaffle se dirige a la portería de Hufflepuff, una prueba más para nuestra magnifica y grandiosa Alice Longbottom, Warrington con el quaffle, se la pasa a Montague, esta se la pasa atrás a Henries… ¡paradón de la capitana!-vitoreo Alex como las gradas ocupadas por los simpatizantes de Hufflepuff-habéis intentando engañar a nuestra capitana sin éxito… lo siento-decía Alex, pero eso era una mentira manifiesta, como contestación… mas abucheos de Slytherin.

-El partido se me está haciendo eterno-dijo Rose, porque estaba totalmente atenta a las buscadoras, reconocía que Lysander demostró un talento increíble, pero Borgia no parecía realmente agobiada… y eso le preocupaba a Rose.

-Megan Bones lleva el quaffle al área de Slytherin, todos en el área…-relataba tranquilamente Alexandra.

-¡ALICE!-bramo James que sobresalto a toda la grada donde estaban. Rose miro inmediatamente y no pudo evitar gritar de miedo, Alice había caído al vació y ahora se encontraba tendida en el suelo del campo de quidditch sin moverse, nadie lo noto porque estaban todos ocupados mirando lo que pasaba en el área de Slytherin.

-ALI-grito Alex ahora asustada-¡herido! ¡Louis, Alice esta en el suelo!-aviso Alex a través del megáfono, pero no hacía falta, los miembros de su equipo se dirigían a toda prisa hacia Alice, también Matt que haciendo gala de su habilidad transformo su varita en una escoba y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia Alice-no sabemos que le ha pasado, se la llevan a la enfermería, si los representantes de los equipos se ponen de acuerdo… el juego se aplazara-informo Alex aun preocupada-pero Borgia no va a aceptar ningún trato-dijo por lo bajo enfadada y Rose escucho con rabia como por primera vez los Slytherin recibían con ovación las palabras de Alex.

-¡Es injusto!-grito indignada Lily, pero Rose se fijo que tanto Albus, como Fred y James había descendido camino al campo, Rose no se lo pensó ni un momento mas y les siguió.

* * *

Llevaban unos minutos esperando a las afueras de la enfermería, James no paraba de andar de un lugar a otro como Fred, ambos muy preocupados por Alice, porque aun no sabían que le había podido pasar, no parecía que nadie la atacase y el partido seguía sin ella, Borgia no acepto el trato de posponer el partido con lo cual Hufflepuff seguía sin guardiana y les estaban dando una paliza.

-Slytherin ha vuelto a marcar…-gruño Scorpius, porque se escuchaban incluso dentro del castillo los festejos provenientes del campo de quidditch, allí aun seguía en contra de su voluntad Lysander jugando, Alexandra por su responsabilidad como comentarista y Louis por ser el árbitro.

-Lía ahora alargara el partido, he visto como marcaba a mi hermana, ya no le interesa la Snitch-dijo Lorcan, por primera vez notaba resentimiento en su voz.

-Seguro que los Borgia han tenido algo que ver-dijo James furioso.

-No, ellos no-dijo el profesor Longbottom que acababa de salir de la enfermería, muy serio.

-¿Que tal esta Alice?-pregunto inmediatamente James, Rose se fijo que el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff se estaba acercando con Alexandra y Louis, puede que estuviesen vitoreando la victoria y no un gol, cuando Scorpius hablo.

-¿Quien le ha hecho eso a Alice?-pregunto molesto Carl Sims mientras fulminaba con la mirada a James.

-No le ha pasado nada, está consciente, ha sufrido un desmayo por culpa de la alta fiebre-les informo el profesor Neville.

-¿Fiebre?-le pregunto Lysander, en la que Rose se dio cuenta que traía la Snitch en la mano.

-¿Hemos perdido?-pregunto una voz desde dentro y todos emocionados entraron de golpe en la enfermería.

-¡Ali!-grito emocionada Alexandra mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga.

-¿Perdimos?-volvió a preguntar, Rose la miro y vio como realmente tenia mal aspecto, pero por suerte la caída no había sido desde una gran altura.

-Si…-le dijo Lysander tristemente-nos golearon, pero con la emoción Lía se despisto y la atrape-dijo Lysander satisfecha de si misma mostrando la pelotita dorada-no le gusto ni un pelo, le he amargado la victoria-dijo con aplomo y radiante.

-Así se hace-le dijo Alice conforme mientras le sonreía, Rose sabia que en otras situaciones Alice se pondría a maldecir muy furiosa la derrota.

-¿Por qué te has desmayado?-le pregunto su novio a Alice.

-Alice volvió a hacer una de las suyas-dijo mal humorado el profesor Neville Longbottom-ayer por lo visto para faltar a mis clases-remarco enfadado-consumió los caramelos de George, tofe de fiebre caducados y eso le provoco estos síntomas…-concluyo frunciendo los labios.

-¿El tofe?-pregunto Fred desconcertado-¿el que te dimos ayer?-le pregunto a Alice ignorando las miradas de enfado del profesor Longbottom, Alice asintió-James no me dijiste que estaban caducados…-le dijo extrañado Fred a James.

-Y no lo estaban, estaban en perfectas condiciones…-dijo pensativamente James.

-¡Tú los alteraste!-grito de pronto enfadado Carl Sims-¡sabias que eran para Alice! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!-le acuso.

-¡No vengas con estupideces!-le grito de vuelta James sin retroceder lo más mínimo-¡Yo nunca pondría la vida de nadie en peligro!

-¡Querías hacerle daño a Alice! ¡Estoy seguro!-le dijo Carl Sims, todos contemplaban las escena escépticos, nadie se creía a Sims.

-Ya basta-advirtió el profesor Longbottom-Alice, ¿te quedo algo de ese tofe?-le pregunto, Alice aun asombrada afirmo y quito de su túnica una cajita con el producto-Carl las acusaciones que estás dando son muy graves-decía el profesor Longbottom mientras vertía el contenido en una disolución-con esto quiero dejarte claro que James jamás altera…-pero el profesor Longbottom no dijo nada mas al ver que la poción burbujeaba-no es posible-dijo mirando directamente a James-esto…-dijo señalando al tofe-contiene una toxina, que afecta al sistema nervioso provocando mareos, vértigo, desmayos y en peores casos parada cardiaca…

-¡LO SABIA!-grito enfadado Carl Sims abalanzándose sobre James, pero Albus y Fred lo alejaron de un empujón de James.

-BASTA-grito el profesor Longbottom parando la trifulca pero James recobrado de la sorpresa no se quiso callar.

-¡YO JAMAS PONDRIA LA VIDA DE ALICE EN PELIGRO!-bramo furioso James.

-James-llamo serio, muy serio el profesor Longbottom, a Rose que todavía estaba muy sorprendida le parecía mala señal-puede que estuviesen mal desde el principio no sé si llamar a George…

-No, la caja estaba abierta, la abrí yo, me tome algunos para librarme de Historia y no me ha pasado nada-le confesó James con rabia.

-Entonces alguien los adultero a propósito, ¿solo tú has tenido acceso a los tofes antes de Alice?-le pregunto directamente.

-Si-dijo James, Rose se miro con Eleine y Scorpius, esa situación estaba dando por culpable a James pero Rose sabia que nunca sería capaz de envenenar a Alice a propósito… pero James estaba muy dolido…

-¿Cuando te lo dieron?-pregunto el profesor Longbottom a Alice.

-Yo le puedo contestar, profesor-le dijo Fred-ayer por la mañana James los trajo al Gran Comedor y…-Fred miro a James-se los dimos directamente a ella.

-¿Tu llagaste a tener la caja en tus manos?-pregunto directamente el profesor Longbottom.

-No, yo mismo se los di a Alice… sabia que eran para ella-dijo James muerto de rabia, la situación le daba por único culpable-Profesor yo jamás…-intento defenderse.

-James la situación es muy grave, ahora no te hablo como un profesor, sino como tío que es lo que me considero para ti, tus hermanos y primos, quise dejar claro que las acusaciones de Carl eran infundadas, pero ha salido esto, James esto es muy grave, eres bueno en Pociones, conoces las sustancias y sus efectos, ¿eres el responsable?-pregunto directamente.

-No-dijo muerto de rabia ante la cara de asombro de todos y la de logro de Carl Sims, que se acomodo cerca de Alice-Alice…-dijo James cambiando radicalmente de tono de voz-jamás te haría daño…

-No sé qué pensar… James…-le contesto Alice, evitando la mirada de James y la de todos.

-James he perdido mi confianza en ti…-se lamento, y parecía más que cierto, el profesor Longbottom-estamos hablando de mi hija, James.

-Yo no lo hice-insistió una vez más James-y pienso recuperar su confianza, yo jamás haría daño a Alice a propósito-sentencio dolido James.

-Está bien, pero acompáñame-le dijo mientras conjuraba su _Patronum_un sapo-tengo que hablar con Harry y Ginny…

* * *

Los días pasaron y el rumor de que James Potter, enveneno a Alice Longbottom a propósito se propago por todo el colegio como la pólvora, Rose agradecía una vez mas no ser Albus, porque se metió en varios líos con los de su casa defendiendo a James, lo que supuso más problemas para Matt y en ese ambiente pasaron a Abril, pero felizmente, entre tanto murmuración y mentiras (porque Rose y sus amigos creían ciegamente en la inocencia de James y en el fondo sabia que Alice también, pero Carl insistía en ello), paso algo muy bueno para la familia Weasley, porque un día en la cena, Louis llego gritando…

-¡LUCY!-grito emocionado-¡Me voy a San Mungo! ¡Mi hermana Dominique va a tener el bebe! ¡VOY A SER TÍO!


	14. Hola pequeño

Los días pasaron tranquilamente para Rose, por primera vez en algún tiempo, el bebe había nacido, pero Louis para añadir más emoción y suplicio al ambiente, no les había contado si era una niña o un niño, ni tampoco su nombre... por lo visto ni Ben ni Dominique no sabían cómo llamarlo o llamarla, lo único que sabían, para alegría general, el bebe y Dominique estaban sanos.

-Louis... por favor...-le suplico una vez mas Lily, era la única que no tiraba la toalla, y tenía en mente molestar a Louis tanto como fuese posible para obtener una respuesta.

-Que no-sentencio Louis con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Louis no seas tan cruel-le dijo Lucy con cuidado mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la enfurruñada Lily-díselo-le pidió.

-No-dijo Louis cansado-Mimi quiere daros una sorpresa y he prometido callar, pronto serán las vacaciones de pascua y iréis a ver a...-todos prestaron atención-el bebe-corrigió Louis a tiempo chafando a los demás, Rose pensó que a Louis se le escaparía-¡AY!-se quejo de pronto y Lily se levanto hecha una furia y se fue-¡Me ha dado una patada y soy el premio anual!-grito indignado Louis.

-Louis...-le llamo Lucy pacientemente.

-Lily si que tiene mal humor-le dijo Eleine por lo bajo a Rose, esta no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, pero reconocía que tenía ganas de ver al pequeño o pequeña de la familia.

-Chicas, ¿Al no está aquí?-les pregunto Scorpius que acababa de llegar-¿y qué le pasa a Lily?-pregunto mirando directamente a Lorcan, el solía sacar a menudo esa faceta furiosa de Lily-le acaba de dar una patada a una armadura...-le dijo intentando no reírse, Lucy suspiro aburrida y fue detrás de Lily susurrando cansada... "propiedad del colegio" y "estas castigada".

Rose no contesto inmediatamente a Scorpius, sabia a donde había ido Albus... James estaba obsesionado con demostrarle al profesor Longbottom su inocencia, y recuperar a su profesor favorito... aunque Rose sabia que también quería lavar su nombre ante Alice.

* * *

-James, déjalo ya... ¿quieres?-le pregunto Fred arto.

-James, todos te creemos, deja de una vez el tema-le pidió Alex con cuidado.

-De eso nada-insistió cansinamente James analizando cada centímetro del mapa de merodeador que Albus le había traído a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-James, ¿de quién sospechas ahora?-pregunto candado Albus, en los últimos días su hermano se había vuelto un paranoico, pensaba que Carl Sims fue el que enveneno a Alice para hacerle quedar mal ante el profesor Longbottom... porque aunque Alice no aguantaba a James cuando era pesado... era el preferido del profesor de Herbología.

-No me vengas con charlas tú también-le contesto de mal humor James.

-¡No vengo con charlas!-le contesto cansado Albus sin retroceder ni lo más mínimo, James le miraba ceñudo-¡solo digo que el sale con Alice!-le echo en cara y recordando el último Halloween-James…-dijo con más calma, aunque el aspecto de su hermano se hizo más amenazador con su última frase-no creo que él quisiera que a Alice le pasara algo malo…

-James, Al tiene razón-le dijo Fred con una mano en el hombro de James-si alguien quería hacerle daño a Ali… no es su novio…

-Es como si yo intentara envenenar a Fred-dijo con seguridad Alex.

-Claro como antes no lo habías intentado…-le dijo sarcásticamente Fred.

-Si te refieres a la poción reconstituyente del año pasado…-se intento justificar Alex con una inocente sonrisa nada convincente.

-Ya…-dijo Fred sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿De qué habláis?-pregunto Albus con curiosidad.

-No lo quieras saber…-le dijo Fred con un escalofrío.

-Estoy seguro de que ha sido el-dijo James con contundencia sin prestar la mínima atención a los que estaban con él-y no me importa ni lo más mínimo contar o no con vuestra ayuda…-les dijo señalando a Fred, Alexandra y para asombro de Albus… a sí mismo.

-James… ¿Cuándo te he dado la espalda aunque propusieras la mayor estupidez del mundo como broma?-dijo cansado Fred mientras abrazaba a Alexandra de una forma poco tierna en opinión de Albus, lo hacía para fastidiarla.

-Ni se te ocurra insultarme…-le dijo Alexandra mientras le daba un codazo a Fred para desquitarse-¡que sería de mi vida sin tus absurdas y divertidas maquinaciones!-le dijo entre risas mientras seguía forcejeando con Fred.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Fred- ¡me has mordido!-le dijo riéndose mientras la agarraba con un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-le dijo Alexandra-¡Que me despeinas! ¡Fred!-le grito, pero a Albus no le parecía molesta, James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Larguémonos antes de que encarguen mas bebes para la familia…-dijo suspirando James-¡Adiós!-aunque ni a Fred ni a Alexandra le importaba que se fueran.

Una vez fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, un James serio se volvió para mirar a Albus.

-Mira, ya sé que no me crees, pero…-decía James convencido.

-Si, te creo-se contesto Albus con seguridad.

-¿Que?-pregunto James desconcertado-pero si hace un momento…

-Ya lo sé-le atajo Albus y se paro para explicarle-mira, lo único que tengo claro es que soy capaz de hacer autenticas estupideces si un chico se acerca a…-Albus se aclaro la garganta nervioso, mientras notaba la mirada de suficiencia de James-solo digo que Sims también puede hacer estupideces… pero puso la vida de Alice en peligro-dijo pensativamente Albus, el nunca sería capaz de llegar a ese extremo

-A Alice pudo pasarle algo…-dijo pensativamente James-¿tu la pondrías en peligro?

-Jamás-dijo Albus con aplastante seguridad, por encima de todo quería el bienestar de Eleine y su felicidad.

-Si la puso en peligro, y es el, haré todo lo posible para que no se vuelva a acercar a ella-dijo James con cierta obsesión-me hace falta el mapa-dijo señalando el mapa del merodeador-así al menos estudiare más tranquilo si tengo controlado a Sims en todo momento…-le dijo James pensativamente.

-Tranquilo, puedes quedártelo, además necesitas esos TIMOs-dijo Albus riéndose, James le había contado que quería convertirse en auror y era de las carreras más exigentes, pero Albus confiaba en que James lo lograría.

-Alice también quiere ser auror… como sus abuelos-dijo pensativamente James, Albus no le miro cuando se lo dijo, confiaba en que su hermano y Alice no tuvieran el mismo destino que sus abuelos en esa oscuridad que se acercaba.

* * *

Rose caminaba a la vez que Eleine hacia una de las últimas clases antes de las vacaciones y esa era precisamente, Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid.

-Espero que Hagrid nos enseñe algo más liviano que los Escregutos de cola explosiva-le dijo Rose nerviosa, odiaba esas criaturas mitad cangrejo, mitad tortuga deformes.

-No, creo-le dijo Eleine para animarla-dudo que le queden algún con vida…-se lamento Eleine, Rose la miro con recelo-¡tampoco estaban tan mal!-dijo Eleine para justificarse.

-Casi me quedo sin mano-le contesto Rose con un escalofrió recordando una vez que un Escreguto casi le succiona la mano, pero pensándolo mejor… Eleine había crecido rodeada de Sirenas, su mascota era un Boggart y para colmo su padrino un semigigante… Eleine no era una persona fácil de impresionar.

Y siguieron andando normal hasta la cabaña del guardabosques, allí ya podían ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros pero Rose se esperaba con encontrarse a Albus y a Scorpius allí y no estaban.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Hagrid con entusiasmo-hoy será una clase que os encantara a las chicas…-dijo con una gran sonrisa, Rose observo que todas sus compañeras lo miraban escépticas o con miedo y ella misma se rebatía entre los dos sentimientos, pero Eleine parecía emocionada-acompañadme al bosque… y vosotros dos llegáis tarde-dijo Hagrid molesto señalando la última fila, Rose se giro y vio a Albus y a Scorpius resoplando.

-Zabini…-escucho murmurar a Albus molesto mientras Scorpius le miraba con fastidio, Rose no le prestó atención, se imagino que había tenido problemas con los Slytherin.

La clase siguió a Hagrid a un claro del Bosque Prohibido, aunque Rose, lo recordó porque había estado allí con Ben en su primer año para salvar a Aurum, pero en esa vez no había ni serpientes ni lechuzas sino lo que parecía… (Muchas suspiraron) al ver a los unicornios…

-Ya sabía que os gustaría-dijo Hagrid convencido y conforme consigo mismo.

Rose no pudo evitar suspirar ella también, eran por los menos cinco grandes y bellos unicornios de color blanco y dos que parecían más pequeños de color dorado, pero que no veía ningún cuerno en ellos.

-Los unicornios no se dejan ver con facilidad y solo responden a la llamada de los suyos…-dijo Hagrid mientras observaba como uno de los unicornios se acercaba directamente a ellos, para sorpresa de los de su clase-pero en este caso hemos hecho un poco de trampa-dijo mientras miraba como el unicornio en cuestión se acercaba solo a Eleine.

-Hola Traicy…-se escucho susurrar con cuidado Eleine al unicornio que se había acercado a ellos, Rose debería haberse imaginado que se trataba del peculiar Boggart.

-Sin embargo los unicornios prefieren el tacto femenino…-siguió explicando Hagrid

-… y quien no…-dijo Scorpius por lo bajo con arrogancia, Rose le miro con desaprobación y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Scorpius le hacia una mueca despectiva, Albus y Eleine se rieron.

-…con lo cual solo los especímenes adultos dejaran que se acerquen las chicas, los chicos mejor absteneos si no queréis recibir una coz…-les advirtió Hagrid-pero los jóvenes no tendrán inconvenientes, son más dóciles y el cuerno no les saldrá hasta la edad adulta-dijo Hagrid mientras se acerba a uno de los bebes unicornios.

-Son preciosos…-dijo Eleine mientras miraba a los demás como se acercaban a ellos, Rose, Albus, Scorpius y Eleine, permanecieron apartados unos momentos, al igual que Borgia y su grupito, porque sus compañeros acaparaban a los unicornios, aunque a Rose, Lía no le parecía muy emocionada con los unicornios.

-Menuda época llevamos con bebes…-dijo Scorpius mientras contemplaban las crías, él y Albus hacían juegos de equilibrio sobre las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían esperando su turno.

-Pues a mí me encantaría estar rodeada de bebes… son tan dulces… quisiera tener muchos hijos-dijo Eleine de pronto mientras miraba embobada a los pequeños unicornios.

Con esa confesión tan inesperada por parte de Eleine, Albus se puso muy colorado y se empezó a tambalear, como acto reflejo se agarro a la túnica de Scorpius quedando como resultado los dos despatarrados en el suelo ante las burlas y las carcajadas del resto de la clase, Rose por puro instinto se alejo un poco de ellos, con una preocupada Eleine del brazo para escapar un poco de la vergüenza ajena…

* * *

Las vacaciones de Pascua había llegado muy lentas para la familia Weasley, aunque Rose aun no salía de su asombro ante su primo Albus, en la última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la que la Señora Prince les había enseñado el devastador _Reducto_, Rose no fue capaz de realizarlo a la primera, como todos, pero Albus si fue capaz y era tan potente que la Señora Prince tuvo que contenerlo para que la clase no acabase en ruinas, Rose se temía que la Señora Prince castigase duramente a Albus pero en lugar de eso... ¡le regalo 50 puntos a Slytherin!

-Rose...-le zarandeaba con cuidado su hermano Hugo-Rosie, despierta-le pidió cansado su hermano, porque se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, harta de las quejas y suposiciones de Lily-¡Ya llegamos!-le apuro y se bajo del coche de la tía Ginevra, habían llegado al El Refugio, el hogar de sus tíos Bill y Fleur, donde pasaba unos días Dominique con el bebe ayudada por su madre y la abuela Molly.

Rose bajo del coche después de James, Rose y Hugo fueron solos con su tía Ginevra ya que sus padres estaba ocupados, en todas las vacaciones, su padre le esquivo la mirada a Rose, lo que significaba una mala señal, pero su madre le había dicho que no se preocupase, solo que su padre estaba muy cansado.

Rose para distraerse de sus sombríos pensamientos admiro el edificio de piedra blanca, era una pequeña y preciosa casa, en un verde y frondoso acantilado, muy distinto de la concurrida calle donde Rose vivía con su familia, le gustaba ese lugar porque cuando eran pequeños se bañaban todos juntos en la playa.

-¡Rosie date prisa!-le dijo nerviosa Lily, que estaba deseosa de cruzar la puerta para ver al pequeño o pequeña de la familia.

-Lily-le llamo la atención su madre sin miramientos-compórtate o volverás a casa-le advirtió en un tono nada para bromas, Lily al momento paro, la tía Ginevra daba miedo enfadada y cumplía sus advertencias.

La tía Ginevra fue la primera en entrar a la casa, no llamo porque ya habían avisado de su visita, sin sorprenderle ni lo más mínimo Rose encontró allí con sus abuelos, charlando animadamente con los Señores Diggory, con la tía Fleur.

-¡Ginny por fin has llegado!-le recrimino la abuela Molly preocupada-¡me estaba empezando a inquietar!-le dijo de una forma muy apreciada a como ella le había hablado a Lily hacia unos minutos.

-Si mama...-suspiro su tía mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a sus hijos que hacían un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, pero el único que parecía conseguirlo era Albus.

-¿Dónde está...?-pregunto Lily emocionada mirando en todas direcciones.

-En la habitación de Dominique, pego no hagáis mucho guido, necesitan descansag...-les advirtió su tía Fleur, Lily se precipito a toda prisa hacia la habitación.

-¿Donde están los demás?-le pregunto James

-¿Y Louis?-quiso saber Hugo.

-Ben no tagdaga mucho en llegag de tgabajag, a Bill y a Victogie se le acabagon los días de pegmiso y Louis está en la habitación de Dominique con vuestga amiga, que llego unos minutos antes que vosotgos-les dijo su tía Fleur, los cuatro la miraban sin entender-si, la adogable niña de los Pgince...

-¿Eleine?-preguntaron a la vez sorprendidos Rose y Albus.

-Si-les afirmo su tía Fleur y sin esperar ni un momento más los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación de su prima.

Nada más entrar vieron a Lily inclinarse sobre la cuna, pero Dominique se le adelanta para coger al bebe, bajo la mirada ojerosa de Louis y la apabullada de Eleine.

-¡Es un niño!-chillo emocionada Lily-¡Déjame cogerlo!-le pidió a Dominique con los brazos extendidos.

-¡No!-le dijo enfadada-¡No es uno de tus muñecos Lily!-Lily empezó a poner unos pucheros-y ni lo intentes conmigo-le advirtió Dominique, su aspecto veela se hizo patente-porque eso lo he inventado yo-Lily enfurruñada se sentó en el suelo cerca de la cuna-Hola chicos-dijo Dominique más relajada suspirando, Rose se acerco con cuidado a Dominique, su madre ya le había contado que desde que dio a luz sus genes veela afloraban con pasmosa facilidad, como les había demostrado.

En cuanto Rose vio a su primo pequeño... no pudo evitar encariñase en seguida, tenía la piel muy blanca como la de Dominique pero veía unos pequeños pelos rubios de Ben, como ya se había imaginado ese niño seria una autentica preciosidad, además aun permanecía dormido después de todo.

-Es precioso Mimi...-le dijo Rose en un susurro para no despertarlo-¿como estas tu?-se preocupo Rose.

-Muy bien, de noche no puedo dormir del tirón, pero nada que no me hayan advertido antes mi madre y la abuela-le contesto Dominique con una sonrisa mientras volvía a dejar al niño en su cuna y ella se recostaba en su cama cansada, Lily le tendió un vaso de agua a Dominique con cara inocente para poder acercarse a la cuna, pero esta vez no intento coger al pequeño.

-Eli, ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto Rose una vez que se acerco a su amiga.

-Vine a traer un regalo de mi familia...-dijo señalando una ropita de bebe sobre la mesilla de Dominique, Rose se imagino que solo se refería a su padre y a ella, dudaba que la Señora Prince se acordase que había dado clase a Dominique y a Ben como para felicitarles por ser padres-me dijeron que no tardaríais en llegar y me invitaron a esperaros-le explico con una sonrisa

-¿Que mente maquiavélica le regala un oso de peluche de este tamaño a un bebe?-pregunto James asombrado, Rose también reparo en ese peluche, debía de medir al menos dos metros y medio, por un y medio de ancho de un color marrón oscuro.

-Hagrid-contesto simplemente Louis-pero no le toques la nariz roja... por favor-le pidió mientras miraba al peluche con recelo.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto James divertido, dio un salto y le toco la nariz... al momento el peluche empezó a cantar una nana horrorosa, que provoco que todos se taparan las orejas horrorizados.

-¡James!-bramo Dominique-¡_Silencius_!-grito apuntando al peluche que se cayó al momento, pero lo horrorosa nana solo consiguió hacer despertar al pequeño con lloros-¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡Le has despertado!-le recrimino a James.

-Tranquila, lo arreglare en seguía-le dijo James sin importancia acercándose a la cuna

-¡No! ¡De pequeño siempre se te caía Lily de los brazos!-les dijo Dominique mientras intentaba consolar a su bebe sin éxito, mientras Lily miraba con reproche a su hermano mayor.

-¿En serio?-pregunto James mientras escapaba de Lily-con razón te has quedado así... te has dado muchos golpes en la cabeza...-se rió James mientras una furiosa Lily se seguía fuera de la habitación.

-Vamos, no llores... tranquilo-intentaba consolarlo Dominique sin éxito-no sé como lo hace Ben...-se quejo.

-Déjame intentarlo a mi-le dijo su hermano- tu intenta descasar-le dijo mientras cogía al niño y aun así tampoco se calmaba-dichoso James... se lo advertí...-se quejo Louis también-¿alguien más quiere intentarlo?-les pregunto a ellos.

-Voy a ver si James sigue con vida...-dijo inmediatamente Hugo para librarse, no se le daban bien los niños y a decir verdad a Rose tampoco, por eso se negó, ambos habían heredado eso de sus padres.

-Nunca he tenido a un bebe en brazos... tengo miedo de hacerle daño...-se lamento sinceramente Eleine, mientras miraba al bebe.

-Albus cógelo tú-le pidió Dominique.

-¿Que?-se sorprendió Albus.

-La tía Ginny me dijo que siempre que James dejaba caer a tu hermana el único que lograba consolarla eras tu, haz el favor-le dijo mientras Louis le tendía al niño-dice que tienes un don natural.

-Pe... Pero...-intento decir Albus pero Louis ya se lo había dejado en los brazos, Rose miraba con asombro como su primo aun inseguro cogía perfectamente al niño, este parecía sentirse más seguro con lo cual empezó a calmarse y ya dejo de llorar por culpa del susto, pero no estaba dormido.

-Hermanito eres tan soso y aburrido que hasta duermes a los bebes-le dijo mordazmente James desde la puerta con el resto de la familia y Ben que parecía haber llegado recientemente.

-Pues yo no creo eso-dijo Eleine segura mientras se acercaba a Albus, Rose se puso nerviosa, siempre que Eleine se acercaba a él, Albus dejaba caer lo que tuviese en las manos, pero a Albus no le temblaba el pulso, una vez calmado el niño no parecía inseguro y miraba a Eleine con expectación-creo que Albus el día de mañana será un gran padre...-dijo Eleine ante la cara de sorpresa de la mayoría, pero más la de Albus, que se sonrojo muchísimo y Rose recordó lo que les había dicho el ultimo día de clase.

-Gracias-dijo Albus muy cohibido ante Eleine, ahora el pequeño había estirado su brazo para coger unos de los rizos del pelo de Eleine con fuerza, sin dejar que se aleje, Albus se puso más colorado que nunca y Eleine parecía emocionada por la reacción del pequeño, Rose se juro a si misma contárselo a Scorpius nada más llegar a su casa.

-Ben-le llamo Dominique mientras le tendía la mano-¿ya has pensado en lo que te dije esta mañana?-le pregunto con cuidado-no podemos esperar más para ponerle un nombre y yo quiero que se llame así, ¿que dices tu?-le pregunto con cariño, su mal humor había desaparecido.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto Ben con una sonrisa, Dominique afirmo con seguridad.

-¿Como se va a llamag?-pregunto emocionada la tía Fleur.

-Cedric Diggory, como mi hermano-sentencio Ben ante la cara complacida de los abuelos del bebe, por sus caras Rose dedujo que había elegido bien.

Rose miro a Cedric en brazos de Albus mientras aun tenia aprisionada a Eleine, Rose los miro pensativamente un momento, si ella algún día tuviese una hija, tenía muy claro como llamarla... Minerva...


	15. Lo peor

La luz de un nuevo día invadía sin piedad el oscuro dormitorio de Rose mientras esta se despertaba muy lentamente, escuchando una voz en la lejanía que cada vez oía más claramente a medida que despertaba.

-… si no te levantas ya, perderás el tren con regreso al colegio-le regañaba con cuidado su madre-Hugo ya esta desayunando, prepara tus ultimas cosas y a Sius…-le dijo mientras abandonaba el cuarto de su hija.

Rose se estiro, se vistió, e hizo todo lo que su madre le había pedido, con el baúl en una mano y la jaula con su lechuza rosada en la otra, bajo hasta la cocina donde estaba, como le había dicho su madre, Hugo desayunando.

-Buenos días-le deseo Hugo.

-Buenos días a ti también-le contesto Rose y se comió lo poco que le había dejado Hugo, su hermano tenía un apetito voraz, aun mayor que el de ella y el de su padre, algo que su madre aun no daba crédito.

-Hermione, ya he metido los baúles en el coche-dijo seriamente su padre.

Rose miro a su padre y su poco apetito desapareció, en esos últimos días le había notado distante, serio y malhumorado, Rose tuvo miedo por un instante en que las cosas entre sus padres no fueran bien, pero se deshizo de esos pensamientos al ver a su madre más atenta y cariñosa que de costumbre, ya no discutían por trivialidades algo que también había notado Hugo.

-De paso… ¿Podrías asegurar a Sius y a Ámbar en el asiento de atrás?-le pidió con cuidado su madre, Rose y Hugo se miraron un tanto preocupados, en otras circunstancias su madre se lo habría ordenado no se lo había pedido con cuidado.

-Vale, chicos las lechuzas-pidió su padre con la misma seriedad y el tono seco mientras tanto Hugo como Rose le entregaban a Sius y Ámbar y el salía a la calle, donde les esperaba con el coche en marcha.

-Cielo, ¿has acabado?-le pregunto con cariño su madre, Rose simplemente asintió un tanto incomoda, en su casa la seria y correcta era su madre, el cariñoso y atento su padre, por alguna razón se habían intercambiado los papeles y a Rose no le gustaban las cosas de esa forma-entonces salid mientras acabo de recoger todo… no es necesario que me ayudéis-añadió al ver que Rose y Hugo se levantaban.

Tanto Rose como Hugo salieron a la calle donde su padre aun aseguraba con hechizos a sus mascotas en la parte de atrás del aumentado Volkswagen de sus padres.

-¿Que les pasa a estos últimamente?-se pregunto intrigado Hugo en voz alta, Rose no le dijo nada pero a juzgar por la expresión de su hermano pequeño a él tampoco parecía agradarle demasiado.

Una vez llegados a la estación de trenes sus padres, no se separaron de ellos en ningún momento y Rose sabia que bajo sus ropas empuñaban las varitas, pero desgraciadamente ya se había acostumbrado a esa actitud por su parte, en cuanto visualizaron la barrera del andén, su madre cogió a Rose con cuidado y la pasaron juntas y al momento Hugo y su padre aparecen a su espalada, siguieron caminando hasta que visualizaron al resto de su familia, pero a Rose algo la sorprendió, su tío Harry también estaba allí, en los últimos meses no había visto a su padre y a su tío Harry a la vez porque ellos eran quien se encargaban de la búsqueda de su madrina…

Gracias a Louis y a Jaeson, Rose y Albus subieron todas sus pertenencias a un compartimiento que compartirían con Lily y Hugo, aunque Rose se imagino que Scorpius se uniría a ellos, al igual que los hermanos Scamander.

-Rose, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto seriamente su padre, Rose asintió y vio como se alejaban del resto de la familia sutilmente, aunque juraba que su madre y su tío Harry se habían dado cuenta de ello.

-Papa, ¿ha pasado algo malo?-pregunto Rose con miedo, nada de esa situación se ajustaba a la normalidad.

-Princesi…, digo Rose-corrigió su padre, a Rose se le comprimió el pecho, eso era raro, su padre sabía que no le gustaba que la llamase así, pero en ese momento no le habría importado ni lo más mínimo-quiero que sepas…-su padre esquivaba su mirada-que te quiero mucho Rose-le dijo en el último momento.

-Papa… ya lo sé, pero que…-intento Rose, pero su padre negaba con la cabeza.

-Rose, sabes que haría todo lo posible por ti y tu felicidad, ¿Verdad?-le pregunto su padre mientras la agarraba más fuerte de lo normal.

-Papa me estas asustando…-dijo Rose y era cierto, ahora su padre no parecía ni serio ni malhumorado… parecía dolido.

-Lo siento, solo quería que lo supieras y me perdones…-dijo bajando la vista al suelo.

-¿Que…?-intento preguntar Rose nerviosa.

-Rose, debes subir, el tren no tardara-le llamo su madre.

-Vamos-le dijo su padre sin dejarle terminar su pregunta-Rose cuídate mucho y no lo olvides.

-Adiós mi niña-le dijo su madre con un abrazo, cuando la soltó el tren empezaba a moverse y su madre le apuro para que subiese-cualquier cosa que necesites avísanos Rose.

-Mama, papa…-pero su padre ya había cerrado la puerta del vagón, el tren ganaba velocidad y sus padres pronto desaparecieron entre la neblina que provocaba el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Rose vamos-le apuro su primo Albus y Rose le siguió preguntándose que les había pasado a sus padres.

Llegaron al compartimiento que compartían con sus hermanos pequeños y al poco tiempo, como había supuesto Rose no tardaron en llegar Scorpius y los hermanos Scamander, Eleine había pasado las vacaciones en Hogwarts, al poco de ver a su amiga Lysander, Lily empezó a contarles con detalles como era el pequeño Cedric pero Rose estaba aun pensando en las últimas palabras de su padre.

* * *

Era el primer domingo de Mayo y Albus había madrugado, un buen costumbre que había adquirido gracias a los últimos problemas que había tenido con sus compañeros de Slytherin porque evitaba pasar más tiempo del necesario en la Sala Común, su casa se había convertido para Albus el un territorio hostil sin Theo.

-¿Albus?-pregunto Hagrid sorprendido, desde luego no se esperaba su presencia y menos a esas horas y un domingo.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto con una sonrisa poco convincente porque Hagrid intentaba cargar a la vez un enorme botiquín… y lo que parecía los restos de lo que había sido un carnero.

-Pues sí, te agradecería que llevaras el botiquín-le dijo Hagrid y Albus asintió encantado de alejarse todo lo posible del animal muerto y siguió a Hagrid camino del Bosque Prohibido.

Desde lo sucedido con Rose y la Directora McGonagall, Albus se había planteado pasar más tiempo con Hagrid, porque era una de las cosas que se lamentaba terriblemente Rose y él no quería cometer el error, pero siempre que le visitaba o había bestias peligrosísimas, o animales como ese carnero…

Aunque Hagrid para bien o para mal era así, adoraba a sus bestias indomesticables y sus bestias indomesticables lo adoraban a él, era el encanto de Hagrid.

-Albus, espera con Humberto… ese demonio volvió a pelearse con las acromándulas-se quejo Hagrid mientras cambiaba de hombro al carnero-yo voy a llevarle esto a los Thestrals, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo mientras se alejaba camino a la oscuridad, Albus no necesito oírlo dos veces y se encamino al momento con Humberto y la manada de hipogrifos.

Al llegar vio a Humberto en el suelo, pero erguido de una forma noble que destacaba por encima de los demás miembros de la manada que lo rodeaban, "presumido" pensó para si Albus y se adentro entre ellos sin miedo y se acerco a Humberto.

-Te gusta meterte en líos…-dijo contento mientras acariciaba al hipogrifo, con su pico le dio un leve empujón a Albus, este lo interpreto como un sí, no le costaba nada comunicarse con esa criatura, su favorita, pero de repente algo desciende entre las copas de los árboles, un hipogrifo castaño muy bonito y algo más pequeño que los demás.

-Berta…-le regaño Hagrid que acababa de llegar, Albus se quedo contemplando a Berta había crecido mucho, ya parecía un hipogrifo adulto, le parecía extraño que casi iba a cumplir un año-es bonita, ¿a que si?-pregunto Hagrid con su característica sonrisa bonachona-creo que incluso podría llevar a alguien… no muy pesado, pero creo que está preparada para su primer pasajero-comento mientras se acercaba a Humberto y con paciencia le vendaba una de sus garras, por lo visto solo había recibido un golpe, nada de importancia como el veneno-bueno, creo que esto ya esta…-dijo satisfecho Hagrid-Albus podrías…-dijo mientras se giraba hacia Albus.

-¡HAGRID!-grito una voz desde fuera del bosque, Albus la reconoció al instante, era Eleine, parecía preocupada y asustada, además Eleine nunca gritaba-¡¿Dónde estás? ¡HAGRID!

-¡Eli! ¿Que son estos gritos?-pregunto preocupado Hagrid, pero Albus al ver la cara de Eleine supo que algo no estaba bien, aun respiraba con dificultad, seguro que había corrido desde el castillo a la cabaña, estaba pálida y sudorosa, con un semblante seco y triste y los ojos llorosos, traía consigo lo que parecía un periódico-¿que pasa?-pregunto aun más preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Hagrid lo siento mucho…-le dijo mientras dejaba caer lagrimas por su rostro mientras le tendía el periódico, Hagrid lo cogió…

-No…-dijo susurro para si Hagrid mientras se desplomaba sobre las escaleras de su cabaña, Albus se asusto al ver como su padrino agarraba con fuerza el periódico-no… ella era buena… -Albus se acerco a Hagrid con un mal presentimiento- ¡NO! -bramo en un grito ahogado mientras dejaba escapar el llanto, Albus se asusto por su reacción, en cambio Eleine no, supuso que se lo esperaba y sin pensárselo mas, le cogió el periódico a Hagrid, miro la portada y vio una foto de la directora McGonagall a toda página debajo del titular…

**MINERVA MCGONAGALL HA SIDO HALLADA MUERTA**

"Muerta" se repitió Albus en su cabeza, "no era posible, no… era muy poderosa… no podía, no…"

Lamentamos terriblemente abrir el día con esta fatídica noticia, que ha sacudido el mundo de la magia.

Minerva McGonagall, Directora del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso ha sido hallada muerta en extrañas circunstancias.

Ya les habíamos informado sobre su desaparición en el pasado mes de Agosto, los autores del rapto y posible asesinato de la Señora McGonagall, son nada menos que Donovan Thor y sus seguidores. Thor, conocido asesino en serie que logro burlar a la seguridad de prácticamente los gobiernos de toda Europa hace dos años y que fatídicamente se instalo en nuestro país parece ser, saldar algunas cuentas pendientes con Matthew Prince, el único mago que logro ponerlo entre rejas y actual regente de la Dirección del colegio Hogwarts.

El cadáver fue hallado hace ya dos semanas, pero no informaron de los hechos, porque la habían encontrado en su forma de animaga, exámenes posmortem confirmaron que se trataba de Minerva McGonagall, además los implicados tenía prohibido informar de los hechos, a la espera de confirmación por parte del equipo de investigadores.

Quien encontró el cuerpo fue el destacamento de rastreo del Ministerio con Ronald Weasley, al frente, que habían cercado las sospechas en el punto al norte del pueblo de Sayons, cerca de la abandonada Mina Hollyhead.

El Señor Weasley se negó a contestar a las preguntas de la prensa, en cambio salió un comunicado oficial por parte del ministerio en el que lamentaba los sucesos acaecidos y que aseguraban no pararían hasta encontrar a los responsables, responsables que aun no han sido cogidos, Donovan Thor siguen en el país y piden a la población que avisen si lo ven a él o alguno de los suyos y no les aborden bajo ningún concepto.

La inestabilidad ciudadana se hace palpable, Minerva McGonagall era conocida y admirada por muchas generaciones de magos, nadie olvida su seriedad y se manera extrita de llevar las riendas del colegio, pero era querida por la inmensa mayoría, Hogwarts se queda huérfano sin su temple y su empeño puede que el colegio siguiese cerrado después de la última guerra ¿qué será de Hogwarts en estos tiempos que acechan sin bajo la mirada extrita y protectora de la profesora?

Albus aun seguía mirando el periódico, no lo creía y no podía creerlo, la Directora ya no estaba…

-Hagrid…-decía Eleine con cuidado-lo lamento mucho…-le decía mientras se acercaba con cuidado a él-Hagrid… por favor, dinos la contraseña de Gryffindor, tenemos que ver a Rosie…

-¡MALDITO SEA!-dijo de golpe Hagrid levantándose repentinamente y haciendo retroceder a Eleine y a Albus por el susto-¡voy a hablar con Aldy! ¡Que me lleve ante el! ¡Quiero ser yo el que acabe con él! ¡Ese cobarde sabrá lo que soy! ¡Conmigo no sirven las varitas!-dijo enfurecido camino al castillo.

Albus se quedo en la misma posición de shock, vio como Eleine dejaba escapar unas lágrimas, el no sabía que hacer, se le oprimía el pecho y la ansiedad no le dejaba pensar, pero solo hizo una cosa…

-Eli…-le llama con la voz seca, le dolía la garganta-vamos con Rose…-dijo y empezó a caminar, a correr seguido de Eleine, una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo no se pararon en el Gran Comedor, en el primer piso se unieron a ellos Alice y Lysander, Alice todavía en ropa de dormir, en el cuarto encontraron a Lorcan y ya en el séptimo a la entrada de la Señora Gorda a Dana y Sam.

-Déjenos pasar…-le decía Dana al retrato, pero la Señora Gorda no se movió.

-¡Apártate ahora mismo!-le grito Alice al retrato, pero antes que la Señora Gorda contestara enfadada.

-"Mala educación"-dijo el profesor Longbottom, que caminaba junto a Matt, a las espaldas del grupo, la Señora Gorda frunció muchísimo los labios y Alice fue la primera en pasar por el hueco para acceder a la silenciosa Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Allí estaban todos los demás, menos Rose que no era nada madrugadora, Lily nada más ver a Albus se levanto y le abrazo para sollozar en su hombro, Albus también vio a James más serio que de costumbre al igual que Fred y Alexandra que se abajaban, Jaeson estaba a la espalda de Roxanne mientras esta aun revisaba el periódico en busca de alguna otra explicación, Lucy y Louis estaban a ambos lados de Hugo que no dejaba ver su rostro, ni aunque Lysander y Lorcan se acercaron a él, Eleine se había puesto al lado de su padre mientras Matt tenia la mirada fija en algún punto, la tristeza lo invadía, como al profesor Longbottom, pero a diferencia de Matt, el profesor Longbottom dejaba escapar algún sollozo mientras Alice, se acercaba a él y se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Porque no eres así siempre-le dijo el profesor Longbottom a Alice mientras se recobraba un poco.

-Porque no sería Alice…-le contesto y algunos dejaron escapar una sonrisa como Lily, pero que aun no paraba de sollozar y Albus la abrazo con más fuerza para intentar reconfortarla.

Albus solo noto la ausencia de alguien, no había visto a Scorpius a la primera, pero se dio cuenta de su presencia, porque estaba detrás de todo lo más alejado posible de las escaleras a los dormitorios, apoyado en una mesa mirando por la ventana, Albus le conocía lo suficiente de él para saber que en esos momentos se acordaba de su abuela…

-Prepararos para lo peor…-dijo de golpe Hugo levantándose y caminando por la Sala Común con el aspecto y el semblante muy serio- mi hermana dolida puede convertirse en alguien muy cruel…

Albus no necesitaba ese aviso, conocía a Rose desde siempre, pero aun así se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al escuchar unos pasos descender desde las escaleras de los dormitorios, vio a Rose que los miraba interrogante, el silencio se hizo muy insoportable.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Rose con voz seca y les miraba con una expresión entre asustada y enfadada.

-Rose…-se acerco Matt-tengo malas noticias…


	16. Rosalie

Rose se sobresalto como era costumbre al escuchar su despertador, alargo rápido el brazo para apagarlo porque el fuerte sonido la aturdía y sin querer en el acto tiro algo al suelo.

Rose se despertó totalmente y vio lo que había tirado sin querer, el broche de su madrina estaba intacto en el suelo, Rose lo cogió deprisa con miedo de que se rompiera, pero estaba intacto, no tenía ni un rasguño, le parecía raro porque era de porcelana y era muy delicado, pero Rose se alegro y atribuyo eso a una buena suerte y que sería un buen día para ella, por eso lo guardo en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se imagino la cara de mal humor de Scorpius como siempre que se quedaba dormida más de lo normal en ella, se calzo, se puso bien su pelo y bajo los escalones de la Sala Común.

Rose no estaba preparada para toda la concurrencia que había allí, no solo estaba toda su familia, sino que también todos sus amigos, su padrino Neville y Matt.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto con un mal presentimiento al ver las caras de todos, menos la de Scorpius que era el único que no la miraba.

-Rosie-dijo Matt adelantándose antes que nadie-tengo malas noticias...-le dijo en un susurro que lejos de tranquilizarla la sobresalto más.

-¿Que noticias?-pregunto Rose sin perder tiempo mirando a toda su familia, pero clavo la mirada en Scorpius, solo en algunas ocasiones podía saber lo que pensaba.

-Rose, será mejor que te sientes...-le aconsejo el profesor Longbottom acercándose a ella y cogiéndola con cuidado por los hombros.

-No quiero sentarme-dijo Rose esquivando las manos del profesor Longbottom-Lo que quiero saber que es lo que pasa aquí-ordeno Rose aunque su voz salía atropelladamente, a causa de un mal presentimiento.

-Rose...-la llamo Matt, pero Rose había descubierto cerca de Roxanne un periódico y reconoció a su madrina en la página principal-¡Rose espera!-le dijo Matt, pero no le hizo caso, le arrebato de las manos el periódico a Roxanne y lo leyó...

La cabeza de Rose empezó a dar vueltas... no era capaz de escuchar nada mas, ese titular estaba equivocado, parecía una broma de mal gusto, ¡tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto!... su madrina no... Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro mientras sentía un dolor terrible en su interior mezclado con la rabia al recordar la mirada de Donovan Thor.

-Rosie...-le llamo Eleine, pero no la hizo caso y se aparto de ella mientras leía una vez más la portada.

-Rose, dame eso-le pidió con cuidado su hermano, pero también se aparto de él.

-Rose... lo siento mucho-le dijo Albus-hicieron todo lo posible...-intentando ayudarla...

-¡NO!-le grito Rose fuera de sí-¡SI HICIERON TODO LO POSIBLE! ¡¿PORQUE ESTA MUERTA?-le pregunto encarándose a Albus.

-Rose, clámate-le dijo con cuidado Matt.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!-le grito Rose deshaciéndose del periódico y esparciendo los trozos por la Sala Común-¡También es por tu culpa!-le chillo a Matt en un baño de lágrimas-¡SI HUBIERAS ACABADO CON THOR EN SU MOMENTO EL NO HABRIA MATADO A MI MADRINA! ¡TU ESTAS COMPICHADO CON ELLOS! ¡LO QUE QUERIAS ES EL CONTROL DE HOGWARTS!-toda la Sala Común se quedo en silencio esperando la reacción de Matt

-Rose eso no es así...-le dijo secamente Matt-por desgracia nunca sabré porque McGonagall me eligió a mi...

-¡MENTIRA!-le grito Rose y de la fuerza la manga vacía de la túnica de Matt empezó a arder, pero Rose no vio nada porque alguien la estaba aprisionando contra la pared, en un principio intentaba deshacerse de esta persona, pero era más fuerte que ella y la rabia que sentía poco a poco menguaba para dejar un enorme dolor en su interior.

Rose se acurruco y lloro desconsolada en esa persona recordando porque se sentía así de perdida en eses momentos, su madrina había muerto y nadie parecía haber hecho nada para impedirlo, ni su padre ni nadie... tenía autentica fe en que su padre la recuperaría sana y salva. También le había fallado él, también él la había mentido...

La persona que la sujetaba no la soltó, solo se movió lo suficiente para llevarla hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, Rose se imagino que se trataba de Hugo, entro en un dormitorio bastante desordenado..., la persona que la sujetaba la condujo hasta la zona más ordenada y se sentaron en la cama.

-Rose échate y duerme...-le pidió una voz que arrastraba las palabras, no era su hermano, era Scorpius-me quedare aquí y nadie te molestara, te lo prometo-le dijo con cuidado, Rose aun seguía con los ojos cerrados pero se lo agradeció enormemente haciéndole caso, lo unido que quería era estar tranquila y sacar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-Necesito escribir algo...-le dijo a Scorpius, y él le acerco pluma y pergamino de entre sus cosas.

Rose mujo la pluma mientras seguía disgustada y escribió.

_Me has mentido, tú me dijiste que la ibas a encontrar y ahora está muerta, ¿porque no me lo has dicho?, tu trabajo es más importante que yo..._

_No me vengas a buscar, no quiero verte, me has fallado papa... ¡no quiero verte nunca más!_

Rose le entrego el pergamino a Scorpius no le importaba que él lo leyera, solo querría que alguien se lo mandara.

-Rose... ¿estás segura?-le pregunto Scorpius mientras miraba la carta.

Rose simplemente asintió, y vio como Scorpius se guardaba la carta en su chaqueta, le parecía raro a Rose, porque Aurum los miraba desde el resquicio de la ventana.

-Rose ten-le dijo Scorpius mientras le ofrecía una botellita que Rose reconoció como la poción que te impide soñar mientras duermes-cuando mi abuela murió, esta poción me ayudo, tómatela-le aconsejo Scorpius y Rose hizo lo que le pidió sin dudar.

Se la tomo y se recostó en la cama de Scorpius, mientras él le pasaba unas mantas por encima, cogió el broche de su madrina del pantalón y lo agarro con fuerza, era una de las pocas cosas que aún le quedaban de ella, mientras se estaba quedando dormida no escucho salir a Scorpius de la habitación...

* * *

Albus aun miraba expectante el lugar por donde Scorpius había desaparecido con Rose, fue el único desde que Albus tiene memoria en tranquilizar a Rose, pero antes de que lo hiciera Rose había dicho algo terrible y Albus se quedo atento mirando a Matt que no había dicho nada más y su manga aun humeaba, Albus considero una suerte que prendiera la manga izquierda de Matt, donde no tenia brazo y no tendría quemaduras, Rose enfadada quemaba cosas como en las hacia explotar.

La Sala Común aun seguía en silencio, Scorpius no había bajado y Rose tampoco ni nadie escucho ni gritos ni reproches, tal vez Scorpius había logrado tranquilizarla y eso era un logro, de todas sus primas a la única que Albus temía cuando estaba fuera de sí era a Rose.

Sin poder evitado Albus fijo su mirada en Eleine, que miraba al suelo muy entristecida, Albus supo que tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidar las palabras de su mejor amiga, pero confiaba en que no le hiciera caso, quería acercarse a ella pero Lily aun le tenía abrazado con fuerza y no le dejaba moverse.

-Eleine-dijo Matt con una voz sombría, seca y autoritaria, Albus se miro con James un momento, esa voz se parecía más a la de la Señora Prince que a la de Matt- nos vamos-sentencio y a Albus no tuvo un buen presentimiento mientras Matt cogía a Eleine, pero se giro un momento-Neville llama a los profesores, relego mis funciones en Filius, como se debía de haber hecho desde el principio-Albus se deshizo de su hermana, no daba crédito a sus oídos, Matt abandonaba y parecía decidido a hacerlo-esta misma tarde, Aldara, Eleine y yo abandonaremos Hogwarts sin excusas-sentencio-quería llegar al final del año, pero esto solo me ha demostrado que mi gestión no es la adecuada y estoy harto de investigaciones y injurias contra mi-dijo harto Matt, por lo visto las palabras de una de sus mejores alumnas fue la gota que ha colmado su paciencia, al contrario que le desesperación de Albus que empezaba a surgir.

-Papa...-dijo Eleine en un susurro muy bajito.

-Sin excusas-sentencio de manera aplastante Matt y cogiéndola del brazo se marcharon, Albus se quedo en su sitio paralizado, no sabía que hacer.

El profesor Longbottom conjuro varios de sus _Patronum_ y desapareció, al igual que Matt por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Albus aun seguía en su sitio petrificado, no daba crédito, la Directora muerta y ahora se iba Eleine...

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto una voz seca, Albus le reconoció como Scorpius.

-Scorpius-dijo Hugo-¿como esta mi hermana?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Rose estará bien...-le contesto Scorpius-Hugo necesito que escribas a tus padres o hables con ellos para persuadirlos de que no vengan a Hogwarts bajo ningún concepto-le pidió a Hugo serio.

-¿Por que?-quiso saber Hugo y Scorpius simplemente le tendió un pergamino que Hugo leyó-entiendo...-dijo Hugo suspirando-yo me ocupo de esto-le dijo con aplomo-vuelve con Rose-le pidió y Scorpius asintió.

-Voy... pero... ¿donde está Eli?-quiso saber, pero Albus aun seguía petrificado y sus primos se lo explicaron todo a Scorpius.

-¡Albus Severus!-le grito James, haciéndole despertar-¡¿te vas a quedar ahí?

-Albus, habla con la Señora Prince, ¡rápido!-le apuro Scorpius-es la única que hará cambiar de opinión a Matt-le aconsejo

-Ella no me escuchara...-dijo Albus muy abatido.

-Al, juégatelo todo ahora o nunca-le dijo Louis mientras señalaba a Lucy-sino te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida-le dijo serio.

-¡Vamos!-le dijo James empujándolo fuera-con el mapa la Señora Prince no se nos escapara-sacando el mapa del merodeador-está en su despacho ¡corre!-le dijo James y los dos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras.

Albus no sabía que le diría a la Señora Prince ni siquiera sabía si lo iba a escuchar pero el recordó que ella sabe que su recuerdo más feliz era Eleine, tal vez si de verdad tenía corazón, no la iba a separar de él, además podía contar con el apoyo de Hagrid.

-¿Que demonios...?-se paró a pensar James de golpe mirando confundido el mapa-¿que hace Sims con Lía Borgia?-se pregunto James, Albus también se acerco y vio dos puntitos que correspondían a esos nombres cerca del lago.

-James, vete-le dijo Albus al momento-¡parecías tener razón!

-No... Eso ya lo arreglare más tarde, iré contigo-dijo James firmemente.

-No, James-le dijo de golpe Albus-Sims piensa que estamos todos con Rose, estoy seguro que sabía que tu le espiabas... ¡este es el único momento en que puedes limpiar tu nombre de una vez!-le dijo con confianza-¡ve y entérate de lo que pasa!

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto James.

-Por supuesto-le dijo Albus con seguridad.

-Gracias-le dijo James-buena suerte...-le deseo mientras se alejaba corriendo-¡espabila!-le grito y Albus se puso en marcha.

Mientras corría hacia el despacho de la Señora Prince, Albus pensaba... Rose estaría bien rodeada de toda su familia y amigos, Scorpius la mantendría tranquila y alejada su crueldad, Hugo solucionaría lo que tuviese que solucionar, su hermano James limpiara su nombre ante el profesor Longbottom y Alice... y él, no sabía como, lograría conseguir que Eleine se quedase en Hogwarts.

Entro como una exhalación en la fría clase de Defensa, Albus noto algo extraño, la parafernalia de la Señora Prince no estaba, la clase de Defensa estaba limpia, como nueva, Albus corrió sin perder tiempo hacia el despacho lo abrió de un portazo y el corazón se le helo, allí solo estaba Hagrid, que miraba las llamas melancólicamente.

-He llegado tarde...-dijo Albus mirando en todas direcciones, no había rastro de los objetos personales de la Señora Prince, el despacho también estaba vació, a excepción de un pequeño chivatoscopio roto-¿Hagrid?-Albus miro a su padrino antes de confirmar sus oscuras sospechas.

-Se han ido... como Minerva, para no volver-sentencio Hagrid mientras unas lágrimas de tristeza se derramaban hasta su frondosa barba.

Albus se acerco al fuego, notando un enorme peso en su interior, Eleine se había ido para siempre, no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, no hizo nada, ni siquiera le dijo lo que sentía...

* * *

Rose se empezaba a despertar de un largo sueño, se sentía pesada y un poco mareada, la garganta seca e irritada como sus ojos que le escocían y los sentía secos, intento enfocar el lugar donde estaba, no recordaba que su cama diese a un ventanal, quiso mirar la hora, pero el llamativo despertador, regalo de su abuelo no estaba, en lugar de eso, había algunos libros, dulces y una lamparita en la mesilla y desde el resquicio de la ventana la miraban Sius, Fher y Aurum...

Rose recordó donde estaba y recordó porque estaba allí... su madrina había muerto... no se trataba de una pesadilla... había recordado como acabo allí, lo que dijo y el llanto empezó descontrolado...

-Rose...-dijo alguien con lastima cerca de ella, se giro y vio a Scorpius que la miraba con pena.

-Scor... -pronuncio Rose pero no sabía que mas preguntar.

-Tranquila-le aconsejo Scorpius con cuidado-sigue descansando, nadie te molestara, te lo prometo-le dijo con aplomo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-le pregunto Rose mientras seguía agarrando con fuerza el broche-¿Donde están tus compañeros?... ¿que ha pasado con Minerva?

-Llevas un par de días durmiendo, el profesor Flitwick nos repartió por los distintos dormitorios para no molestarte y la Directora McGonagall la enterraron ayer...-le informo con cuidado Scorpius.

-¡¿Que?-dijo indignada Rose-¡¿Porque no me habéis despertado?-le grito, pero Scorpius no retrocedía ante ella como los demás.

-Era lo que más te convenía-dijo seriamente sin alterarse-no estabas, ni estas en condiciones para enfrentarte a su perdida.

-Quería decirle... adiós-dijo Rose con voz pastosa.

-Lo puedes hacer, ahora en intimidad, ella descansa en el cementerio del colegio...-le informo Scorpius.

-Voy a ir-dijo Rose decidida.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?-le pregunto atento Scorpius

-No-le contesto Rose mientras se levantaba y se marchaba no reparo ni un momento en su aspecto.

Descendió a la Sala Común, vio a algunos de sus primos, le preguntaron como estaba pero no contesto, siguió bajando, se encontró con algunos compañeros pero no hizo caso de sus insidiosas miradas ni de los murmullos a su paso, no le importaba nada, estaba deseando llegar.

Salió a los jardines, hacia un buen día, estaba despejado pero el sol no calentaba, por eso había muy pocos alumnos, se encamino lentamente hasta el cementerio, intento contener la ansiedad, le daba pánico enfrentarse a esa realidad, le daba miedo enfrentarse a la lápida de su madrina, pero era algo que debía hacer y debía hacerlo sola.

Empezó a caminar, no sabía dónde estaba seguro, pero siguió su instinto, paso por delante de la tumba de su tío Fred y de los padres de Teddy, para intentar coger fuerza, pero a unos metros, al otro lado del mármol blanco donde descansaba Dumbledore, había alguien arrodillado, tapado de la cabeza a los pies por una enorme y oscura capa negra, Rose tuvo un presentimiento y anduvo en esa dirección, cada vez que se acercaba se convencía que era ese el lugar donde su madrina descansaba, había flores recientes y la tierra parecía que había sido pisada por multitudes, seguro que habían sido multitudes los que habían venido a decirle el ultimo adiós.

Rose se acerco a la espalda de ese hombre y miro por encima y leyó.

_Minerva Rosalie McGonagall_

_1920 - 2021_

_Que la esencia te lleve en paz, que velare por el más bello recuerdo que me das, una rosa._

-Rosalie...-repitió Rose sorprendida el segundo nombre de su madrina era casi idéntico al suyo, nunca se lo había dicho, Rose no lo sabía.

El hombre se levanto y miro a Rose con sus profundos ojos morados, el presentimiento de Rose era cierto, era el Señor Homelore el que velaba su tumba.

-Rose, lo siento y creedme que te digo la verdad, siento su pérdida...-le dijo el Señor Homelore depositando con cuidado su mano en el hombro de Rose, pero ella vio su rostro, debía de estar sufriendo tanto o más que ella.

-Señor...-dijo Rose mirando una vez más la tumba-fue usted el de la inscripción... ¿verdad?-le pregunto Rose, porque se sentía identificada con ella.

-Si-le confirmo Homelore-pero a decir verdad... tú no eres esa rosa...-Rose le miro sin entender-siento que tenga que ser yo el que te lo cuente...

-¿Contarme...?-le pregunto Rose sin entender.

-Rose, nunca te has preguntado la razón por la que Minerva se quiso implicar en tu vida de algún modo-Rose simplemente negó, pero si se lo había preguntado, Hagrid era el padrino de Albus porque su tío y sus padres le adoraban... pero Minerva solo fue su profesora y fue ella la que quiso ser su madrina y sus padres la aceptaron muy alagados, pero no sabían sus motivos y Rose tampoco-el motivo casual es tu nombre, el motivo es Rosalie...-dijo el Señor Homelore tristemente.

-¿Rosalie?-pregunto Rose un poco indecisa, no sabía si quería saber esa respuesta-¿quien era?-le pregunto.

-Nuestra hija...-le contesto el Señor Homelore, Rose se quedo impactada, no sabía nada de eso-Minerva quería que se llamase como su segundo nombre, pero desgraciadamente, las cosas se complicaron y murió antes de nacer, Minerva y yo no supimos recobrarnos de eso... éramos jóvenes e inmaduros, nos separamos-dijo Rose notaba lagrimas correr por su rostro pero no se atrevía a interrumpirle y se preguntaba porque Minerva no se lo había dicho antes-por eso cuando naciste, y tus padres se decidieron por Rose, Minerva no pudo evitar verte como nuestra Rosalie, nunca supero su perdida, por eso entrego su cuidado a sus alumnos y yo a los míos... pero no olvides que ella te quería, y te quería muchísimo, Rose-le dijo el Señor Homelore.

-No... No sabía nada de eso...-dijo Rose estupefacta, no le parecía posible, pero por lo que había descubierto, no conocía casi de nada a su madrina.

-No te mortifiques-le aconsejo el Señor Homelore con cuidado-si necesitas algo pasare unos días en la casa que hay el Hogsmeade, la he arreglado un poco, espero que no te importe, ahora es de tu propiedad y yo soy un intruso...-le dijo despacio.

-No-le contesto inmediatamente Rose-es suya es de su propiedad, usted la construyo, yo no quiero quitarle... eso-atajo Rose.

-Te lo agradezco pero será por unos días más, quiero seguir luchando antes de seguirla...-le dijo el Señor Homelore mientras se alejaba andando con cuidado y silenciosamente dejando allí a Rose.

Rose no supo cuanto tiempo siguió allí, nadie la molesto, pero empezaba a sentir el frió normal y el día empezaba a oscurecer cuando noto unos pasos a su espalda, se giro esperando encontrarse al Señor Homelore, pero no era él, eran Albus y Scorpius que la miraban.

-Rose, ponte esto-le dijo Albus con cuidado, Rose le vio muy triste y afectado-hace frió...-le pidió mientras le acercaba una capa.

-Gracias...-musito Rose, pero noto la ausencia de alguien, la de su mejor amiga, además sabia que debía pedirle disculpas a Matt por lo que le había dicho-¿donde está Eleine?-les pregunto-tengo ganas de verla...-dijo Rose pero vio que tanto Albus como Scorpius esquivaban su mirada.

-Rose, Eleine se ha ido...-empezó a decir Scorpius abatido.

-Para siempre-concluyo Albus de forma seca, Rose no lo podía creer, su madrina había muerto y su mejor amiga se había ido por su culpa...


	17. La sacerdotisa Umara

Los días pasaron lentos desde la muerte de la Directora y la macha de los Señores Prince, Albus evitaba por todos los medios pararse a hablar con Rose, sin quererlo se notaba a si mismo muy resentido con ella, aunque sabia sin la menor duda que ella estaba pasándolo aún peor que el.

Lo único bueno de esos días, es que su hermano James logro de una vez lavar su nombre, Carl Sims le compro unas toxinas a Lía Borgia para envenenar a James, estaba muy celoso de él, porque por lo visto estaba arto de escuchar a Alice hablándole de él y de Fred, por eso altero el tofe de fiebre de James… con tan mala suerte que fue a parar a Alice.

Después de conocer todo esto el profesor Longbottom le pidió disculpas repetidas veces a James, y Sims sería expulsado de Hogwarts de inmediato, pero para desgracia de Sims (y regocijo del resto) Alice le encontró antes que el profesor Longbottom y Sims aun permanecía en la enfermería (expulsado de Hogwarts) por los múltiples y potentes hechizos obra de Alice Longbottom.

Pero con respecto a su hermano James y a Alice nada cambio, siguen igual, Albus se dio cuenta que James prestaba mucha atención a su compañera de Ravenclaw, Angela Cuddy, Albus la conocía puesto que iba a su clase y pertenecía al Club Slug, además gracias al mapa (James se lo había devuelto por fin) les vio en varias ocasiones juntos, Albus se alegraba por su hermano que por fin las cosas le iban bien… pero él no podía evitar buscar a Eleine por el mapa sin resultado.

-Al…-le llamo Rose, Scorpius también venia con ella, el no se había separado de Rose ni un instante.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Albus de inmediato, Rose estaba ojerosa el pelo raído y tenia mal aspecto, además apenas comía.

-Bien… yo lo siento-le dijo al momento Rose con suplica.

Albus simplemente se acerco a ella, no podía evitar resentirse con ella, pero Rose sabia cuando metía la pata y también sabía que tenía a casi todas las lechuzas de Hogwarts viajando con sendas cartas pidiéndole disculpas a Matt y implorándole que vuelva al colegio.

-Tranquila Rose, debes ir a tu clase de Runas…-a Albus no le gustaba dejarla sola cerca de Lía, pero no tenia mas salida.

-Rose si esa te dice algo…-le dijo Scorpius.

-Os avisare… ya…-dijo Rose cogiendo aire y empezó a caminar hacia su clase.

-No me gusta dejarla sola con Borgia-dijo Scorpius aplastantemente.

-Ni a mí, pero no tenemos otra opción, vamos a Estudios Muggles-le dijo Albus y juntos subieron los dos pisos que los distanciaban de Rose y llegaron al aula.

La clase había empezado, Albus por primera vez no se concentraba en lo que le decía la profesora sobre la electricidad y Scorpius también estaba muy distraído cuando alguien llama a la puerta, y toda la clase se dio la vuelta para ver quien había llegado.

-Profesora Hookum, ¿sería tan amable de dejar salir a Potter y a Malfoy?-pregunto educadamente el profesor Longbottom, pero Albus le conocía lo suficiente para notar que estaba preocupado por algo.

-Claro, podéis iros-le dijo amablemente la profesora Hookum. Albus y Scorpius recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a seguir al profesor Longbottom.

-Profesor, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Albus inmediatamente, sin rodeos.

-Rose no ha ido a clase-les informo preocupado el profesor Longbottom-les he pedido a todos los profesores que me avisen si pasa esto… la he buscado en la torre de Gryffindor pero no la he encontrado, en la biblioteca… en el cementerio… nada-dijo con resentimiento-pensé que vosotros dos lo sabríais-les dijo señalando a Albus y a Scorpius.

-Lo siento, no lo sabemos-le contesto Scorpius preocupado.

-Pues entonces…-dijo mirando detenidamente a Albus-utiliza el mapa para encontrarla.

-¿Cómo…-Albus intercambio una mirada con Scorpius-sabe usted lo del mapa?-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Albus no olvides que estás hablando con un compañero de tu padre y tus tíos, tíos que me mataran si no encuentro a su hija, date prisa-le apuro preocupado y Albus no espero ni un minuto más, abrió el mapa y con la ayuda de Scorpius y el profesor Longbottom empezaron a buscar a Rose por todo el colegio.

-No la veo-dijo Albus empezando a preocuparse-a no ser que este a la Sala de los Menesteres…

-Ya he mirado y puedo entrar sin problemas-dijo rápidamente el profesor Longbottom.

-Entonces creo que ya sé donde…-dijo pensativamente Scorpius, Albus y el profesor Longbottom le miraron sin entender-la casa de la Directora McGonagall en Hogsmeade…-les explico y Albus pensó que podría tener razón.

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto inmediatamente el profesor-es que veréis… quiero encontradla yo-dijo desanimado-no quiero preocupar a Ron y a Hermione, por lo visto Hugo les dijo que lo mejor era que dejasen a Rose sola… pero ellos me han pedido que esté atento y no quiero que le pase nada-dijo el profesor Longbottom afectado.

-Lo entendemos vamos o Hogmeade, si usted nos da el permiso-le dijo Albus.

-Claro que lo tenéis y iré con vosotros, la forma más rápida de llegar es a trabes del pasadizo del Sauce boxeador y salir a la casa de los gritos, será fácil, vamos-dijo el profesor Longbottom y le siguieron, Albus se sorprendía al notar que el profesor Longbottom parecía conocer todos los entresijos del castillo aun mejor que ellos.

Pero en el tercer piso se encontraron con la profesora Sinistra que corría a su encuentro preocupada.

-Neville, tu hija a vuelta a hacer de las suyas-le dijo preocupada y molesta la profesora Sinistra-ha vuelto a hechizar al Señor Sims a la salida de la enfermería-le informo.

-¡¿Que Alice hizo que…?-pregunto de mal humor el profesor Longbottom-¡A quien se parecerá esta chica!-dijo molesto-chicos…-dijo volviéndose a Albus y Scorpius.

-No se preocupe, iremos por Rose-le dijo Albus y seguido de Scorpius salieron a los terrenos y se encaminaron hacia el sauce boxeador.

-¿Alguna vez has pasado por aquí?-pregunto preocupado Scorpius mientras observaba como se balanceaban peligrosamente las ramas.

-No, nunca…-dijo Albus visualizando la entrada al pasadizo-¡Vamos!-dijo y echo a correr, él y Scorpius, pero fueron rápidamente rechazados por un latigazo del árbol.

-Vuelve a decirme en que parte será fácil pasar por aquí…-dijo Scorpius recordando las palabras del profesor Longbottom resoplando mientras intentaba levantarse, pero de repente una rama volvió a cogerlo del tobillo y lo suspendía precariamente en el aire.

-¡Scorpius!-grito Albus preocupado mientras se alejaba del resto de las ramas que intentaba cogerlo a él también.

-¡HAZ ALGO!-le grito Scorpius desde arriba con un deje de pánico.

-_INMOBILUS_-grito Albus mas con fe que con otra cosa, porque no se le ocurría nada mas, pero para su sorpresa el Sauce boxeador se quedo paralizado como un bonito abeto, en el momento en el que Sauce dejo de balancearse soltó a Scorpius y cayó de bruces sobre la hierba-Scorpius, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado Albus mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Que te parece?-le pregunto sarcásticamente Scorpius mientras se levantaba, pero tenía ya un aspecto lamentable.

-Vale… vamos-dijo Albus mientras se internaban por la oscuro pasadizo-¿para que podrán un árbol como este en un colegio?-pregunto de mal humor.

-Yo me pregunto, ¿Cuál era la parte fácil de la que hablaba el profesor Longbottom?-siguió preguntando Scorpius de mal humor.

-Es profesor de Herbología, para él es divertido…-dijo Albus suspirando-_Lumus Maxima_-dijo y una potente luz les enseño el camino y ambos empezaron a caminar.

* * *

Rose caminaba en silencio entre la vegetación para llegar a la casa abandonado (ahora menos abandonada) donde sabía que estaba el profesor Homelore, tal vez el la ayudaría a convencer a Matt de que regresase al colegio, el camino no le resulto fácil ya que le había costado salir de Honeydokes sin ser vista.

Se acerco a la puerta, se imagino que el profesor Homelore tendría puestos hechizos de defensa, así que antes de seguir acercándose…

-¿Profesor…?-pregunto, pero nadie le contesto

Se acerco un poco más a la estancia, no le gustaba nada lo silenciosa que estaba, se empezaba a preocupar cuando…

-ROSE-llamaron dos voces del mal humor, Rose se dio la vuelta sorprendida no se esperaba que la encontrasen allí Albus y Scorpius.

-¿Que… que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Rose no muy convencida y vio que ambos tenían un aspecto deplorable en todos los sentidos, estaban llenos de suciedad y Scorpius tenía algunos rasguños.

-No-le dijo Scorpius molesto-¿que haces tú aquí?

-Podría haberte pasado algo, Rose-le dijo preocupado su primo.

-No, os equivocáis, aquí estamos a salvo, aquí vive Homelore… él puede ayudarme a encontrar a Matt y Eleine-les contesto Rose, pero de pronto surge a su lado una sombra con la aparición de el profesor Homelore, en el momento que Rose cruzo una mirada con sus ojos morados supo que algo no iba bien…

-¡¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto sobresaltado Homelore-¡entrad deprisa!-les apuro una vez dentro, apunto a la puerta y conjuro algo-¡hoy es mal día para visitarme!

-Señor necesito su ayuda para encontrar a Matt, Eleine y la Señora Prince…-solo acertó a decir Rose no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso.

-¡Subid a la parte de arriba!-ordeno el Señor Homelore, Albus, Scorpius y Rose le hicieron caso mientras él les seguía-¡meteros en el armario! ¡Deprisa!

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto Rose mientras la obligaba a meterse en el armario en el que había encontrado el vestido de su madrina, con Scorpius y Albus.

-Rose, ellos se acercan…-dijo simplemente el Señor Homelore.

-¿Que?-pregunto Rose asustada.

-Necesitamos a la Señora Prince-dijo Albus de inmediato.

-Alda siempre deja parte de ella a su camino…-le contesto el Señor Homelore.

-¡No se lo ha llevado todo!-contesto Albus, Rose empezaba a temblar, el asesino de su madrina se estaba acercando.

-Te equivocas, Aldara siempre deja una puerta para aquellos que quiere y protege, no dejara el colegio desprotegido-dijo con seguridad el Señor Homelore.

-Hagrid…-dijo Albus pensativamente.

-¡Escuchadme!-les dijo apurado el Señor Homelore-¡pase lo que pase no salgáis de este armario!

-Pero profesor…-suplico Rose con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Rosali…!-el profesor Homelore bajo la vista un segundo suspirando-ahora entiendo lo que ve Minie… estoy listo para ir con ella…

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Rose con miedo, no lo entendía.

-Rose escúchame atentamente-le dijo el profesor Homelore cogiéndola de los brazos a Rose como había hecho su padre-pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas de este armario…-Rose iba a decir algo pero Homelore no le dejo-Rose, no olvides que la razón por la que luchaba Minie… era por tu felicidad-concluyo el Señor Homelore, Rose recordó inmediatamente las últimas palabras que le había escuchado a su padre- no salgáis hasta que se hayan ido, debéis por encima de toda las cosas avisar a Aldara y a Matt, ¿entendido?-dijo Homelore, pero se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban-ya vienen…-y nervioso cerró las puertas y Rose noto un aire frió a presión en sus pulmones, parecía que los habían cerrado herméticamente allí, Rose reconoció eso como un potente hechizo de escudo.

Rose estaba en medio de Albus y Scorpius, se pego todo lo posible a ellos, estaba muerta de miedo, odiaba a Thor, pero le temía en la misma cantidad de odio… estaba tan asustada que no paraba de temblar, hasta que noto que alguien le agarraba fuertemente la mano, miro a Albus el estaba en tensión también, no era él, miro a Scorpius y vio que le miraba a ella con el mismo miedo en su rostro.

-No… me sueltes…-le pidió en un susurro muy bajito y Scorpius como contestación la agarro con más fuerza sin hacerle daño y la acerco hacia él, en el momento que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

* * *

Albus ignoro las recomendaciones del Señor Homelore y acerco los ojos a una abertura de la rota puerta, el Señor Homelore miraba desde la planta de abajo con desafió a un mago y una bruja que acababan de entrar.

-¡No se mueva!-grito una mujer

-¡Tire su varita al suelo!-dijo el hombre, mientras ambos apuntaba directamente al Señor Homelore con sus varitas.

-Decepcionante-dijo con desprecio el Señor Homelore con tranquilidad, Albus se sorprendió, hace unos minutos estaba nervioso hablando con Rose y ahora mostraba una seguridad aplastante-tantos años luchando… y Donovan me manda a sus inmundos esbirros.

Albus logro ver que los atacantes se miraban entre sí furiosos por el desprecio que les hacia el Señor Homelore.

-¡Debes de estar perdiendo la cabeza!-le chillo la mujer furiosa, tenía el pelo castaño y muy corto, parecía tener unos pocos años más que la Señora Prince, pero debía ser más joven que su madre, y vestía con las ropas de muggles, al contrario que su acompañante-¡no se mueva o le…!

-Samir eras de mis alumnas, te conozco, ¿qué insinúas?-dijo Homelore con arrogancia-¿me vas a matar?-pregunto con arrogancia, incluso divertido Homelore mientras andaba con tranquilidad por la estancia.

-No debería subestimarnos-dijo el otro mago, con más tranquilidad pero también estaba furioso por el poco efecto que provocaban en Homelore, este era calvo pero tenía una barba de chivo, vestía una túnica negra y sus ojos azules contrastaban con su piel morena y parecía tener más años que su acompañante, si la chica estaba en los treinta, el debía de tener cerca de cincuenta años más o menos.

-Tú debes de ser…-intento recordar Homelore pero no parecía realmente interesado.

-¡Adbel Hadi!-le grito ahora si fuera de sí, el profesor Homelore ante su reacción solo se rió con arrogancia.

-Veo que has ascendido, pero solo porque Telio Nassar sigue en la cárcel, dudo que seas tan poderoso como el-dijo el Señor Homelore con tranquilidad, Albus se puso nervioso, si el profesor Homelore seguía burlándose de ellos le matarían.

-De eso puede estar seguro…-dijo la mujer riéndose.

-¡CALLATE MUTIP!-le grito el hombre a su compañera.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?-le grito de vuelta la mujer, peleándose con el hombre.

-Decepcionante-repitió Homelore y antes de que se dieran cuenta los atacantes… el Señor Homelore ya los había inmovilizado contra la pared, Albus se alegro, pero ese le duro muy poco, porque en alguna parte empezó a escuchar aplausos.

-Impresionante, simplemente impresionante, ni el factor sorpresa puede con usted, mi admirado profesor-dijo una voz ronca y ahogada, Albus escucho por parte de Rose un grito que ahogo en el hombro de Scorpius, entonces, ese solo podía ser… Donovan Thor.

-Donovan-dijo secamente el profesor Homelore, su arrogancia y desprecio habían desaparecido-ha sido una mala idea venir aquí muchacho, no me dejas opción…-dijo el Señor Homelore, blandiendo su varita y Albus vio que un potente hechizo se dirigía a Thor, este se aparto a prisa y sorprendido de su trayectoria

-Valla-dijo Thor riéndose-veo que ya no gozo de su simpatía…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿La has matado tu?-pregunto resentido y dolido el profesor Homelore, Hadi y Mutip aun seguían aprisionados contra la pared.

-¿Matar?-pregunto Thor con un media sonrisa maligna, aun no había sacado su varita-a la muggle por supuesto…

-¡MINERVA ERA UNA BRUJA ESCEPCIONAL!-bramo Homelore que hasta hizo asustarse a Albus y un hechizo devastador se dirigía hacia Thor, este saco a prisa su varita y logro protegerse al contrario que sus compinches que cayeron al suelo como rocas… Albus no quería pensar que los había matado.

-Profesor…-dijo Donovan impresionado, el aun no le había atacado, y no sabía porque- veo que no está para juegos, y si, por supuesto, fue, sigue y seguirá siendo… una bruja excepcional, digna de usted…-dijo Thor con su voz ahogada.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Homelore, pero Albus no pudo evitar notar un profundo cambio en su voz, ¿esperanza?

-Pues que sigue con vida…-dijo Thor riéndose con malicia-a quien enterrasteis fue a una insignificante muggle con suficiente poción multijugos para adoptar su forma durante años…-le dijo Thor riéndose con malicia mientras se acercaba a la mujer que yacía aun inconsciente-me sorprende que usted no se diera cuenta, es extraordinario con las pociones…

-No me dejaron verla…-le dijo el profesor Homelore, bajando su varita ante Thor, pero Thor solo se mostró preocupado por los suyos, tenía a Homelore en la palma de su mano por sus mentiras, porque debía de ser mentira, tenía que ser mentira y a Albus le parecía imposible que el profesor Homelore le creyese, aunque notaba a Rose llorar con más fuerza a su lado-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿A que has venido?

-Sabe profesor-dijo Thor mientras la mujer, Samir Mutip se recobraba-en el fondo somos parecidos-le dijo mientras la mujer recuperaba su varita mientras le miraba con desprecio a Homelore y ayudaba a regañadientes a su compañero-¿Por qué lo hice?, pues porque el estúpido de Wezly o Wasley o como sea-Albus noto como el miedo le aprisionaba el pecho y Rose pego un gritito, que Scorpius logro callar a tiempo, estaba seguro de que era su tío Ron del que hablaba- parecía rastrearnos, siempre se acercaba demasiado… en las de más de una ocasión me vi tentado a acabar con el…-Rose ahora lloraba con más fuerza, Albus empezaba a ponerse nervioso si no se tranquilizaba podrían descubrirlos

-Pero no lo has hecho…-dijo Homelore, Albus pensó que el si había escuchado el grito de Rose.

-No, mis jefes querían que el ridículo e insignificante trío de oro siguiera con vida, matar a uno de los integrantes seria desencadenar la guerra antes de lo previsto-le contesto con desprecio, el otro hombre, Adbel Hadi también se había recuperado y ambos apuntaban a Homelore.

-Donovan… eres un simple peón… un ridículo e insignificante peón-dijo el profesor Homelore.

-Señor, venga con nosotros, la mujer, McGonagall antes de ser derrotada, se lanzo un hechizo, no soy capaz de descubrir cual, a si misma en la que encerró todos sus recuerdos, los recuerdos que nosotros queremos y hizo desaparecer el recipiente… usted puede saber donde está el recipiente, si nos ayuda… la dejaremos vivir-le caucionó Thor.

-¿Vienes a que me una a vosotros?-pregunto Homelore con desprecio-pensaba que eras más inteligente…

-¿Quiere o no que ella viva?-pregunto ahora Thor sin juegos.

-¿Por qué yo?-quiso saber Homelore-que te hace pensar que yo lo sé…

-Porque cada vez que la torturamos suplica que la salve… solo dejo la memoria que tiene con usted… recuerdos preciosos por cierto-dijo Thor con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Minie…-dijo afectado el profesor Homelore y se sentó, Albus nunca le había visto tan débil como en ese momento.

-Ya no podemos seguir torturándola o morirá… para la edad que tiene resulto ser muy dura…-añadió con asco Thor, parecía realmente molesto, Albus se enorgulleció para sus adentros, la Directora no les decepciono, pero aun no podía creer que siguiera con vida- entréganoslo-le ordeno.

-Minerva… eres asombrosa-dijo Homelore con una sonrisa que dejo desconcertados a sus atacantes, incluido Thor-jamás se me habría ocurrido a mi… sin dudas sigues siendo asombrosa-repitió de forma embelesada sin miedo, el había dado con el paradero de los recuerdos de la Directora.

Pero de pronto una risa chillona y la mas maquiavélica de todas las que Albus había escuchado en su vida, llego a sus oídos, otra mujer, muy mayor o eso le parecía a Albus había llegado, Albus se asusto al ver su rostro, estaba lleno de arrugas que no correspondían ciertamente con el resto de su aspecto físico, además de terribles cicatrices, tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve pero en las puntas cambiaba a rubio y negro, sus manos estaba llenas de cicatrices como su cara, Albus se dio cuenta que Thor se aparto a la entrada de esa mujer y Homelore se levantaba de golpe y se preparaba para el combate, ¿quién era esa mujer?.

-Donovan… estúpido-decía la mujer todavía riéndose- crees que el querido profesor Abundio colaborara con esa palabrería sensiblera…-dijo la mujer con asco pero con sus grandes ojos rojos… Albus no se lo creía, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta y miraba fijamente a Homelore.

-Jamare Umara…-susurro Homelore impresionado-tendría que haberme lo imaginado… ¿Dónde está tu asquerosa y sucia mascota?

-Veo que no se ha olvidado de mi…-dijo una voz que más se asemejaba a un aullido, Albus se horrorizo, ahora sí, eso era un hombre lobo, lo parecía incluso antes de la luna llena, ese ser se acercaba a Homelore, Albus empezaba a ponerse nervioso una vez más, miro a Scorpius que parecía asustado mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Rose pero esta vez ella no lloraba, estaba esperando… Albus también esperaba… eran demasiados contra Homelore…

-¡Aparta tu fétido y podrido aliento de mi!-le grito Homelore a la criatura y la aparto con un hechizo.

-¡Hoy serás mi comida, vejestorio!-dijo la criatura abalanzándose sobre él, pero el Señor Homelore lo volvió a rechazar y esta vez ese ser quedo paralizado en el suelo.

-Gorka…-llamo la mujer de los ojos rojos, el hombro lobo empezaba a reaccionar-tranquilo, tranquilo-decía con cuidado la mujer mientras lo acariciaba y a su tacto el hombre lobo parecía relajarse-hoy mataremos a la mujer y podrás disfrutar de su carne…

-¡No te dejare!-le grito Homelore la mujer, Umara también saco su varita y comenzó su duelo.

-BASTA-grito Thor, desviando los ataques de ambos cerca donde se encontraba Albus, Rose y Scorpius, por miedo Albus se agarro fuertemente a Rose pensó que el piso se vendría abajo a causa del temblor, pero el armario siguió intacto y no les descubrieron.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAS ESTA CASA!-bramo el Señor Homelore preocupado, pero el ya no tenía su varita, Thor le había desarmado en cambio la mujer aun empuñaba la suya… ya estaba, estaban perdidos, habían ganado a Homelore.

-¡Umara le necesitamos con vida!-le dijo Thor a la bruja, pero ella le ignoro

-Yo vi venir el poder…-dijo exultante la mujer-solo yo leí las señales, por fin obtendré mi venganza y ¡McKinnon morirá!-dijo la mujer exultante, Albus le parecía una loca demente pero Albus se fijo en que Thor miraba a esa mujer con odio.

-¡Eres una sacerdotisa sin criterio!-dijo Homelore enfadado-¡Estas celosa del inigualable poder de Aldara!

-No… lo he visto, en su nacimiento las aves de Avalón volaron por fin, vendrá, sus mensajeros poderosos son…-Albus recordó a los encapuchados de los que hablo Rose y Eleine- se hará con todo y por fin McKinnon pagara por lo que me hizo…

-¡Estas loca!-le grito Homelore preocupado-¡ese ser viene a destruirnos!

-No… creara un mundo nuevo, nos enseñara la autentica felicidad, un nuevo mundo renacerá de sus antiguas cenizas… nada ni nadie lo parara…-canturreaba la mujer, estaba loca y le horrorizaba-vosotros apresarlo-dijo la mujer señalando a los esbirros de Thor-vamos Gorka… esta noche obtendremos las respuestas de nuestros señores y cenaras carne… fresca no… pero carne a saciarte-dijo la mujer riéndose.

-Huelo carne fresca aquí…-dijo el hombre lobo Gorka, Albus noto sus pulsaciones elevarse pero se dio cuenta que eso era un mínimo problema… Thor miraba hacia el armario donde estaban ellos agazapados… los había descubierto.

-Tranquilo…-dijo la mujer en su paranoia con mimo-es el colegio… cuando los amos quieran, podrás comer a tantos niños como quieras…-Albus se le hizo un nudo el estomago al imaginarse a esa criatura cerca de Cedric-vamos…-dijo y empezó a caminar.

-Samir, Adbel seguid a Umara, llevaros al profesor…-sentencio Thor

-Donovan no lograras proteger a Aldara… no así-dijo Homelore mientras Hadi le empujaba.

-Cállate viejo-le amenazo Hadi-voy a pasármelo bien haciendo cantar, ahora, pagaras por lo que has dicho…-dijo mientras se llegaba preso a Homelore.

-Sois unos cobardes-dijo Homelore asqueado-atacáis en grupo, jamás os diré donde están los recuerdos de Minie… ¡moriré antes!-dijo Homelore.

-Si… puede que lo hagas-dijo la mujer, Mutip regocijándose- Mi Señor, ¿no viene?-se paró la mujer a pregunta.

-Ahora os sigo-contesto simplemente Thor y se quedo solo.

-Rose, Scorpius, preparaos, Thor nos ha descubierto…-pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acabar la frase la puerta del armario voló hacia la punta opuesta de la estancia y por primera vez Albus estaba cara a cara contra uno de los mayores asesinos de la historia.

Los tres apuntaron a Thor con sus varitas pero el pulso de Rose temblaba y Scorpius solo acertó lo mismo que Albus en crear un hechizo protector, sabían que no era rivales para Thor

-Minas Hollyhead-dijo simplemente Thor-decirle a Matt que esta noche arreglaremos cuentas pendientes…

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció.


	18. La mina de Hollyhead

Después de la abrupta salida de Thor, Albus, Rose y Scorpius se habían quedado paralizados, pero Albus veía a su prima temblar y el no estaba seguro de bajar el escudo.

-Se lo han llevado a él también…-tartamudeaba Rose con miedo.

-¿Que ha querido decir con lo de Minas Hollyhead?-pregunto indeciso Scorpius.

"Minas Hollyhead" a Albus ese lugar se le hacía conocido por alguna razón… lo había oído en alguna otra ocasión… y se dio cuenta…

-¡Cerca de la abandonada mina es donde encontraron a la supuesta Directora!-grito de pronto Albus-¡Minas Hollyhead es su escondite!

-¿Minerva sigue viva?-pregunto Rose aun conmocionada.

-Si, Rose-dijo Scorpius con fe mientras se acercaba a ella que aun temblaba-la necesitan con vida para…

-…chantajear a Homelore-dijo Rose con miedo-¡no tenemos tiempo!-grito de pronto y hecho a correr.

-¡Rose!-grito medio desesperado Scorpius siguiéndola, Albus tampoco espero demasiado a ir detrás de ellos.

-¡Detente Rose!-le pidió Albus gritando, apuro mas el paso y la alcanzo a la vez que Scorpius.

-¿Que intentas?-le pregunto Scorpius enfadado.

-Tenemos que avisar a Matt y a la Señora Prince…-dijo Rose abrumada y desesperada.

-¿A caso sabes cómo?-le pregunto Scorpius malhumorado.

-Yo si…-dijo Albus con fe-tenemos que volver a Hogwarts…

* * *

Ya habían pasado por el túnel y lograron esquivar al sauce boxeador con un poco más de suerte, pero Albus no era capaz de bajar la varita, una vez dentro del colegio mando un _Patronum_ a su padre y a su tío Ron (Rose no estaba en condiciones de conjurar el suyo) para encontrase con ellos en la cabaña de Hagrid, sabía que el tenia la llave para volver a ver a la Señora Prince, sabía que Hagrid era el único que aun podía saber algo de Eleine…

-¡Hagrid!-llamo Albus antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta-¡Hagrid!-pero nadie le contesto.

-Tal vez no está…-se lamento Scorpius

-¡¿Que es este escándalo?-grito una voz grave desde los árboles-¿es que no sabéis comportaros o qué?-les pregunto enfadado, pero ahora que Hagrid les miraba atentamente-¿que os a pasado?-pregunto preocupado mientras les miraba atentamente, Albus miro a Scorpius que tenia los rasguños del sauce boxeador, a Rose que estaba aun llorando en el hombro de Scorpius y el no debía de estar mejor situación.

-Hagrid…-dijo Albus y le contó todo lo que vieron sin ocultar detalles como la relación de Homelore con la Directora.

-No… no puede ser…-dijo para si Hagrid conmocionado-el… ese… maldito-dijo Hagrid, pero Albus sabía que se estaba conteniendo-¿os vio y no os hizo daño?-pregunto sin entender.

-Si…-contesto Scorpius impresionado, ellos tampoco lo entendían demasiado.

-Hagrid… Homelore… nos dijo que avisáramos a la Señora Prince por encima… de… de todo-dijo Rose afectada.

-¡Hagrid estoy seguro que solo tú puedes llamarla!-le contesto Albus con fe…

-Albus veras…-pero Hagrid interrumpió sus palabras al escuchar que unas personas se acercaban.

Albus se puso en tensión, como Scorpius y Rose con lo que habían pasado… le parecía imposible que hace unos minutos estuviera pensando en cosas tan triviales como su redacción para Pociones.

-¡¿Quien anda hay?-vocifero Hagrid cogiendo un garrote y esperando a la contestación.

-¡Hagrid!-dijo una voz conocida y tranquilizadora para Albus-¡somos nosotros!-le dijo su padre mientras entraba en la cabaña asustado, con el venia su tío Ron, Albus con los nervios se había olvidado que les había mandado un _Patronum_.

-¡Harry, Ron!-llamo Hagrid preocupado bajando el garrote al suelo- los niños dicen que…-y les contaron todo lo sucedido ese día.

-Rose…-llamo su tío y se acerco a su hija para abrazarla.

-Hagrid, estoy convencido que tu sabes la manera de llegar a la Señora Prince-dijo Albus con fe.

-Si dudas lo que planea Thor es una trampa-dijo seguro su padre-aun no sé como habéis salido con vida de allí…-añadió asustado mientras les miraba-no es conveniente ir-sentencio su padre.

-Harry, si no vamos la matara-dijo su tío Ron preocupado mientras aun miraba a Rose-puede que sea nuestra última oportunidad… necesitamos a los Prince…-acepto cabizbajo su tío, Albus recordó sus dudas y reservas que tuvo su tío con los Prince.

-Ron, no sabemos nada de ellos… no podemos encontrarlos-añadió su padre ignorando completamente las palabras de Albus.

-Harry-llamo Hagrid serio, todos se callaron e incluso Rose se tranquilizo, Albus se emociono sabía que su padrino iba a ayudarles… podría volver a ver a Eleine-Aldy antes de irse me dejo esto…-dijo mostrándoles un chivatoscopio roto, Albus lo había reconocido, fue lo único que la Señora Prince había dejado en su despacho el día que se había ido-con esto puedo hacer que vuelva-dijo pensativamente y lo acerco a las llamas de la chimenea, el chivatoscopio de cristal empezó a brillar y casi al instante en medio de las llamas aparecía la profesora Prince con el mismo gesto amenazador y frió, todos se quedaron mirándola pero Albus aun contemplaba el fuego con una mínima esperanza de que Eleine apareciera como su madre.

-¿Hagrid que…?-pero la profesora Prince no termino su pregunta porque al momento Rose la interrumpió contándole todo lo que había sucedido…

-… y se fue diciendo que él y Matt tendrían que arreglar cuentas pendientes-dijo Rose aun visiblemente nerviosa.

La Señora Prince se quedo de pie sin hacer ni una sola pregunta y sin moverse aun pensando en los que Rose le dijo, Albus se acerco a ella, tenía intención de preguntarle por Eleine, no podía esperar ni un poco más para saber de ella, cuando…

-Traicy, trae a mi familia-dijo en voz alta y de un estruendo Matt apareció con Eleine y con el impresionante boggart.

-Eli…-dijo Albus al momento en que la vio, estaba ojerosa y su expresión triste en cuando miro a Rose, pero su prima se abalanzo sobre ella como solo Rose lo hace y su tristeza desapareció dejando ver a la Eleine que ellos conocían, Albus no quiso acercarse, quiso quedarse al margen para darles un momento a ellas… la había echado mucho de menos, si su presencia sentía un enorme vació, pero ahora que la veía… le bastaba por el momento saber que la tendría cerca por siempre… no iba a dejar que se marchase…

-Matt, tu momento ha llegado-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince de forma indiferente, pero le dio la espalda a su marido-Donovan nos ha revelado su paradero… tu encárgate de él… yo rescatare a la Directora y al maestro Homelore…

-¿Papa?-pregunto Eleine mirándole preocupada, Matt por primera vez desde que Albus le conoce… él le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

-No me enfrentare a él…-dijo Matt simplemente-y no soy uno más de tus muñecos de combate Aldara-le contesto Matt nervioso.

-Jamás te trataría como tal-le contesto de vuelta la Señora Prince, Albus temía que se pusieran a discutir como los había visto discutir hace dos años, precisamente… también hablado de Thor-pero sería una locura mandar a otro… solo tú puedes con el…

-Es como mi hermano…-le dijo Matt simplemente-me has vuelto a arrastrar a esto Aldara… y has arrastrado a Eli conmigo, esta vez no…-sentencio, Albus se acerco a Eleine y Rose, Albus se dio cuenta de que Eleine aun no había mirado a su madre directamente.

-¿Eli?-susurro Rose apenada.

-Se separaron…-le contesto Eleine alicaída en un susurro a ellos, Albus se lo temía, al aparecer solo la Señora Prince… pero le había escuchado algo que antes no… "trae a mi familia"

-Matt, te necesito-dijo la Señora Prince ahogada, Albus se miro incrédulo con Scorpius que le devolvía el gesto y Eleine levanto la mirada emocionada, por fin sabían su debilidad, Matt se dio la vuelta-necesito que te enfrentes a Donovan-le dijo recobrando su tono frió y distante de siempre, pero aun así Albus se alegro de que al menos, momentáneamente, la Señora Prince dejara entre ver que si le importaba-no conozco a nadie más capaz de plantarle cara-le dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Este bien, me uniré a ti, pero…-le pregunto Matt, aunque dejaba ver una sonrisa y su aspecto volvía a ser el del mismo Matt de siempre-¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Jamare Umara… está detrás de todo esto-le contesto la Señora Prince-la han visto, a ella y a Gorka… son muy peligrosos, incluso más que Donovan-dijo la Señora Prince mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Eso contesta a muchas preguntas…-dijo Matt sentándose en una silla destartalada con aire pensativo.

-¿Podrían ponernos al corriente?-pregunto su padre amablemente, pero era más una exigencia.

-Umara es una sacerdotisa poderosa… es muy poderosa, incluso hasta el profesor Homelore temía enfrentarse a ella, ella es una vidente, pronosticaba que era capaz de ver el nuevo poder, cuando era una niña me perseguía posesivamente, llego a raptarme cuando apenas tenía cinco años-explicaba con cuidado la Señora Prince, Albus recordó a la mujer y sin dudas que vio que era capaz de eso y más-pero al poco tiempo me devolvió a mi padre, diciendo que…-y la Señora Prince detuvo su relato.

-Diciendo que Aldara no era lo suficientemente poderosa para medirse al nuevo poder que llegaba y así pasaron los años, hasta que Eleine nació, después de que detuvieron a Donovan logramos una pequeña calma donde podíamos ver crecer a Eli sin temores… pero no duro mucho tiempo…-dijo lamentándose Matt y continuaba la historia-precisamente en esos años se produjo un atroz asesinato… el de uno pareja de magos que a la luz de la luna llena se transformaban, pero eso no le impidieron hacer una vida normal… desgraciadamente, tuvieron un hijo… Gorka…

-Lupin-dijo la Señora Prince echando una sustancia al fuego y de repente Teddy se cayó de espaldas en mitad de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Si me hubiera llamado con amabilidad habría venido igual Maestra…-se quejo Teddy pero su mirada se cruzo con todos en la cabaña-¿que pasa?

-También tengo una misión para ti… hoy será luna llena y me demostraras que no he perdido el tiempo contigo Lupin, al nombrarte mi aprendiz-le dijo la profesora Prince.

-Estoy a su disposición…-dijo Teddy con una sonrisa que no correspondía con nadie en la cabaña-¿que pasa aquí?-pregunto al ver que nadie acompañaba su entusiasmo, Albus bajo sus defensas en Oclumancia para intentar darle una explicación.

-Matt, ¿a que asesinato te refieres?-pregunto preocupado Hagrid.

-Gorka estaba siendo buscado por parricidio… para el resto de los hombre lobo su condición es una maldición, pero este nació como tal, es un hombre lobo sin ápice de humanidad, es un cazador voraz y letal, por eso Lupin tiene a su favor los resquicios de hombre lobo, es la único ser que puede dominar tal maldición, sin convertirse en hombre lobo completo-decía la Señora Prince aprisa-por eso necesito que le pares… no puedo poner a otro ser a su merced, como no puedo permitir que Donovan pelee contra alguien que no sea Matt, sería un suicidio para cualquier otro-concluyo con fe.

-Prince no debería subestimarnos-le dijo su tío Ron seguro-ya nos hemos visto las caras con algún que otro hombre lobo desquiciado-gruño enfadado.

-No le subestimo Señor-le contesto la Señora Prince-pero se de lo que hablo-dijo con seguridad.

-Pero sigo sin ver la relación de ese, con esa… mujer, Umara-dijo su padre intentando entender.

-Gorka al no ser humano del todo no crece, es puro instinto, ella le encontró y le crió, sabe que es una arma poderosa… después del nacimiento de mi hija… la visión que tenia Umara cambio… me perseguía, estaba tan asustada aun que… desgraciadamente de lance la maldición _Mortus in vital_, muerte en vida-dijo la Señora Prince.

Albus escucho a Rose y a Scorpius ahogar un grito de pavor, Albus miro a su padre que miraba incrédulo a la Señora Prince en cambio su tío la miraba con desprecio, Teddy está indeciso, Eleine la miraba sin entender y Matt escondía su mirada apoyando su cabeza en el brazo en gesto dubitativo, lo que de verdad hizo preocuparse a Albus fue la cara de enfado de Hagrid.

-¿Cómo has podido… hacer semejante cosa, Aldara?-le dijo enfadado-¡con todo es un ser humano! ¡Aldara!-le grito enfadado-es terrible…-concluyo Hagrid, Albus no savia que era eso, pero por la reacción de todos, parecía aun más cruel y desalmada que el _avada kedavra_.

-Hagrid, nunca me excusare, fue terrible, desde entonces… Umara busca mi muerte, ha llegado aquí guiada por sus visiones, aquí ha encontrado el poder definitivo… el que acabara con todo-dijo aun sin alterar su tono.

-Pero… eso lo entiendo…-dijo Rose aun compungida-pero… ¿para que quiere a mi madrina?-y Albus vio como su padre y su tío Ron intercambiaban una mirada preocupada.

-Creo que ahora son ustedes…-dijo Matt con resentimiento, a Albus le quedo claro que Matt también dejaba más que claras sus reservas con su padre y su tío Ron-los que nos deben una explicación...

-Kingsley, unos días antes de que la Directora desapareciese… habían mantenido una conversación con ella… para delegar el gobierno, para su sustituto, el próximo Ministro de Magia, suponemos que hasta ellos querían saber quién era el sucesor…-les informo su padre-pero al principal candidato ya está protegido y seguido por parte de mi escuadrón, ni el candidato lo sabe…-añadió mirando al tío Ron.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto sin miramientos la profesora Prince.

-Ron y yo hemos hecho un juramento inquebrantable para nunca revelar su nombre-dijo su padre serio, Albus se asombro, si su padre se arriesgaba tanto, no debía de ser una broma.

-Cambio mi pregunta, ¿quién mas aparte de ustedes y el Ministro lo sabe?-quiso saber la Señora Prince.

-Solo Minerva McGonagall, jefa de magos del consejo Wizegamot-contesto con honor su tío.

-Confió ciegamente en el profesor, pero ustedes deberían averiguar algo sobre el paradero de los recuerdos de la Directora, si mi profesor lo descubrió ustedes también-le dijo la Señora Prince-Matt, Lupin vamos-dijo sin miedo.

-¡Esta loca!-le contesto su padre interponiéndose en su camino-¡quedan demasiados en libertad, usted sola no puede hacer nada, ni con Matt ni con Teddy! ¡Además Ted es de mi familia! ¡No te lo puedes llevar así como así!-le contesto enfadado su padre.

-Harry… que me avergüenzas-se quejo por lo bajo Teddy-pero, Maestra, el tiene razón, no podemos presentarnos allí tal cual…

-No tenemos tiempo, Homelore solo hablara si…-decía la Señora Prince.

-La vida de Don corre tanto peligro como la de McGonagall y Homelore-le dijo Matt aun apenado-Umara está usando a Don contra nosotros, es su nueva arma como lo es Gorka…

-¿Cómo podéis aun proteger a ese asesino?-pregunto su tío sin entender.

-¡Ese asesino para mi es lo que para usted es el Señor Potter!-le contesto Matt malhumorado-¡Entienda de una vez!-añadió enfadado y Albus se quedo mirando detenidamente a su padre, había cogido del brazo a su tío y le susurro algo al oído que le sonó "recuerda el guardapelo…" pero Albus no estaba seguro de lo que se refería.

-¿Por qué piensan que Thor está en peligro?-pregunto directamente su padre.

-Si Homelore no habla… le amenazaran con matar a Donovan… creo que el también lo sabe, por eso nos ha revelado su paradero-les dijo Matt pensativo-es lo que yo haría…-añadió simplemente.

-Vale, hasta hay…-dijo Teddy para retomar el control de la situación-de acuerdo, pero mi pregunta es… ¿de verdad tenemos pensado en atracar el cuartel general de los malos con unos pocos magos?-pregunto burlonamente, lo cierto es que la idea era muy ridícula y poco probable.

-No me subestimes-añadió la Señora Prince retadora.

-No lo hago Señora…-dijo Teddy en seguida para excusarse-pero no es realista, tenemos que pedir ayuda-dijo con seguridad-aquí es la pelea de todos, no solo la suya-añadió con fe, intercambiando un guiño con Hagrid.

-Aldara, Ted tiene razón y no habrá más discusión-sentencio Hagrid, por lo visto era el único capaz de dar el tema por zanjado-vamos al castillo, los profesores iremos a por la profesora-añadió y acto seguido salió de la cabaña, seguido de los adultos, Albus no quiso perder terreno y les acompaño-llamad ahora a las personas de vuestra confianza, debemos reunirnos con Filius de inmediato…-dijo Hagrid mientras subía las escaleras hacia el despacho del nuevo Director, mientras ellos esperaban en una amplia clase vacía del primer piso, para evitar a los curiosos estudiantes.

-No tenemos a quienes llamar…-dijo Matt con resentimiento, Albus vio como Eleine bajaba la mirada apenada, ciertamente ella y sus padres estaban solos en el mundo.

-Nosotros si-dijo el tío Ron con seguridad-a todos mis hermanos, Bill, Chalie, Percy…-nombraba mientras conjuraba sus _Patronum_-George y Ginny…

-Ron…-se quejo su padre.

-Como no avisemos a mi hermana… nos esperaría algo peor que esta noche-añadió su tío con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Está bien…-añadió a regañadientes su padre-con Neville, Alberfoth ya contamos, Luna, Rolf, Hannah, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey, Oliver, Dennis, Lee, Alice, Katie, Theodore Nott, Theo, Victorie, Molly, Ben…

-¡Espera no les llames a los últimos!-le pidió Teddy antes de hacer aparecer los _Patronum_-no llames a Victorie, Ben, Molly y Theo… por favor.

-Voy a llamar a Theo, es un buen alumno y le necesitamos-añadió su padre sin contemplaciones-¿Por qué no a los otros?

-Victorie y Molly, son buenas luchando pero, no quiero que se arriesguen, esos magos son más poderosos de lo normal, y Ben… acaba de ser padre, no quiero que a Cedric le pase lo mismo que a mí…-añadió apretando los puños-Victorie e incluso Dominique, pueden rehacer su vida si algo va mal, Cedric no tendrá más padres…

-Ted-le llamo la Señora Prince, Albus se sorprendió, era al primer alumno que tenía en llamarle por su nombre-tus padres te regalaron un infancia en paz, deja elegir a Diggory con que conceder a su hijo-Ted simplemente se callo y su padre conjuro los _Patronum_ que quedaban, pero a Albus le parecía muy extraño que su tía Hermione no recibiera ninguno.

-Llamad a mi padre y a mi madre-dijo Scorpius de golpe-son muy fuertes…-le dijo con fe, y su padre intercambio una mirada con su tío Ron, este simplemente no hizo ningún gesto esclarecedor.

-Scorpius veras…-empezó a explicarle su padre.

-Llámale Harry-le contesto se golpe su tío Ron-hoy no será el día más convencional…-Albus se fijo que por primera vez Scorpius sonreía la palabras de su tío más duro, y su padre hizo lo que pidió.

-¿Van a venir todos?-pregunto Matt incrédulo.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?-pregunto burlonamente su tío George que llevaba acompañado casi de toda su familia.

-Habéis tardado muchísimo-les recrimino su tío Ron a los recién llegados, lo cierto es que no habían tardado casi nada.

-Deja de ser un gruñón-le contesto su madre, Albus se acerco a ella, por la espalda para darle una sorpresa-Harry, ¿Dónde está Hermione?-Albus paro le interesaba esa contestación.

-Ginny lo mejor el no atraer la atención sobre la ausencia de Hermione, por favor-le contesto de vuelta su padre y Albus se sorprendió, no lo entendía demasiado.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto el profesor Longbottom que bajaba con el resto de los profesores, todos ya habían llegado, incluso los Malfoy y les volvieron a contar la historia… ahora Albus veía como estaba oscureciendo, no les quedaba mucho tiempo…

-Bien lo mejor será dividirnos en dos grupos-informaba a la concurrencia su padre-los mejores en la magia ofensiva vendrán con nosotros, seremos Ron, Draco, Gin…-añadió a regañadientes, su madre frunció el ceño-Luna, Rolf, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Neville, Nott padre e hijo, Ben, Teddy, Alberforth, Slughorn, Flitwick, Victorie, Matthew, Aldara y yo-concluyo-los demás necesito que os quedéis en el colegio, ahora Hogwarts se ha quedado bajo de defensas…

-¡No sé cómo me podéis dejar atrás!-bramo Hagrid enfadado.

-Hagrid… son magos, no quiero faltarte el respeto, pero…-intento decir una vez más su padre.

-Conmigo las varitas son inútiles-volvió a gruñir Hagrid.

-Hagrid, no olvides lo que dejamos aquí…-añadió su madre, señalando a los chicos-te necesitamos aquí…

-Se que hay que partir ya…-dijo la Señora Scamander con su voz seca-pero quiero decirles algo a nuestros hijos…-y es resto parecía de acuerdo con ella.

Mandaron varios _Patronum_ y todos sus amigos, primos y hermanos bajaron, le explicaron las cosas más o menos mientras todos se iban…

-Valla… el tío Charlie acaba de llegar y mira…-dijo Louis cabizbajo-Ben y mis padres nos han pedido que no avisemos a Dominique… y mi madre ha vuelto con ella…

-Supongo que es mejor así-le contesto Lucy en un vano intento de hacer sentir mejor a Louis.

Albus vio como el resto de sus parientes y de los amigos de sus padres salían a proteger el castillo, desde el lago, el pueblo y solo Hagrid desde el bosque oscuro mientras todos ellos esperaban noticias en el Gran Comedor ya que se acercaba la madrugada y estaba vació.

-Parece mentira que Thor no os halla atacado…-dijo pensativamente Roxanne.

-¿Por qué no han llamado a mama?-le pregunto Hugo a una Rose nerviosa.

-No lo se…-le contesto simplemente Rose, tanto él como Scorpius se colocaron a ambos lados de ella para ayudarle, en cambio Albus vio como Eleine se alejaba un poco.

-Eli…-llamo Albus mientras la seguía, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, la había echado muchísimo de menos.

-¿Tu crees que todo va ir bien?-pregunto indecisa, Albus entendía su miedo, su padre se iba a enfrentar con un asesino en potencia mientras que la Señora Prince se enfrentaba a esa Umara y Teddy a Gorka… los demás deberían salvar a la Directora y a Homelore, pero no sabían exactamente lo que les esperaba allí.

-No lo se…-le contesto sinceramente Albus a Eleine, el tampoco tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

-No me voy a quedar aquí-sentencio Rose mientras cogía aire y se marcho subiendo las escaleras, Albus se imagino que quería ir a los dormitorios de Gryffindor y descansar.

-Iré con ella…-dijo inmediatamente Scorpius y la siguió, pero nadie más fue.

Albus se sentó al lado de Eleine, le gustaría abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, pero ni él podía tener esa fe, estaba tan preocupado como ella, solo recordó una cosa, esa era la de no dejar que nunca la separasen de él…

-Eli, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte algo…-le dijo Albus, Eleine le miro aun con los ojos tristes, sabía que no era el momento, pero necesitaba decírselo de una vez-yo…-pero como la primera vez un _Patronum_ hizo aparición, pero esta vez no era un reno sino un dragón pequeño…

_"¡Rose se ha largado! ¡La estoy siguiendo! ¡Volamos hacia Minas Hollyhead! ¡Me es casi imposible alcanzarla!"_


	19. La gata

Albus se quedo helado al disiparse el humo del _Patronum_ de su amigo… Definitivamente Rose había perdido el juicio, ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele ir en busca de su madrina a la guarida de los asesinos?, pensó angustiado.

-¡Albus tenemos que hacer algo!-le contesto muerta de miedo Eleine y eso le hizo despertar de la parálisis provocada por el temor.

-¡Vamos a avisar a mis tías!-dijo Albus convencido pero de repente uno de los ventanales del Gran Comedor se derrumba ante ellos… porque Hagrid estaba enfrentándose… Albus no era capaz de imaginarse una cosa peor… con una de las acromándulas.

Al grito de miedo todos sus amigos y sus primos se dispersaron para huir lo más lejos posible de la criatura.

-¡Tranquilos lo tengo todo controlado!-les gritaba Hagrid mientras aun forcejeaba con la horrorosa criatura.

-¿Que parte de todo eso es controlado?-pregunto Fred sarcásticamente por encima de los gritos de pavor de todos.

En estampida salieron todos del Gran Comedor y Albus contemplo con horror como sus familiares se enfrentaban a esas criaturas que no paraban de atacarles.

-¡¿Qué hacéis todos parados hay?-les grito Molly que corría hacia ellos-¡tenéis que subir deprisa!

-¡Esto es una trampa!-les grito su tía Angelina que estaba cerca-¡Subid a los dormitorios! ¡Deprisa!

-¡Podremos con ellos!-dijo con seguridad la profesora Sinistra, que en ausencia del resto de profesores era la Directora en funciones.

-¡Al!-le llamo preocupada Eleine mientras corría detrás de él hacia los pisos superiores-¡Nuestros padres, Rose, Scorpius y los demás van directos a una trampa!

-¡Thor nos ha engañado!-grito furioso Albus, no sabían qué hacer y no podía decirles nada a sus tías, estaban ocupadas luchando contra las acromándulas.

-No voy a huir-dijo James con seguridad y bajo.

-¿Qué haces?-le grito Louis a una distancia.

-Ayudar…-le grito de vuelta James y al momento el resto bajo con él, solo quedaron en el piso superior, Albus con Eleine, su hermana pequeña, Hugo y los Scamander.

Albus miro durante una milésima de segundo a Eleine, eso le basto para saber que ambos tenían en mente hacer lo mismo o la misma locura, aun así no lo dudaron y empezaron a correr de camino a la torre más alta del castillo.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?-pregunto Lily asustada mientras les seguían al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No vengas!-le grito sin miramientos Albus a su hermana pequeña y Lily empezó a sollozar.

-No podemos dejar a Rosie y a Scorpius solos…-les contesto Eleine una vez que habían llegado a la torre de astronomía, Albus miraba con estupor como las acromándulas se acercaban a ellos y con miedo observaba a la más grande de todos eses seres…

Mosag indicaba a gritos a sus descendientes la forma de atacar, Albus también vio a los hipogrifos en el aire reagrupándose bajo lo que parecían las ordenes de Humberto y uno a uno de los hipogrifos atacaban, incluida Berta, tanto ella como Humberto se peleaban con Mosag…

-Voy con vosotros-dijo de golpe Hugo y Albus se sorprendió en ver la seriedad en el aspecto de su primo.

-No puedes-le contesto Albus de la misma forma como había hecho con Lily de ir con alguien solo iría con Eleine.

-Rose es mi hermana así que no eres nadie para impedírmelo-le contesto Hugo con cara de pocos amigos encarándose con él, Albus se asombro de la reacción de Hugo de todos era el que le daba igual todo… es mas pasota por decirlo de algún modo, pero no era así.

-Hugo nos vamos a enfrentar a muchas cosas…-le dijo Eleine con cuidado para convencerle, de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho Albus sin resultado.

-Soy muy bueno, puedo hacerlo y lo haré, no les tengo ningún miedo-les contesto Hugo de forma aplastante.

-Está bien-acepto Albus al fin bajo la asombrada mirada de Eleine, Albus sabía que Hugo jamás le decepcionaría, Rose le había comentado que Hugo llegaría a ser mejor incluso que ella y Albus pondría su vida en manos de Rose sin dudarlo, así que no había razón para no fiarse del potencial de su primo pequeño.

-Creo que os falta un pequeño gran detalle en todo eso…-les dijo sarcásticamente Lysander, Albus la miro enfadado.

-¿Cómo pensáis ir…?-pregunto su hermana y Albus cayó en la cuenta… ni él, ni Eleine y menos Hugo, no sabían volar.

-En nuevas palabras-les dijo Lorcan aclarándose la voz-nos necesitáis…

-Somos los mejores voladores de nuestra promoción-dijo Lysander seria y era más que cierto, los tres eran capeones de quidditch.

-¡Podéis volar bien, pero correríais mucho peligro si os dejamos venir con nosotros!-les dijo Eleine angustiada y preocupada ante la seguridad de los Scamander.

-No tenéis opción…-dijo Lily intentando serenarse y consiguiéndolo-si queréis ir… la única forma es que nosotros os llevemos-y Albus odiaba cuando su hermana tenia las de ganar.

-Albus y Eleine-les llamo Lorcan con su voz ensoñadora-llamar a nuestras escobas, iremos los seis.

Albus intercambio una mirada con Eleine, no podía culpar a los pequeños de querer ayudar, pro tenía miedo a que les pasase algo, Albus también contemplo ese miedo y dudas en la mirada de Eleine, pero ellos estaban en lo cierto, no tenían más opciones.

-¡Daros prisa!-se inquietaba Hugo nervioso.

-Vamos Albus…-le dijo Eleine en un susurro-todo irá bien… _Accio escobas de los Scamander_.

-_Accio escoba de Lily_-dijo Albus entre dientes no quería que su hermana pequeña corriese peligro, pero no estaba en su mano remediarlo.

Tres escobas surcaron el aire ante los demás sin que se diesen cuenta, llegando a las manos de Albus y Eleine.

-Para ir más rápido y constantes será mejor repartir el peso…-dijo Lysander que ante el asombro de Albus parecía la más decidida junto con Hugo que se monto detrás de ella y se elevaron.

Eleine monto con Lorcan, y no tardaron en elevarse, lo mismo que Lysander con Hugo, Albus se acerco a su hermana y antes de subir…

-Lily, puedo hacerlo solo…-le dijo Albus en un último intento para convencerla… con las acromándulas no estaban a salvo pero a donde iban el peligro era muchísimo mayor.

-Voy a ir… ya no soy una niña pequeña Albus, pensé que tú me entenderías…-le contesto en un susurro, Albus la miro estaba tentado a decirle que si era pequeña pero también la entendió un poco y también recordó la forma en la que todos la trataban... como una niña…

-Lily no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo-le dijo mientras se agarraba con fuerza a ella y despegaban.

-Lo sé-le dijo en un susurro-¿listos?-pregunto a sus dos amigos, ambos asintieron como Eleine y Hugo.

-Minas Hollyhead-pronuncio Albus y a sus palabras se pusieron en marcha los seis en formación cerrada hacia un destino incierto y peligroso

* * *

Rose descendió y escondió su escoba, lamentaría mucho si llegase a perderla pero eso no era lo más importante que tenia ahora en la mente.

Estaba en lo alto de una montaña artificial creada con los escombros sacados de las minas, desde esa posición podía verlo todo…

La entrada a la mina estaba incrustada en el lateral del acantilado, desde el aire Rose pudo observar que estaban en una zona de lagos y dolinas creados por los derrumbes de la mina… Rose no podía imaginarse un lugar tan intricado como aquel, también dio gracias al día en que su madre le insistió en que ella y Hugo aprendiesen todos los hechizos para orientarse, por si se perdían, poder encontrar un camino de vuelta a casa, sin esos hechizos no había logrado jamás llegar hasta allí.

Rose tenia visión directa a la entrada, supuso que no era la única, también el no haberse encontrado a nadie de su familia la perturbaba un poco, en la entrada vio al que parecía un guardia… no sabía cómo le burlaría pero no parecía de los importantes, esa entrada era muy secreta, insignificante, porque si no, estaría mucho mas vigilada y Rose no sabía si en su caso era una ventaja o una desventaja.

Era tal la tranquilidad que se respiraba que no se atrevía ni mover un músculo por miedo a ser descubierta y tenía que tener cuidado con los escombros sobre los que se sentaba, la tierra allí no era nada compacta.

Por eso en ese instante se dio la vuelta de un salto con la varita al frente, unas pequeñas piedras habían llegado a sus pies rodando por la ladera pero no veía ni oía nada que se acercase a ella, aun así no se atrevía a bajar la guardia, cuando de repente al mismo tiempo oye un terrible rugido y unas manos le tapan la boca y le obligan a tirarse al suelo, Rose intento forcejear, pero estaba tan asustada que no se atrevía, además la habían tapado con una tela… no quería abrir los ojos y contemplar el rostro de Thor mirándola.

-Loca…-susurro una voz arrogante que arrastraba cada silaba, Rose abrió los ojos y le vio mas enfadado que nunca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Rose pero le temblaba el labio, pero no podía evitar alegrarse al ver un rostro familiar, no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que iba a hacer sola.

-Turismo…-le contesto Scorpius sarcásticamente mientras la miraba furioso.

-Tienes que irte…-le contesto Rose con miedo, ahora que miraba detenidamente la tela la reconoció, estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su primo.

-Bien, pero tú te vienes conmigo-dijo Scorpius sin miramientos, pero Rose no estaba dispuesta a irse a ninguna parte.

-No, me quedo y que ha sido eso… sonaba…-Rose empezaba a cavilar-sonaba… a un tigre, Matt está luchando-se dio cuenta se incorporo apartado la capa de invisibilidad y vio como mucha luz se desprendía a una gran distancia de donde estaban ellos, su familia estaba en ese lugar, Rose volvió a mirar a la entrada con el estruendoso rugido el guardia se había ido, la entrada estaba desierta desde fuera.

-Rose, tu y yo no podemos hacer nada…-le dijo Scorpius que se había levantado a su espalada.

-Scorpius mira…-dijo Rose con miedo señalando a la entrada de la mina que estaba cerca de ella, por allí vio como un hombre calvo llevaba por el aire lo que parecía a otra persona inconsciente… Rose lo reconoció… se trataba de Homelore, había llegado tarde, el no se movía, el hombre calvo llevo al cuerpo hacia la otra ladera de la montaña de escombros sobre la que ellos se encontraba.

-Viejo… viejo…-le decía el hombre calvo, Rose reconoció su voz y por la descripción de Albus, ya que solo él los vio, se trataba de Adbel Hadi-que rápido te has rendido, que poco tiempo pude jugar contigo-canturreaba maliciosamente, Rose empezó a desesperarse esos tenían lo que buscaba, tenían los recuerdos de su madrina e iban a deshacerse de Homelore-dudo que tu querida McKinnon te busque aquí…-dijo Hadi dejando caer bruscamente el cuerpo de Homelore al suelo a las lomas de la montaña- ¡_BOMBARDA_!-dijo señalando a la montaña y una lluvia de escombros se precipitaba sobre Homelore, Rose hubiera gritado pero Scorpius se tapo justo a tiempo la boca para no hacerlo mientras aguantaba el precario equilibrio después de las vibraciones-me quedare con tu varita-añadió Hadi mientras jugaba con ella-un trofeo personal-dijo con una sonrisa mezquina.

-Scor…-decía Rose desesperada-Scorpius…

-Vamos cúbrete-le dijo Scorpius mientras cogía la capa de invisibilidad.

-No puedo dejarle ahí…-dijo Rose aun dolida.

-Confía en mí-le dijo Scorpius y bajo la capa descendieron y ambos se interpusieron en el camino de Adbel Hadi.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-le pregunto Rose con miedo.

-_Ferrum incarcerus_-grito de golpe Scorpius sobresaltando a Adbel Hadi e inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

-¡INVASORES!-gritaba Hadi fuera de sí.

-_Desmaius_-grito Rose y miro a su espalda, con la esperanza de que no le escuchasen, pero nadie parecía asomar por la mina, se acerco a Hadi y le arrebato la varita de Homelore y rompió la de el-esto no te pertenece cobarde-le dijo Rose fuera de sí.

Tanto ella como Scorpius corrieron hacia donde estaba sepultado Homelore, sin preocuparse por estar al descubierto, nadie parecía haber escuchado a Hadi pero ninguno estaban seguros si alguien con su ausencia vendría a buscarle.

-¡Scorpius no pares de cavar!-decía desesperada Rose, tanto Scorpius como ella estaba llenos de barro y polvo pero no podían parar.

-Rose… puede…-empezó a decir Scorpius exhausto-que encontremos algo que no quieres ver… no tenemos pruebas de que estuviese vivo…-le dijo mientras seguía escarbando.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo aquí-dijo Rose mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro y ella no las apartaba.

Siguieron excavando, Rose no sabe cuánto tiempo más hasta que ella empezó a notar algo blando detrás de una piedra de considerable tamaño.

-¡Scor!-grito de pronto-¡Ayúdame aquí!-le suplico y los dos juntos lograron mover la roca, seguiros escarbando y dieron con Homelore…

Le quitaron los restos de encima pero no se movía, Rose intento incorporarle con la ayuda de Scorpius, Rose iba a tomarle el pulso, pero Scorpius no le dejo, lo hizo el…

-_Aguamenti_-grito a una Scorpius de pronto sobre el rostro de Homelore, Rose tuvo una esperanza al ver que Homelore parecía reaccionar.

-Profesor, profesor…-le grito Rose mientras esperaba que se recobrara-Abundio…-le llamo como un último recurso, al escuchar su nombre el profesor abrió sus curiosos ojos.

-Hoy es mal día para una visita…-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el anciano rostro, toda frialdad y crueldad que Rose vio en algún día desaparecía del todo en ese momento-le he dicho una mentira, espero que mi Aldara esté bien...-añadió en un último susurro y Rose se tranquilizo.

-HADI COBARDE-grito la voz de una mujer-NOS ATACAN, ¿DONDE ESTAS?-vociferaba la mujer-SAL DE TU RECOBECO.

-Samir Mutip…-susurro Homelore haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse.

-No profesor…-le pidió Rose-necesita recobrarse, así le derrotaran con facilidad-le suplico Rose.

-Quédese aquí oculto-le dijo Scorpius mientras le pasaba la capa por encima, Homelore aun no estaba en condiciones para hacer nada, Rose temía que necesitase atención medica de inmediato, pero ninguno de ellos no sabía cómo dársela en esos momentos.

-Scor, ¿qué vamos hacer contra ella?-le pregunto Rose mientras se ocultaba entre el paisaje rocoso, Rose confiaba en que la mujer aun no descubra a su compinche maniatado.

-Tenemos el factor sorpresa-dijo de pronto Scorpius y de un salto se puso a la espalda de la mujer pero antes de que el atacase, la mujer ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-_DESMAIUS_-grito la mujer y el rayo le dio de lleno a Scorpius inmovilizándolo.

-¡SCOR!-grito de pronto Rose rebelando su escondite.

-Así que no era el único…-dijo con una sonrisa malvada la mujer-tu también caerás-y le lanzo un hechizo que Rose no reconoció y lo único que pudo hacer fue evitarlo, escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas, rocas que se convirtieron en polvo al contacto de ese hechizo.

Rose miro a la mujer, ella no era tan buena como lo era Eleine, ella no tenía nada que hacer con ella, además tenía miedo de lanzarle algo y que hiriese a Scorpius que permanecía tumbado.

-A sido muy fácil acabar con tu amiguito… ¿tú tienes algo con lo que me pueda sorprender?-pregunto la mujer con voz burlona mientras pisaba la cabeza de Scorpius.

-_Everte Statum_-grito Rose furiosa a la mujer, ella logro esquivar el hechizo pero la sonrisa burlesca se le borro de la cara.

-Por lo visto si sabe jugar-dijo otra mujer que acababa de salir de la entrada de la mina, venia acompañada de un hombre y ambos enseñaban sus varitas, Rose estaba perdida, noto el pánico y el miedo fluir por todo su cuerpo, no se consideraba rival para Mutip menos para esos dos que se acercaban, los dos estaban muy bien vestidos, tenían ambos los ojos rasgados y la piel clara, a Rose inmediatamente le parecieron japoneses y sus rasgos y pelo solo le confirmaron esa teoría.

-¿Que proeza ha traído a una niña hasta aquí con su novio?-pregunto el hombre mientras la otra mujer, la que parecía ser su hermana se arrodillaba junto a Scorpius-¿Y bien?-pregunto el hombre.

-Parece él, sin dudas de sangre limpia, creo que a cambio de su vida obtendremos la colaboración que queremos-dijo la mujer, mientras el hombre se inclinaba a coger a Scorpius, Rose se asusto, se lo llevaban…

-¡SCORPIUS!-grito Rose desesperada corriendo hacia esos.

-Samir, mata a la chica-dijo la mujer y Mutip no se hizo esperar, Rose tuvo que volver a esconderse para evitar ahora si un rayo asesino, mientras contemplaba con impotencia como se alejaban con Scorpius sin poder hacer nada.

-¡No te escondas, morirás de todas formas!-le grito la mujer-¡tú y todos los de tu sucia especie!

Rose intento controlar las lagrimas que empezaban a nacer en sus ojos, cogió aire, notaba a la mujer cerca, ahora no tenía a nadie… había arrastrado a Scorpius con ella para nada, no sabía que iban a hacer con Scorpius y ella encontraría su fin próximamente, pero iba a plantar cara a la mujer.

-¡Sal de ahí!-le volvió a gritar la mujer.

Rose tenía que pensar algo inmediatamente, pero solo era capaz de sentir la gran culpabilidad en su ser, por su culpa se habían llevada a Scorpius no quería ni siquiera pensar en los planes que tendrían para él, Mutip seguía lanzándole rayos, que ella esquivaba ocultándose tras las rocas alejando todo lo posible a Mutip de Homelore.

Rose volvió a ocultase detrás de otra rocas, tenía el pelo lleno de polvo y hormigas que huían espantadas del miedo se dio cuenta que detrás de esa inmensa roca había un hormiguero, Rose necesitaba distraer a esa mujer, no sabía cómo hasta que se le ocurrió…

-_Draconifors_-grito señalando al hormiguero y de repente las hormigas que salían despavoridas se convirtieron en pequeños dragones que Rose mando contra Mutip.

-¿QUE…?-grito furiosa Mutip mientras los dragoncitos le rascaban o mordían-¡tus truquitos no te ayudaran!

-Yo creo que si-le dijo Rose y al momento se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndole perder su varita pero Rose aun mantenía la suya en sus vaqueros, de un golpe Mutip se deshizo de Rose, pero ella estaba preparada para eso cogió rápidamente su varita-_EVERTE_ _STATUM_-y el hechizo más potente que Rose había creado en su vida derribo la mujer dejándole inconsciente.

Rose se quedo paralizada, lo había logrado, había lograda batir a una de las peores enemigas, recordaba que era la mano derecha de Thor, lo había logrado… como habían hecho con Hadi la ato con cadenas para que no se moviese y rompió su varita.

Rose inmediatamente volvió hacia Homelore, tanteo un poco y encontró el lugar donde le había dejado antes.

-Profesor…-llamo Rose, Homelore, tenía muy mal aspecto, era muy anciano y la tortura a que le habían sometido ha debido de ser terrible, pero aun así logro engañarles, ese día Rose había renovado el respeto y admiración por Homelore.

-Rose…-le dijo Homelore tosiendo-muy bien, Minerva estaría orgullosa…-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le contesto Rose, aunque aun se sentía mal, había perdido a Scorpius, tenía miedo y sentía un vació que nunca antes había conocido al no tenerle con ella, se sentía responsable, ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirles que lo separasen de ella.

-Minerva esta cerca…-le dijo Homelore, aun respirando con dificultad-entra en la cueva, giras a la derecha y al final del…-tosía-corredor a la izquierda, allí esta Minie…

-La salvare, se lo prometo-le dijo Rose mientras le volvía a cubrir, tenía en mente hacer lo que le pedía y encontrar a Scorpius a toda costa.

-Lleva la capa… la necesitas… yo me recuperare-le dijo aun suspirando, Rose volvía a conjurar agua para Homelore para ayudarle a respirar-se sigilosa y valiente-le dijo Homelore-puedes hacerlo…

Rose hizo lo que le pidió, cogió la capa y se la puso por encima, no podía evitar sentir sus piernas temblar, pero estaba a unos pasos de su madrina y no iba a parar ahora, la rescataría y también rescataría a Scorpius.

Entro en la mina, no se encontró a nadie en el corredor se imagino que todos estaban luchando en alguna parte, confiaba en poder orientarse en ese laberinto, siguió las indicaciones de Homelore y en el ultimo corredor, Rose ya corría, giro a la izquierda esperanzada, pero lo que vio le helo el alma…

Mirara donde mirara había cuerpos sin vida por todas partes, muchos parecían muggles con formas inhumanas, por otra parte animales muertos, era gatos, esa era toda la gente con la que habían practicado para hacer pasar por muerta a su madrina, era algo terrible, Rose no era capaz de contener el aliento, el hedor era insoportable y no se atrevía a buscar a su madrina en medio de todo aquello, pero siguió, Homelore, no la hubiese mandado allí si no fuera porque realmente su madrina esta…

Rose levanto la mirada conteniendo el aliento y encima de las rocas sin forma observo una pequeña jaula con una animal desnutrido y débil, estaba tumbado, pero podía ver que su abdomen se elevaba siguiendo una lastimosa respiración, era el ser con mas vida allí, pero también no por mucho tiempo.

Rose forzó la jaula y cogió con sumo cuidado al animalito, tenía las cuatro patas en extraña posición, Rose ya se imaginaba que estaba muy mal herido, era un gato atigrado, Rose se fijo en que a los lados de sus ojos había unas formas extrañas en ellos, era su madrina… Rose dejando escapar unas lagrimas le toco con suavidad un lado de la cabeza y el animalito abrió los ojos…

-Ya esta, ya todo ha pasado, te podrás bien, de verdad…-le dijo Rose dejando escapar las lagrimas, como contestación su madrina volvió a cerrar esos ojos gatunos. Rose se puso nerviosa, pero no iba a dejarla allí necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, la metió dentro de su suéter, cuando…

-¡HYPERION!-escucho a alguien bramar desde algún lugar de la mina, Rose no necesito saber nada más para saber que era al Señor Malfoy a quien pertenecía la voz y tampoco necesito saber que algo malo había pasado y el vació en su interior empezó a extenderse provocándole gran dolor, un dolor que antes no había sentido jamás.


	20. Su favorita hasta el fin

Rose al escuchar esa voz se acomodo la capa por encima de ella y metió la gata dentro de su chaqueta, pensó en llevársela a Homelore pero no podía esperar para ver a Scorpius sano y salvo.

Empezó a correr por los intrincados pasadizos de la abandonada Mina, lo cierto es que no pudo discutirle su emplazamiento, era el perfecto escondite, cada vez que corría sin rumbo se aseguraba que era la dirección correcta porque cada vez escuchaba mas gritos y notaba mucho movimiento a lo largo de su camino.

Se cruzo con muchos que no conocía, pero la mayoría huía y no reparaban en su apariencia invisible, la ignoraban para bien de Rose, confiaba en que tardasen en notar la ausencia de su madrina.

Llego a una estancia enorme, que caía en forma de acantilado y se congelo... al fondo de ese foso podía ver a su familia, a su alrededor veía a muchos de los criminales, pero ahora nadie atacaba, todos estaban pendientes de dos personas, los dos magos que se llevaron a Scorpius y este estaba inconsciente con ellos, le estaban amenazando con un enorme cuchillo en su cuello que provoco que Rose pegase un grito angustiado pero nadie más le escucho.

-RENDIROS-bramo el chico elegante que tenia amordazado a Scorpius.

Rose podía ver como al fondo del foso sus tíos, Theo, el Señor Nott y el Señor Malfoy que dejaban caer sus varitas al suelo por la amenaza, Rose empezó a angustiarse más, al fondo no veía a su padre, ni a sus tíos Potter, además también faltaba más gente.

-¡No le hagáis daño!-grito suplicando el Señor Malfoy visiblemente asustado.

-Está en tu mano...-dijo la mujer que Rose había visto antes-sabes lo que queremos...

-¡Os daré todo el dinero que tengo!-grito el Señor Malfoy desesperado, Rose observaba como toda la concurrencia lo que decía la mujer, pero también notaba temblar la tierra, arriba debía de disputarse un gran duelo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que también faltaban la Señora Prince y Matt...

-No es el dinero lo que queremos de ti... sino tu colaboración...-dijo la mujer con un susurro, Rose pudo escucharla, porque se acercaba sigilosamente.

-¿Mi colaboración...?-pregunto con miedo el Señor Malfoy.

-Sabemos quién eres...-le contesto la mujer.

-¿De qué habla esa Malfoy?-pregunto de mal humor su tío George, habían sido arrinconados.

-No os puedo ayudar...-dijo el Señor Malfoy con miedo, Rose noto que su respiración se hacía cada vez más nerviosa y alterada.

-Esto te hará cambiar de opinión...-dijo la mujer furiosa-_Crucio_-grito señalando a Scorpius que despertó gritando de dolor.

En ese momento sucedieron varias cosas, Rose después de escuchar ese grito no pudo quedase quita, se adelanto pero unas manos suaves y cuidadosas la cogieron con fuerza y la aparto de los captores, Rose no sabía como la habían descubierto, pero a mirar a la persona se siento de nuevo tranquila, era su padre.

-Deja que yo me encargue de esto-le dijo en un susurro, estaban detrás de los captores de Scorpius.

-Sálvale-le suplico Rose, no sería capaz de escuchar otro grito de esos salir de Scorpius.

-¡NO!-grito fuera de si el Señor Malfoy-¡BASTA! ¡No le hagáis daño!-les dijo medio desesperado-haré... haré lo que me digáis...

-No te he escuchado muy seguro...-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maquiavélica-tal vez estés mas cooperativo una vez tu hijo transformado...-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a él, para torturarle o Rose pensó eso...

-¡NO!-bramo desde el foso el Señor Malfoy.

-No le haréis daño a un niño en mi presencia-dijo de pronto su padre enfadado, arrojando la mujer y al hombre al vació, Scorpius no se cayó porque el padre de Rose, con unos buenos reflejos logro recogerlo a tiempo antes de que cayese al vació y así salvarle de una muerte segura.

-¡Alejaros de ellos!-grito de pronto el Señor Malfoy, pero Rose pensó en que tenían que estar muertos, pero de repente en el nivel donde se encuentran vio aparecer a un dragón negro portando a sus tíos, con Theo y el Señor Nott.

-No iréis a ninguna parte-dijo de pronto la voz de mujer apareciendo.

-¿Cómo...?-empezó a preguntar el tío Percy incrédulo.

-¡Tendríais que estar muertos!-grito el tío Charlie.

-Nosotros no podemos morir-dijo el otro hombre apareciendo al lado de la que parecía su hermana.

-Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro-escucho Rose una voz conocida a sus espaldas y de repente una explosión encima de la cabeza de los atacantes les dejaron sepultados por el repentino alud de piedras, dejando al resto de los atacantes fuera de su alcance y a salvo.

-Gracias, Señor-dijo Theo agradecido, tenia mal aspecto pero aun conservaba su varita, Rose se quito la capa ante ellos y se acerco a Scorpius como el Señor Malfoy, parecía sano, pero Rose se fijo que su padre miraba aun mas receloso que nunca al Señor Malfoy que de costumbre.

-¿Albus, Eleine y los demás están bien?-pregunto Theo preocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Rose aferrándose con más fuerza a la gata que guardaba, miraba de un lado a otro pidiendo explicaciones, pero nadie se las daba ni se mostraban sorprendidos de su presencia allí.

-Hugo, Lily, Albus y los hijos de Luna están bien...-añadió su padre con tristeza, Rose se puso más nerviosa y con más miedo, en medio de todo aquello también estaba su hermano-ha costado la vida de alguien para que así sea...-Rose empezó a sollozar, por su culpa, solo por su culpa, alguien había muerto.

-¿Que eran esos?-pregunto su tío Bill, que el aspecto fiero y salvaje estaba muy marcado en el en esos momentos, señalando al montón de rocas donde quedaron atrapados los hermanos.

-Vampiros-dijo el profesor Homelore débil, que fue el que los había salvado de ellos-debemos irnos deprisa... eso no les detendrá durante mucho tiempo...

* * *

Albus veía que cada vez se acercaba más a su destino, estaba helado y además no le gustaba ni estaba acostumbrado a volar en escoba pero su hermana no parecía importarle.

-¡Estamos llegando!-grito Hugo-¡Descender ya!-les dijo a sus amigos y la ultima en descender fue su hermana pequeña, en cuanto descendieron vieron un gran lago, no sabía dónde buscar a Rose y a Scorpius ese lugar parecía inmenso, tampoco no había veía a nadie de su familia.

Descendieron en una hondonada y se esperaron algo… todo era terriblemente tranquilo, Albus pensó que era la tranquilidad que predecía a la tempestad, noto que su hermana le agarro con fuerza, pero él tampoco no perdía de vista a Eleine.

-¿Que hacemos…?-intento preguntar Hugo ansioso, pero al momento…

-¡MATT!-grito una voz doblemente potente-¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!-dijo la misma voz, Albus se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a Donovan Thor, porque ya la conocía y por la mirada asustada de Eleine-¡MUESTRATE!

Y un terrible rugido resonó en todo el lugar, sin dudas era la señal de ataque, Albus podía ver a su familia cerca que se lanzaban contra la entrada de la mina, pero Matt estaba a una distancia de ellos manteniendo a raya a Thor, ellos ya estaba luchando, Albus en lo que le quedase de vida jamás recordaría un duelo mayor que aquel que estaba protagonizando por iguales los dos hombres.

-¿Donde está Rose?-pregunto Hugo preocupado, nadie de momento los había descubierto.

-Papa…-oyó Albus susurrar lastimosamente a Eleine, eso le comprimió el corazón.

-¡Mirad!-grito de pronto Lysander asustada, su familia y el resto de los mayores habían sido rodeados por una enorme multitud, esa era la trampa, habían caído en ella.

-No van a poder… hemos venido para ver como…-decía Lily con miedo y temblaba.

-No tendríais que haber venido hoy aquí-dijo una fría voz, pero esperanzadora al fin y al cabo a su espalda.

Albus se dio la vuelta al momento y vio con cierto alivio a la Señora Prince y a los profesores Dumbledore y Slughorn.

-Mama… esto es una trampa… Hogwarts…-intento decir Eleine, pero la Señora Prince no le dejo.

-No confiaba en Donovan y no confié ahora-sentencio la Señora Prince dejando claro que se esperaba una trampa y de golpe aparecieron unos dementores que espantaron a una gran parte de los atacantes, permitiendo entrar en la mina a parte del grupo mientras dejaba a la otra protegiendo esa salida, Albus vio entrar casi a todos sus tíos, el Señor Nott, Malfoy y a Theo, Albus casi estaba seguro que les habían avisado desde Hogwarts que Rose y Scorpius se habían escapado, mientras que sus padres y su tío Ronald seguían luchando fuera, tuvo el presentimiento que ellos también sabían que estaban allí.

De repente ante ellos se produjo un gran aullido que le puso los pelos de punta a Albus, sabía a quién o a que criatura pertenecía tal voz.

-Ted-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince confirmando los peores temores de Albus-Dumbledore, Slughorn quedaros aquí y protegerlos-ordeno la Señora Prince y en milésimas de segundo desapareció, Albus estaba seguro que iba a rescatar a Teddy.

-Detesto venir a una batalla y no pelear-dijo entre dientes el profesor Dumbledore, dejando claro su disgusto por la presencia de ellos allí.

-Pues yo no me quejo-dijo simplemente el profesor Slughorn conforme con su papel allí acercándose a la temblorosa Lily, era su alumna predilecta.

-Pues si te quejaras viejo...-escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, les habían descubierto y rápidamente sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a correr, pero Lily se tropezó y se cayó-_avada_…-Albus vio como ese hombre apuntaba a su hermana tendida en el suelo…

-¡LILY NO!-grito Albus con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, pero no estaba cerca de ella.

-…_kedavra_-termino de pronunciar el hombre, pero el hechizo no impacto en su hermana… Albus y los demás observaron con horror como Slughorn se interponía entre el hechizo y Lily, cayendo al suelo… Slughorn había muerto… Lily era su favorita, hasta el final.

-VEN A MI-le reto el profesor Dumbledore apartado el agresor de todos, pero… el grito de dolor de Lily se había escuchado por encima de todas las batallas, Albus no podía creérselo, Slughorn había muerto protegiendo a su hermana, el no había podido, el no había complico la promesa que le había hecho de protegerla y mantenerla a salvo… y ahora Lily lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su profesor favorito…

-LILY-llego una voz cariñosa y preocupada-ALBUS…-y también angustiosa, Albus recibió un corto agrazo de su madre, había llegado con los Señores Scamander y con su tío Ron, pero él seguía paralizado viendo el cadáver de Slughorn sin atreverse a acercarse a la llorosa Lily.

-Papa… estoy bien…-decía Hugo conmocionado-ve por Rosie… no pierdas tiempo… me quedo con la tía…-le decía Hugo mientras miraba impactado al cuerpo de Slughorn, Dumbledore a esas alturas logro neutralizar y derrotar al agresor, que Albus no sabía quién era.

Y su tío Ronald se marcho, ahora estaban protegidos por su madre, los Señores Scamander y el profesor Dumbledore.

-Lily…-intentaba acercarse su madre, pero Lily no se soltaba de Slughorn, Albus no pudo seguir mirando a su hermana así y se aparto y vio que Eleine, también miraba la lucha desde lejos con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero algo le llamo poderosamente la atención a Albus y a Eleine, cerca, más cerca de los que pensaban, podía ver a la Señora Prince luchando con la mujer desquiciada que había visto en la casa de la Directora, ambas estaban alejadas del combate que se disputaba, pero el esbirro de esa mujer, ahora convertido en un autentico hombre lobo, huían llevándose con ellos a Teddy y la Señora Prince les perseguía como una autentica cazadora, moviéndose con una rapidez extraordinaria, de una forma que jamás pensó en ver en una persona y esquivando todos los peligrosos ataques que le lanzaban.

-Eli…-llamo Albus, pero miro a su lado y ella ya no estaba… Eleine corría a toda prisa para ayudar a su madre contra esos-¡ELEINE!-grito Albus corriendo detrás de ella, no había logrado proteger a Lily, pero no podía dejar a Eleine sola.

-¡ALBUS! ¿QUE HACES?-le oyó gritar cada vez más lejos Albus a su madre-¡VUELVE AHORA!

-¡Eleine!-grito Albus sin importarle los gritos angustiados de su madre a la espalda.

-¡¿Quieres a tu cachorro?!-esa era la voz de la mujer desquiciada que llamaba con un deje de burla a la Señora Prince, cada vez, el y Eleine se estaban acercando a ellos, pero de forma sigilosa, además Albus desde esa distancia podía ver como tenia a Teddy amordazado, pero no era el Teddy que él conocía, era el de mitad criatura mitad humano-¡Pues tendrás que venir a por él!

-¡Soltadle ahora!-ordeno la Señora Prince atacando con la voz más cruel y fría que Albus había escuchado en ella.

-¡Pues si le quieres con vida…!-decía la mujer canturreando en su locura-entrégalo… entrega los recuerdos de la vieja…

-¡Yo no poseo nada!-sentencio con voz de asesina la Señora Prince a sus palabras le acompaño un hechizo que hizo que Albus y Eleine perdiera el equilibrio y se agrietara el inestable terreno que pisaban, la única luz que procedía eran de los hechizos de la Señora Prince y en la lejanía del combate entre Matt y Thor… debía ser un espectáculo horripilante.

-Eso no es lo que dijo tu viejo y roñoso profesor antes de…-decía la mujer con sorna-bueno de reunirse con la basura a la que pertenece…

Albus escucho salir de la voz de la Señora Prince una grito parecido al de su hermana que aun retumbaba en los tímpanos, él y Eleine se tiraron al suelo para evitar que un montón de rocas furiosas fueran a parar a ellos, Albus nunca había visto a la Señora Prince tan furiosa, dolida y fuera de sí como en ese instante.

-Ya que no te muestras colaboradora… tal vez tu ayudante hable por ti-dijo la mujer demente mientras canturreaba, pero Albus se sorprendió de su maestría, había logrado esquivar la avalancha con gran habilidad, Albus pensó que desgraciadamente, era una digna rival para la profesora Prince y ahora entendía la preocupación que le transmitía la existencia de esa mujer, parecía que lo único capaz de detenerla… era la muerte.

Y ambos, llevándose a Teddy como rehén se desplazan dentro de la estructura de la mina por lo que parecía una sima que salida del escarpado y difícil terreno sobre el que se asentaba la mina, la Señora Prince sin meditarlo ni un solo momento salto a toda prisa sobre la sima introduciéndose también en ella, eso parecía otra trampa y más peligrosa…

-¡Mama!-grito Eleine pero ya no le alcanzo a que la escuchase, ya había desaparecido por la sima del terreno.

-Eleine tenemos que avisar a los demás…-dijo Albus tenía intención de hablar con su madre o con alguien que pudiera ayudarles ya.

-Les superan en número… no va a poder…-dijo Eleine con miedo mientras miraba la sima del terreno por donde su madre había desaparecido-iré…-añadió y antes de que Albus pudiera hacer nada… Eleine se había dejado caer en la sima y Albus ya no la pudo ver.

-¡ELEINE!-grito con todas sus fuerzas… no podía dejarla, no quiso meditarlo, reunió todo el valor que pudo y se lanzo detrás de Eleine.

No sabía lo que le esperaba al final del oscuro sendero, pero nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas podría imaginarse lo que había visto allí…


	21. El gran duelo

Albus se cayó en un terreno escarpado que le recordó terriblemente a la isla donde le había llevado los Lestrange con Scorpius en su primer año en Hogwarts…

Estaba todo muy oscuro, tenía que concentrarse mucho para ver algo, solo escuchaba de vez en cuando alguna gota caer en las rocas, estuvieran donde estuvieran, había agua sobre sus cabezas, la batalla y el sonido que la producía ya habían quedado lejos, allí solo estaba el…

Empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, no veía a Eleine, por ninguna parte, tampoco a la Señora Prince… y menos a los captores de Teddy, intentaba moverse lo más sigilosamente posible, no quería que nadie le descubriera cerca, hasta que empezó a inquietarse… no veía ni oía a Eleine…

-Así que no solo has traído a un cachorro…-dijo la voz maquiavélica de la mujer que Albus ya sabía a quién pertenecía, pero no podía ubicarla y no podía defenderse contra lo que no veía.

De repente una luz cegadora ilumino la estancia, Albus ya sabía que esa luz solo la podía producir alguien tan poderoso como la Señora Prince.

Albus por fin pudo ver claramente la estancia era una caverna angosta con muchas entradas como por la que había entrado. Miro a su alrededor y por fin pudo ver bien a Eleine, no perdió tiempo y se acerco a ella a toda prisa.

-¡ELI!-grito Albus acercándose a ella, parecía que había caído mal, por caminar en la oscuridad y estaba tendida en el suelo en una posición que la dejaba muy vulnerable.

-Estoy bien…-dijo en un susurro pero al intentar incorporarse, perdió el equilibrio, parecía que se había roto un tobillo.

-Yo te ayudo-se ofreció rápidamente Albus para ponerla a salvo, y a pesar de las reservas de Eleine, la cogió en brazos y se escondieron detrás de unas rocas, el olor de mar mezclado con jazmines que Albus olió en ese instante hizo que una nueva fuerza creciese en el.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?-pregunto furiosa la Señora Prince mientras retaba a la mujer demente que se reía. Albus pensó que la situación y su presencia allí no necesitaban explicación.

-Por lo visto tus cachorritos te seguirán a una muerte segura… fidelidad total, hasta la muerte…-dijo la mujer con un deje cruel parecido al de la Señora Prince.

-No Umara-le contesto rabiosa la Señora Prince, la tierra y las rocas a su alrededor empezaron a levitar a su alrededor, golpeando todo a su paso, Albus nunca la había visto así, supuso que la perdida de Homelore era lo que provocaba todo eso en ella.

-Tus trucos no me impresionan insignificante criaturita… he visto el gran poder…-dijo con voz soñadora-tu… no… tienes… ¡nada!…-dijo con un grito de alegría infinita en la última palabra.

-¡Si que lo harán!-le grito furiosa la Señora Prince arrojándole una vez más las enormes rocas.

-No, no, no-le canturreaba la loca mujer-no lo vuelvas a hacer….-seguía, pero increíblemente y ante el desconcierto de Albus y Eleine, logro repeler el ataque-si vuelves a hacerlo… te daré a tu lobito en trocitos…-dijo la mujer, Albus y Eleine contemplaron con horror como el hombre lobo, Gorka, mantenía en sus terribles fauces a Teddy, le doblaba en tamaño, nunca había visto nada semejante, ni en los libros de Defensa.

Albus se quedo expectante ante los próximos pasos de la Señora Prince, vio que meditaba más la situación, porque ahora nada se arremolinaba a su alrededor, Albus notaba temblar de miedo a Eleine a su lado, desearía que ella no estuviese allí, pero no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a dejarla sola e indefensa, además, solo la Señora Prince podía con ellos.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto con crueldad la Señora Prince, Albus estaba seguro que si la vida de Teddy no estuviera en peligro, la Señora Prince habría desatado su crueldad sobre la mujer.

-Lo sabes-le dijo en un susurro la mujer-los recuerdos de la gata mugrienta…-concluyo mostrando su sonrisa en aire de victoria, ante la mirada furiosa de la Señora Prince que intentaba por todos los medios mantener a raya la furia.

-No poseo nada-dijo la Señora Prince con crueldad-me has traído aquí para nada-le contesto despectivamente la Señora Prince sin dejarse intimidar.

-Pues valla…-dijo la mujer en falso arrepentimiento-contábamos con la traición de Abundio… dado que es un traidor… no me sorprende…-contesto como si nada la mujer.

-¡NO OSES PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA!-le grito a viva voz la Señora Prince, tanto Albus como Eleine a su grito se estremecieron, Albus vio en el rostro de Eleine que le sorprendía esa reacción por parte de su madre, seguro que era la primera vez que observaba ese comportamiento en ella.

-¡Puedo hacer y haré lo que desee!-le grito la mujer Umara fuera de sí-¡soy la protegida del nuevo poder, solo yo lo vi venir y solo yo puedo ver!-le grito con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Albus se estremecía, esa mujer no se asustaba como los demás ante la Señora Prince-¡Su ascensión será más rápida si tú no estás en medio! ¡Despídete de los tuyos!-le dijo la mujer mientras alzaba los brazos, Albus empezó a temblarle las piernas, notaba una presencia y no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo-¡MUERE!-le grito y de repente unas voces de ultratumba se escucharon en toda la estancia…

Albus se agarro con fuerza a Eleine, unos cuerpos, deformes y blanquecinos, trepaba y cercaban a la Señora Prince, esos cuerpos pasaban de él y Eleine para atacar exclusivamente a la Señora Prince, Albus estaba seguro de lo que eran… inferís.

-¡Mama!-escucho gritar a Eleine de miedo, Albus veía como esos seres se lanzaban contra ella, desesperadamente la Señora Prince, les lanzaban hechizos pero no paraban de llegar de todas partes-debo ayudarle...

-¡No puedes hacer nada!-le grito Albus amarrándola para impedir que se moviera, no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que no podía dejar a Eleine a merced de esas cosas, pero esa seguridad se desvaneció al mirar los ojos de Eleine, podía ver en ellos a partes iguales miedo y decisión-Eli…

-Vamos a salvar a Teddy…-le dijo en un susurro Eleine, Albus volvió a observar como la mujer contemplaba los inútiles movimientos de la Señora Prince para intentar liberarse de las criaturas sin conseguirlo y no le prestaba ninguna atención ni protección a su criatura, Gorka.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Albus con seguridad-tú no te puedes mover, seré más rápido y silencioso sin ti...

-Albus…-dijo Eleine, Albus supuso que quería que desistiese de enfrentarse a aquello.

-Sabes que tengo razón-le apuro Albus viendo como seguía forcejeando la Señora Prince desesperada, si eso era una pequeña muestra del nuevo poder no quería ni imaginarse el resto.

-Albus… tu no tendrías que estar aquí… lo siento mucho-le dijo Eleine soltándole con los ojos llorosos. Albus en ese momento, a pesar que no era el momento ni el lugar más indicado tuvo de nuevo los deseos de abrazarla y besarla, pero los gritos de la Señora Prince y la risa de la mujer maquiavélica, le hicieron desistir una vez más, pero en cuanto se salvasen lo haría sin dudar.

Albus se acerco sigilosamente a donde estaba la criatura, que por lo que podía suponer no le gustaban los inferís porque como un perro asustado se tapaba los ojos con su patas delanteras para no ver a las criaturas, realmente parecía horrorizado, en ese instante Albus pudo sentir lástima por esa desdichada criatura, pero al ver como tenia pisada la cabeza de Teddy… toda la lastima se esfumo de él.

Albus no sabía cómo podía neutralizar a esa criatura, tampoco entendía como la mujer no les atacaba a ellos, realmente parecía que se regocijaba con los forcejeos de la Señora Prince y se había olvidado de ellos, pero lo que también le atrajo la atención es que Teddy si estaba consciente, pero muy débil, porque intentaba forcejear sin éxito contra la fuerza que le tenía aprisionado en el suelo, Albus también temía acercarse más a la criatura, no quería que captase su olor y quería volver al lado de Eleine de una pieza y solo conocía un hechizo lo suficientemente potente para acabar con el hombre lobo, pero para bien o para mal Jamare Umara se daría cuenta de su presencia, pero no había más opciones. Albus se puso en posición, tenía a la criatura en el perfecto Angulo de ataque…

-_REDUCTO_-grito con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de reunir el hechizo más fuerte que pudo y lo consiguió, el hombre lobo aun tenía los ojos tapados, cuando se dio cuenta del ataque ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo y de un terrible aullido desapareció entre las rocas que salieron provocadas por el hechizo, dejando a Teddy libre.

-¡GORKA!-grito ahora la mujer, pero de miedo y furiosa-¡TU!-dijo señalando a Albus-¡MATEDLE!-ordeno a los inferís, pero rápidamente Teddy logro recobrarse y con una gran velocidad apartó a Albus de un empujón de la trayectoria de los inferís y a toda velocidad se dirigió a Umara y de otro empujón, esquivando todos su ataques, provoco que también pierda el equilibrio, desapareciendo de la vista de Albus y se lanza de golpe sobre la masa que tenia retenida a la Señora Prince y a zarpazos logra deshacerse de algunos cuerpos pero no paraban de llegar más.

Albus no sabía qué hacer, algunos inferís, una minoría comparada con los de la Señora Prince, no paraba de perseguirle, pero no sabía que hechizo utilizar para dejarlos fuera de combate.

-¡ALBUS!-escucho llamarle la voz de Eleine asustada, Albus no lo pensó dos veces, Eleine estaba en peligro, no podía esperar a nada.

Cuando llego cerca de Eleine vio con miedo como también los inferís le atacaban a ella, se puso a su espalda y empezó a lanzar hechizos de repulsión a diestro y siniestro como ella, pero a cada inferís que caía otros tres aparecían para atacarles.

-¡Albus tu no tendrías que estar aquí!-le dijo por encima de los gritos y hechizos.

-Eleine yo…-Albus se despisto al mirarla y dos inferís se abalanzaron sobre él haciéndole perder su varita, aun así logro rechazar a uno, pero el otro logro amordazarle, Albus notaba los fríos dedos de esas criaturas alrededor de su garganta, no era capaz de respirar… se iba a asfixiar…

-¡Albus!-grito Eleine con miedo y ella, a pesar de su tobillo roto, logro zafar a Albus de la criatura, esta cogió a Eleine del cuello y empezó a estrangularla como a Albus, Albus estaba aun mareado y no era capaz de ubicarse, todo le daba vueltas, los inferís estaban ya encima de ellos, era el fin no era capaz de recobrarse-Al… bus…-escucho un suspiro de Eleine y no escucho nada más.

Albus abrió los ojos y vio que la criatura, el inferí, dejaba caer a Eleine en el suelo sin más… ella no se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y los brazos extendidos…

"No…"-pensó Albus-"Eli…"

Albus empezó a sentir un dolor y un fuego abrasador en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, algo que jamás había sentido, se levanto y corrió hacia su varita la empuño y nunca supo que hechizo realizo, pero fue lo suficientemente potente para alejar a los inferís de él y de Eleine.

-¡ELEINE!-grito Albus acercándose al cuerpo inerte de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo-¡ELEINE DIME ALGO!-le grito cogiéndola y zarandeándola, pero no notaba nada, ni su respiración ni su pulso-Eleine…-le suplico Albus y la desesperación se hizo merced de él.

Se sentó, abrazo a Eleine y lloro sobre su rostro sin vida, Eleine había muerto… la había perdido, ahora si… era insignificante el dolor que sintió cuando se marcho de Hogwarts con el que sentía ahora, ahora Eleine se había ido a un lugar donde él no podía seguirla, donde no podía encontrarla, ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar y su fuerza se había desvanecido de todo, oía a la Señora Prince luchar con Teddy, ellos no lo sabían no sabían que Eleine había muerto, que lo había perdido todo y por culpa de sus temores y sus dudas nunca le dijo lo que él sentía, se había ido y ella no sabía lo feliz y a la vez lo desdichado que le había hecho sentir… Albus sería capaz de todo con tal de poder tener una última oportunidad para decirle lo enamorado y feliz que había sido a su lado durante los pocos años que pudo estar con ella.

-¡Ted!-escucho gritar a la Señora Prince en algún lugar, aunque a Albus ya nada en el mundo le importaba, porque su mundo había terminado aquel día-¡Coge a Eleine y a Potter y vete! ¡Ahora!

-¡Pero no puedo con todos, Maestra!-dijo Teddy, por lo visto no tenía intención de rendirse.

-¡HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO!-le grito la profesora Prince-¡AHORA!-Albus solo cerró los ojos y abrazo con más fuerza a Eleine, también cogió la varita de ella, sabia lo importante que era para ella, contenía el cabello plateado de Seaine

De repente una gran fuerza le coge a él y a Eleine, era Teddy, pone a ambos sobre su espalda, Teddy estaba muy ocupado mirando los movimientos de la Señora Prince como para darse cuenta de la ausencia de Eleine, Albus dolorido mira hacia la mujer… su hija había muerto y ella aun pensaba en ponerla a salvo, pero ya no había nada que salvar, cuando de repente y potente hechizo de los de la Señora Prince perfora el techo de la cueva y el agua del lago se precipitaba en la estancia.

-¡MAESTRA!-grito Teddy conmovido mientras Albus observaba como la majestuosa Aldara Prince se hundía en el agua con los inferís, pero Teddy no pudo lamentarse mucho mas, el agua se acercaba a ellos, Albus agarro con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Eleine y a Teddy, mientras notaba escalar a este por las simas devuelta a la superficie escapando del agua que inundo toda la estancia dejando allí a la Señora Prince… Albus pensó que tal vez era lo mejor… ella moriría sin saber nunca que su única hija también había muerto ese día y al momento Matt llego a su mente… él lo había perdido todo, como él.

Llegaron a la superficie, donde podía ver un amanecer, desde la muerte de Eleine, solo habían pasado unos minutos pero a cada cual más pesado mientras aun sujetaba con más fuerza su cuerpo, Teddy los bajo de su espalda, había recobrado un aspecto normal o al menos un humano del todo, la luna llena se había ido y como tal se desplomo del cansancio quedando inconsciente a unos pasos de él y lo que alguna vez fue Eleine.

Albus levanto la mirada, con Eleine aun en su regazo miro al frente, observo el gran duelo de su vida, Matt aun increíblemente luchaba contra Thor, llevaban toda la noche luchando sin tregua, en el fondo de su alma, Albus deseaba que ambos muriesen para que nunca supieran todo lo que habían perdido aquel día, el dolor que él sentía en esos instantes no podía deseárselo a nadie… solo a Umara y a ese poder… ellos, como él, habían perdido al ser que mas amaban, además Matt también había perdido a su hija, a la que tanto adoraba y mimaba.

Albus observo como Thor convocaba el fuego maldito, si no se sintiese muerto por dentro se habría impresionado con las monstruosas formas que Thor era capaz de crear, por la contra, Matt con el agua que se había tragado a la Señora Prince, sin saberlo, creo a su alter ego, un inmenso tigre, eran hechizos espectaculares los de los dos hombres, la lucha era a fuego y agua, con increíble maestría y terrible poder, el tigre acuático logro devorar a los horripilantes criaturas de fuego de Thor… Matt había vencido.

-¡Vamos!-le reto Thor desde el suelo a Matt, esta derrotado, ambos, parecían que no podían mantenerse en pie-¡dame el último golpe de gracia!

-No soy un… asesino…-le contesto Matt-no soy como tu…

-Si no me matas ahora… volveré…-le dijo Thor mirándole atentamente-¡yo no tendría clemencia!-le grito una vez más, Albus se imagino que prefería morir que verse derrotado una vez más ante Matt.

-¡No puedo!-le grito Matt temblando de pies a cabeza-¡No puedo hacerlo Donovan!-ellos no podían ver a Albus y menos a Eleine.

-¿Por qué no?-le grito medio desesperado Donovan Thor.

-Porque necesito… porque si yo muero y Aldara también… necesito que alguien cuide de mi hija…-le dijo Matt soltando su varita y salvando la vida de Thor-no puedo luchar contra lo que se acerca y necesito salvar a Eleine… y tu puedes hacerlo… ayúdame…-le suplico Matt rindiéndose y desmoronándose desesperado, Albus se quedo paralizado ante las suplicas de ese hombre que se había ganado su respecto por su fortaleza y vitalidad, y en ese instante, no tenía nada.

-Matt…-dijo simplemente Thor incorporándose y acercándose a Matt, Albus quiso gritar, pero Thor lejos de atacar a Matt le tendió la mano y ambos se incorporaron… Albus al verles… pudo y se sintió identificado con ellos, como la vez que se había reconciliado con Scorpius-te lo juro.

De repente en mitad del lago, un enorme torbellino se produjo, y de las orillas del lago salieron una vez más los inferís, pero esta vez Albus miro con asombro como ahora los inferís arrastraban e inmovilizaban a los atacantes, a los enemigos, no a él ni a su familia, una vez que el torbellino paro y el agua se disipo… Albus pudo ver a la Señora Prince flotando en el aire, el no sabía como lo había hecho, no sabía cómo había conseguido salir de esa, pero ahora los inferís parecían estar controlados y a las ordenes de la Señora Prince.

-Don, atácame-le dijo Matt con convicción, Thor le miro sin entender-si Aldara te ve… morirás, atácame y escapa, pensaran que me has derrotado otra vez…

-Nunca te he derrotado…-le contesto Thor serio a Matt.

-Pues pasara así a la historia, eso es lo que cuenta-le contesto Matt nervioso-huye… ¡deprisa!

Thor le lanzo un hechizo a Matt que lo dejo inconsciente, pero Thor lo tendió en el suelo con suavidad y desapareció… Albus no podía creer lo que había escuchado de ellos… Matt en cierto modo jugaba a dos bandas… Matt les había traicionado dejando escapar a aquel asesino.

-¿Eleine?-pregunto dubitativa la Señora Prince, Albus con un gran dolor en el alma la soltó y la dejo sobre el suelo con suavidad y cariño, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, de repente se sintió rodeado por una gran multitud.

-¡NO!-escucho gritar a Rose en algún punto llorando desconsolada.

-¡ELI!-grito Scorpius con dolor y rabia, pero los padres de ambos no dejaban que se acercasen al cuerpo de Eleine.

Albus observo con dolor como la Señora Prince se inclinaba sobre Eleine y susurraba cosas de forma frenética, estaba completamente empapada y a su alrededor los inferís seguían aprisionando a muchos, pero Albus no vio ni a Umara ni a Gorka entre los captores.

-No puedo…-escucho susurrar a la Señora Prince, tenía su mirada clavada en un punto fijo, se aparto del cuerpo de Eleine espantada-se acabo… mi poder no sirve…-dijo, pero ninguna lágrima surco su rostro, Albus empezó a sentir de nuevo esa rabia desbordante en su cuerpo, Eleine había muerto, ella se merecía algo más que todo eso…

-¡MURIO POR TU CULPA!-grito fuera de sí Albus, pero realmente, él era el que se sentía culpable, Eleine había muerto protegiéndole a él, lo último que había dicho Eleine había sido su nombre-¡POR QUERER AYUDARTE Y AHORA ESTA MUERTA!-Albus dejo que el dolor y la rabia contenida corriera por su cuerpo, noto como su padre le agarraba desde la espalda, habría sido capaz de abalanzarse sobre la Señora Prince, para hacerle sentir un poco del terrible daño que él sentía en el alma-está muerta… está muerta…-repitió una y otro vez más, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos… no era capaz de recobrarse, le dolía cada ínfima célula de su cuerpo, no pudo más y dejo que su padre cargase con él, no era capaz de mirar a nadie, no se sentía capaz ni de andar.

Albus escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, levanto la mirada y vio que se trataba de Homelore que traía consigo a Matt, Albus recordó lo que él había hecho para intentar mantener a Eleine a salvo, los había traicionado a todos con tal de que Eleine estuviese bien… pero ya era tarde, en cuanto Matt vio el cuerpo de su hija… Albus vio al único ser del mundo con el que era capaz de compartir su dolor…

-¡ELEINE!-grito Matt llorando desconsolado sobre ella.


	22. Luto

-Matt…-dijo lastimosamente Homelore, mientras se acercaba con cuidado-Matt, no puedes hacer nada…

-No…-decía Matt mientras intentaba reanimar a Eleine con un masaje cardiaco que no daba resultado.

Albus no sabía a dónde mirar… no era capaz de mantener la mirada en los inútiles intentos de Matt para reanimarla, llevaba mucho tiempo sin aire, Albus empezó a sentirse culpable, si el antes lo hubiera intentado antes podría haberla salvado pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde…

-Matt-le llamo una vez mas Homelore, era el único que podía articular palabra, el resto no-déjala ir…

Pero Matt, no le escucho e intento por enésima vez, pero por enésima vez Eleine no daba señales de volver. Matt siguió luchando cada vez más desesperado, se negaba a aceptar esa realidad, realidad que Albus había presenciado sin poder hacer nada para remediarla.

-¡NO!-vocifero Matt fuera de sí golpeando con fuerza descomunal en mitad del pecho de Eleine…

Pero en ese instante sucedió algo que Albus no esperaba, hizo gritar de miedo a muchos de los presentes y tanto Rose como Scorpius dieron un paso atrás asustados por la gran impresión de ese instante.

Después del terrible golpe de Matt, Eleine empezó a toser lastimosamente como si se estuviese ahogando una vez más, Albus no podía creer lo que veía, Eleine… Eleine… volvía a respirar…

-Eleine…-dijo Albus en un suspiro esperanzador, acercándose lentamente a ella, aun no era capaz de creerlo ciertamente, pensó que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Eleine empezó a toser más fuerte y Albus empezaba a entrever unas gotas de sangre salir de su boca, algo malo le estaba pasando, Matt sin perder tiempo y logrando una tranquilidad que Albus no tenia desapareció con Eleine en los brazos ante el asombro generalizado.

-¿Ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado?-pregunto su tío George alucinado.

Albus instintivamente miro a la Señora Prince que se quedo en su lugar estática mirando el lugar donde su marido y Eleine habían desaparecido, sin ninguna emoción en su frió rostro, Albus si que no daba crédito a eso, había visto a su hija muerta y ahora que podía salvarse tenia la misma expresión estática, sin alterarse ni lo más mínimo.

Albus sintió deseos de gritarle, pero la esperanza que notaba en su cuerpo era más grande que el odio y rabia que sentía por esa mujer, no sabía donde había ido Matt pero el necesitaba ver a Eleine, había una cosa que aun tenía que hacer.

-¡¿Donde se han ido?!-pregunto Albus en un grito pero miraba directamente a Homelore, era su maestro y conocía mejor que nadie a Matt.

-Estoy seguro que al hospital…-dijo pensativamente-Rose, tu también debes ir, para que ayuden a Minerva…-le dijo a su prima, que Albus la miraba por primera vez, tenía unos pequeños rasguños en el rostro, pero parecía bien, tenía los ojos fuera de sus orbitas como muchos mirando el hueco en el que había estado Eleine y solo asentía con la cabeza con un pequeño bulto que guardaba dentro de su chaqueta, Albus tuvo el presentimiento acertado de que era esa la Directora McGonagall.

-Ginny lleva a Rose al hospital con McGonagall-dijo con iniciativa su tío Ron, parecía que nadie mas había salido de su asombro, solo el-Luna y Rolf, llevaros a vuestros hijos, Hugo, Lily, Albus y a Malfoy a Hogwarts, que la Señora Pomfrey se ocupe de ellos- los Señores Scamander simplemente asintieron-Hogwarts, ya está libre de las acromándulas, Hagrid ha cumplido con su parte, todos están bien-añadió ante el rostro de preocupación del resto de los presentes, por lo visto, solo su tío Ron sabia del ataque al colegio, ya que los padres de Albus le miraban molesto-los demás necesito que nos ayuden para mantener a esta escoria en Azkaban-añadió con decisión su tío, pero se volvió al Señor Homelore- Señor -añadió con respecto, Albus observo que ahora si Homelore, se había ganado la confianza de su tío mas difícil- usted debería ir también al hospital…

-De eso nada muchacho-le contesto con firmeza Homelore-aun me tengo en pie-dijo con aplomo dando la disputa como resuelta.

-Pero… ¿y el profesor Slughorn?-pregunto Lily intentando contener las lagrimas-no… no quiero dejarlo aquí…

-Yo me ocupare del viejo Slughorn-añadió con amabilidad y tacto Albertfort Dumbledore, por primera vez desde que Albus le conoció.

-Mama… necesito ir contigo…-le pidió Albus a su madre, que cogía con cuidado a una asombrada Rose, mientras los demás se acercaban a los Señores Scamander…

-Claro que si Albus-le dijo con cariño su madre acercándole hacia él con mimo, al igual que lo hacía con Rose, Albus volvió a mirar a su prima, que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento mucho…-le dijo Rose en un susurro angustiado.

-Tranquila, tú has cumplido con tu parte-le dijo Albus con seguridad, pero no se sentía capaz de articular una sonrisa, para bien o para mal él no tenía a Eleine cerca.

Antes de desaparecerse con su madre, Albus miro hacia donde estaba la Señora Prince, que ahora si al contrario que todos aun no había reaccionado, seguía en su posición estática de siempre, mientras el profesor Homelore se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

-¿Se va a salvar?-pregunto en un susurro la Señora Prince, pero su rostro ni su temple no cambiaba ni lo más mínimo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Alda-le dijo con cariño el Señor Homelore, mientas la acerba a él-Matt nunca se rinde…

En ese momento Albus sintió un vació en el estomago, se estaba desapareciendo con su madre y con Rose, pero aun tenía en mente lo que le había escuchado a Homelore, Matt nunca se rinde, pero ese día había dejado escapar al peor asesino de los últimos años, les había traicionado a todos, pero gracias a él y solo por el Albus tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Eleine, ese secreto, Albus se prometió a si mismo guardarlo para lo que le restase de vida, porque Matt al igual que el mismo, solo haría lo mejor para Eleine, a pesar de las consecuencias.

Albus abrió los ojos de pronto al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a estabilizarse, solo vio un lugar de gran ajetreo y muchos magos de batas verdes se acercaban a ellos en el lugar donde habían aparecido, seguro que alguien les había dado el aviso de que la autentica Minerva McGonagall estaba viva y con ellos.

-¿Donde está?-pregunto el medimago que parecía el más mayor mirándoles con detenimiento y nerviosismo.

A sus palabras Rose con mucho cuidado y mimo saco a un gato viejo y desnutrido de entre su chaqueta, los demás medimagos que acompañaban al hombre se pusieron en movimiento, trajeron camillas y el resto de utensilios que Albus no conocía.

Rose puso a la gata sobre la camilla y se acerco de nuevo hacia ellos dejando a los medimagos hacer su trabajo, el medimago, que parecía el más mayor de todos con un complicadísimo movimiento de muñeca, a él se añadieron otros tantos que empezaron a hacer las mismas florituras que él y ante el asombro de todos la pequeña gata se empezó a transformar poco a poco en una mujer mayor, Albus la reconocía a pesar del deplorable aspecto que tenia, era sin dudas la Directora McGonagall, Rose no pudo contener un grito angustiado mientras veía como los medimagos se llevaban a su madrina.

-Quiero ir…-dijo Rose, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, ya que también miraba en todas direcciones, Albus supuso que también buscaba a Eleine.

-Rose, ve tranquila-le dijo la madre de Albus con voz tranquilizadora-nosotros iremos con Eleine, y te iré a buscar para verla, pero ahora la Directora McGonagall te necesita, necesita que cuides de ella, ¿vale?-le pregunto con cuidado, pero Rose ya se había ido siguiendo a los medimagos nerviosa sin dar ni una sola contestación mas.

Albus se quedo en el mismo sitio donde estaba, intentaba oír algo dulce como la voz de Eleine… pero el ajetreo del hospital le impedía oír algo como eso, su madre había parado a una de las medimagas, preguntándole donde podía estar Eleine, pero ninguna le contesto a sus dudas, Albus sabía que la Directora McGonagall era una personalidad muy importante en el mundo, pero no se había considerado a pensarlo en serio hasta ese año, pero una mujer al ver a su madre tan desesperada se acerco a ella, parecía una paciente en espera mas, les indico que un joven rubio muy guapo llevaba en brazos a una niña del aspecto de Eleine arriba a los quirófanos.

Con esa información ni Albus ni su madre esperaron ni un minuto más y empezaron a subir los escalones corriendo, Albus no era el más rápido de sus hermanos, pero la perspectiva de verla, era suficiente, siguió subiendo no sabía cuántas plantas, en todas era un caos, por lo visto los criminales que huían para hacerles perder la pista a sus rastreadores, provocaban todo tipo de altercados y eran difíciles de proteger y prever.

Albus siguió corriendo hasta que por fin noto una zona más en calma, estaba más que convencido que esa era la zona de quirófanos, el jaleo y el nerviosismo quedaban prohibidos en esa parte, Albus empezó a mirar a los lados en busca de algo que le pudiera indicar el paradero de Eleine, pero no veía nada, noto a su madre a la espalda, que le indicaba una puerta a la izquierda, entraron y era una sala de espera, desierta, al contrario que todo el hospital, estaba desierta a excepción de un hombre… era Matt.

-¡MATT!-grito Albus provocando un sobresalto en el hombre.

-Albus, Señora Potter…-dijo Matt impresionados, algo le dijo a Albus que no eran a ellos a quien esperaba Matt-¿que hacen…?-intento preguntar Matt, pero su rostro delataba su preocupación y mas que miedo… terror.

-¿Cómo está Eleine?-pregunto rápidamente la madre de Albus, mientras este aun miraba el hombre con desesperación, empezaba a temerse una vez mas lo peor.

-A Eli le están haciendo pruebas… la falta de oxigeno pudo causarle daños cerebrales… los medimagos ahora intentan estabilizarla ya que…- a Matt por lo que parecía le costaba seguir-el golpe que le di en el pecho le partió el esternón y una costilla perforo el pulmón…-se sincero abatido-por mi culpa…

-Por su culpa se va a salvar-dijo Albus con fe y seguridad, ese golpe había conseguido reanimar a Eleine, no le parecía menospreciable, con ese golpe Eleine viviría.

-Tranquilícese Matt, seguro que todo va a ir bien-le dijo con cuidado su madre estándose al lado de Matt, para transmitirle apoyo.

-¿Donde está Aldara?-pregunto Matt serio, Albus sabía que era a ella a quien esperaba y no a ellos.

-Se ha ido con mi marido y mis hermanos a Azkaban para encarcelar a los fugitivos, solo ella era capaz de controlar los inferís…-le informo con cuidado su madre-además, hemos visto que los criminales atacan todo a su paso, el hospital es un absoluto caos…

Pero no continúo informando a Matt ya que un medimago, pero este con la ropa blanca apareció en la sala de espera.

-Señor Prince, me complace comunicarle que hemos logrado estabilizar a su hija, no podemos seguir con las pruebas… pero no creo que debamos lamentar daños irreparables, en el día de hoy ha sido muy afortunado tanto usted como su esposa-dijo el medimago mirando también a su madre.

-No soy la madre de la niña…-dijo rápidamente su madre.

-Soy yo-dijo la voz fría de siempre de la Señora Prince, había aparecido en la estancia acompañada del padre de Albus.

-Disculpe…-el medimago perdió toda la seguridad que tenia ante la Señora Prince-si quieren verla…

-¡Tengo que verla!-grito al momento Albus sin importarle nada.

-Joven solo puede entrar sus familiares…-intento decirle el medimago.

-Déjele ir-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince-el ha estado con ella-añadió simplemente, Albus miro a Matt que afirmaba con la cabeza como dando su consentimiento, Albus se dispuso a seguir al medimago…

-Albus, serán solo unos minutos-le pidió su madre-después baja directamente, por favor, debemos estar todos juntos con Lily…-le dijo en un susurro su madre, era cierto, el ese día, al contrario que Lily no había perdido a nadie, por muy poco.

Albus siguió al medimago, que lo llevo a una sala y le dejo pasar a él solo para que tuviera un poco mas de privacidad, Albus miro la estancia blanca y se acerco con cuidado a una cama y corrió las cortinas de tela que separaban a Eleine de él.

Albus se quedo en pie mirándola, no había muchas diferencias a como la había visto antes, pero lo que más le importaba es que veía como poco a poco notaba su abdomen subir y bajar por una suave respiración, ella había vuelto, Eleine estaba viva.

-Eleine…-le llamo en un susurro ahogado Albus, notaba ahora las lagrimas correr por el rostro, no era capaz de creerlo, aun tenía un oportunidad-Eli, te quiero…-le dijo una vez mas Albus, pero Eleine no reaccionaba a sus palabras, supuso que la anestesia aun le hacía efecto- Eli siento mucho todo, siento mucho no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo antes… y casi te pierdo-le dijo intentando serenarse- Eli, necesito que te pongas bien, te necesito conmigo…-le pidió en un susurro, noto como el medimago golpeaba la puerta apurándole para salir, Albus no quería irse, pero recordó que su hermana pequeña también le necesitaba y recordó también la cara de miedo de Scorpius y Rose al ver a Eleine, el era una afortunado al estar allí-Eli lo eres todo para mi…-dijo simplemente Albus.

Se acerco todavía más a ella, acariciando su mejilla y la beso, como siempre había deseado, no noto ninguna reacción por parte de ella, pero se conformaba al notar su aliento sobre los labios, no era el beso que había soñado con Eleine, pero era el que necesitaba, para saber que no la dejaría ir nunca más de su lado.

Albus salió más que nada obligado del lugar donde estaba Eleine, al pasar una vez más por la sala de espera vio a los Señores Prince reconciliados y abrazados, Matt aun le costaba mantener la compostura, pero Albus no vio el rostro de la Señora Prince, pero no la consideraba capaz de llorar por nada y así bajo hasta el vestíbulo donde le esperaban sus padres para ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose solo veía pasar de un lado a otro medimagos, ella no sabía qué hacer en medio de todo ese tumulto, se preguntaba que había pasado con Eleine… tenía miedo además el sentimiento de culpabilidad constantemente presente en ella.

-Rose-la llamo una voz, Rose se giro y pudo ver al fin a su madre, parecía tan nerviosa como ella y corrió hacia ella-Rose, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupada mientras miraba con detenimiento algunos rasguños que Rose sabia que se había hecho por culpa de la pelea con Mutip.

-Si, mama…-le dijo Rose nerviosa y preocupada mirando en todas direcciones, intentando buscar algo de Eleine-mama por mi culpa, Eleine…

-Eleine está bien-le dijo el Señor Homelore de forma tranquilizadora, el se había acercado a ellas acompañado del padre de Rose.

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto preocupado su padre.

-¡RONALD!-le grito a voz en grito la madre de Rose a su marido-¡¿Cómo has podido ocultarme algo como eso…?!

-Hermione solo protegía a mi familia…-le dijo su padre como excusa.

-¡No me vengas con esas…!-le grito indignada su madre-¡¿Acaso no he estado yo con Harry y contigo durante la última guerra contra Voldemort?!-le pregunto furiosa.

-Hermione no entiendes que…-empezó a decir su padre.

-¡Si que entiendo!-le grito su madre-¡Kingsley me dijo que estaba entre las sucesoras a su cargo! ¡Me contó que esa era la razón por la que habían secuestrado a la Directora McGonagall! ¡¿Cómo me has podido ocultar semejante cosa?!-le pregunto furiosa, pero la cabeza de Rose empezó a dar vueltas… su madre… su madre era una de las candidatas a suplir en el cargo al Señor Shacklebolt, era una de las candidatas a convertirse Ministra de Magia, Rose estaba impresionada.

-¡Señores!-grito un medimago indignado por los gritos, los padres de Rose se ruborizaron-la Señora McGonagall ha recobrado el conocimiento, pero no sabemos el hechizo de amnesia que le realizaron… no podemos recobrar sus recuerdos…-pero el medimago paro de hablar al ver que el Señor Homelore se reía con tranquilidad ante el desconcierto generalizado.

-Creo que puedo ayudarle en eso, claro está, si el guardia me deja pasar-dijo Homelore mirando al padre de Rose que este asintió sin más-bien, ¿quieres acompañarme Rose?-le pregunto amablemente Homelore-voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Pero…-intento decir pero Homelore le dejaba entrar antes que él, Rose respiro profundamente y entro en la estancia con el particular hombre, se acerco y vio a su madrina acostada mirando fijamente al techo, tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado y sus ojos delataban impaciencia y miedo, nada mas acercarse ellos les miro y se aparto de ellos con miedo.

-¡¿Quiénes sois y que es lo que queréis?!-le pregunto asustada su madrina a Rose y a Homelore.

Rose se quedo de piedra, con todo el tiempo que llevaba sin verla y ahora no la recordaba y no sabía que debía hacer, pero el Señor Homelore no se lamento si no que avanzo hacia ella sin miedo.

-Minie… tranquila, todo ya ha pasado-le decía con cariño mientras se acercaba con cuidado a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto asustada mientras intentaba alejarse de él, pero aun estaba débil y apenas se podía mover, solo se revolvía nerviosa.

-Minie… mírame bien… la tortura no pudo provocar que te olvidaras de mi…-le dijo en el susurro cariñoso el Señor Homelore, Rose estaba impresionada, solo en ese tono le había escuchado hablarle a la Señora Prince y a Matt pero a nadie más.

-Abundio…-dijo emocionada la Directora McGonagall-tus ojos…-le dijo abrazándole-pero… ¿Cómo has envejecido tanto?-le pregunto mirándole.

-Lo mismo que tu Minerva, mira tus manos…-le dijo en el mismo tono cuidado-has olvidado muchas cosas…

-Pero… ellos me torturaban… me hacían preguntas… no sabía nada…-le decía con miedo, Rose se dio cuenta que por la forma de hablar… no era su madrina la que lo hacía, sino la chica de veinte años… porque lo último que recordaba era su noviazgo con el Señor Homelore-tenía miedo… Aby…-le susurro con cariño, Rose empezaba a sentirse incomoda, no sabía cómo podía ayudarle.

-Recordaras… siéntate y tranquila-le pidió Homelore y el se volvió a Rose-¿recuerdas el broche que te di, el que le has regalado a tu madrina?-le pregunto Homelore, Rose se impresiono, claro que lo recordaba, siempre lo llevaba encima y lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón-dámelo, por favor-y Rose hizo lo que le pidió sin dudar-Minie… -dijo simplemente y rompió el broche a la mitad…

Rose no se lo podía creer, una nube blanca, muy poco densa se arremolino en el aire, enfrente a los dos adultos, esta poco a poco empezó a introducirse en la mente de la Directora McGonagall que los recibía con los ojos cerrados, por unos breves segundos se quedo en tensión, pero al poco su cuerpo se relajo, a Rose le parecía increíble, ella tuvo en todo momento sin saberlo la clave que deseaban los criminales.

La Directora McGonagall abrió los ojos despacio, al primero que vio fue al Señor Homelore, el que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al igual que ella, pero ella más sombría y luego miro a Rose.

-Rose…-la llamo con un susurro, a Rose solo le basto eso para saber que la había reconocido, grito emocionada y se abalanzo sobre ella como acostumbraba hacer con todos menos con su madrina por el respecto que le transmitía.

Sus padres entraron al momento preocupados por su grito, pero al ver que era de felicidad se relajaron.

-Rose… será mejor que la sueltes esta débil y necesita descansar-le pidió su madre, pero ella también sonreía emocionada por ver de nuevo a la Directora bien.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Rose mientras se separaba de ella.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto su madrina sin entender.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?-le pregunto Rose con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué has soportado todo eso?-quiso saber Rose nerviosa.

-Porque si descubrían que tu madre ostentaba el cargo… llegarían a ti también, solo quise protegerte Rose…-le dijo sinceramente mientras arreglaba con cuidado su pelo.

-Gracias…-le dijo Rose en un suspiro.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros-le dijo de corazón su madre

-Soy la Directora de Hogwarts y velo por mis alumnos-dijo simplemente, pero se veía enormemente cansada.

-Creo que debemos dejarla sola para que descanse-observo su padre y Rose con un gran esfuerzo se levanto y siguió a sus padres afuera, pero el Señor Homelore quiso permanecer dentro con su madrina.

-¡¿Cómo está Eleine?!-pregunto de repente Rose nerviosa.

-Se recuperara-le dijo rápidamente su madre-Ginny se acerco mientras estabas dentro, pero hoy no puedes verla, sus padres estarán con ella y al igual que Albus te llevaremos a Hogwarts, el hospital está colapsado y tus heridas podrá sanarlas con profesionalidad la Señora Pomfrey-le informo su madre, Rose asintió resignada, en ese momento, sabiendo que su madrina estaba bien, lo daría todo por ver a Eleine., pero de golpe también recordó otra cosa…

-Papa perdona la carta que te envié…-le dijo arrepentida Rose a su padre, ahora si era capaz de entender todo lo que había hecho para salvarles.

-Rose no se de lo que me hablas…-le contesto su padre preocupado.

-La carta que te envié…-dijo Rose indecisa, recordó que ella no la había mandado, sino que se la había dado a Scorpius.

-Rose, solo recibí una carta de tu hermano diciendo que estabas mal y que deseabas estar sola… ¿Hay algo más?-le pregunto preocupado.

-No…-dijo Rose al momento emocionada, Scorpius no había mandado la carta, su padre no la odia y él se las había arreglado con Hugo… además solo él la había seguido… en el fondo de su alma, el cariño que tenia por Scorpius había crecido enormemente ese día.

Rose siguió caminando hasta la red flú del hospital para llegar a Hogwarts, estaba deseando encontrarse con el resto de su familia, pero sobre todo con Scorpius.

* * *

Albus deambulaba en silencio por los pasillos del colegio camino a la enfermería, sinceramente no quería encontrarse con nadie en su camino, quería rememorar una y otra vez aquel momento con Eleine, pero ahora que sabía que ella estaba bien notaba un pequeño pinchazo en su costado derecho, sobre el que se había caído cuando Teddy lo empujo para salvarle de los inferís, que no le gustaba nada… hasta que paso por delante de una puerta entre abierta y escucho una voz más que conocida para él.

-Papa… no entiendo por qué me dices eso…-le dijo Scorpius molesto y abatido.

-Hyperion, solo te advierto-le dijo el Señor Malfoy a Scorpius sin abatirse ni lo más mínimo, Albus sabía que era una conversación privada de su amigo, además no tenía intención de seguir escuchando-por la forma en la que la seguiste... ¡solo tú! ¡Ni su hermano ni su familia! En cambio tu sí, es normal que te haga estas preguntas… por la forma en la que has corrido tras ella… además para colmo el _Patronum_ de ella es un escorpión…

-¡Papa, Rose es solo mi amiga, no pretendo nada mas con ella!-le grito molesto Scorpius, pero Albus se paro al escuchar el nombre de su prima y se sorprendió.

-Si tú me dices que es solo tu amiga, te creo, pero quiero advertirte antes de consecuencias mayores, Hyperion-le soltó el Señor Malfoy directamente- Weasley ya me ha advertido que jamás permitiría que su única hija acabase con un Malfoy, además la familia es lo más importante para un Weasley, no sé lo que pretendes con ella, pero si era algo más que esta amistad, que ni siquiera ve bien, desiste a tiempo o sufrirás -le aconsejo el Señor Malfoy, Albus no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-No intento nada con Rose-dijo molesto Scorpius-pero, ¿qué pasa si lo hiciera?-pregunto desafiante Scorpius-¿tan malo soy?-concluyo aun molesto.

-No, pero por muchas cosas buenas que hagas, nunca podrás cambiar que eres mi hijo-dijo compresivamente el Señor Malfoy- siento ser una lacra para ti hasta estos extremos, me siento mal con esta situación… que estés marcado, solo por tu apellido… por ser la razón por la que te cierren tantas puertas…-dijo resentido el Señor Malfoy.

-No me siento mal por ser un Malfoy-dijo Scorpius con seguridad y aplomo-¿de qué forma crees que puedo demostrar al Señor Weasley que nunca me acercare a Rose?-le pregunto a su padre Scorpius, Albus llegado a ese punto sabia que jamás podría decirle a Scorpius que había escuchado algo como eso.

-Supongo que tu abuela ya te insinuó una salida, te sugiero que te relaciones con otras chicas, tal vez así Weasley vea que dejas a su niña en paz y… te demuestras a ti mismo con respecto a la chica que estas en lo cierto… o equivocado-dijo simplemente el Señor Malfoy, Albus simplemente empezó a correr sigilosamente porque notaba pasos del Señor Malfoy acercándose al pasillo y no quería que le pillasen a él, pero antes de irse escucho una última pregunta de Scorpius.

-Papa, ¿qué querían esos vampiros de ti?-le pregunto con curiosidad Scorpius-dijeron que dinero no…-añadió pensativamente

-Hyperion, solo puedo ofrecer dinero, si no querían mi dinero, no lo sé…-añadió simplemente el Señor Malfoy, pero Albus no sabía porque pero las palabras del Señor Malfoy no le parecían del todo sinceras.

Albus siguió caminando a la enfermería, nunca se había planteado la idea de que entre Rose y Scorpius pasase algo mas, lo cierto es que no prestaba atención, Eleine ocupaba su cabeza en todo momento, pero a decir verdad Rose y Scorpius si tenían una relación especial, que por la intensa rivalidad que mantenían sus dos progenitores no estaban conformes con ella y Albus lo lamentaba verdaderamente, Rose y Scorpius no podían ni ser amigos, muchísimo menos algo parecido a pareja.

Llego a la enfermería y vio a muchos de sus familiares que se abalanzaron sobre él preguntándole un montón de cosas a la única que contesto fue a la de que Eleine se iba a recuperar, pero no sabía nada de la Directora McGonagall ni de nadie más.

Al poco de pasar una hora más o menos Rose llego casi llorando a la enfermería, por su aspecto todos se preocuparon, pero ella juraba que todo con la Directora estaba bien y que solo lloraba por que había sido un día muy difícil, pero Albus sospechaba que eso era mentira, además Rose tuvo que soportar las broncas monumentales de todos sus primos por su huida, pero Rose no parecía oírles, lo que si sorprendió a Albus es que Scorpius no había aparecido por allí y Rose había preguntado por todos menos por él.

En Hogwarts todo había ido bien, Hagrid se tomo al pie las palabras de protector del castillo porque logro controlar a las acromándulas, siempre con el apoyo de los hipogrifos desde el aire y Mosag había perdido una vez más unos pares de ojos enfrentándose a Humberto y a Berta, el resto de las personas que habían ido a la mina se recuperaban más o menos bien, Teddy parecía el más grave, pero no lamentaron mayores consecuencias para él, el día siguiente a la luna llena generaba mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

Con respecto a los criminales… Albus ya sabía que Donovan Thor había escapado, pero increíblemente sus secuaces… Adbel Hadi y Samir Mutip, también habían escapado, un par de hermanos vampiros que se llamaban Izaskun e Iskander Dorian, altos asesinos buscados por el gobierno rumano. Quienes también lograron escapar lamentablemente para Albus fueron Gorka y Jamare Umara, en el caos de los inferís huyeron… quien si habían apresado e iba ser duramente juzgado seria al asesino de Slughorn que se llamaba Julius Harpon así como otros criminales menores…

* * *

Albus caminaba nervioso hacia el despacho del Director, que volvería a McGonagall, Matt le había llamado, Albus tuvo un mal presentimiento y estaba nervioso, pensó que había malas noticias por Eleine…

-"El amago de Wronski"-pronuncio rápidamente la contraseña Albus y subió sin perder tiempo la escalerilla de caracol que lo llevaba al despacho del Director de Hogwarts.

Albus entro nervioso sin llamar esperándose encontrar allí solamente a Matt, pero se equivoco, con su abrupta llegada interrumpió una conversación que mantenían, la Directora McGonagall, el Señor Homelore, el profesor Dumbledore y Matt.

-¿Potter?-pregunto sorprendida la Directora McGonagall

-Disculpe, le he mandado llamar, no esperaba esta reunión improvisada-dijo Matt rápidamente-Albus vuelve en otro momento…-le pidió Matt seriamente.

-No hace falta, el Señor Potter no molesta-dijo amablemente la Directora McGonagall, Albus se impresiono, desde su regreso era más amable y tranquila, casi no gritaba y no era para nada estricta, había visto lo importante que era para el colegio y se había ablandado un poco.

-Minerva, ¿me has hecho ese favor?-pregunto directamente Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto, el Ministerio te devuelve la licencia del bar, no tendrás que seguir enseñando en Hogwarts…-le dijo la Directora McGonagall.

-¡Por fin!-dijo el hombre emocionado recogiendo los papeles que le tendía la Directora-¡no tendré que soportar a esos niños mimados!-dijo con una gran sonrisa, Albus simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, ese hombre no cambiaria en la vida y así de alegre se fue del despacho.

-Creo que hay personas que a pesar del paso del tiempo no cambian ni lo más mínimo…-añadió pensativamente Homelore con una sonrisa.

-Matt, como has pedido quedas relevado de tus funciones en la Dirección del colegio y volverás a tu puesto de profesor de Transformaciones-le dijo amablemente la Directora McGonagall.

-Muchísimas gracias, Directora-dijo con orgullo Matt también contento-creo que el respecto del alumnado es directamente proporcional al número de arrugas…-le dijo con una sonrisa-aunque hay algo que aun quiero saber… ¿Por qué me ha elegido a mi?-quiso saber Matt.

-Porque con tu edad, tu y yo no somos tan distintos…-le dijo simplemente la Directora McGonagall-ahora, lamentablemente, solo me queda encontrar a alguien que de Pociones, pero tengo alguien en mente… solo me queda convencerle…-dijo la Directora McGonagall mientras se levantaba de forma majestuosa de su asiento ante algún que otro aplauso de sus colegas colgados en la pared.

-Buena suerte-le deseo Homelore y la acompaño afuera y juntos se fueron-Matt nos veremos esta tarde en el entierro-le dijo Homelore y Matt simplemente asintió y se fueron dejando a Albus y a Matt solos.

-¿Cómo está Eleine?-pregunto ansiosamente Albus a Matt.

-Bien, ha recuperado la conciencia-a Albus empezó a ensancharse una enorme sonrisa en la cara-Aldara está con ella y Hagrid, y este hizo saltar las alarmas del hospital con su regalo… no sé nada mas-dijo simplemente, Albus empezó a reírse, cualquier cosa inofensiva de Hagrid haría saltar cualquier alarma-pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, acompáñame…-le pidió Matt mirando con cierto recelo el cuadro que Albus sabía que pertenecía a Severus Snape, porque este también le devolvía la misma mirada.

Salieron del despacho de la Directora McGonagall y empezaron a andar por el corredor sin una palabra más pero Albus notaba más serio a Matt a cada paso.

-Lo sabes, ¿cierto?-le pregunto sin más, Albus estaba seguro a lo que se refería y no se hizo el tonto.

-Que dejo huir a Thor apropósito… si-le afirmo Albus.

-Comprendo que no puedes traicionar a tu familia, Alda no lo entenderá y Eleine… menos-dijo Matt abatido-dame unos días, hasta que Eleine se cure y iré a Azkaban.

-No diré nada-le dijo con firmeza Albus-no se lo contare a nadie, ni a Eleine y no será arrestado por traición, no le acusare-le contesto Albus fielmente.

-¿Por qué no vas a acusarme?-pregunto Matt impresionado.

-No puedo acusarle de algo que yo mismo haría-le dijo Albus sinceramente, Matt aun no sabía lo que sentía por Eleine, pero el día que lo descubriese su expresión de sorpresa de ese instante desaparecería-nos veremos a la tarde, en el entierro, Señor Prince-concluyo Albus con desafió, solo en ese momento vio a Matt como lo que era, el otro hombre que más quería a Eleine en el mundo, su padre.

* * *

El entierro de Slughorn fue oficiado por la Directora McGonagall como una forma de agradecimiento por intentar salvarle, a pesar, de cómo ella misma había dicho, no tenía grandes cosas en común con él, solo profesaba amor por sus alumnos.

Albus se encontraba en las filas más cercanas al ataúd de Slughorn, con una llorosa Lily entre él y James, había llegado muchas personalidades del mundo mágico a rendirle el ultimo adiós al profesor Slughorn, Albus sabía que prácticamente todas esas personalidades habían sido en algún momento favoritos de Slughorn.

Hugo y Lorcan permanecían en la última fila un tanto afligidos, ellos no respetaban mucho a Slughorn, pero había muerto delante de ellos y Albus sabía que no serian capaces de olvidar eso, también estaba Scorpius cerca de ellos… con Patsy Zabini, Albus no podía creerse que Scorpius estuviese saliendo con esa chica tan frívola, instintivamente miro a Rose que estaba a su otro lado, esta simplemente miraba al frente sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, pero algo le decía a Albus que no le caía bien la novia de Scorpius…

Las únicas que faltaban ese día, eran la Señora Prince (Albus no la volvió a ver desde el día de la Mina de Hollyhead) y Eleine, por lo que le escucho decir a Matt, los medimagos, aun querían seguir haciendo pruebas a Eleine, por miedo de daños a largo plazo.

Fue una ceremonia bonita y triste, no era su profesor favorito, pero siempre estuvo allí, además era el profesor más sabio de todos y el más mayor, le había dado clase hasta a la misma McGonagall y descansaría en el cementerio de Hogwarts como reconocimiento a su labor en la escuela.

* * *

Las clases se habían suspendido las últimas semanas en señal de luto por la muerte de Slughorn, Albus asentaba sus cosas en el compartimiento solo con Rose, Scorpius y Rose habían tenido un enfrentamiento bastante fuerte, porque Zabini había insinuado que Rose parecía un arbusto y Rose monto en cólera, a Albus tampoco le gustaban los aires pretenciosos de esa y estaba seguro que a Scorpius tampoco, porque cuando cerró la puerta del compartimiento escucho a Scorpius y a Zabini discutir. Sabía que Scorpius lamentaba no poder pasar el viaje de vuelta con sus verdaderos amigos.

-Esa solo quiere a Scorpius por su abultada cartera…-gruño Rose sentándose echa una furia enfrente, Albus, a pesar de estar de acuerdo se abstuvo de comentar nada para no empezar otra conversación muy típica en su familia de "Odio a la usurera rastrera de Patsy Zabini" que se daba en los últimos días en las reuniones de la familia en la Sala de los Menesteres (siempre que Scorpius no estaba) y que curiosamente era Rose las que la comenzaba siempre

Aunque Albus sabia la autentica razón por la que Scorpius salía con esa, no quería que le prohibiesen ver a Rose y Rose no tenía ni idea y no iba a ser Albus el que se lo dijera a su prima, porque sería capaz de acabar con Scorpius por hacer caso a las prohibiciones y amenazas del tío Ron.

-¡ALBUS!-grito de pronto Rose sobresaltándole-¡ES ELEINE!

Albus instintivamente miro por el ventanal y la vio… era Eleine, estaba en el andén, Eleine había salido del hospital y estaba de pie y bien, corriendo a las personas que la saludaban desde el tren.

Sin perder tiempo y con Rose detrás de él corrieron por el vagón para encontrar una puerta desde donde poder bajar y verla, pero Albus notaba que el tren se iba a poner de un momento a otro en marcha, tenía poco tiempo, su carrera por el pasillo y ver a Eleine por la ventanilla atrajo la atención de todos sus primos que al igual que el empezaron a correr por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta, pero el tren empezaba a temblar, se iba a poner en marcha de un momento a otro.

Albus llego a la puerta del vagón, pero este ya se movía y por alguna razón no podía abrirla, parecía encantado para cerrarse herméticamente, así que no quedo más remedio que abrir la ventanilla que si que pudo.

-¡ELEINE!-empezó a gritar Albus al igual que el resto de sus primos y su familia para que ella les viese y lo hizo.

-Hola…-dijo Eleine radiante de alegría mientras apuraba el paso para verles aunque el andén pronto se iba a acabar.

-Eli, ¿quieres saber lo que te dije en el hospital?-le pregunto Albus emocionado, estiraba el brazo, pero el tren iba cada vez más deprisa y Eleine no era capaz de alcanzarle, además tanto, James, Scorpius y Fred sujetaban a Albus por miedo a que se cayese del tren en movimiento.

-Albus-le llamo emocionada pero el final del andén estaba cerca-no recuerdo nada del hospital, ¿qué me has dicho…? Albus…-le decía Eleine, había dejado de correr por que el andén se había acabado y el tren hacia más ruido e iba más deprisa.

-Te dije que te quiero…-susurro Albus más para sí mientras volvía a meterse dentro del tren mientras miraba como la figura de Eleine se alejaba cada vez más.

-Hermanito otro día la veras-le dijo Lily triste para animarle, Albus le sonrió a su hermana, ella llevaba razón…

-¿No tienes una novia que atender, Scorpy?-le pregunto burlonamente Lysander, llamándole de la misma forma que Lily, solo ellas le llamaban así…

-Tendría que haberle hecho caso a mi abuela cuando hablo de ti…-susurro Scorpius abatido mientras se daba la vuelta, porque Zabini ya le estaba llamando, dejando a Lysander sorprendida y confundida.

-Diréis que mi hermano es raro… pero este… es peor… no conocía a esa Señora-añadió Lysander mientras ella y Lily volvían a su compartimiento acompañados de Hugo y Lorcan, y el resto siguieron su ejemplo a excepción de Albus y Rose.

-Pronto la veras…-le dijo Rose para animarle-te espero en el compartimiento...

Y se fue dejando solo a Albus, este volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla, quería notar el viento y miraba fijamente como la majestuosa Hogwarts se alejaba en el horizonte…

Cierto… pronto la volvería a ver…

Fin

* * *

¡Volveré pronto! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
